


Picking Up The Pieces || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is sad for a while, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse Harry Styles, Photographer Louis, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, brief mention of Harry/omc, self deprecating thoughts, use of marijuana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: Harry ha appena firmato le carte del suo secondo divorzio.Sente che la sua vita sia finita, e non ci sia rimasto nulla.Poi incontra Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picking Up The Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312686) by [Halos_Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat). 



[](https://ibb.co/vXschpD)

**Novembre 2017**

“Allora come stai?”

La domanda era di semplice e immediata risposta per la maggior parte delle persone, ma per Harry, era complicata.

Forse anche per altri era complicata. Non aveva idea delle volte in cui aveva sentito un ‘sto bene’ da qualcuno ma i loro occhi gonfi e le guance arrossate dicevano altro.

Si chiedeva se sua sorella potesse distinguere la menzogna come lui era riuscito con altro. Forse era ovvio, ma allora perché chiedere? In quel momento, non si sarebbe voluto picchiare così tanto come quando aveva fatto quella domanda a qualcuno quando evidentemente non stavano bene.

Era un circolo vizioso.

_Me la sto cavando._

_Ci arriverò piano piano._

Quelle parole erano difficili da credere, _sto bene._

Però qui si parlava di usa sorella, e giudicando la sua tetra espressione, le sopracciglia crucciate e le labbra rivolte verso il basso, un ritardo nella risposta avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione, inoltre lei sapeva già la verità.

Sospirò alla fine e rispose con un, “come pensi che io stia?”

Forse si era espresso un po’ troppo bruscamente, vedendola farsi indietro sentendo il tono.

“Forse dovresti uscire di casa,” suggerì lei con la voce più gentile che avesse mai sentito. Era come se stesse parlando con un bambino e lo odiava.

Lei non era nemmeno così male, questa volta. Lui, dal canto suo, non era sicuro se questo fosse stato peggio del primo divorzio. Sì, il primo.

Ora, era conosciuto come quello che aveva divorziato due volte. Due matrimoni falliti. Due mariti traditori.

Che diavolo di gioco perverso gli stava pianificando l’universo, davvero?

Ma non poteva biasimare nessuno se non se stesso. È stato lui a spingerlo via. Aveva percepito il suo primo matrimonio cadere a pezzi e non aveva fatto niente a riguardo. Lo aveva scansato da una parte. Ignorato i problemi. Non parlavano mai.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che aveva imparato dal primo sbaglio, ma apparentemente non era stato così.

Quindi, proprio come accade quando togli il mattoncino sbagliato da una torre di costruzioni, tutto improvvisamente era collassato. Crollando a terra. Due volte. Due cazzo di volte.

“Non è colpa tua,” disse la sorella fermamente, come se gli avesse letto nella mente.

Forse era anche vero. Lei era meglio di tanti altri. Sapeva quanto incolpasse se stesse per il fallimento di entrambi i suoi matrimoni.

“Che altra spiegazione ci sarebbe?” Rise senza sentimento, “sono il comune denominatore in entrambe le relazioni fallite —matrimoni per dio.”

Guadò verso il basso, giocherellando con il manico della tazza del caffè, cercando di non piangere. L’aveva fatto troppo spesso in quel periodo. Da quando aveva firmato quelle carte una settimana prima, sembrava impossibile fermarsi.

Era certo che il suo corpo avrebbe consumato tutti i liquidi che aveva per quanto a lungo aveva pianto ma apparentemente la biologia non funzionava in quel modo quindi non aveva finito le lacrime.

“Ci voglio due persone per ballare il tango, okay? Inoltre, sono stati loro a mentirti e tradirti,” disse lei con tono aspro, trasmettendo chiaramente l’odio che provava per i due.

Perché Harry non riusciva ad essere solo arrabbiato e acido verso di loro? Perché doveva provare tutto questo dolore e disperazione?

Non c’erano solo quelli, certo, quando Harry beveva, si incazzava per bene. Voleva prendere a pugni qualcosa o anche qualcuno ogni tanto e il pensiero lo spaventava a morte. Non era mai stata una persona violenta e sicuramente non voleva diventarlo adesso, nonostante quanto incazzato o distrutto fosse.

“Allora perché ogni volta sto di merda mentre loro continuano a vivere la loro vita felici e contenti? Il fatto che questa situazione sia ricorrente nella mia vita dice molto di me, che ne pensi?”

“Sì, questo tema ricorrente rende chiaro il fatto che hai un gusto orrendo per gli uomini. Erano entrambi due stronzi e né io né la mamma li abbiamo mai sopportati, e lo sai, anche Zayn, nonostante non abbia mai detto niente, li detestava.” Disse Gemma, più per dire qualcosa che altro.

“Nemmeno Liam,” sospirò Harry, incerto di come rispondere diversamente.

Nonostante ciò che le persone dicevano o quanto provassero a rassicurarlo sul fatto che non fosse stata colpa sua, non ci credeva. Non era così semplice.

Non era facile come gli altri lo facevano sembrare. Era un processo. Dopo la fine del suo primo matrimonio, gli ci erano voluti alcuni mesi per spingere tutti i pensieri su suo marito da una parte, chiuderli a chiave in un forziere e gettarla via. Mentre il secondo matrimonio gli sfuggiva dalle mani, quel forziere si era riaperto con forza, incapace di contenere tutto.

Un nuovo bagaglio di ricordi ed emozioni si unirono a quelli nel forziere, creando un muro permanente nella sua mente che non riusciva a superare. Era debole e i suoi pugni colpivano quel muro creando solo lividi sulle sue mani fino a farle sanguinare.

“Ascolta,” sospirò Gemma, “perché non vieni a stare con me, Joe e Celia? Sono sicuro che Celia ti tirerà su il morale,” sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzo il palmo della mano. Le sue unghie scure color malva contrastavano contro la sua pelle chiara.

“Non lo so,” gemette Harry.

Era certo che la sua nipotina l’avrebbe fatto stare meglio ma era spaventato di poter fare più male che bene in quel momento perché desiderava un figlio suo e la piccola gli avrebbe solo ricordato quel sogno.

Era vicino. Così vicino ad ottenerlo ma gli era sfuggito come una saponetta nella doccia, proprio sotto il naso.

“Forse Zayn e Liam allora?” Offrì Gemma, con un’espressione senza speranza.

E davvero apprezzava l’aiuto - sul serio - ma non era pronto. Non era sicuro quando lo sarebbe stato di nuovo onestamente.

Non era pronto a vedere i suoi amici comportarsi da coppia innamorata mentre lui si autocommiserava, appena divorziato e solo. Non era mai sentito così solo in vita sua. Anche dopo il primo divorzio, non si era sentito così. Aveva ancora Zayn allora, dal momento che aveva appena incontrato Liam. Erano usciti insieme affogando il dolore nel whiskey e nella tequila.

Poi aveva incontrato Alexander. Non sarebbe dovuto essere niente di permanente nella sua vita; solo un flirt passeggero per superare Connor, ma ovviamente il suo cuore aveva deciso diversamente. Si era innamorato. Di brutto.

Per fortuna, (almeno allora) Alex provava lo stesso e si erano innamorati velocemente. Aveva acconsentito a sposarlo e non si era pentito di niente sul momento. Sapeva che non erano pronti. Sapeva che non aveva ancora superato Connor ma stupidamente aveva pensato che sposare qualcun altro l’avrebbe fatto star meglio.

Forse era stato vero per un po’. Non pensava più a Connor e alla loro rottura infelice e si era concentrato su Alex e il loro nuovo inizio. Tutto era andato a pezzi così come era iniziato. Beh, non rapidamente come il primo matrimonio, ma sembrava così. Forse perché era uscito con Connor molto di più prima di sposarsi mentre Harry e Alex si erano frequentati appena qualche mese prima di sposarsi.

Una decisone stupida.

Sua madre l’aveva sempre avvertito di non affrettare le cose ma non l’aveva mai ascoltata, perché era un essere petulante e che teneva sempre il cuore a portata di mano.

“Non è una buona idea,” disse Harry calmo, fissando in basso con vergogna.

Gemma sospirò ancora e gli strinse la mano prima di staccarsi. Sentì freddo e odiava il fatto che non voleva lasciarla andare. Non voleva ricominciare da capo.

Tutti gli sguardi di pietà, e i bicchieri di alcol. Non è che non gli fosse piaciuto. Gli piaceva annegare i pensieri. Gli garantiva una via di fuga, anche se solo per poco.

“Manchi alla mamma,” disse con una luce speranzosa negli occhi. Giusto. Quindi lei stava insinuando di chiamarla e chiedere se poteva stare da lei come un uomo solo e disperato che aveva bisogno di sua madre ogni giorno. Patetico.

“Ho quasi trentadue anni, Gemma,” Disse con voce roca, sorpreso del suono, probabilmente dovuto al pianto.

“Non c’è vergogna nel volere un genitore da cui andare a piangere, non importa quanti anni hai. Inoltre, gli manchi davvero e stai evitando le sue chiamate,” disse lei, con gli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo e la pelle pallida. Si stringe la giacca al petto e la allaccia, “fa un po’ freddino qui,” aggiunge tremando.

“Accenderò il riscaldamento,” mormora, spostando la sedia sul pavimento in legno e dirigendosi verso il salotto per accenderlo.

Afferrò il telecomando dal tavolinetto da caffè e lo accese, sistemandolo ad una temperatura gradevole per entrambi.

Quando tornò in cucina, vide che sua sorella stava scrivendo un messaggio al cellulare e fu abbastanza veloce da notare il nome di sua madre in cima allo schermo.

La ragazza rimette velocemente il telefono in tasca una volta che lo vede tornare.

Lui le si siede di nuovo di fronte. “Chiamerò mamma dopo, okay? Ma fammelo fare con i miei ritmi, per favore?”

Gemma emette un sospiro sconfitto, “Voglio solo aiutarti, H, ne hai bisogno lo sai.”

“Lo so, ma alcune cose le devo fare da solo. Quando ho bisogno di aiuto o qualcuno con cui piangere ve lo farà sapere, ok?”

“Va bene,” finalmente annuì, accettando la sua richiesta,” anche Zayn mi ha detto di dirti che passerà presto, che ti piaccia o no.”

“Ma lui e Liam sono appena tornati dalla Grecia,” grugnì.

“Non penso che a lui importi,” Disse Gemma con un sorriso tenero.

“Dio, Zayn,” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, fissando il caffè ora freddo.

“Sì, fanculo a Zayn e al suo cuore tenero,” sospirò drammatica.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo ma un accenno di sorriso comparve sulle labbra. Era la cosa più vicina ad un sorriso che faceva da mesi.

“Hey, H,” lo chiamò lei, Harry la guardò negli occhi, “sono stati stronzi e tu ti meriti di meglio.”

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore. Non era sicuro che cosa significasse ‘meglio’ in quel momento. Aveva ricevuto le stesse parole dopo il divorzio con Connor.

Troverai qualcuno di meglio, avevano detto. Non ti merita, avevano continuato.

Quante volte ancora le persone gli avrebbero raccontato quelle baggianate? Era stanco. Sfinito ed esausto; mentalmente, fisicamente ed sentimentalmente.

“Come sta Celia?” Chiese Harry, in un disperato tentativo di cambiare argomento perché non voleva più parlare dei suoi ex-mariti.

“Sta bene. Si è alzata tantissimo all’improvviso per avere solo cinque anni. Sta crescendo troppo in fretta,” lo informò lei con un sorriso.

“Posso immaginare,” anche Harry sorrise, ricordando la risata e gli occhi color ambra della nipote, “vi verrò a trovare presto.”

“Parla molto di te, sono sicuro che adorerebbe vederti.”

“Lo farò, promesso. Dalle un abbraccio e un bacio da parte mia.”

“Certo,” disse lei alzando. Harry la fissò, perplesso mentre si avvicinava alla sua parte del tavolo. Gemma si abbassò e lo strinse in un grosso abbraccio e lo fece…lo fece stare bene.

Era sopraffatto ma calmo allo stesso tempo. Nonostante la posizione strada, adorò la vicinanza e il calore. Lei gli sfregò le braccia mentre lui si lasciava andare all’abbraccio e le lasciava un bacio sui capelli.

Non aveva idea di star piangendo di nuovo finché le dita della sorella non gli asciugarono gli occhi. Velocemente passò le dita gli occhi e tirò su con il naso guardando la ragazza con gli occhi appannati.

“Ne avevi bisogno, vero?” Chiese lei, con lo sguardo di chi ha appena perso il proprio cucciolo.

“Non sai quanto,” si lasciò sfuggire Harry senza emozione.

“Sei un testardo, lo sai?”

Harry rise di nuovo, questa volta genuinamente. “Penso di averlo preso da mamma,” tirò di nuovo su con il naso, asciugandoselo.

“Beh, non posso dire di essere meglio, no?”

“Sono piuttosto certo che Joe sarebbe d’accordo.”

Gemma lo guardò male, “va bene, va bene,” si sistema, appianando le grinze sui jeans. “Vado a prendere Joe all’aeroporto, ma ti controllerò quindi meglio per te se mi rispondi, okay?”

Harry si morse il labbro annuendo.

“Dico sul serio, Harry,” lo avvertì con uno sguardo intenso.

“Lo so,” sospirò lui, “ora vattene prima che fai tardi.”

Gemma strinse gli occhi, “va bene, ora alzati da quella sedia e abbracciami come si deve.”

Harry si alzò senza voglia e strinse la sorella, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa, abbracciandola forte. E lo fece stare bene.

“Per favore non sparire,” disse quando si separarono.

Harry annuì semplicemente mentre lei andava via. La guardò chiudere la porta dietro di sé dopo averlo salutato un’ultima volta con la mano, prima che l’appartamento cadesse nel silenzio assoluto di nuovo. L’unico rumore era il ronzio del vecchio frigorifero.

E, ancora una volta, Harry sentì il familiare senso di solitudine strisciargli addosso. Di nuovo tutto solo in quel vecchio sgangherato appartamento con una solitaria tazza mezza piena di caffè abbandonata sul tavolo.

***

Harry si svegliò per un rumore insistente che non importava quanto si girasse e ondeggiasse la mano nell’aria non riusciva a scacciare.

Finalmente aprì gli occhi quando si rese conto che non era una zanzara o una cimice che faceva quell’orrendo rumore vibrato ma era lo squillare incessante del citofono.

Harry sbuffò e si sedette sul letto lentamente, spingendo via le coperte e infilandosi le morbide ciabatte prima di dirigersi verso la porta, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi e svegliandosi poco a poco.

Premette il pulsante grigio dell’interfono, “chi è?” Chiese con voce roca.

“Sono Zayn, scemo. Apri,” disse, con tono rapido come se volesse entrare il più in fretta possibile, beh, c’era un motivo, fuori erano zero gradi. Velocemente aprì il portone al piano inferiore e poi la porta del suo appartamento stringendosi addosso la vestaglia che aveva indossato sopra al pigiama. Si sfregò le braccia per creare una qualche frizione e calore nel suo corpo finché non intravide il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, con un pesante cappotto marrone e quelli che sembravano un leggero paio di pantaloni della tuta.

I suoi capelli erano caotici e gli occhi stanchi e semi-chiusi. Sembrava come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto eppure aveva sempre l’aria da modello. Harry lo detestava per questo.

“Hey H,” salutò l’amico gioioso, entrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Harry, “ti ho portato delle ciambelle e un biscotto,” disse, con in mano una busta marrone.

L’umore di Harry migliorò all’istante. Lo amava. “Grazie,” rispose Harry, afferrando la busta dalle mani di Zayn e dirigendosi in cucina senza dire altro. Poteva sentire i passi di Zayn dietro di sé che lo seguivano.

“Allora,” iniziò Harry, lasciando il sacchetto sul bancone e appoggiandocisi, con le braccia incrociate al petto e osservando l’amico che si sedeva sullo sgabello di fronte a lui, “che cosa ti porta qui a qualsiasi ora della dannata mattina?”

“Non è nemmeno così presto,” si fermò, e guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso, “sono quasi le otto.”

“È presto,” controbatté Harry.

“Come vuoi,” sospirò, “e sai perché sono qui.”

Questa volta fu Harry a sospirare, guardando il pavimento, una piastrella scheggiata era diventata improvvisamente interessante, “un party di commiserazione?” Mormorò ancora guardando a terra.

“Un amico di supporto,” lo corresse Zayn. Harry lo osservò con le labbra arricciate, “Sai che l’ultima cosa che voglio è provare pena per te.”

“Lo so,” borbottò Harry. Sapeva che rispetto agli altri, Zayn lo capiva. Comprendeva quanto Harry odiasse la pietà che aveva ricevuto da tutti gli altri.

“Bene, ora mangia la tua ciambella e poi usciamo per fare una vera colazione,” ordinò Zayn, con sguardo serio.

Harry sbuffò e raggiunse il sacchetto, tirando fuori una piccola scatola di ciambelle, appoggiandola sull’isola di fronte a lui. Ne prese uno glassato al cioccolato, lasciando a Zayn quello con le praline colorate.

“Ne avevo bisogno,” disse con la bocca piena di quella pasta fritta al cioccolato.

“Lo so,” risponde l’altro con un sorrisetto, masticando parecchio più piano rispetto ad Harry.

Harry finì il suo dolcetto velocemente e andò a cambiarsi con qualcosa di più adatto per uscire prima di lavarsi i denti e incontrare Zayn nell’atrio, dove era già in piedi in attesa.

Harry afferrò il suo cappotto ero dall’appendiabiti e le chiavi dal tavolinetto da caffè e uscì con Zayn, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Zayn li guidò ad un bar insolito alla fine della strada, parcheggiando di fronte. Riuscirono a trovare un tavolo verso il retro del locale, vicino al riscaldamento.

Osservarono il menù, Harry riusciva a sentire Zayn guardarlo intensamente e alla fine sbottò, appoggiando il menù sul tavolo. “E va bene, sputa il rospo,” sospirò.

“Ci stai ignorando,” rispose Zayn, appoggiando anche lui il menù e inclinandosi sul tavolo, con entrambe le braccia incrociate sul tavolo.

“Una cosa nuova?” Chiese Harry con tono dimesso.

“Tesoro,” disse Zayn mettendo il broncio. Harry distoglie lo sguardo, masticandosi il labbro inferiore.

“Sto male, Z,” spiegò Harry, “e non so cosa fare questa volta.”

Zayn si allungò per prendergli la mano, stringendola nella sua. Si sentì ancorato, dopo aver fluttuato per mesi, finalmente si sentì approdato da qualche parte. Harry sapeva che quello era un segno per lui di andare avanti.

“È che…non posso farci niente, non posso cambiare quello che provo sai? Continuo a pensare all’esatto momento in cui le cose sono andate a puttane. Dove ho sbagliato così tanto da perderlo? Cosa avrei potuto fare per cambiarlo? Cosa posso fare per rimediare? Cosa è andato storto?”

E non sapeva perché con Zayn, ma era la prima volta che si apriva con qualcuno in merito alle cose accadute i mesi precedenti.

Zayn rimase in silenzio, ma Harry poteva vederlo pensare mentre si mordeva il labbro. Si stava trattenendo.

“Cosa?”

“Niente,” scosse la testa Zayn, sospirando., “È che…ti stai incolpando quando è stato lui a tradirti, no?”

Harry fece di no con la testa e tirò via la mano dalla presa di Zayn, unendo entrambe le mani sul proprio grembo, si sedette con la schiena appoggiata allo schienale, “non è la prima volta, Z. Cosa diavolo sto sbagliando per far sì che tutti se ne vadano e mi tradiscano, eh?”

Zayn si crucciò, “hai mai pensato che forse entrambi sono degli stronzi o diciamo che tu avevi dei problemi e loro erano infelici nella relazione, il tradire è veramente la soluzione? Cosa è successo al cercare di parlare? Comunicare?”

“Nemmeno io ho cercato di comunicare,” ribatté debolmente Harry. Non era certo del perché fosse così pronto a biasimarsi…ma era così.

“Sì ma la differenza tra te e loro è che tu non li hai mai traditi,” disse Zayn, infiammandosi. Fece un profondo respiro, esalando lentamente, “tesoro, vorrei solo che tu smettessi di incolparti di cose che sono fuori dal tuo controllo.”

“Stai usando la tua laurea in psicologica su di me?” Mormorò Harry con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Zayn grugnì e si passò una mano sul volto, “Harry sono serio.”

“Scusa.”

“Sei fortunato che tu sia così adorabile,” disse, quasi con riluttanza.

“Zayn, perché mi sento così?” Chiese Harry dopo un minuto di silenzio.

“Perché hai bisogno di qualcosa di solido da incolpare. Per le persone è più facile risolvere le cose quand’è così,” spiegò.

“Più semplice,” sbottò Harry, “Non sono abbastanza per loro.”

Zayn tirò a sé Harry, così da avere il ragazzo appoggiato sulla sua spalla. “Tu. Sei. Abbastanza. Più che abbastanza a dire la verità. E loro hanno perso la cosa più bella della loro vita, Haz.”

Le parole di Zayn lo fanno commuovere e sorridere allo stesso tempo.

“Stai sorridendo?” Chiese Zayn in un sussurro, appoggiando la propria testa su quella di Harry.

Il ghigno di Harry crebbe, “fanculo, stronzo.”

“Ecco l’Harry che conosce,” disse Zayn, stringendogli una spalla, “ascolta, percHé non ci dimentichiamo di questa discussione deprimente e ordiniamo una cioccolata calda annegandoci in una torta e in dei pasticcini invece che nell’alcol?”

“Possiamo includere anche dei panini, sai che devo avere qualcosa di salato per bilanciare il dolce.”

“Giusto, certo certo,” Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si scostò per prendere di nuovo il menù, “scommetto dieci dollari che posso indovinare quale sarà il tuo ordine.”

Harry sorrise, “ci sto.”

“Devi essere onesto però, non imbrogliare,” disse Zayn con uno sguardo giocoso.

“Croce sul cuore,” rispose Zayn, alzando una mano in segno di giuramento, e disegnandosi una croce immaginaria sul cuore.

“Va bene,” Zayn aprì il menù e fissò la pagina del cibo e delle bevande.

Solo tre ore dopo avevano finalmente finito di mangiare. Harry si sentiva molto più leggero e felice. Zayn aveva vinto la scommessa, indovinando ciò che Harry aveva finito per ordinare: n panino con extra avocado. Era bello essere desiderato, essere trattato bene. Essere in grado di provare qualcosa di diverso dal dolore e dal rimpianto.

Zayn se ne andò nel tardo pomeriggio, dicendo di dover incontrare i genitori di Liam per cena, ma promettendo che sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente e che avrebbe portato anche Liam con sé. Harry quasi pianse di nuovo - dalla gioia questa volta - quando Zayn lo strinse forte in un abbraccio e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia dicendogli che gli voleva bene.

Non aveva sentito nessuno dirglielo da mesi. E la famiglia non contava. Lo avevano sempre fatto. Per qualche motivo, quelle parole di Zayn lo facevano star bene, forse perché non lo vedeva da così tanto tempo che era bello sentirlo.

Dopo che Zayn se ne andò, Harry decise finalmente di chiamare sua madre, come aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto la scorsa settimana.

Squillò due volte, prima che la donna rispondesse, il suo cuore fece una capriola nel petto quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome. Un dolce e familiare ‘Harry’, lo fece sospirare di sollievo.

“Hey mamma,” borbottò.

“Oh, tesoro, sono così felice di sentire la tua voce,” rise allegra.

“È bello sentire anche la tua di voce, mamma,” disse, sdraiandosi sul divano.

“Gemma mi ha detto che stavi pensando di tornare a casa,” disse. Harry poteva sentire il tono speranzoso.

“È vero, onestamente, vedere Zayn oggi mi ha messo in un umore migliore rispetto a quello avuto da parecchio tempo,” disse Harry sincero.

“È una buona notizia,” rispose la donna, ”lo sai che sono qui, ok? Anche se vuoi solo passare a trovarci per un giorno o due, sono qui.”

“Lo so, mamma.” Sorrise, “ho solo bisogno di stare da solo per un po’.”

“Ci sono sempre,” sospirò sua mamma.

“Preferisco stare da solo adesso,” disse Harry.

“Lo so, ma lo supereremo, ok? Ce la farai. Quell’uomo orribile non ti merita,” borbottò lei.

“Wow, Gemma aveva ragione, non ti mai piaciuto,” ridacchiò Harry.

“Mai, mai piaciuto nemmeno Connor,” disse Anne con uno sbuffo, “era troppo un arrogante bastardo se vuoi sapere la mia.”

“Mamma,” gemette Harry per la sorpresa.

“Dico solo la verità, tesoro,” rispose lei.

“Va bene, sono fuori dalla mia vita adesso, contenta?”

“Non sono contenta per il modo in cui è successo. Non te lo meritavi e quei due ragazzi pagheranno.”

“Mamma, mi sembri una psicopatica. Pre favore dimmi che non sarai quella che gliela farà pagare,” rise Harry nervosamente.

“No, no. Il Karma ci penserà al posto mio.”

“Va bene, aspetterò quel giorno.”

“Arriverà presto, tesoro. Tu prenditi cura di te, ok?”

“Sì,” annuì Harry, nonostante non potessero vedersi.

“Per favore chiamami presto, o passa a trovarci. Posso anche venire io, se vuoi.”

“Ti farò sapere, mamma,” disse genuino.

“Okay,” sospirò non proprio contenta della risposta, ma Harry era sicuro che l’avrebbe accettata lo stesso.

  
“Ti voglio bene, mamma,” disse Harry.

“Ti voglio bene anche io, amore,” rispose lei, serena.

Una volta chiusa la conversazione, Harry appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolintto e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Era sazio, abbastanza contento e stanco. Si sentiva come un pitone vista l’ingordigia.

Non sarebbe stato brutto farsi un pisolino no? Si era preso un po’ di tempo dal lavoro quindi era meglio riposarsi finché poteva. Niente di sbagliato nel dormire alle quattro del pomeriggio quando era stato brutalmente svegliato alle otto, con appena quattro ore di sonno alle spalle.

Con la mente più calma, Harry sentì i suoi occhi chiudersi e il sonno prendere il sopravvento.

***

Incontrare sua mamma per la prima volta dopo mesi non era stato terribile come aveva pensato. Certo, c’erano stati momenti in cui lei gli aveva fatto domande sul divorzio ma non aveva spinto e lui, sorprendentemente, non aveva esitato a rispondere.

Forse era ingenuamente sciocco ma forse sarebbe potuto essere il primo passo verso la guarigione o forse ci sperava solo.

“Quando saprai la data?” Chiese lei la stessa sera in cui era andato a trovarla.

Sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo, la data in cui la corte avrebbe decretato la fine del loro matrimonio. Una data che la corte avrebbe inviato preso e Harry temeva quel giorno. Era il secondo passo e subito dopo ci sarebbe stata la discussione finanziaria. In entrambi i casi, Harry aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico visto che era stato suo marito a tradirlo nonostante però non fosse stato lui a chiedere il divorzio.

La discussione finanziaria avrebbe richiesto al massimo sei settimane prima che il divorzio fosse ufficializzato. L’intero processo era stancante e avrebbe dovuto passarci. Di nuovo.

“Beh, non penso che avrai bisogno del mio supporto legale o finanziario, giusto?”

“Starò bene, mamma,” rise Harry.

Era stranamente soleggiato, sua madre aveva suggerito di sedersi fuori per colazione. Harry non poteva dire no perché gli mancava il calore del sole solitamente oscurato da un cielo nuvoloso.

“Ho un nuovo amico,” disse Anne, masticando lentamente della papaia.

“Davvero? La conosco?” Chiese Harry, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolinetto.

“Perché pensi sia una donna?” Anne inarca le sopracciglia, con un ghigno.

Harry rimane basito, “Oh beh, voglio dire, è un uomo? Va bene lo stesso. Ho pensato…scusami, non avrei dovuto…”

Anne rise con gusto, “oh calmati tesoro. È una donna e vive qualche casa più giù,” spiegò lei, indicando la zona con la forchetta.

“Oh,” Harry era serio, “da quanto vive qui?”

“Non molto,” rispose lei, mangiando un pezzo di mela, “credo sei mesi più o meno.”

“Oh, sono felice per te,” rispose Harry con un sorriso onesto.

Sua mamma stava diventato triste senza Robin. La sua morte non era stata facile per nessuno, considerando quando erano uniti. Ora che Gemma, Harry e Robin non erano più in casa, Anne si era aperta su come si sentiva e sia lui che Gemma cercavano di essere presenti il più possibile. Ecco perché tutta la storia del divorzio non era arrivata nel periodo migliore. In realtà, nessun periodo sarebbe stato adatto, ad essere onesti.

“Stai pensando ad uscire di nuovo con qualcuno?” Chiese lui di getto.

La donna, che si stava mordendo un labbro, si bloccò. Lo guardò poi cambiò espressione.

“Penso di aver chiuso,” concluse, “sono troppo vecchia ormai.”

“Non si è mai troppo vecchi, mamma,” disse Harry, anche se non stava davvero cercando di convincerla solo perché le sue parole sembravano dovute. Era più una frase generica.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio, “E tu?”

“Se sono vecchio? Ovviamente no,” Rispose Harry a tono, scansando la domanda principale.

Sua madre lo guardò seria.

Harry sospirò, “non lo so. Sono scoraggiato, davvero.”

“Beh, a differenza mia, hai ancora parecchio tempo per trovare la tua anima gemella e ho la sensazione che la troverai presto.”

“Questo pensiero è solo tuo,” borbottò.

“Oh, a proposito,” gli occhi della donna si illuminarono, “la mia nuova migliore amica ha un figlio della tua età e io-“

“No, mamma. Fermati lì. L’ultima volta che hai cercato di farmi uscire con qualcuno, ha finito per rubarmi il portafoglio e sputarmi sulle scarpe.” Con aria di disgusto, si portò la tazza di te’ alle labbra, testandone la temperatura.

“Oh, Harry. Ancora con quella storia, basta, no? È stato anni fa,” alzò gli occhi al cielo, “inoltre, suo figlio è proprio un bel ragazzo, begli occhi e pic-“

“Mamma,” grugnì Harry.

Lei rise poi si fece seria, “ti sto solo incoraggiando perché so che ti stai incolpando di qualcosa che non è colpa tua.”

“Quindi convincermi ad uscire con altri ragazzi risolve le cose?”

“Oh, dai,” Anne gli tira un chicco d’uva. Il piccolo frutto manca per un pelo l’occhio di Harry.

“Così matura,” dice Harry piatto.

“Anche se non è un appuntamento…divertiti un po’, no? Non affrettarti in una relazione. Trova qualcuno con cui rotolarti nel fieno, se capisci cosa intendo,” fece l’occhiolino.

Harry grugnì ancora più forte, “oh mio Dio, mamma. Stai davvero chiedendomi di trovarmi uno scopamico?”

“Quel modo dire è così orribile,” disse facendo una smorfia, “un amico con cui avere un _ménage_ occasionale.”

Harry si coprì la faccia con le mani. “Non ci posso credere di star avendo questa conversazione,” mormorò, “e chi usa più la parola ménage mi sai dire?”

“Coito?” Offrì lei con un sorrisetto.

“Okay, basta,” urlò Harry, “come si chiama la tua amica?”

“Jo.”

“Okay, avrò il piacere di incontrarla?”

“Non al momento, credo. È andata da sua figlia in Francia per un po’. Se deciderai di continuare a parlare con la tua povera vecchia madre e non ignorarla, sono sicura che ti farò sapere quando sarà qui,” concluse la donna.

Harry evitò di alzare gli occhi al cielo e le fece un sorriso sarcastico. “Grazie.”

“Come mai così silenzioso, all’improvviso?” Mormorò Anne, sospettosa.

“Scusa,” rispose timido

“Sai cosa,” disse lei, drizzandosi a sedere. Harry le lanciò un’occhiata confusa. “Andiamo a ballare.”

“Mamma,” grugnì di nuovo, “perché sei così?”

“Beh, scusami tanto se sto cercando di aiutare mio figlio,” disse lei, con le mani al petto.

“Non possiamo, che so…fare una torta?” Propose Harry disperatamente.

Perché uscire a ballare con sua madre…era un grosso no. Un grandissimo ‘no’ per Harry.

Amava sua madre ma quello era troppo. Ci stava provando davvero troppo e non sapeva perché.

“Che ne dici di cupcakes?” Chiese lei divertita, con una strana luce negli occhi.

Harry sospirò di sollievo, “qualsiasi cosa tranne la proposta di prima, ad essere onesti.”

“Va bene, allora al cioccolato,” concluse lei con un sorrisetto mentre prendeva un sorso di succo.

“Mamma,” si lamentò Harry, “lo sai che odio il cioccolato.”

“Nessuno dei miei figli odierà il cioccolato, grazie tante,” lo scansò, sfogliando il giornale con le sue dita curate e piene di anelli.

“Tu odi le ciliegie. Chi odia le ciliegie? È un crimine,” rispose a tono, anche se non molto convinto.

“Il tuo punto è debole, dolcezza,” Anne lo zittì, ridacchiando leggendo la striscia dei fumetti.

“In teoria dovresti farmi felice,” borbottò Harry, emettendo un sospiro sconfitto e prendendo un grosso sorso di caffè.

Quando guardò di nuovo sua madre, lei stava sorridendo, uno di quei sorrisi affettuosi.

“Che ne dici se li facciamo alla vaniglia ricoperti di glassa alla fragola?”

Harry sorrise, “con la marmellata in mezzo?”

Anne fece una smorfia, ma si ricompose, “Va bene, mi ero dimenticata quanto amassi la marmellata, d’accordo.”

“Mirtilli?” Chiese lui, mordendosi il labbro.

“Marmellata di mirtilli dentro dei cupcakes alla vaniglia con sopra glassa alla fragola?” Chiese Anne confusa.

“Hey, mi faranno contento, ok?” Mise il broncio.

“Giuro su dio, sei proprio un bambino a volte,” sbuffò lei spostando la sedia, “andiamo allora, facciamo questo abominio di cupcakes, se vuoi.”

Harry sorrise e seguì sua madre in cucina.

Prepararono i cupckes e avevano un sapore orrendo, ma era la prima volta in cui era contento e si era divertito davvero, quindi non c’era da lamentarsi.

***

Quando le ultime carte del divorzio furono firmate, Harry guidò direttamente da Zayn e Liam. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare lucidamente; doveva andarsene…e aveva bisogno di un abbraccio.

Sua mamma era troppo lontana. Gemma era troppo lontana. La maggior parte dei suoi amici erano amici di Alexander o di Connor e non parlava con loro da prima dei divorzi.

Doveva andare da Zayn e Liam. Erano i suoi migliori amici.

Migliori amici che erano anche una coppia di novelli sposi, ancora disgustosamente bloccati nella loro fase da luna di miele e non riuscivano a tenere le mani al loro posto.

Non c’erano mai riusciti, pensò Harry. Aveva perso il conto al numero di volte in cui era entrato in una stanza beccandoli a fare cose sconce. Una volta perfino a fare una cosa a tre. Harry era rimasto sconvolto e non parlavano di quella serata. Mai.

Quindi, non rimase sorpreso quando bussando alla porta aveva udito un brusio dall’altra parte e poi li aveva sorpresi scompigliati e che chiaramente avevano appena scopato.

“Harry,” lo salutò Liam con uno sguardo sorpreso.

“Avrei dovuto chiamare,” borbottò Harry, studiando la vestaglia messa alla meno peggio addosso a Liam.

“Sciocchezze, entra,” Liam si fece da parte, tirando Harry per un braccio.

“Harry,” disse Zayn prima che il riccio potesse fare tre passi nell’appartamento.

Sentendo Zayn dire il suo nome - in un modo normalissimo - scoppiò a piangere.

Prima di saperlo, delle braccia lo stavano sostenendo e dirigendo verso il divano. Delle mani lo strinsero, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre grosse e calde lacrime correvano lungo le guance e il suo corpo veniva scosso dai singhiozzi.

“Oh, Harry,” disse Zayn. Harry venne abbracciato da Zayn mentre Liam gli massaggiava la schiena.

“Harry, hey,” Liam gli strinse una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, “devi respirare, okay? Respira con noi.”

Liam e Zayn inalarono lentamente alcune volte, aspettando che Harry facesse lo stesso. Alla fine lo fece, nonostante i singhiozzi fossero ancora incontrollabili e avesse preso a tremare.

Si scostò da Zayn per asciugarsi gli occhi. Harry poteva sentire entrambi gli sguardi degli amici fissarlo, silenziosamente chiedendosi che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato e dandogli il tempo necessario per rispondere e spiegarsi. Era in debito con loro: si era presentato alla loro porta alle nove di sera, interrompendo una serata romantica con il suo umore depresso e disperato.

Rovinava sempre tutto.

“Mi dispiace,” iniziò. Prima che Zayn e Liam potessero scuotere le loro teste e dire qualcosa, continuò, “avrei dovuto chiamare o qualcosa m-ma non sapevo dove altro a-andare.”

“Siamo qui per te, in qualunque momento, H. Lo sai,” Disse Liam, serio, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Cosa è successo, tesoro?” Chiese Zayn, con una mano su quella di Harry, appoggiata senza vita sul suo grembo.

“I d-documenti.”

Non dovette nemmeno terminare la frase, Zayn gli lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo, e lo strinse di nuovo.

“Andrà tutto bene, H,”

Harry non ci credeva più. Aveva perso la speranza e non era sicuro di poterla riottenere per niente. Non era certo di niente a quel punto, quando ogni volta le sue speranze venivano distrutte. Schiacciate. Polverizzate.

“Vuoi rimanere qui sta sera?” Chiese Liam, tenero.

“Io n-“

“Non sarai di disturbo, rimani con noi per un po’. Siamo qui per te,” Lo strinse ancora Zayn.

Harry sospirò e si staccò. Spinse indietro la testa, finché non fissò il soffitto. Il pallido bianco di contrasto con le lampade nere opache appese sopra di lui.

“Vuoi del te’ o del caffè…qualcosa?”

“No, grazie,” scosse la testa. Anche con le palpebre chiuse, i suoi occhi bruciavano lo stesso.

“Abbiamo una stanza degli ospiti pronta se hai bisogno di riposare. Sembri esausto.”

Harry aprì gli occhi e vide Zayn studiare le sue fattezze con preoccupazione.

“Non penso di volermi svegliare proprio,” disse, ridendo atono.

“Harry,” Liam lo riprese con tono fermo ma gentile, “non è nemmeno degno di questo, amico.”

“Sì, H. Non dire strozzate del genere. È un porco,” continuò Zayn, con le sopracciglia crucciate e le guance rosse.

“Penso di andare a dormire,” mormorò Harry, senza altri pensieri o parole, poteva solo concentrarsi su una cosa.

“Va bene,” sospirò Zayn. Con una pacca sulle spalle, disse, “non esistere a chiederci qualsiasi cosa, io e Li siamo qui per te.”

“Sempre,” sottolineò Liam. Harry sorrise ai suoi amici al meglio che poteva.

“Non vi merito, ragazzi.”

“Al più siamo noi che non ti meritiamo,” sorrise Zayn, “con quelle fossette e quei ricci…sei fuori dalla nostra portata, che ne pensi, Li?”

Liam ridacchio, “senza dubbio.”

“Zayn sei letteralmente un modello, cazzo.” Sbuffò Harry.

Liam rise di gusto e Zayn mise il broncio.

“Potresti esserlo anche tu!” Protestò. “Lascia che ti faccia ridere, okay?”

Harry strinse le labbra e sorrise. Sapevano sempre come rallegrarlo, anche se il suo umore era apatico.

“Pensate che starò bene dopo tutto ciò?” Chiese Harry sottovoce.

“Sei Harry Styles, cazzo,” Zayn lo guardò negli occhi, con una mano sulla spalla, “starai più che bene.”

________

Ed ecco qui il primo capitolo della nuova ff! Lo so, lo so…Louis non c’è ancora…but don’t worry! Il secondo capitolo vi piacerà ancora di più, questo è un po’ di introduzione! Un avvertimento, Harry sarà triste/confuso/indeciso per un po’..parecchie pippe mentali all’orizzonte, ma niente di troppo dark.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Dicembre 2017**

“Zayn, basta,” disse Harry lamentandosi.

“Harry, sei rimasto nella tua stanza nelle ultime quattro settimane. È tempo di alzarsi farsi una cazzo di doccia, amico. Quand’è l’ultima volta che te ne sei fatto una?”

Harry aprì gli occhi, con il broncio, “che giorno è?”

Zayn lo guarda non impressionato, alzando un sopracciglio, “seriamente? È venerdì pomeriggio.”

“Allora forse lunedì o martedì,” mormorò, voltandosi dall’altra parte e chiudendo gli occhi.

“No, no, no,” Zayn tirò via la coperte e le lanciò da una parte, “alzati, vestiti…e lavati.”

“Perché?” Chiese come un bambino annoiato.

“Perché non posso vederti così, come tuo migliore amico è mio compito tirarti fuori dalla tua merda…letteralmente,” disse arricciando il naso in disgusto.

“Perché dovrei? Sto bene da solo,” sospirò.

“Harry, hai mollato il lavoro e non ti stai lavando da giorni. Devi alzarti dal letto, amico. Dai,” insistette di nuovo, ma con più gentilezza.

Harry lo fissò per un secondo prima di arrendersi, passandosi una mano sul volto e alzandosi lentamente.

“Contento?” Borbottò.

“Lavati e poi andiamo a mangiare qualcosa perché hai bisogno di sole,” Zayn ricompose il letto una volta che Harry si era alzato.

Le gambe del riccio erano come gelatina una volta in piedi.

“Sei fortunato che ti voglio bene,” borbottò ancora Harry, uscendo dalla stanza mentre faceva il dito medio a Zayn.

***

“Oh, guarda chi c’è,” festeggiò Liam mentre Harry e Zayn entravano nel pub.

“Sì, sì,” mormorò Harry imbronciato. Era ancora di cattivo umore da prima.

Era passata solo un’ora quindi era ancora valida come scusa.

Si sedette sulla sedia, ingobbito e gli le braccia incrociate.

“Ascolta, brontolo, ordinerai del cibo vero e berrai qualcosa,” ordinò Zayn con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.

Harry annuì, più intelligente del mettersi a discutere con Zayn quando era vagamente arrabbiato.

“E puoi smetterla di essere così mogio? Ti sei divertito a restare nella fase depressiva per troppo tempo, in mia opinione,” borbottò Zayn, girando le pagine del menù con foga.

Un improvviso senso di colpa gli si piazzò sulla bocca dello stomaco. Il suo comportamento lunatico cambiò e fissò tristemente il menù.

Desiderava davvero non essere un impiccio nella vita degli altri. Perché era sempre così?

“Zayn,” Liam lo richiamò con un sussurro.

Zayn si crucciò, voltandosi rabbioso a guardare Liam. Il quale stava indicando l’espressione desolata di Harry.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Zayn. “Harry, scusami.”

“No, Zayn. Hai ragione…va bene. Sono un caos di emozioni e sono più vulnerabile del solito,” rise, con un leggero tono divertito.

“Comunque mi dispiace, non volevo risponderti male,” Zayn gli strinse una spalla. Harry lo guardò di nuovo. “Mangiamo qualcosa okay? Piccoli passi?”

Harry annuì, anche se non se la sentiva proprio. C’erano già troppe persone nel pub che ridevano, parlavano, gridavano..era un po’ troppo.

Dopo essere stato lontano da tutti per così tanto tempo, gettarsi di nuovo in mare aperto dopo non aver nuotato così a lungo era difficile.

“Possiamo tornare a casa e guardarci un film più tardi, va bene?” Propose Liam, guardando Harry con un paio di occhioni da cucciolo.

“Sì, vi prego.”

“Puoi anche scegliere il film,” disse Liam, raggiungendo la mano di Harry e accarezzandola, sorridendo gentilmente.

“No,” borbottò Zayn.

“Troppo tardi,” ghignò Harry.

“Ma ci farà vedere di nuovo le dannate “Pagine della nostra vita”, vero?”

“In verità, quello mi renderebbe un po’ troppo depresso, quindi forse meglio una commedia?”

Gli occhi di Liam si accesero e Zayn mise il broncio.

“Baby, scherzavo Possiamo guardare “Le pagine della nostra vita” se vuoi.”

“No, no. Forse “Una notte da leoni” o, quel film con la tigre?”

Liam rise, “il film con la tigre è “una notte da leoni,” Harry.”

“Hey, potevo anche riferimi a “il libro della giungla”, che ne sai” mormorò Harry.

“Ma non è così, o no?” Zayn alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sta’ zitto,” disse Harry, voltando una pagina. I suoi occhi caddero sul titolo ‘Antipasti’. “Penso che mi prenderò un calzone, e voi?”

Liam e Zayn smisero di parlare del film e decisero di ordinare un sandwich gourmet e delle alette di pollo da dividere.

Quando il loro cibo arrivò e Zayn stava divorando il suo panino col pollo, Liam finalmente domandò quello che Harry sapeva stesse trattenendo da tempo.

“Perché hai mollato il lavoro?”

A giudicare dalla reazione di Zayn (si stava per strozzare con una fetta di pane) non pensava che Liam avrebbe fatto quella domanda.

Ma Harry sapeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile. Quando aveva detto a Zayn che lasciava il lavoro, Zayn non aveva fatto domande o spinto per sapere perché. Sapeva di non doverlo chiedere. E sapeva anche che Harry glielo avrebbe detto quando sarebbe stato pronto.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, riempito dagli altri avventori del locale con le loro chiacchiere.

“Non potevo rimanere lì,” rispose Harry, tagliando un pezzo di calzone e portandoselo alla bocca. Evitò lo sguardo insistente di Liam.

“Perché?” Continuò Liam.

Harry sospirò. Prese un sorso d’acqua prima di rispondere, “è ciò che ha provocato il fallimento dei miei matrimoni.”

Liam si fece serio quando Harry finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo. Non era arrabbiato, ma confuso. Zayn era ancora in silenzio a masticare il suo cibo, lanciando un’occhiata ai due.

“È davvero ciò che pensi?” Domandò Liam, con pena nei suoi occhi.

“È ovvio, no?” Alzò le spalle Harry. “Entrambi mi hanno detto che è il motivo per cui hanno fatto ciò che hanno fatto.”

“È ridicolo,” sbottò Liam, incredulo.

“Liam,” lo avvertì Zayn gentilmente, ma con fermezza al suo fianco, appoggiando una mano su quella del ragazzo.

“Non lo è, Li. Avevano ragione. Non ho trascorso abbastanza tempo con nessuno di loro, li ho trascurati ed ecco perché oggi sono qui.”

Liam lanciò uno sguardo sconvolto a Zayn prima di guardare Harry allo stesso modo. “E tu lasci che il tuo migliore amico la pensi così?” Chiese, guardando di nuovo Zayn.

“Non sapevo la pensasse in questo modo a dirla tutta,” spiegò Zayn, più calmo che mai.

“Dio, Harry,” borbottò Liam, stringendosi le tempie mentre scuoteva la testa, “ti hanno tradito…sono loro in torto!”

Harry strinse i pugni sul tavolo, lasciando cadere le posate. “Liam, li ho spinti via io…”

“Non rende giusto ciò che hanno fatto,” controbatté Liam, interrompendolo.

“Avrei dovuto essere più attento,” ammise Harry con aria triste, “Avrei dovuto lavorare più duramente per mantenere stabile il nostro matrimonio.”

“Sì, e loro non avrebbero dovuto pensare che la migliore soluzione fosse di tradirti, cazzo, invece di parlare con te come le coppie sane e normali fanno…comunicano tra loro, sai?” Disse Liam, sbuffando dalla narici.

“Okay, basta,” Zayn gli strinse la mano, sedendosi bene, “Harry, sai che ha ragione. Amavi il tuo lavoro,” disse, calmo e gentile.

Harry fissò il suo calzone semi mangiato, “qualche volta devi abbandonare ciò che ami.”

Harry sentì Liam sbuffare ma non disse altro. Zayn sospirò. “Il tuo lavoro è diverso…hai aiutato così tante persone, H. Loro dipendono da te.”

“Beh, io…” si interruppe, inspirando dal naso, “Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensare.”

“Ma hai mollato,” Liam si crucciò di nuovo.

“Farò domanda altrove. Forse mi prenderanno di nuovo all’ospedale, se sono fortunato, ma davvero avevo bisogno di mollare. Avevo bisogno di trascorrere più tempo con me stesso,” disse Harry, suonano meno tramante e disperato, ma sicuro e determinato.

“Beh, ora ti sosterremo, okay? Smetti di fare cazzate, per Dio,” sospirò Liam e scosse la testa.

Harry mormorò, “Grazie, Li.”

“Va bene, va bene,” lo interruppe Liam.

Harry sapeva che era ancora un po’ arrabbiato. Diavolo, anche Harry lo era. Zayn aveva ragione, amava il suo lavoro.

Amava fare l’infermiere ed essere in grado di aiutare le persone bisognose…sia che fossero uomini, donne, vecchi o giovani, era una cosa che amava.

Quindi mollare qualcosa che amava davvero…qualcosa che non molte persone avevano il privilegio di fare, lo aveva ferito ancora di più.

Ma, doveva farlo.

Doveva cambiare la sua intera vita, era quello il primo passo. Harry l’aveva sentito necessario per riuscire a superare tutto.

Non era sicuro avrebbe trovato qualcun altro, ma forse se non avesse trascurato tutto e tutti nella sua vita, avrebbe avuto una bona possibilità.

Poteva tornare a giocare a golf, iniziare un nuovo hobby. Dipingere era sempre stato interessante. Forse Zayn avrebbe potuto insegnargli a disegnare.

Avrebbe trascorso più tempo con sua sorella e sua nipote e anche con sua mia che sapeva aveva bisogno di un po’ di compagnia ogni tanto.

“Starai bene dal punto di vista economico?” Chiese Liam.

Zayn gli diede una gomitata. Liam si massaggiò il punto sullo stomaco mettendo il broncio.

“Ciò che Liam intende dire è che se avessi bisogno di un aiuto finanziario mentre stai cercando un nuovo lavoro, siamo qui per aiutarti, specialmente dopo che hai sistemato le cose con Alex. Dovrai iniziare a cercare un lavoro per forza dopo le parcelle. Lo sai, vero?”

Harry..beh, non ci voleva pensare. Le finanze. Dannate finanze. Sapeva di avere abbastanza nel suo conto per durare un po’ ma con la discussione sugli alimenti, non era sicuro di come sarebbe andata a finire con i loro avvocati e il magistrato.

“Forse dovrei iniziare adesso,” Harry si passò una mano sul volto, “cazzo, sono così stupido.”

“H, va tutto bene. Consultati con il tuo avvocato e vedi cosa puoi fare. Forse non sarà un grosso problema. Hai ragione tu, anche se è stato lui a chiedere il divorzio. È lui che ha commesso adulterio quindi le chance sono a tuo favore.”

“Non posso aspettare che questa storia sia finita,” disse Harry, digrignando i denti. Le sue mani avevano iniziato a tramare e la rabbia a prendere il sopravvento.

Non era giusto che dovessero fare così. Non era giusto che rovinassero la sua vita e continuassero poi a vivere felicemente mentre lui era sbloccato e mollato in un angolo con il cuore in frantumi.

Erano loro ad aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e venivano anche premiati? Come cazzo faceva ad essere giusto?

Ed eccolo lì, di nuovo al punto di partenza per la milionesima volta, cercando di ricominciare nonostante le esperienze passate non fossero state positive.

Forse era solo delirante. Che diavolo avrebbe fatto adesso? Sarebbe andato da sua madre a prendere il te’ del pomeriggio e a giocare a scarabeo? A fare la ruota di scorta nella relazione di sua sorella o a quello di Zayn e Liam? Era corretto nei loro confronti?

Harry non sapeva più che fare.

Si sentiva così solo, perso e spaventato. Ricominciava da capo e non aveva niente a cui aggrapparsi. Come mai non ci sono ricompense per chi dà tutto se stesso?

***

Harry era giù di morale. Di nuovo. Niente di diverso dal solito.

Era così e basta, ora che il divorzio era finalmente un capitolo chiuso. Era tutto concluso e acqua passata e non sapeva cosa fare.

Zayn era lì. Era sempre lì per lui.

Era andato da Harry subito dopo che era tornato dal tribunale, con una bottiglia di rum, del gelato e un chilo di torta- la preferita di Harry. Harry era così grato che voleva piangere.

E quindi pianse.

Zayn lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto e mangiando tutti quei dolci mentre guardavano South Park. Zayn lo guardava con occhi tristi ogni volta che Harry portava una cucchiaiata di gelato e torta alla bocca.

“Almeno è finita,” disse Zayn, dopo un momento di silenzio.

Era chiaro che Zayn non sapesse cosa dire; se fosse stato nella posizione del suo amico, anche lui non avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

Era un argomento difficile e delicato; quei tipi di situazioni in cui hai paura che una parola sbagliata possa far scattare l’altra persona.

“Lo è,” disse Harry, incerto su cosa rispondere perché non era sicuro di voler avere una conversazione al momento.

Forse era meglio non parlarne, godendosi il silenzio. Non era una brutta cosa, ma più che rilassante ad essere sinceri.

“Vuoi guardare qualcosa?” Chiese Zayn, con gli occhi marrone scuro che fissavano Harry, e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Mmmh…” mormorò Harry, fissando il telecomando sul tavolinetto, in contemplazione.

Ci pensò per un secondo. La sua mente era esausta, così come il suo corpo. I suoi occhi bruciavano e le palpebre si chiudevano di tanto in tanto, inoltre il naso era un po’ chiuso.

Ma, per una volta in vita sua, voleva uscire invece che stare a casa a guardare Netflix.

“No,” disse, mentre Zayn lo guardava sorpreso, “usciamo.”

Zayn lo osservò confuso. “Sei sicuro?”

“Al cento per cento,” disse Harry deciso. Appoggiò la ciotola sul tavolo, e si alzò, “devo ubriacarmi di brutto sta sera e tu sarai il mio perfetto migliore amico e verrai con me.”

Zayn sembrava apprensivo. Appoggiò anche lui la ciotola del gelato sul tavolo, con gentilezza, “H, alcol? Davvero?”

Suonava come un genitore deluso, che chiedeva a suo figlio se si era ubriacato di nuovo o era stato bocciato ad un esame.

“Zayn, non sono un bambino. Posso farcela e oggi, di tutti i giorni, ne ho davvero bisogno,” spiegò Harry con tono disperato.

“Va bene,” acconsentì forzatamente, “ma ho il potere di fermarti se esageri e non possiamo rimanere troppo a lungo, ok?”

Harry annuì eccitato. Non era sicuro del perché fosse così su di giri. Forse il pensiero di poter finalmente anestetizzare i vecchi ricordi ed emozioni in un modo che nessuno poteva garantirgli (anche se solo temporaneamente).

“H, ne sei certo? Potresti non essere nel giusto stato mentale al momento,” disse Zayn, con un tono di avvertimento, ma comunque gentile.

“Non è questo il momento in cui vengono portato in un pub e i miei migliori amici mi incoraggiano ad ubriacarmi e flirtare con qualche ragazzo perché: ‘mi merito meglio di quei maiali’, come direbbe di solito il mio migliore amico?”

Zayn sorrise, una smorfia infastidita ma comunque affettuosa. “Ti guardi troppe commedie per donnette,” scosse la testa, e afferrò la giacca dallo schienale del divano, alzandosi.

“Hey, non sessualizzare i film,” borbottò Harry, dirigendosi verso la porta.

Stava cercando di essere di umore migliore perché, francamente, era stanco di essere triste. Inoltre il pensiero di bere un po’ lo rendeva molto più felice. Era assurdo come, in qualche modo, il suo umore fosse cambiato in così poco tempo.

Zayn lanciò un’occhiata che Harry non riuscì a comprendere, ma non disse nulla.

I due raggiunsero il locale alle nove, ed era piuttosto presto per andare a fare festa; ma non importava, non cercava la calca, voleva solo divertirsi da solo. E con Zayn, ovviamente.

“Quindi ti ricordi l’accordo, si?” Chiese Zayn, entrando nella discoteca, Zayn si era offerto di pagare per entrambi.

Harry lo ringraziò annuendo. Ordinò un vodka toni e si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, con gli occhi che vagavano sulle poche persone che erano presenti.

C’erano un gruppo di ragazze in un angolo, sedute su un lungo divano che fumavano un narghilè, ridendo e chiacchierando. Un altro gruppo misto dall’altra parte del bar che bevevano tranquillamente (Harry sospettava fossero fatti). Poi c’era un altro gruppo di persone insieme a qualche persona singola che, senza dubbio, era il più rumoroso e infastidì Harry. Forse stava diventando troppo vecchio.

“Ti stai bevendo quel drink come fosse acqua, H,” Zayn osservò il bicchiere vuoto.

“È passato un po’ di tempo e mi piace il bruciore della vodka, lo sai.” Il relax nella sua voce lo spaventò.

E sembrò spaventare anche Zayn, “forse dovrebbe essere anche l’ultimo,” disse mentre Harry ne ordinava un altro.

“Zayn, siamo qui da dieci minuti,” lo scansò Harry, con gli occhi sul gruppo di persone che stava facendo casino.

“E sei già a metà del tuo secondo drink,” indicò Zayn con le sue sopracciglia scure arcuate.

“Non sei divertente, non ci sono problemi,” alzò le spalle Harry, sorseggiando velocemente il suo drink.

“Harry, almeno rallenta, amico,” Zayn appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, per avvertirlo.

“Z, eravamo soliti a scolarci più di due drink in dieci minuti,” Harry si tolse la mano dalla spalla, agitandosi, “non sei un santo nemmeno tu.”

“Sì, ma non abbiamo più ventuno anni,” sibili mentre Harry appoggiava il suo secondo bicchiere vuoto sul bancone.

La musica stava lentamente aumentando di intensità e c’erano dei neon di cattivo gusto posizionati un po’ ovunque; per il bagno, per il bar, per le uscite eccetera. I divanetti, posizionati lungo il perimetro, erano argentati, e il Dj era alla sua sinistra e sembrava un morto che cammina.

Quel club era proprio noioso.

“Andiamo da un’altra parte,” disse Harry, alzandosi di colpo.

“No, ti fermo subito,” sospirò Zayn, appoggiando una mano sul fianco di Harry, per farlo stare in piedi.

“No,” si lamentò Harry, attirando l’attenzione del gruppo più vicino, quello più rumoroso.

“Harry, dai,” insistette Zayn, spingendolo verso l’uscita.

“Zayn, ho bevuto solo due drink, smettila,” Harry scansò la mano che aveva sul fianco tornando nell’area del bar.

“Harry _no_ ,” lo avvisò Zayn con un’occhiata seria. Harry mise il broncio, ma Zayn non ne voleva sapere, spinse Harry via dal bar con una mano dietro la schiena.

“Oi!” Una voce acuta ma roca attirò la loro attenzione.

Zayn e Harry si voltarono, e trovarono davanti a loro un uomo con una t-shirt bianca e nera, un paio di jeans attillati e il volto serio mentre si avvicinava a loro.

“Che vuoi?” Chiese Zayn, un po’ troppo bruscamente secondo Harry.

“Non puoi trattarlo così,” disse l’uomo, con un forte accento del nord dell’Inghilterra.

“Scusa, amico, forse non dovresti ficcare il naso negli affari degli altri,” sibilò Zayn.

L’uomo era più basso ma in qualche modo sembrava molto più intimidatorio solo dallo sguardo che lanciò a Zayn.

“Non me ne frega chi tu sia, amico. Non sei autorizzato a trattare nessuno in quel modo.”

Harry, per qualche strana ragione, rimase in silenzio. Incolpò l’alcol. Probabilmente era lo stesso motivo per cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo. Anche se lui non stava minimamente prestando attenzione a lui.

“Oh Cristo,” sospirò Zayn, esasperato,” Harry, andiamo per favore?”

Harry finalmente lo guardò con aria cupa, “un altro drink, Z,” lo pregò.

Se uno sguardo poteva uccidere, Zayn avrebbe fatto secco Harry in quell’istante.

“Harry, abbiamo fatto un patto,” gli ricordò Zayn, con i denti serrati.

“Hey, chiamo il proprietario se non smetti di infastidire questo ragazzo. Vuole un altro drink, per Dio,” disse l’uomo.

Harry lo fissò di nuovo, notando i profondi occhi blu. Era troppo scontato. Chi diavolo notava la profondità degli occhi di qualcuno?

L’uomo lo vide mentre lo fissava e gli sorrise, la sua apparenza si ammorbidì leggermente. Harry arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“Okay, ascolta canzone, è mio amico e si ubriacherà fino a svenire se non lo fermo, quindi levati dal cazzo,” rispose Zayn, con tono quasi arrabbiato.

Harry si rese conto che Zayn si stava veramente incazzando e non era mai una bella cosa. Zayn non si arrabbiava praticamente mai quindi quando lo faceva, era abbastanza spaventoso e qualcosa che Harry aveva vissuto solo un paio di volte in vita sua.

“Ecco, uhm, grazie ma è mio amico e dovremmo andare a casa,” disse Harry atono, appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Zayn, notando solo in quel momento quanto Zayn si fosse pericolosamente avvicinato a quel tizio.

“Sei sicuro? Posso farlo cacciare via se vuoi?” Disse l’uomo dagli occhi blu, il suo tono era chiaramente più gentile quando parlava con Harry.

“Sono sicuro,” sorrise Harry, “grazie.”

Il ragazzo, svogliatamente, sembrò ritrarsi, non prima di aver lanciato un’occhiataccia a Zayn; poi si voltò per tornare dal suo gruppo rumoroso.

Nonostante si era messo seduto, l’uomo stava ancora guardando Harry e Zayn.

“Forza,” sussurrò Zayn, facendo voltare Harry verso l’uscita, con una mano sul fianco.

“Non reggi davvero niente, cazzo,” mormorò Zayn mentre aiutava Harry ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, “due vodka toni e sei praticamente ubriaco.”

“Almeno non ho bisogno di tanti soldi per ubriacarmi,” ridacchiò tra sé.

Vide Zayn alzare gli occhi mentre si allacciava la propria cintura. Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del tragitto e Harry, nel suo stato confusionale, si rese conto quanto velocemente l’alcol funzionasse su di lui. Era passata appena mezz’ora, forse era per questo che Zayn aveva accettato ad accompagnarlo.

Era una vergogna. Avrebbe adorato rimanere un po’ di più, forse ballare un po’ - ballare con lo sconosciuto dagli occhi blu, per divertimento. Era abituato a farlo quando era all’università, ballare con gli estranei, fare qualche pompino nei bagni sudici del locale e andare a casa con tizi a caso.

Era stato divertente per un po’ ma poi aveva desiderato accasarsi e sposarsi. Harry sbuffò piano. Aveva fatto proprio un bell’affare.

“Dai, H,” Zayn gli strinse una spalla. Harry si sedette, staccando la testa dal finestrino. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essercisi accasciato sopra.

Harry slacciò la cintura (con l’aiuto di Zayn) e si diresse verso il suo appartamento, con un braccio dell’amico intorno alla vita.

Non stava così male da non camminare diritto, era solo davvero stanco.

“Va’ a letto, ti porto un po’ d’acqua e dell’antidolorifico,” ordinò Zayn.

Harry sospirò ma fece come gli era stato detto, desiderando solo andare a letto. Si tolse i vestiti con un po’ di fatica e si sistemò sotto le coperte. Zayn entrò nella stanza mentre Harry copriva il suo corpo nudo con le coperte.

“Ecco,” Zayn appoggiò un paio di pasticche e un bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino e afferrò il cestino mettendolo vicino al letto.

“Non ho bisogno di vomitare,” borbottò Harry, mettendosi le pasticche in bocca e ingoiandole con un sorso d’acqua.

“Tu e la vodka non andate d’accordo, avrei dovuto saperlo,” Zayn scosse la testa e sospirò di nuovo, come se fosse deluso da se stesso.

“Sono più leggero, se ti fa stare meglio,” mormorò Harry mentre appoggiava di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.

Zayn sorrise con affetto, “per qualche strano motivo, sì, mi fa stare meglio.”

“Sei un bravo ragazzo,” sorrise Harry.

“Grazie,” sbuffò, “e tu devi imparare a controllarti.”

“Mai,” Harry fece un ghigno malizioso, poi sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Per favore dormi e chiamami domani mattina, ok?”

Harry annuì, con gli occhi chiusi, “Quel tizio ti ha davvero infastidito, vero?” Biascicò, con la voce piena di sonno.

“Non so che cazzo volesse, quel dannato impiccione,” mugugnò Zayn, facendo una smorfia.

Harry grugnì, “stava cercando di essere una brava persona.”

“A cui non riuscivi a togliere gli occhi di dosso,” ghignò Zayn.

“Era piuttosto attraente,” disse Harry. Non aveva problemi ad ammettere quando un’altra persona era bella. L’aveva sempre fatto perché era così di carattere.

“Giusto,” sbuffò Zayn, “ora dormi, H. E chiamami domani.”

“Ciao, Z. Grazie.” Mormorò Harry.

L’ultima cosa che Harry vide fu il sorriso amichevole di Zayn prima che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento.

***

Era una notte particolarmente solitaria, vicino a Natale Harry si sentiva particolarmente disperato nell’avere della compagnia ma era anche troppo pigro e comodo tra le sue coperte per andare da qualche parte.

Non che potesse andare dove voleva, Zayn era andato con Liam a trovare i parenti e lui invece sarebbe partito solo alla vigilia per trascorrere lì alcune settimane fino all’anno nuovo.

Aveva fatto domanda per alcuni lavori che avrebbero richiesto meno ore e a cui era comunque interessato. Due erano all’ospedale pediatrico e uno per fare l’infermiere in una scuola. Non era troppo contento dell’ultimo, e nessuno pagava tanto quanto il suo vecchio lavoro, ma era normale dal momento che avrebbe lavorato meno.

Non era dell’umore di fare molto, quindi non aveva voglia di cucinare. Non aveva nemmeno niente del frigo o nella dispensa, e ovviamente il suo stupido stomaco desiderava degli anelli di cipolla unti e un hamburger con formaggio e pancetta del pub in fondo alla strada. Anche quello non l’avrebbe mai potuto preparare.

Con un grugnito, spostò le coperte e afferrò il cappotto. Lo strinse intorno a sé mentre entrava in macchina e accendeva il riscaldamento per guidare al solito pub, dove lui Zayn e Liam andavano spesso.

Avrebbe potuto andarci a piedi ma non aveva voglia ed era troppo freddo.

Dentro il pub era estremamente caldo, per la gioia di Harry ed era davvero contento. Era così pieno che Harry dovette farsi largo tra la gente per arrivare al bancone per ordinare.

Si sedette su uno sgabello vuoto, aspettando il cibo, scorrendo i vari social senza prestare troppa attenzione, mettendo il like ad alcuni post su Instagram e ad un certo punto sentì una voce familiare salutarlo.

Guardò alla sua sinistra, e vide lo stesso uomo dagli occhi blu di qualche settimana prima.

Harry non avrebbe mentito, l’uomo era anche più bello; così vicino e con la vista non annebbiata dall’alcol.

Aveva parlato di quel ragazzo solo con Zayn la mattina dopo l’incidente e Zayn era ancora incazzato nero con quello sconosciuto attraente; che si era messo in mezzo in affari che non lo riguardavano. Harry trovò dolce il fatto che quell’estraneo aveva preso le sue parti ed era sembrato parecchio coinvolto nonostante fosse stato tutto un fraintendimento.

Non voleva dire che non riusciva a smettere di pensare ad un estraneo che aveva incontrato per cinque minuti e i cui occhi perseguitavano Harry nel sonno. Erano molto…interessanti.

“Ciao?” Disse il tizio, guardando Harry in volto.

Harry si disincantò, “Uh, scusa, hey.”

“Ti ricordi di me, giusto?” Occhi Blu crucciò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa da un lato.

“Sì, sì, mi ricordo,” disse Harry rapidamente e sistemandosi, “g-grazie per l’altra sera.”

“Allora avevi bisogno di aiuto con quello stronzo?” Si incupì.

“No, no. Era un mio amico e che tu ci creda o no, mi stava aiutando”

“Non sembrava troppo felice,” borbottò Occhi Blu.

Harry ridacchiò, “avevamo, forse, fatto un patto che se avessi esagerato mi avrebbe costretto ad andarmene. Quindi tutto okay. Odio il dopo sbornia.”

“Un accordo, eh?”

Harry comprese che era il modo del ragazzo per chiedere a Harry che tipo di accordo senza sembrare troppo invasivo.

“Storia lunga,” rispose Harry, “comunque sono Harry.”

“Louis,” disse allungando la mano.

Harry la strinse, sentendo una scossa attraversargli le dita.

“Nome insolito,” rispose Harry. Doveva ammetterlo, per qualche strano motivo, l’uomo sembrava un Louis.

“Idea di mia madre,” sorrise Louis con affetto, “ordinerai altro alcol sta sera?”

“Uh, no,” scosse la testa Harry, sforzandosi di non fissare Louis negli occhi, “sto aspettando del cibo.”

“Staresti aspettando anche della compagnia?” Chiese Louis, con aria interrogativa.

“No, sono solo soletto,” ridacchio Harry nervosamente.

Chi cazzo parlava in quel modo?

“Beh, Harry, se ti va, perché non ti unisci a me a quel tavolo laggiù,” disse indicando un tavolo vuoto con un piatto di patatine e una birra.

Harry si morse un labbro, pensieroso. “Mhhh…okay.” Acconsentì.

“Sì?” Louis sembrò sorpreso.

“Sì, perché no,” alzò le spalle Harry, “sembri più interessante che riguardare The Vow per la milionesima volta.”

Louis rise di gusto. “Lo prendo come un complimento.”

“Ovviamente,” sorrise Harry. A quel punto, il barista passò ad Harry una busta marrone. Harry lo ringraziò e si alzò dallo sgabello.

“Andiamo?” Louis fece strada.

Harry lo seguì fino al tavolo e si sedette di fronte a Louis. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio, ma non un disagio strano.

“Quindi dimmi un po’ come mai mangi da solo in un pub di venerdì sera,” disse Harry, tirando fuori il suo panino e gli anelli di cipolla.

“Mi piace stare da solo ogni tanto,” disse Louis, masticando una patatina.

“Davvero?” Harry lo guardò confuso.

“Sì. Non c’è niente di male nel voler stare un po’ da soli,” Louis alzò le spalle con nonchalance e prese un’altra patatina.

“Wow,” Harry disse sorpreso e impressionato, “sono sempre in paranoia che la gente possa giudicarmi.”

“All’inizio lo ero anche io, ma poi l’ho superata.”

“Dovrei provarci più spesso,” mormorò Harry, finalmente dando un morso al suo panino.

“Hey, hai un bell’appetito. Mi piace,” sorrise Louis, con gli occhi quasi chiusi.

“Scusa,” cercò di dire Harry, con la bocca piena, e il tentativo gli fece cadere alcune briciole dalla bocca.

Louis rise e si coprì la bocca. “Sa davvero come lasciare una prima impressione, Harry.”

“Scusa,” si scusò di nuovo Harry, con le guance arrossate e lo sguardo basso.

“Va tutto bene. Capita a tutti,” ghignò Louis.

Ad Harry piaceva il modo in cui si formavano delle piccole rughe intorno agli occhi quando sorrideva.

“Quindi dimmi come mai sei venuto da solo in un pub per del cibo d’asporto di venerdì sera.”

Harry arricciò le labbra e sospirò, “avevo una voglia matta per il loro hamburger e non fanno consegne.”

“Ma come fai ad essere da solo di venerdì sera?”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Harry era confuso.

“Guardati,” lo indicò Louis, “scusami se ti suono presuntuoso ma devi avere parecchia gente che cade ai tuoi piedi.”

Harry arrossì e sbuffò, “è qualcosa che dici di solito per sedurre le tue prede?”

“No, sono una persona onesta,” Louis fece le spallucce e alzò una mano in segno di giuramento.

“Beh, per tua informazione, il motivo per cui stavo cercando di ubriacarmi la prima volta in cui ci siamo visti era per superare un ex.”

“Sei stato mollato?” Chiese Louis.

“Qualcosa del genere.”

Louis inclinò la testa dal un lato, cercando di non fare altre domande ma rimanendo curioso.

“Mi ha tradito,” disse Harry con una smorfia e guardando il suo panino mezzo mangiato.

“Cazzo,” sospirò Louis, “mi dispiace.”

“Va tutto bene,” sospirò Harry, “fa male perché eravamo sposati, ma credo che debba metterci una pietra sopra.”

“Wow, sposato,” Louis spalancò gli occhi, “che stronzo.”

“Grazie,” sorrise Harry.

“Sei così tranquillo nel parlarne con qualcuno che non conosci. Come?” Chiese Louis.

“Sono una persona onesta anche io,” disse Harry senza darci troppo peso.

“Va bene,” mormorò Louis, finendo le ultime patatine.

“Come mai solo patatine?” Domandò Harry, guardando il piatto sporco di tabasco e mostarda. Fece una smorfia. “Mostarda?”

“Prima di tutto, le patatine qui sono buonissime. Seconda cosa, la mostarda è un’ottima salsa, molto sottovalutata.”

“Se lo dici tu,” ridacchiò Harry dando un altro morso al panino.

“Allora dimmi, Harry,” Louis si appoggiò sul tavolo, leccandosi il labbro inferiore con la lingua. Harry si sentì eccitato alla vista. E cercò di distogliere velocemente lo sguardo. “Che lavoro fai?”

“Davvero?” Harry sbottò. Louis lo guardò serio.

“Beh, ero un’infermiere all’ospedale St. Andrews, ma ho mollato recentemente e ho fatto domanda per qualche altro lavoro nello stesso campo ma con orari migliori,” spiegò Harry, afferrando un anello di cipolla e mangiandoselo in un boccone, rischiando quasi di gemere.

“Posso immaginare. L’ospedale è sempre un casino.”

“La maggior parte sì,” rispose Harry, divertito.

“Oh zitto,” borbottò Louis, con un sorriso sul volto.

Ci fu un momento in cui si guardarono e basta, i loro occhi avevano uno sguardo intenso che nessuno dei due capiva, ma che nessuno dei due voleva nemmeno interrompere.

Un forte rumore di grida festose li fece trasalire e smisero di guardarsi. Louis si schiarì la gola e bevve un sorso di birra.

“E tu cosa fai?”

“Sono un fotografo per la rivista ‘The Calibre’.”

“Design di interni?” Chiese Harry eccitato.

“Immagino che tu la conosca?” Rispose l’altro con un ghigno.

“Quelle foto sono il motivo per cui ho comprato la maggior parte dei miei costosi mobili, che non mi posso comunque permettere.”

Louis quasi si strozzò. “Non mi scuserò per questo.”

“Non è un problema, significa solo che sono belle foto.”

“Hey, ne vuoi un sorso?” Offrì Louis spingendo il boccale verso Harry.

Harry lo guardò grato, prendo un sorso di alcol.

“Sono pieno,” borbottò Harry, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale e massaggiandosi la pancia.

Louis ridacchiò e si riprese la birra, prendendo un grosso sorso. “Vuoi uscire? Ho bisogno di fumare.”

“Uh, me lo darai?”

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono divertiti e un sorrisetto gli apparve sul volto.

Il volto di Harry si fece rosso fino al collo. Perché diavolo gli è uscita così la frase?

“I-non volevo dire, cioè…mi presteresti una sigaretta,” balbettò Harry.

“Sì, lo so,” rise Louis. Alzandosi dal tavolo e appoggiando una banconota di fianco al piatto.

“Scusami,” mormorò Harry, ancora imbarazzato.

“Tranquillo,” rise ancora Louis, indicando l’uscita, “non mi dispiace dartene, Harry.” E scoppiò a ridere.

“Smettila,” grugnì Harry, coprendosi la faccia.

“Dai,” disse Louis, smettendo di ridere mentre apriva la porta.

Un vento freddo gli colpì il volto, congelandogli il naso e le orecchie. Si avvolse il cappotto addosso mentre Louis si appoggiava contro un muro, tirando fuori un pacchetto di sigarette.

“Tieni,” Louis gliene passò una e poi tirò fuori l’accendino. Harry lo ringraziò, guardando mentre Louis si tirava su la maglia, accendendo la sigaretta da sotto.

Harry deglutì e guardò la sottile linea di peli che scompariva dentro i jeans. Sfortunatamente, Louis lo beccò in pieno. E sorrise soddisfatto, mentre gli passava l’accendino.

Harry arrossì e guardò a terra, afferrando l’accendino, coprendolo con la mano per cercare di accendere la sigaretta.

Louis ridacchiò, sbuffando fumo nell’aria fredda, e fece un passo avanti. “Metti le mani davanti e te la accendo io,” lo istruì.

Harry annuì, con il cuore che aumentava di battiti ad ogni passo che Louis faceva per avvicinarsi. Harry fece come gli era stato detto, guardando mentre la fiamma prendeva vita e accendeva la sigaretta. Guardò Louis dritto negli occhi.

Fu quello il momento in cui entrambi non guardarono da nessun altra parte per quelle che sembrarono ore, finché Louis non si fece indietro, riappoggiandosi al muro.

Harry tenne la sigaretta tra l’indice e il medio prima di espirare una nuvola di fumo, che scomparve nell’aria notturna.

Si appoggiò di fianco a Louis, contro il muro. Entrambi fumarono in silenzio, gli sbuffi di fumo era l’unico rumore occasionale.

“Harry,” disse Louis, con una voce molto roca ma morbida.

“Sì?” Harry lo guardò, sorpreso di vedere quanto vicino fosse al suo volto.

“Tu e Zayn uscite insieme?” Chiese Louis, inspirando prima di lasciar libero il fumo.

“No, no. Come ho detto è un mio amico che mi ha aiutato a liberarmi la mente dal mio ex.” Disse Harry di fretta.

Non era sicuro del perché volesse chiarire quel punto così rapidamente ma non sapeva nemmeno perché Louis volesse saperlo.

“Perché?”

Louis deglutì. Poi guardò in basso, lasciò cadere la sigaretta sull’asfalto e ci pestò sopra. Con un rapido movimento, era di nuovo vicino ad Harry.

Harry sentì il proprio cuore accelerare.

“Voglio fare una cosa, ma se pensi che stia esagerando, dimmi di fermarmi e lo farò, okay?”

Harry esalò, “Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Io…voglio baciarti,” sussurrò Louis, avvicinandosi, “ma se è troppo presto o troppo strano dimmelo e—“

In un istante, Harry chiuse lo spazio tra loro e catturò le labbra di Louis in un bacio. Riuscì a sentire Louis gemere ma ricambiare immediatamente; le sue mani, cautamente, si strinsero intorno alla vita e lo tirarono a sé. Le mani di Harry accarezzarono il volto dell’altro facendogli inclinare la testa, la sigaretta dimenticata sul marciapiede.

Louis gli morse il labbro inferiore, tirandolo ancora di più a sé. Louis sapeva di nicotina e mostarda ma ad Harry non importava.

Louis fu il primo a staccarsi, respirando affannosamente, appoggiando la sua fronte contro quella di Harry.

“Okay,” disse tremante, “non era troppo, vero?”

Harry rise, “No. Volevo farlo anche io, in realtà.”

“Bene,” Louis sorrise sornione, spingendolo contro il muro e baciandolo di nuovo con forza.

Gli leccò il labbro inferiore, chiedendogli il permesso per fare breccia nelle sue labbra ed Harry lo lasciò fare. Erano passati mesi dall’ultimo bacio, e aveva quasi creduto di essersi dimenticato come si baciava.

Non appena la lingua di Louis incontrò la sua, entrambi gemettero, e il bacio divenne più intenso. Harry si scostò per prendere fiato, tirando la testa all’indietro e lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.

“Sono così pessimo?” Chiese Louis giocoso.

“No, è che—“ Guardò di nuovo Louis, respirando, “Mi ero dimenticato quanto mi piacesse baciare.”

“Sei anche bravo,” mormorò Louis, avvicinandosi di nuovo. Harry pensò che volesse baciarlo di nuovo ma invece si diresse verso il collo di Harry, leccandolo e iniziando a succhiare.

Harry mugugnò, le sue mani trovarono la via per i capelli di Louis e tirò le estremità. Louis scese più in basso verso le clavicole, mordicchiandole.

“Louis,” gemette Harry.

“Sì?” Louis lo guardò, smettendo di muoversi.

“Dove vivi?”

Louis sembrò scioccato, ma si ricompose velocemente. “Sopra al pub.”

“Perfetto,” ghignò Harry e prese il controllo del bacio, spingendosi contro Harry e baciando Louis, con veemenza. “Portami da te.”

“Cosa, sei serio?” Chiese Louis, scostandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sì, io—non voglio niente di serio. Spero tu l’abbia capito,” disse Harry, respirando con affanno.

“Uh, sì, okay,” annuì Louis, unendo le loro labbra per un breve bacio, prendendo poi il riccio per mano. “Andiamo.”

Harry lo seguì verso un’altra entrata che conduceva ad una serie di scale un po’ sgangherate ma l’appartamento di Louis era molto ben tenuto in confronto al palazzo.

I mobili sembravano proprio quelli della rivista ‘The Calibre’, pagina sedici del _Modern Day Aesthetic_ , ad essere onesti.

“Wow,” disse Harry, guardandosi intorno.

“Grazie, tesoro,” sorrise Louis, “e aspetta di vedere la camera da letto.”

Harry trattene un sorriso e lo seguì in camera. La stanza era bella come il salotto, se non di più. Le pareti erano grigie e il pavimento era di legno con delle tonalità grigio scure. Il letto aveva le lenzuola bianche e dei cuscini neri e uno, al centro, era argento.

C’erano due comodini, uno per lato, con le lampade sopra che Louis accese. Quello a destra aveva anche un blocchetto di post-it, una matita e una bottiglia d’acqua; quello a sinistra la sveglia. Tutto era ordinato e pulito, estremamente soddisfacente.

Quando gli occhi di Harry caddero di nuovo su Louis, era già a letto, e si stava togliendo i pantaloni. Harry sentì l’eccitazione salirgli nello stomaco. Il petto del ragazzo era morbido ma intorno alle clavicole c’erano delle parole che Harry non riusciva a leggere.

“Hai troppi vestiti addosso,” Louis si sedette dritto appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto e indicò ad Harry di andarsi a sedere tra le sue gambe.

Harry si tolse il cappotto e il maglione. Era grato che l’appartamento fosse caldo. Si slacciò lentamente i jeans, assicurandosi di guardare Louis mentre lo faceva. Louis si iniziò a toccare da sopra il tessuto.

In un solo movimento, si tirò giù anche le mutande, lasciandosi nudo, con il cazzo eretto, che si incurvava leggermente verso lo stomaco.

“Cazzo,” imprecò Harry, avvicinandosi per torreggiare sopra Louis. Quest’ultimo lo tirò per i capelli e le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo, i denti si scontrarono nel bacio. Louis spinse giù i boxer di Harry, che iniziò a divincolarsi per spingerli via.

Quando si inclinò in avanti, si baciarono e una scarica elettrica gli attraverso il corpo quando i loro membri si toccarono. Louis gemette, inclinando la testa di lato. La bocca di Harry si spostò subito sul suo collo, baciandolo delicatamente.

“Aspetta, tesoro,” lo spinse via. Harry si scostò. Louis aprì un cassetto del comodino, tirando fuori del lubrificante e un preservativo.

“Cazzo,” imprecò Harry, realizzando quanto la cosa fosse reale.

“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis, studiando la sua espressione.

“Sì, è passato un po’,” disse Harry, guardando Louis e deglutendo in attesa di una risposta.

“Hai preferenze?”

“Io—non credo. Di solito al mio ex piaceva stare sotto, quindi è da un po’ che non faccio il passivo,” rispose Harry, imbarazzato.

“Va bene,” Louis gli tirò il preservativo e il lubrificate sul petto, “a me va bene uguale.”

Harry rise, nervoso, prendendo i due oggetti, guardando mentre Louis si masturbava lentamente mentre Harry si versava del lubrificante sulle dita.

Louis era una visione. Il labbro inferiore tra i denti, cercando di trattenere un gemito, i capelli scompigliati e la mano che si muoveva vigorosamente sul suo cazzo, guardando intensamente Harry negli occhi.

Harry sperava di non star sbavando.

Si riprese e scaldò il liquido sfregando insieme le dita prima di separare le ginocchia di Louis. Guardò verso il basso e si fermò all’ingresso di Louis, osservando il ragazzo. L’apertura era rosea e leggermente tesa; e esitò ad iniziare.

“Fai pure,” disse Louis, mentre continuava a masturbarsi.

Harry spinse un dito dentro lentamente, guardando Louis fare un smorfia. Si inclinò in avanti e succhiò la sommità del suo cazzo, spingendo via la mano di Louis. Questo emise un gemito osceno mentre Harry giocherellava con la punta. Si mosse appena su e giù, senza prenderlo tutto in bocca.

Il suo dito si mosse un po’ prima che Louis chiedesse un secondo. La sua voce era acuta e ansimante. Harry stesso grugnì, si staccò dal membro di Louis solo per spingere un secondo dito nell’apertura, e sforbiciando lentamente le dita per osservare la reazione di piacere nel ragazzo.

Una volta che erano giunti al terzo dito, smise di nuovo di succhiarlo e si apprestò a tornare a baciare Louis. Le loro lingue si incontrarono caotiche, gemendo all’unisono per il livello di oscenità che c’era in quel bacio.

“Pronto,” mormorò Louis contro le labbra. Harry tirò fuori le dita lentamente, pulendo le dita sul lenzuolo.

Harry prese il preservativo con le mani tremante e strappò il sigillo. Si sistemò il preservativo sul proprio membro e ci versò sopra del lubrificante. Il contatto lo fece gemere.

Si avvicinò a Louis, chiese con gli occhi se fosse pronto. Erano pericolosamente blu e neri, guardando Harry con nient’altro che lussuria.

Louis annuì.

E con quel gesto, spinse lentamente la punta del proprio membro dentro Louis, entrambi gemettero forte, man mano che si spingeva. Era caldo, stretto e bellissimo. Gli occhi di Harry erano chiusi mentre penetrava completamente finché i suoi testicoli non arrivarono a toccare il culo di Louis.

Ci fu una pausa, che sembrò interminabile. Harry aprì gli occhi. Entrambi ansimavano, Harry era sopra Louis, fissandosi. Cercò un qualunque segno di sconforto, Harry non voleva fargli male, quindi aspetto finché-

“Cazzo, muoviti tesoro,” sospirò Louis.

Louis spinse la testa all’indietro mentre Harry finalmente iniziò a spingere, il suo ritmo era lento e una tortura mentre cercava di mantenersi su con un gomito. La sua bocca era attaccata al collo di Louis, succhiando e mordendo la pelle morbida e umida.

Il ritmo era moderato, Harry era perso nella sensazione meravigliosa di avere Louis così stretto intorno al suo cazzo. Le mani di Louis erano aggrappate alle spalle di Harry, le dita tiravano le estremità dei suoi ricci. Harry grugnì.

Louis aveva le gambe avvolte intorno alla sua vita e lo tirò a sé. “Cazzo, più veloce,” gemette Louis; avendolo così vicino mentre gli tirava i capelli, Harry era in totale estasi.

“È così belli, cazzo,” mormorò Harry contro la pelle dell’altro, cedendo e aumentando il ritmo. Fu ricompensando da un forte gemito spezzato e le unghie di Louis si affondarono direttamente nel suo fondoschiena.

Dio, era così bello.

Louis spostò improvvisamente la mano verso il basso, iniziando a toccarsi di nuovo, mormorando ‘sono vicino’ nell’orecchio di Harry.

Ad Harry mancò il calore della mano di Louis sulla sua pelle.

Harry si mosse con ancora più intensità, disperato di portare entrambi al culmine.

La stanza era piena di versi osceni, i loro respiri aumentarono il ritmo. Louis spinse la testa all’indietro, gemendo silenziosamente, il suo corpo mosso da spasmi mentre veniva sullo stomaco. La sua apertura si strinse intorno al membro di Harry, il quale cadde in avanti, affondando il volto nel collo di Louis, e venendo dentro il preservativo con un gemito basso.

Uscì lentamente, collassando di fianco a Louis.

“Porca merda,” sospirò Louis, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Harry non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, solo annuire. Lentamente si girò su un fianco, il corpo esausto.

“Sembri proprio inutile dopo aver scopato,” sbuffò Louis, dandogli un colpetto sul naso.

Harry arricciò il naso, “più o meno,”

“Va bene, rimani lì,” Louis si alzò, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Harry si morse un labbro, guardandolo camminare. Il suo culo era magnifico. Forse la prossima volta l’avrebbe potuto cavalcare.

Harry si fermò. Non c’era nessuna prossima volta. Harry era stato chiaro non voleva niente di serio e Louis lo sapeva. Era una notte e via. Giusto.

Louis emerse con un paio di boxer addosso, per la tristezza di Harry, e gli passò un panno umido.

“Grazie,” disse, pulendosi con pigrizia e togliendosi il preservativo.

“Di fianco a te,” lo diresse Louis. Harry si inclinò e buttò via il preservativo nel cestino prima di voltarsi a guardare Louis.

“Sono stanco,” disse Harry, sbadigliando sonoramente.

“Mettiti sotto le coperte allora,” rispose Louis.

E Harry voleva protestare, ma il suo corpo non ne aveva le forse. Se ne sarebbe andato l’indomani, non c’erano problemi. Non si doveva sentire il colpa perché entrambi si erano accordati che non era niente di serio.

Harry si coprì, sentendosi subito avvolto dal sonno.

L’ultima cosa che Harry vide fu il sorriso di Louis, e un bofonchiato ‘buona notte, tesoro.”

***

Quando Harry si alzò la mattina seguente, iniziò subito ad impanicarsi, non riconoscendo la stanza finché non si voltò e trovò Louis pacificamente addormentato, con le labbra semichiuse che russava appena.

Il suo stomaco di riempì di paura, mentre si auto convinceva che si erano accordati a non fare niente di serio, si sentiva comunque colpevole e non sapeva perché.

Doveva andarsene. Harry non era pronto a qualcosa di serio…su quello era sicuro. Aveva detto a Louis che stava cercando di dimenticare il suo ex. E non aveva ancora minimamente dimenticato Alex.

Inoltre, non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore un’altra volta, saltando in una relazione troppo velocemente dopo il suo divorzio, perché chiaramente non aveva funzionato bene la prima volta.

E Louis…Louis era adorabile e bellissimo. Meritava di meglio. Qualcuno che voleva impegnarsi in una bella relazione. Harry non poteva essere quella persona, ne era certo.

Con il cuore pesante, lentamente e con attenzione si alzò dal letto, afferrò i boxer dimenticati a terra e se li infilò.

Dopo essersi messo il maglione, la sua mente non lo avrebbe fatto andare via senza aver lasciato un messaggio; il suo sguardo cadde su un mucchietto di post-it e una penna. Si piego, afferrando la penna per scrivere un breve messaggio a Louis.

_Louis,_

_Mi dispiace di andarmene così di fretta. Ho passato una serata bellissima e spero che non avrai una brutta impressione di me per essermene andato così la mattina dopo._

_Spero non ci sia attrito tra noi e spero di rivederti in futuro, forse quando starò meglio e riusciremo a riconnetterci._

_Per ora, temo, come ti ho detto ieri, di non cercare niente di serio. Non ce la faccio al momento._

_Spero capirai._

_Cordialmente,_

_Harry x_

Era un po’ di cattivo gusto forse, e Harry si sentì sporto e immensamente il colpa ma cercò di ricordare a se stesso che non doveva.

Si erano accordati sul mantenersi disimpegnati.

Se lo ripeteva come un mantra, anche mentre andava a casa così presto e quando si lavò via la notte precedente nella propria doccia.

Non era stato niente di serio. Anche Louis lo sapeva.

__________  
  
Che ne pensate di questo capitolo?? Finalmente si sono conosciuti...e che conoscenza..anche se Harry, vabé è sempre Harry. LOL   
xx 


	3. Capitolo 3

“Tesoro, dovresti indossare quella camicia domani sera,” disse Anne, guardando la camicia in seta rosa con aria interessata.

“Per Natale?” Harry la guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sì, ti piace sempre così tanto vestirti bene per Natale.”

Sua madre si voltò e mise un vassoio di biscotti nel forno. Si tolse i suoi guanti rossi, neri e bianchi e lo fissò.

“Allora…cosa ti fa pensare che non ho una camicia migliore per domani?”

“Dico solo che dovresti essere super carino domani, capito?”

“Mamma,” Harry sospira, con le spalle incurvate,” cosa hai fatto?”

“Niente, niente,” disse lei, poi sospirò anche lei guardando Harry, “e va bene, potrei aver detto sì all’invito di Jo di andare da loro per pranzo.”

“La tua nuova amica?”

“Proprio lei,” sorrise, ma Harry poteva vedere nei suoi occhi che c’era altro che stava nascondendo.

“Allora vuoi che mi vesta bene per la tua amica, eh?” Chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Beh,” iniziò lei, fissando il pavimento quasi con senso di colpa, “forse ha invitato anche suo figlio—sai, quello di cui ti ho parlato.”

“Quello che hai detto dovrei iniziare a frequentare?” Mugugnò Harry, sfregandosi il volto dalla disperazione.

“Sì, ma solo—parlaci, ok? Non si sa mai, forse potrebbe accadere qualcosa?” Propose lei, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Harry sospirò, sedendosi sullo sgabello di legno, “Mamma, il mio matrimonio è appena finito. Possiamo evitare? Non so nemmeno se voglio passare oltre. Di nuovo.”

“Tesoro, sei così giovane…”

“E sono anche stufo,” Harry interruppe sua madre con un’occhiataccia.

“Ascolta, dico solo questo, forse..potresti farti un nuovo amico? Forse hai bisogno di un nuovo amico.”

Harry gemette all’insinuazione, “stai dicendo che non ho amici?”

“No, no,” disse velocemente, “hai amici, ma sono sposati. Forse dovresti farti un amico single così da combinare qualcosa di buono, capito?”

“Mamma,” iniziò, “apprezzo il tuo aiuto, ma non forzarmi, ti prego? Faccio le cose al mio ritmo. Le ferite sono ancora fresche, sai come ci si sente meglio di chiunque altro.”

L’espressione di Anne si ammorbidì, “Lo so, tesoro, ma ecco perché ti sto dicendo di non aspettare e sprecare tempo. Va’ e trovati la tua anima gemella. La mia era proprio di fronte al mio naso e mi pento di non essermene accorta prima percHé ho sempre saputo dentro di me che Robin era quello giusto. Ora, guarda dove siamo. Farei di tutto per avere un altro giorno con lui.” Disse lei, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la voce spezzata.

“Mamma,” gemette Harry, commosso.

“Baby, non voglio che tu ti butti a capofitto. Scusami se sembra così. Voglio solo che tu sia felice perché, Dio mio, so che te lo meriti.”

“Lo so,” disse Harry tirando su con il naso e asciugandosi le guance, non si era nemmeno accorto di piangere, “grazie ma rimango della mia opinione, mamma. Se qualcosa succederà, accadrà quando sarà tempo debito, ok?”

“Va bene,” Anne alzò gli occhi al cielo sorridendo, “mi dispiace, ma anche io rimango della mia opinione, fatti un nuovo amico, ok?”

“Mi sento come un bambino,” borbottò Harry mettendo il broncio, “mi ricordo che me lo dicevi sempre, ogni primo giorno di scuola.”

“Come fai a ricordartelo e a non ricordarti di andare a prendere i vestiti in tintoria?”

“Un ricordo felice è una cosa. La tintoria è un’altra.”

Anne rise, “non sei cambiato di una virgola; sembri ancora un ragazzo di sedici anni, giuro.”

“Spero sia un complimento. Ho ancora l’aspetto di un sedicenne, no?” Sorrise esageratamente, mostrando i denti e le fossette.

“Temo che tu stia esibendo qualche ruga di troppo per quello.”

“Mamma!” Esclamò Harry, “tu dovresti farmi i complimenti anche quando non sono veri, ricordi?”

“Harry, non è così che funziona,” disse Anne piatta.

“Dovrebbe” mormorò lui, guardando a terra.

“E va bene, ascolta,” disse Anne improvvisamente, attirando la sua attenzione, “abbiamo molto da fare oggi, quindi ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Giusto. Spara,” mise le mani a mo’ di pistola e si appoggiò sul bancone.

“Sei a capo di preparare il dolce per domani mentre io preparo l’insalata di uova e patate,” disse, voltandosi e aprendo la dispensa per tirare fuori le patate, “oh e dobbiamo preparare le verdure al forno.”

Harry si alzò quando la madre gli tirò un pacco di biscotti secchi, “cheesecake.”

“Al limone?”

“Al limone,” annuì lei con un cenno del capo.

***

Non è che non riuscisse a smettere di pensare a lui. Era che…non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa.

Forse era un sintomo ridondante.

Okay, Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Louis.

Provava un immenso senso di colpa ogni volta che pensava a lui. Tutto lì. Nient’altro. Solo colpa. Forse era quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a togliersi Louis dalla testa.

Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere la mattina seguente o almeno preparargli la colazione. Non aveva fatto niente di male ma si sentiva un terribile essere umano.

Aveva lasciato un bigliettino. Un post-it.

Non era quel tipo di persona. Non era solito fare robe del genere.

Sentì quasi la necessità alla bocca dello stomaco di tornare indietro e scusarsi per le sue azioni perché sua madre non l’aveva cresciuto così. Sapeva dove Louis viveva dopo tutto.

Tranne che era un codardo.

Non voleva tornare da lui e affrontarlo faccia a faccia. Alla fine erano d’accordo sul ‘niente di serio’ perché si sentiva come avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Doveva smetterla. Era nel passato ormai. Era passata una settimana, forse avrebbe accolto il consiglio di sua madre e si sarebbe fatto un nuovo amico.

Era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno al momento. Non voleva un altro scopamico qualunque o nessun tipo di relazione tranne amicizia.

Si sentiva ancora in colpa per riferirsi a Louis come una botta e via. Era più di quello. Anche se Harry lo conosceva appena, non era giusto riferirsi a lui come una cosa così distaccata come ‘una botta e via’.

“Harry, cosa ti passa per la testa, tesoro?” Chiese sua madre, guardandolo mentre guidava.

“Pensavo al lavoro,” disse.

“Che succede?” Domandò lei, seria.

“Tutto bene. Ho fatto domanda per un po’ di cose recentemente e spero di ricevere risposta.”

“È fantastico, Harry,” gli diede una veloce pacca sulla spalla.

“Oh, wow,” commentò Harry mentre si fermavano di fronte ad un enorme casa di mattoni rossi.

“È anche meglio dentro,” disse Anne, sorridendo mentre osservava la casa.

“È parecchio grande."

“Ha cinque figli, otto in tutto ma i tre più grandi si sono trasferiti. Suo figlio è il maggiore.”

“Wow, deve essere una santa.”

“È meravigliosa,” rispose, slacciandosi la cintura, “tiriamo fuori la roba dall’auto.”

Harry la seguì, aiutandola a prendere i vari piatti di cibo e il dolce dal retro. Era orgoglioso di come fosse uscita la cheesecake.

Sorridendo fiero, i due aspettarono in piedi di fronte alla porta di ingresso, mentre sua madre bussava due volte.

Una donna, di non più di trenta cinque anni, aprì la porta con sorriso amichevole sul volto.

“Anne,” disse, accogliendoli contenta, tirando l’amica in un abbraccio (come meglio poteva visti i vassoi di cibo che Anne trasportava). “Tu devi essere Harry,” continuò. “Chiamami Jo, o anche Jay va bene.”

“Piacere di conoscerti,” disse Harry gentile. Spostò il vassoio con la torta e le patate in una sola mano, per allungare quella libera e stringere quella dell’ospite, ma Jay - Jo?- strinse anche lui in un abbraccio. Nonostante fosse rimasto sorpreso, strinse la donna a sé.

“Sei proprio bello come ha detto tua madre,” gli prese la guance tra le mani sorridendo, poi si fece da parte per farli entrare.

“Hai detto che ero bello?” Sussurrò Harry a sua madre.

“Lo sei,” fece le spallucce Anne, seguendo Jay in cucina.

La cucina era bianca e rossa accesa. Harry non era troppo amante di quell’abbinamento di colori ma qualcosa faceva funzionare l’insieme. L’isola, al centro, era di marmo bianco e i tre sgabelli erano di pelle bianca con la base rossa.

C’erano tre ragazze sedute su ognuno di essi, una delle quali era identica a quella che, Harry era certo, fosse la loro madre, Jay.

“Queste sono le mie ragazze: Lottie, Fizzy e Daisy,” disse con un sorriso orgoglioso.

“Ciao, zia Anne,” disse la più bassa, alzandosi per abbracciare sua madre prima di abbracciare anche lui, “tu devi essere Harry,” disse lei staccandosi, senza dare il tempo ad Harry nemmeno di rispondere. Non poteva avere più di diciotto anni.

“Sì, sono io,” sorrise.

“Oh,” Fizzy e Lotti ridacchiarono tra loro in un modo che fece sentire Harry a disagio. Che cosa gli aveva raccontato sua madre?

“Piacere di conoscerti Harry,” disse un’altra sorella, abbastanza simile a Jay, mentre si alzava per stringergli la mano. “Sono Fizzy e quella che hai appena salutato è Daisy.”

L’ultima sorella si alzò e gli strinse la mano allo stesso modo, con un sorrisetto identico. Presentandosi come Lottie.

“Oh santa pace, Harry appoggia quei vassoi,” disse Anne, prendendoglieli dalle mani prima che lui potesse muoversi. Li appoggiò sul bancone.

“Le mie altre figlie stanno preparando il tavolo e mio figlio dovrebbe scendere a minuti.”

“Cosa possiamo fare per aiutarvi?”

Jay sorrise, quasi come se fosse orgogliosa di lui, “Oh, sei un tesoro,” incrociò le braccia al petto, “Puoi portare questi a tavola.”

Gli diede una serie di tovagliette nere.

“Grazie.”

“Daisy può aiutarti. Fizzy e Lottie devono darmi una mano in cucina,” informò le ragazze con uno sguardo serio e le sentì lamentarsi.

“Ti aiuto anche io,” sentì sua madre dire.

“Forza, Harry,” Daisy lo prese per il gomito e lo guidò verso quella che Harry immaginava fosse la sala da pranzo.

Un tavolo di vetro rettangolare era nel mezzo, sedie nere alte ad ogni posto. Alcune foto di famiglia erano appese su ogni centimetro di parete.

“Casa vostra è adorabile,” disse Harry, guardandosi intorno.

“Grazie,” disse qualcuno che Harry non riconobbe.

Vide quella che sembrava Daisy ma voltandosi alla sua destra vide che Daisy era lì accanto a lui con un sorrisetto divertito sul volto. Chiuse e aprì gli occhi un paio di volte, ma la ragazzina che sembrava Daisy era ancora di fronte a lui.

“Questa è mia sorella Phoebe,” disse Daisy presentandola, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla, entrambe erano pronte a scoppiare a ridere.

“Oh,” Harry sospirò, ridacchiando, “piacere di conoscerti Phoebe.” Harry gli strinse la mano gentilmente.

“Sono Doris,” una bambinetta con i capelli rossi lo salutò, con due occhi blu brillanti che fece scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

“Ciao,” disse Harry mostrando un sorriso gentile. Lei si avvicinò e lo abbraccio. Harry rimase di nuovo sorpreso, ma rispose all’abbraccio.

Sembra che a questa famiglia piaccia gli abbracci.

“I nostri fratelli sono di sopra. Sicuramente stanno giocando a FIFA.” Disse Phoebe alzando gli occhi al cielo, e dandogli le spalle. “Puoi lasciare qui queste cose se vuoi salire a giocare con loro. Daisy ti accompagnerà.”

“No, sto bene,” declinò Harry con educazione. “Appoggio questi sul tavolo,” disse, dirigendosi verso il magnifico tavolo di vetro e iniziando a sistemare le tovagliette.

“Tua mamma è davvero gentile,” disse Doris, comparendogli di fianco.

“Grazie, anche tua mamma è davvero gentile.”

“Anche tu sembri gentile,” ridacchiò lei.

Era piccola, Harry avrebbe detto dieci o undici anni al massimo.

“Grazie, anche tu.” Rispose, sorridendo.

Gli occhi di quella bambina erano stranamente familiari.

“Ah, avete fatto!” Disse Jay.

Harry guardò Jay e sua mamma in piedi all’ingresso della sala da pranzo, con un arrosto in mano. Sua madre era in piedi vicino alla donna, e le passò accanto per andare ad appoggiare due vassoi sul tavolo: il purè di patate e le verdure arrostite.

Jay appoggiò anche le sue portate e si diresse fuori dalla stanza, poi con voce possente, gridò “Ragazzi!”

“Dovrebbero scendere tra poco dopo aver sentito l’odore di cibo,” disse una delle ragazze. Harry sospettò fosse Lottie.

Harry aspettò che tutti si fossero seduti, per prendere posto vicino a sua madre.

Era in un ambiente nuovo, ok?

Quando si sedette, Jay parlò di nuovo e il suo sangue si raggelò, impallidendo.

“Ah, eccoli qui,” sorrise, “questi sono i miei figli, Ernie e Louis.”

Se Harry avesse bevuto qualcosa in quel momento, avrebbe sputato tutto. Si voltò lentamente, arrivando a faccia a faccia con l’uomo che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa da una settimana.

Il gentile sorriso di Louis scomparve quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Harry. “Harry,” sussurrò, con gli occhi spalancati e il volto tanto pallido quando quello del riccio di fronte a lui.

“Conosci Harry?” Chiese Anne di fianco a lui. Tutti al tavolo avevano gli occhi puntati su Harry e Louis—-lo sentiva.

“Um,” Louis balbettò, schiarendosi la voce, “noi…ci siamo incontrati una o due volte.”

Il che, tecnicamente, era vero.

“Oh,” disse Jay, con le sopracciglia aggrottate; del brusio attirò la sua attenzione, erano Lottie e Fizzy che ridacchiavano tra loro.

E…forse aveva senso. Sapevano qualcosa? Perché altrimenti sarebbero state così maliziose nei confronti di Harry.

“Beh, è grandioso,” disse la mamma di Harry, anche il ragazzo riuscì a percepire il sorriso tirato nella voce della donna. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa sotto. Era anche più certo della cosa, quando lo guardò e lui lo sapeva che lei era in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto.

“Beh, dai forza, unitevi a noi,” disse Jay, indicando le sedie vuote.

Harry si voltò e guardò in basso, beccandosi una vampata della colonia di Louis mentre passava. Armani e qualcosa di cannella e vaniglia. Stranamente, era un buon profumo.

Sentì lo strisciare delle sedie sul pavimento mentre i due si sedettero. Fu solo quando Harry notò l’altro fratello, Ernie, giusto? Che era biondo e con gli occhi blu, capì perché quel colore lo aveva tormentato.

“Beh, è una bella sorpresa,” disse sua madre mentre le ragazze avevano iniziato a passarsi le pietanze e a metterne un po’ nel piatto.

“Sì, che meraviglia,” disse Jay, mettendo delle patate del piatto, “taglia l’arrosto per noi, tesoro.” Disse, guardando Louis.

Harry lo guardò per vederlo annuire e alzarsi. Afferrò il coltello e iniziò a tagliare la carne, piegato proprio dalla sua parte.

Nell’angolo, i loro occhi si incontrarono e Harry rimase senza fiato. Erano vibrante e gentili come se li ricordava fossero. Più freddi ora, ostili e guardinghi.

Harry deglutì e distolse velocemente lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di sua madre che lo guardava sospettosa ma in silenzio. E le era grata.

“Puoi passarmi la verdura?” Gracchiò imbarazzato a Daisy.

Si schiarì la voce, e arrossì mentre si metteva le verdure nel piatto. Louis, per fortuna, si sedette di nuovo e tutti iniziarono a prendere un pezzo di arrosto.

Harry fissò il proprio piatto, perdendo l’appetito. L’aria era tesa per la tensione e ad Harry sembrava non riuscire a respirare. Era imbarazzante.

“Allora, dove hai conosciuto Harry?” Chiese Daisy.

Harry voleva nascondersi sotto al tavolo ed urlare.

“Ecco…” Louis non continuò, tutti aspettavano che rispondesse e guardò Harry, “come ho detto, l’ho incontrato un paio di volte.”

Daisy lo guardò male, non contenta della risposta ma abbandonò il discorso. Era sicuro che tutti avessero percepito la tensione tra loro ormai.

Il resto del pranzo fu strano. Sembrò durare secoli invece che un’ora. Quando fu l’ora del dolce, Anne gli chiese di tirarlo fuori dal frigo, e per il terrore di Harry, Jay chiese a Louis di andare ad aiutarlo.

“No, tranquillo, ce la faccio,” disse Harry velocemente.

“Ma scherzi? Louis non ha aiutato con niente, quindi lo farà adesso. Tranquillo,” la mamma di Louis lo zittì.

Harry annuì, uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in cucina, seguito dai passi del ragazzo dietro di lui. Erano pensati. Tutto era pesante Il suo petto, il suo cuore sembrava pronto a collassare.

Entrarono in cucina in silenzio e Louis aprì il frigo.

“Qual è il tuo dolce?” Chiese, con gli occhi che osservavano il contenuto del frigo, evitando di guardare Harry.

“Il—vassoio verde,” disse Harry, quasi sottovoce.

Louis non rispose e prese il vassoio citato. “Prendi i piatti dalla credenza in alto dietro di te, per piacere?” Chiese, con la voce roca come se la ricordava.

Harry si voltò, aprendo la credenza, “quelli bianchi?” Chiese.

“Sì,” rispose l’altro.

Tirò fuori i piatti con attenzione e li appoggiò sul bancone. Quando si voltò, guardò Louis.

Era un altro di quei momenti in cui mantennero il contato visivo. Louis fu il primo a romperlo, prendendo il dolce e dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Louis, mi dispiace,” balbettò Harry, e Louis si bloccò a metà. Harry continuò, “so che sono stato una merda e mi dispiace.”

Louis si girò di nuovo. Harry era sorpreso di vedere un cambiamento nell’atteggiamento, era meno sulla difensiva.

“Sì, una merda proprio,” fu d’accordo Louis, guardando Harry, “Non posso dire di non essere stato sorpreso.”

“Veramente?” Si crucciò Harry. Non era sicuro di che cosa stesse facendo o di dove volesse andare a parare.

“S’, pensavo che avremmo…” Louis sospirò, scuotendo la testa e guardando a terra, “ascolta, è colpa mia. Hai detto che non era niente di serio ma stupidamente ho pensato che volessi prendere le cose con calma o qualcosa del genere. Comunque, non pensavo proprio significasse andarsene la mattina dopo con un bigliettino.”

“Oh,” rispose Harry, come un ebete.

“Sì, _Oh_ ,” Louis arricciò le labbra, “lascia perdere, okay?”

Si voltò per uscire ma Harry lo fermò di nuovo, parlando, “Louis mi dispiace. Non ti meritavi una cosa del genere.”

“È vero,” disse Louis, “ma è successo lo stesso.”

Harry trasalì, “Scusa.”

Louis sorrise, ma senza che questo raggiungesse gli occhi; non come quello che aveva visto al pub.

Sospirò e si morse il labbro, “quel tizio ti ha proprio ridotto male, eh?”

Harry fu sorpreso. Annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, “non è una scusa, comunque.”

“Hai ragione, Non lo è,” disse Louis.

“Non so cosa dire. Sono mortificato. Vorrei rimediare,” rispose Harry onestamente.

“Che ne dici se inizi facendomi assaggiare un pezzo di questa torta, ok?” Rispose Louis, mostrandogli il dolce.

“Louis, sono serio,” ribatté Harry serio. Voleva qualcosa per redimersi, in qualunque modo potesse.

“Anche io,” annunciò Louis, “Harry non ho intenzione di essere quello che continua a rimanerci male per una storia così. Non è salutare. Lasciamo perdere, che dici? Possiamo ricominciare se vuoi, ma solo come amici perché non ho intenzione di vivere di nuovo una stronzata del genere.” Concluse Louis con una risatina che colpì Harry in pieno.

“Quindi mi perdoni?”

“Assolutamente no,” disse Louis e il cuore di Harry si strinse, “non finché non ho un pezzo di questa torta.”

Harry non rise, ma disse: “mi dispiace,” si morse il labbro. Si sentiva strano.

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Se fosse stato al posto di Louis sarebbe incazzato nero. Beh, non erano la stessa persona, quindi…

“Harry, dai,” disse Louis mentre andava verso la porta, “lasciamo che sia roba vecchia, d’accordo?”

“Seriamente?” Harry chiese mentre entrambi uscivano dalla cucina. Era serio, era troppo surreale.

Mentre Harry gli camminava vicino, poteva ancora vedere che il ragazzo fosse ferito e non si era mai sentito così stronzo come in quel momento.

“Dobbiamo lasciarcelo alle spalle. Penso che farà bene ad entrambi,” disse con un sorriso tirato ma le sue parole erano sincere.

“Okay,” acconsentì Harry. Non sembrava sarebbero diventati amici, nonostante ciò che Louis aveva detto.

Sembrava una di quelle cose che dicevi quando un appuntamento terribile giungeva al termine.

_È stato bello, grazie. Ti chiamerò._

O quando vedi qualcuno che è venuto a scuola con te al bar o al supermercato e prometti di rivederti presto.

Un tentativo inutile per far funzionare qualcosa che non c’è più.

Quindi, mangiarono insieme la cheesecake. Parlarono un po’, risero con le ragazze, Jay e sua madre. Tutti facevano finta che le cose tra Harry e Louis andavano bene mentre si sorridevano falsamente.

Andava bene. Era una chiusura, okay? Questo era ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno. Quindi perché gli sembrava sbagliato. Perché sentiva come se stesse lasciando andare qualcosa di prezioso?

Scacciò quel pensiero. Era finita. Stop. Era pronto per il capitolo seguente, giusto?

***

Gemma arrivò più tardi nel pomeriggio con Celia addormentata tra le braccia e il marito affianco, insieme ai bagagli.

“Quanto vi fermate?” Chiese Harry, adocchiando le sue due valigie.

“Ciao anche a te,” disse lei, “siamo tre, ricordi?”

“Ci sono soprattutto i loro vestiti ad essere onesti,” disse Joe, suo marito.

Gemma gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Piacere di vederti, tesoro. Buon Natale,” li accolse Anne con un abbraccio a testa e un bacio a Celia.

Anche Harry li abbraccio, dando un bacino sulla guancia della nipote e augurando loro Buon Natale.

“Da quanto dorme?” Chiese mentre Gemma la faceva distendere con cautela sul divano, la bambina aveva una chioma castana e la bocca semi aperta. Harry ridacchiò.

“Da quando siamo partiti,” rispose Joe, sedendosi vicino alla figlia e spostandole le gambe per farsi spazio. Stava crescendo davvero velocemente.

“Volete qualcosa da bere?” Domandò Anne.

“Te’?” Richiese Gemma sorridendo. Anne le lanciò uno sguardo che aveva già capito tutto.

“Tu, Joe?”

“Niente, grazie, Anne.” Declinò con un sorriso.

Anne annuì e si diresse in cucina mentre Gemma e Harry si sedevano sul divano.

“Non riesco a credere quanto ti somiglia Gem,” Disse Harry guardando la nipote.

“Assomiglia più alla mamma. Non ti ricordi le vecchie foto della mamma?”

“Gem, anche tu sei identica alla mamma.”

“Hai ragione. Un punto per te.” Mormorò Gemma sottovoce.

“Come vanno le cose, Harry?” Chiese Jo, allungando un braccio sullo schienale del divano.

“Stanno…andando,” sorrise, visto che Gemma gli stava già lanciando un’occhiata impietosita.

“Mamma ha detto che ti stai vedendo con qualcuno,” disse Gemma con un sorrisetto divertito.

“Dio,” sospirò Harry esasperato, “non è vero, sta cercando di sistemarmi con uno dei figli della vicina.”

Entrambi grugnirono. “Sì, sembra proprio una cosa che farebbe la mamma, vero?”

“Sì, beh, tranne che conosco già il tizio—ci sono già andato a letto ad essere onesti. Ecco tutto,” sbottò Harry.

“Oh, cazzo,” borbottò Gemma.

“Wow,” disse Joe, arcuando le sopracciglia.

“Sì. E non è andata benissimo, tra noi…quindi l’intero pranzo di Natale è stato strano,” Harry scosse la testa, appoggiandosi sul divano in pelle.

“Oh Dio. Che cosa hai fatto?” Sospirò Gemma.

“Potrei essermene andato, la mattina dopo che noi..ecco noi abbiamo…”

“Scopato?”

“Joe!” Sibilò Gemma, sconvolta.

Harry sentì le guance arrossire. “Sì, _quello,”_ confermò.

“Harry, non sembra una cosa da te.” Gemma lo guardò confusa, “perché l’hai fatto?”

“Perché mi sento…ancora in colpa. All’inizio, pensavo fosse perché me ne ero andato—nel modo in cui me ne ero andato. Insomma, fidati di me, mi sento una merda; ma ho anche realizzato che nella mia stupida testa, mi sentivo in colpa come se avessi tradito qualcuno,” mormorò Harry alla fine, quasi imbarazzato.

Non se ne era reso conto fino a poco tempo prima. Il pranzo era stato assurdo ed Harry si era sentito così in colpa per ciò che aveva fatto a Louis, ma comprese che una parte di quella colpa derivava dal fatto che fosse ancora parzialmente aggrappato al suo matrimonio. Okay, forse più che parzialmente. O comunque un po’ troppo.

“Beh, sono sicuro che sia normale. Ti sei almeno scusato con il ragazzo?” Chiese Joe, accavallando le gambe.

“Sì. Ha detto che forse potremmo essere amici ma non credo succederà,” disse Harry, con il cuore che sprofondò.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto; dal poco tempo che avevano trascorso insieme, erano andati parecchio d’accordo. Forse non avesse rovinato tutto e non avesse voluto andarci a letto, sarebbero potuto essere amici. Il pranzo sarebbe stato meraviglioso e sarebbe riuscito a conoscere meglio Louis.

“Perché no?” Chiese Gemma crucciata, inclinandosi in avanti per guardarlo meglio.

“Perché,” iniziò sospirando, “quando l’ha suggerito…ecco, non so, non sembrava crederci davvero? Era una di quelle cose che si dicono così da risolvere una situazione imbarazzante, capito?”

“Harry, forse in realtà lo vuole davvero, no? Voglio dire il ragazzo è un santo se te l’ha chiesto perché io ti avrei schiaffeggiato al posto suo.”

“Joe ridacchio, “sì, probabilmente.”

“Hey, ho lasciato un biglietto, okay?” Disse Harry sulla difensiva, alzando il tono della voce.

“Oh Dio,” grugnì lei, “Che cosa dicevi esattamente?”

“Solo—che era stato bello ma era solo una cosa di una botta e via, cosa che avevamo più o meno entrambi accettato, e che speravo di vederlo in altre occasioni.”

“Che vuoi dire con ‘più o meno’?” Lo guardò lei con gli occhi stretti in una fessura.

“Noi—Dio, mi sento a disagio.” Si coprì la faccia con le mani.

“Ne ho sentite di peggio da te, amico,” Disse Joe, allungandosi per dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Forza,” persistette Gemma.

“Allora. Abbiamo detto che non era niente di serio, ok? Però credo che lo abbiamo interpretato in maniera diversa,” disse, sentendosi ancora più in imbarazzo.

“Fammi indovinare, lui pensava fosse un modo di dire di prendere le cose con calma, eh?” Lo interruppe la sorella.

“Qualcosa del genere,” mormorò Harry.

“Come cazzo è possibile? Non siete andati a letto insieme?” Rise Joe.

“Hey, forse pensava che Harry volesse una relazione aperta e niente di troppo serio. Probabilmente era pronto ad una situazione da amici di letto,” disse Gemma, difendendo Louis.

Joe alzò le mani in difesa, decidendo di non controbattere.

“Pensi davvero che volesse qualcosa di ‘aperto’, con me?” Chiese Harry, con gli occhi spalancati.

“Beh, voglio dire, se tu hai detto che lui ha interpretato diversamente le tue parole, forse sì. Che altro avrebbe dovuto pensare?”

“Non lo so,” borbottò Harry mentre Anne entrava nella stanza.

Passò la tazza di te’ a Gemma e si sedette su una poltrona, opposta ad Harry.

“Di cosa stavate parlando?” Chiese Anne, sorridente.

“Harry ci stava dicendo del ragazzo con cui ha…”

“Dicevo loro di aver visto Louis oggi e che tu hai cercato di farmi uscire con lui,” tagliò corto Harry, lanciando un’occhiataccia a sua sorella.

Gemma spalancò gli occhi ma sorseggiò il proprio te’.

Anne li guardò sospettosa, con gli occhi che passavano a guardare prima uno poi l’altro.

“Ti ha anche detto che si conoscevano già?” Disse Anne, arricciando le labbra.

“Uh, sì, me lo stava dicendo proprio ora,” rispose Gemma.

“Oh?” Anne si sedette comodamente. Harry trattenne il respiro, “e ti ha detto come o perché si conoscevano già perché è stato molto vago prima.”

“Non l’ho capito nemmeno io.”

Ah, Dio…Gemma non sapeva mentire. Harry voleva scavare una fossa e seppellircisi, nascondendosi lì per sempre. Era una bella prospettiva al momento.

“Oh? Va bene,” mormorò Anne, poco convinta. “Devo dirlo che io e Jo abbiamo percepito un po’ di tensione tra voi due.”

“Jo?” Gemma chiese prima che Harry potesse rispondere.

“La mamma di Louis,” spiegò la donna. Gemma annuì e tornò a prendere un altro sorso.

“Beh—voglio dire, credo,” Harry balbettò, “no, non ci conosciamo così bene, quindi è stato imbarazzante.”

“Non era la tensione da ‘sei un estraneo,” Anne lo fissò.

“Oh Gesù, mamma si conoscono perché sono già andati a letto insieme e Harry se ne è andato la mattina dopo lasciando solo un bigliettino,” sbottò Gemma.

“Gem!” Sibilò Harry, con il cuore a mille.

“Oh Dio. È vero?” Anne chiese, fissando Harry.

“Sì,” borbottò Harry, “ma avevamo entrambi detto di non volere niente di serio, mi sono già scusato con lui, quindi passiamoci oltre per piacere?”

“Beh, ti ha perdonato?” Incalzò Anne.

“Sì,” rispose Harry.

“E dì alla mamma quello che ha detto e aggiungici anche i tuoi stupidi ragionamenti,” Gemma lo mise all’angolo.

Harry gemette, offeso.

“Che cosa ha detto?”

“Ha detto che potremmo essere amici ma ho detto a Gemma che non penso stesse dicendo la verità. Era un po’…forzato?”

Anne scosse la testa, “il ragazzo ti ha perdonato, Harry. Forse dovresti fare almeno lo sforzo di essergli amico.”

E odiava sempre il modo in cui sua madre arrivava dritta al punto. Era il minimo, no? Offrire la sua amicizia. Se Louis l’avesse accettata, allora si sarebbe considerato fortunato.

“Dovresti vederlo domani, forse,” suggerì Anne.

“Oh, vorrei proprio incontrare Louis,” cinguettò Gemma con un sorriso malizioso.

“Gemma,” la ammonì Anne.

“Farò la brava!”

“Forse, questo mi darebbe una scusa per vederlo di nuovo…”

“Basta scuse, Harry. Forza, tesoro. Sei meglio di così.” Lo interruppe Anne con sguardo serio.

Harry sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto. “Non avrei dovuto fare ciò che ho fatto in primis. Sono così stupido,” scosse la testa.

“No, amico. Ti hanno spezzato il cuore. Le persone fanno cose strane quando hanno il cuore spezzato.” Disse Joe con un sorriso comprensivo.

“Sì, forse,” sorrise Harry grato.

“Un bigliettino, Harry,” lo riprese Anne, “Gesù, ti ho cresciuto meglio di così.”

“Mamma, vacci piano,” Gemma strinse il ginocchio di suo fratello.

“Lo so, lo so,” sospirò lei, con un sorriso tenero, “risolvi questa faccenda, okay?”

“Lo farò,” Disse Harry con più onestà nella voce di ciò che si era aspettato.

“Bene,” Gemma gli fece l’occhiolino.

Celia si svegliò poco dopo la loro strana ma chiarificante conversazione. Non mollò Harry per tutto il resto della serata. Non erano di umore festoso, nonostante fosse Natale, ma Celia lo era.

Indossò un maglione rosso e verde con un renna, che Anne aveva cucito l’anno prima. Aprì i regali con un grosso sorriso sul volto e mangiò tutti i dolcetti rimasti dal pranzo fino a tarda sera.

Ricordò ad Harry di quando era bambino ed era solito eccitarsi a Natale e alla gioia di vedere tutta la sua famiglia insieme. Negli ultimi anni, sembrava come se la vita gli fosse stata risucchiata e non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse successo. Forse era ciò che lo spaventava di più.

Harry era esausto già verso le dieci e si ritirò a letto poco dopo. Aveva il pensiero fisso di farsi davvero perdonare da Louis. Era stato un comportamento di merda il suo, quindi fare qualcosa di carino era il minimo che potesse fare.

***

Harry dormì male, con le mente troppo occupata da pensieri ed emozioni.

Preparò un vassoio di biscotti allo zenzero per la sua famiglia alle cinque del mattino per tenersi occupato. Sua mamma aveva suggerito di portarne qualcuno alla vicina, a Louis in realtà.

Quindi eccolo lì, in piedi davanti casa di Louis alle sette e trenta del mattino, con le mani tremanti che tenevano una scatola piena di biscotti, e il cuore a mille.

Saltellò sul posto, fece un profondo respiro per darsi coraggio. Era un giorno particolarmente freddo, in cui normalmente non sarebbe uscito di casa, ad essere sinceri.

A pensarci bene, ultimamente, non c’erano molti giorni in cui voleva uscire di casa. Lì era caldo, sicuro e comodo.

Solo qualche secondo perso nei ricordi e la porta si spalancò, mostrando una sorridente Jo.

“Harry caro, che bella sorpresa,” disse lei, salutandolo.

Harry sorrise, quasi non sentendo più le guance per il freddo. “Uh, salve, mi chiedevo se Louis fosse in casa.”

Uno sguardo sorpreso attraversò il volto della donna. Recuperò in fretta e si fece da parte, aprendo la porta appena. “Certo, ma vieni dentro, tesoro. Devi essere congelato.

“Grazie,” e non esitò ad entrare, sospirando di sollievo una volta che la porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle.

“Louis è nella doccia, ma sei il benvenuto in cucina per un po’ di te’ mentre aspettiamo,” disse indicando la cucina.

Harry non avrebbe mai rifiutato una buona tazza di te’ quindi acconsentì, seguendo la donna. Era la stessa identica cucina dove avevano parlato l’ultima volta, ed era andato lì per parlare di nuovo con lui.

“Allora, cosa ti porta qui così presto, caro?” Chiese lei accendendo il bollitore.

“Um,” Harry fissò il contenitore che aveva in mano, “ho fatto dei biscotti.”

Lei glieli prese, sorridendo, e lo esaminò sorpresa. “Oh, non doveva, dolcezza.”

“No, no, volevo, come ringraziamento per ieri.”

Non era una bugia. Era davvero grato per il pranzo.

“Oh, sei così gentile. Grazie, Harry,” appoggiò la scatola sull’isola aprendo il coperchio, il profumo di zenzero e zucchero riempì l’aria.

“Zenzero! I preferiti di Louis.” Disse, ancora più contenta.

E Harry non lo sapeva. Davvero. Il pensiero di cucinare dei biscotti era stato così casuale, forse era un segno. Stupidamente pensò che lo fosse.

“Buono a sapersi,” disse con un piccolo sorriso.

Il bollitore era pronto. Jay lo spostò prendendo tre tazze, appoggiandole sul bancone e preparando tre bustine di Yorkshire.

“Allora,” iniziò una volta passatogli il te’, insieme allo zucchero e una piccola brocca di latte, “sei venuto per vedere Louis?”

Harry sapeva che probabilmente era curiosa del perché questa persona che a malapena conosceva fosse venuta a vedere suo figlio che era quasi un estraneo.

“Um, ho pensato che potrei conoscerlo meglio,” rise nervosamente, “mia mamma mi dice sempre di condividere i miei biscotti, quindi ho pensato di seguire il suo consiglio.”

Per la sua gioia, la donna rise.

“Beh, hai portato la giusta cosa da condividere. Grazie ancora.”

“Di nulla.”

Entrambi bevvero qualche sorso di te’ simultaneamente. Era molto silenzioso in casa. Solo l’odore dei biscotti, del te’ caldo e l’aria fredda della mattina. Qualcosa lo fece sentire a casa, era così accogliente.

Se non si fosse guardato intorno, avrebbe pensato di essere a casa di sua mamma in una normale domenica.

“Mamma, penso che farò un giro. Hai visto le chiavi della macchina?”

La voce era già troppo familiare. Gli fece muovere uno sciame di farfalle nel suo stomaco, e il suo cuore prese a battere veloce come un torrente.

Louis aprì la pota, i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di sua madre poi notò Harry, e vide subito che la faccia di Louis cambiò espressione, fermandosi di colpo.

“Louis, Harry è venuto a trovarci…ha portato anche dei biscotti allo zenzero; i tuoi preferiti,” disse Jay spingendo il contenitore verso il figlio.

“Um, si schiarì la voce, “grazie, allora.”

“Louis,” lo ammonì lei, “forza vieni qui, e dai il benvenuto al nostro ospite come si deve.”

Harry rimase lì seduto in imbarazzo, mentre Louis entrava in cucina. All’improvviso si sentì accaldato.

“Voi due state qui. Vado a controllare le ragazze,” appoggiò la tazza nel lavandino e si voltò verso Louis, “le mie chiavi sono nella posacenere vicino alla porta di ingresso.

Poi se ne andò, e la tensione riempì la stanza. Poteva sentire Louis sospirare tra sé, anche senza guardarlo.

“Allora hai portato dei biscotti?” Disse Louis, in piedi di fianco ad Harry. Era più vicino di ciò che pensasse.

“Uh, sì,” Harry alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo. Era spaventoso di cosa quegli occhi facessero ad Harry; si sentiva senza fiato.

“Posso chiederti perché?” Louis incalzò.

“Ecco, come…offerta di pace, credo?”

“Oltre alla cheesecake intendi?”

Un sorriso lento comparve sul suo viso, gli occhi si strinsero. Harry si calmò un po’. E sorrise anche lui.

“Mi sento davvero male, Louis. Sul serio;” disse con veemenza, il suo tono era disperato.

Il sorriso di Louis svanì. Guardò in basso, inspirando dal naso. “Devi andare da qualche altra parte oggi?”

Harry fu preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda ma rispose subito che era libero.

Louis si spostò e osservò Harry. “Ti va di fare un giro? Puoi portare i biscotti, perché profumano di buono.”

Harry sarà anche stato sorpreso, ma non voleva rifiutare, quindi annuì, prese i biscotti chiudendo il coperchio e seguì Louis fuori dalla cucina.

“Mamma, noi andiamo!” Gridò Louis, afferrando le chiavi dalla ciotola marrone sul tavolo di fianco alla porta.

“Non stare via troppo!” Rispose la donna.

Harry si chiese perché lei non avesse fatto domande. Forse le avrebbe chieste a Louis, in privato, più tardi.

La macchina di Louis si scaldò quasi subito. Harry immaginò fosse stata già usata di prima mattina.

Tenne il contenitore in grembo; anche se i biscotti non erano più tiepidi. Picchettava la gamba mentre si mordeva il labbro; lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino.

Si muovevano lentamente e poi iniziò a piovigginare, piccole goccioline si accumulavano sul parabrezza, annebbiando la vista.

“Dove andiamo?” Chiese Harry alla fine mentre si fermavano ad un semaforo.

“Un parco,” rispose, osservando la luce rossa.

Harry guardò Louis. Aveva un profilo stupendo: una forte mandibola, zigomi pronunciati. Indossava una giacca comoda forse un po’ troppo grande, ma gli stava bene.

Quando l’auto si mosse di nuovo, Harry riemerse dai suoi pensieri e guardò fuori dal finestrino. Solo allora registrò le parole di Louis, stavano andando al parco.

“Aspetta, un parco?” Harry si voltò appena verso il ragazzo, cucciato. “Ma piove.”

Louis ghignò malizioso, “è il momento migliore per andare al parco.”

Harry rise e scosse la testa…quasi affettuosamente.

“E se ci bagniamo?”

“Ci bagniamo…”

***

Finirono per bagnarsi tutti.

Quando uscirono dall’auto, Louis corse immediatamente verso il piccolo gazebo con la panchina, vicino all’altalena. Harry lo seguì subito, sospirando di sollievo quando entrambi trovarono riparo. Era surreale come la pioggia avesse iniziato a cadere con forza non appena avevano raggiunto il riparo.

“È davvero questo il momento migliore per il parco?” Chiese Harry mentre fissava la pioggia.

“Senza dubbio,” rispose Louis. La voce un po’ persa. Harry si voltò per vederlo seduto sulla panchina, con un braccio al tavolo e l’altro che indicava ad Harry si unirsi a lui.

Harry appoggiò il contenitore sul tavolo scuro, sedendosi sullo stesso lato ma mantenendo una rispettabile distanza tra i due.

Louis tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla giacca e l’accendino, ne mise una alle labbra e poi fece la stessa cosa dell’altra volta, accedendo la sigaretta tirandosi su la maglia.

Louis ne offrì una ad Harry, il quale accettò volentieri.

“Non hai bisogno di accenderla di nuovo?” Chiese Louis, esalando fumo.

Doveva essere una battuta, ma l’argomento era ancora delicato. Harry sorrise nervosamente, tenendo l’accendino sul lato e vide la fiamma intaccare subito la sigaretta.

“Hai imparato finalmente.”

Harry sorrise contento, prendendo un tiro.

“Quanto rimani con la tua famiglia?” Chiese Louis, mentre una nuvola di fumo scompariva nell’aria.

“Me ne vado dopo l’ultimo dell’anno. Tu?”

“Domani mattina a dire la verità. Ho del lavoro da fare per il mio capo prima che finisca l’anno,” spiegò Louis.

“Oh, è molto presto,” disse Harry, quasi deluso. Non è che vivessero così lontani ma per qualche ragione gli dispiaceva.

“Eh sì,” Louis alzò le spalle, rilasciando uno sbuffo di fumo.

Harry deglutì, sentendo il sapore amaro della nicotina quando si morse le labbra. “Posso vederti di nuovo quando torniamo?” Disse di colpo.

Vide Louis fare una pausa. E poi si voltò a guardare Harry, con un leggero tremore sulle labbra. “La palla è tua, Harry. Da sempre.”

Harry guardò in basso, in colpa. “Voglio vederti di nuovo, mi dispiace per l’ultima volta, voglio uscire con te. Tu sei…tu…” si interruppe con un sospiro, quasi come se non avesse fiato per parlare. “…penso potremmo andare d’accordo se vuoi, mi piacerebbe avere un’altra possibilità.”

Louis studiò il suo volto, quasi come se stesse cercando qualcosa e Harry era determinato a non mostrarsi debole.

“Un’altra chance per cosa, esattamente?” Chiese, senza intensità rendendo Harry ansioso.

“Io..mh, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, lo accetterò,” decise di rispondere. Era forse un po’ da egoista chiedere a Louis qualcosa. Aveva già preso abbastanza, no?

Louis doveva aver percepito qualcosa di diverso nell’espressione di Harry, giudicando il suo sospiro sconfitto, che attirò l’attenzione di Harry.

“Harry, ascolta, non sei sicuramente nel giusto stato mentale per una relazione romantica, giusto?”

Harry doveva essere offeso?

“No, non credo,” rispose Harry, “Ero già stato sposato prima di questo—divorzio di cui ti ho già parlato. Anche l’altro mi aveva tradito,” esalò una risata atona. “Ho dato di matto dopo il primo divorzio…ed è successo qualcosa di simile, ho finito per sposarmi il ragazzo con cui uscivo dopo pochi mesi, e beh, non è finita bene, no?” Harry concluse con una risata secca, prendendo un tiro di sigaretta, appoggiandola sul tavolo umido.

Non osò guardare Louis, vergognandosi di tutto.

“Harry,” disse Louis, con la voce rotta dall’emozione. Harry guardò il ragazzo avvicinarsi a lui, appoggiando la sigaretta di fianco a quella di Harry sul tavolo e si voltò sedendosi a cavalcioni. “Grazie per avermelo detto. E mi dispiace che ti sia successa una cosa simile.”

“Louis, non l’ho detto per avere pietà o una scusa. Non è..ho sbagliato e mi dispiace davvero,” disse Harry d’un fiato.

“Lo so,” sorrise Louis, “ascolta va tutto bene, okay? Voglio dire mi sarebbe piaciuto saperlo prima ma capisco.”

Harry scosse la testa e grugnì, mettendosi la testa tra le mani. “Sono uno stronzo—orribile come i miei ex.” Mormorò tra le mani sudate.

“Hey,” Louis gli tolse le mani dal volto, “guardami, Harry.”

Harry aprì gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu di Louis fissarlo, sinceri ed onesti. Gli provocarono dei brividi, nonostante la giacca.

“Non sei uno stronzo,” disse Louis diretto, ”uno stronzo non avrebbe provato a…fare ammenda. Non sei perfetto, Harry. Nessuno lo è. Questo non ti rende uno stronzo. Chiamiamolo sviluppo del personaggio,” gli fece l’occhiolino.

Harry ridacchio, “sei troppo buono per questo mondo, sai,” disse, genuino.

Louis abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo, “non saprei ma tutto sommato,” guardò Harry e si morse le labbra, “avevo detto di iniziare da capo, o no?”

“È vero,” Harry esalò, mentre il rumore della pioggia iniziava a fermarsi. Sembrava un momento monumentale.

“Lo pensavo davvero,” disse Louis, “possiamo essere amici, ok? Funzionerà.”

Harry fissò gli occhi speranzosi di Louis. La pioggia si fermò, e gli uccellini iniziarono a cinguettare mentre uno spiraglio di sole faceva capolino da dietro le nuvole, illuminando Louis.

Harry era senza fiato.

“Possiamo essere amici.”

________

Hey hey! che ne pensate?? Riusciranno ad essere SOLO amici? <3 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Gennaio 2018**

Fu una settimana lenta dopo l’incontro con Louis nel parco. Si erano separati, sorprendentemente, con un rapporto migliore di prima.

Dopo essersi accordati nell’essere amici, avevano mangiato i biscotti allo zenzero di Harry, guardando il sole comparire da dietro le nuvole. Gli uccellini cinguettavano e l’erba sembrava più verde.

Louis fece ridere Harry. Tanto. Al punto che sputacchiò alcune briciole di biscotto. Fortunatamente non su Louis. Quest’ultimo rise, contento. E quindi Harry si unì a lui.

Si separarono, scambiandosi i numeri di telefono e Louis accompagnò Harry fino a casa di Anne. All’improvviso, non c’era più niente di strano. Era come se niente fosse successo tra loro. Harry non era sicuro che fosse una cosa positiva.

Sarebbero stati amici e questo era più che sufficiente.

Non era sicuro se poteva iniziare a messaggiare con Louis, finché non fu sua madre a dargli una botta in testa dicendogli di smettere d fare lo sciocco e mandargli un messaggio.

Quindi lo fece. Inviò un messaggio a Louis la mattina seguente, augurandogli un buon viaggio verso casa, e Louis promise di vedersi quando Harry sarebbe tornato.

Ora, Harry era tornato e non avevano ancora organizzato niente; ma Harry voleva vedere di nuovo Louis.

Non che non avessero parlato durante quella settimana. Entrambi continuavano a mandare messaggi, non ogni giorno o ogni ora..ma era meglio di niente.

“Aspetta, sei andato a letto con quel tizio maleducato del bar?” Gli chiese Zayn.

Erano seduti sul divano di Harry, cercando un film da guardare su Netflix mentre Harry confessava tutto quello che era successo.

“Non è un maleducato, e sì,” sospirò Harry, tirandosi la coperta sulle gambe.

“Aspetta, perché non me l’hai detto?” Si crucciò Zayn, voltandosi completamente verso l’amico, “non ti avrei giudicato, lo sai?”

“Lo so,” sospirò di nuovo Harry, appoggiando il telecomando, e mettendosi nella posizione speculare a Zayn, “è successo tutto in fretta e ci stavamo preparando per le vacanze, non ho avuto il tempo di dirti tutto.”

Zayn mise il broncio, guardando in basso, e giocherellando con i pollici. “Avresti almeno potuto accennare qualcosa,” mormorò.

Harry arricciò le labbra, “Zayn…”

“E va bene, uffa,” Zayn guardò Harry e scosse la testa, “non posso crederci che tu gli abbia lasciato un bigliettino.”

Harry grugnì, coprendosi il volto, “non sapevo che altro fare; se me ne fossi andato e basta mi sarei sentito peggio e non potevo rimanere perché mi sarei sentito in colpa.”

“Ti sei sentito in colpa comunque, no?” Zayn aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, e un braccio allungato sullo schienale del divano, con gli occhi fissi su Harry.

“Sì…lo so, è da stupidi. È solo che…mi sembrava di fare qualcosa di sbagliato…come se fossi ancora impegnato con qualcuno,” biascicò Harry.

“Wow,” gli occhi di Zayn si spalancarono, “Voglio dire…è normale sentirsi così. Eri sposato con un’altra persona solo qualche mese prima.”

  
“Già,” mormorò Harry piano, “ma non so perché mi sono sentito in quel modo perché comunque non stiamo più insieme, no? Dovrei essere in grado di andare avanti, giusto? Non è stato così difficile la prima volta.”

“Beh,” iniziò Zayn, Harry sapeva che stava arrivando un’analisi psicologica ma non gli importava. Aveva bisogno di una qualche spiegazione, “questa è la seconda volta che non ha funzionato il tuo matrimonio, sei più schivo, forse ti stai aggrappando a qualcosa che non c’è più ma ancora non l’hai capito. Hai troppa paura di essere di nuovo vulnerabile dopo essere stato ferito così tante volte.”

Harry ascoltò ogni parola, pensandoci su. “Forse,” disse.

“Hai fatto ammenda con…ehm, come si chiama?”

“Louis,” disse Harry, sorridendo involontariamente.

“Giusto, Louis,” disse Zayn, notando il sorriso, “e sono orgoglioso di te.”

“È stato davvero gentile a riguardo,” disse Harry, ricordandosi di come Louis era stato comprensivo nei suoi confronti, “non penso di meritarmelo,” concluse tristemente.

“Hey, no,” lo fermò Zayn, prendendo la mano di Harry nella sua, “hai fatto un errore, e va bene a patto che lo usi per imparare e sono sicuro che l’hai fatto.”

“Sì,” annuì Harry, “sono felice che siamo amici adesso, non penso di poter sopportare un’altra relazione…almeno non per un po’.”

“E va bene così. Forse hai bisogno di un po’ di tempo per te. Non devi buttarti a capofitto in niente,” gli sorrise dolcemente Zayn.

“Sei il migliore, lo sai?” Harry ghignò e si avvicinò a Zayn appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Ne sono consapevole,” Zayn lo strinse a sé, “avete parlato mai dopo l’incontro?”

“Sì, alcune volte, nella scorsa settimana.”

“Che bella notizia, tesoro. È già tornato?” Chiese Zayn.

“Sì, il giorno di Santo Stefano, per la verità,” bofonchiò Harry.

“Oh,” disse Zayn, poi fece una pausa, “hai intenzione di rivederlo presto?”

“Um,” Harry si morse il labbro, “sì, ma non gli ho più scritto da quando è tornato.”

Zayn si scostò da Harry per guardarlo in faccia, “H, sei tornato da tre giorni, avete litigato per qualcosa?”

“No, no,” disse Harry rapidamente, sedendosi dritto, “È che—non so che dire. Ci incontriamo per un caffè? E se si fa l’impressione sbagliata? Non voglio che pensi che lo sto invitando per un appuntamento.”

“Beh, potresti invitarlo per il mio compleanno la prossima settimana, Sabato?” Zayn suggerì.

Harry si morse il labbro, guardando verso il basso. Poi mormorò “non ti dispiacerebbe? Voi due non andate proprio d’accordo,” rise.

“S’, lo so ma è tuo amico adesso, e ti credo quando dici che è una brava persona, quindi perché no?” Alzò le spalle.

“Okay,” disse Harry, continuando a mordersi il labbro, questa volta per trattenere un sorriso, “lo inviterò.”

“Bene, scrivigli domani, ok?”

“Perché non mi ha ancora scritto lui?” Mise il broncio Harry, “ho iniziato io la conversazione così tante volte.”

“Che cos’è stata l’ultima cosa che gli hai detto?”

“Gli ho detto che partivo il cinque e mi ha risposto, dicendo di fare buon viaggio e che ci saremmo visti presto.”

“Beh, forse è solo impegnato H. Comunque, non importa, mandagli un messaggio. E vedi che succede, va bene?”

“Okay,” annuì Harry. Poi si voltò verso la tv di nuovo e afferrò il telecomando, “ora possiamo, per favore, guardare Black Mirror?”

Zayn ridacchiò, “E va bene, guardiamolo.”

Harry festeggiò e premette ‘inizia’ mentre si accoccolavano sul divano. Guardarono due episodi prima che il sonno li raggiungesse. Zayn se ne andò, mezzo addormentato e prese un taxi verso casa e Harry si trascinò a letto; appuntandosi mentalmente di scrivere a Louis il giorno seguente.

***

Harry era in piedi di fianco all’isola della cucina, con il labbro stretto tra i denti mentre muoveva nervosamente la gamba.

Erano passate cinque ore da quando aveva mandato un messaggio a Louis, il quale non aveva ancora risposto.

Non era nemmeno sicuro perché gli stesse dando fastidio. Non era che stessero parlando tutti i giorni. Non rispondevano immediatamente. Harry non lo faceva mai.

Ma. Ma non aveva aspettato mai cinque ore per rispondere a qualcuno (tranne dopo i divorzi).

Dio, divorzi, al plurale.

Più di uno. Più di uno, cazzo.

Si sentiva come Ross su _Friends_ , che sarebbe stato divertente tranne per il fatto che passare attraverso un divorzio non era come nello show.

Harry sospirò. Portò la tazza piena di caffè nero alle labbra e lo trangugiò prima di appoggiarla nel lavandino.

Stava per lavarla, quando sentì il suo telefono fare ’ding’.

Si voltò velocemente e afferrò il cellulare, sbloccandolo per vedere che Louis non aveva risposto al messaggio, ma era arrivata un’email da uno dei posti in cui aveva fatto domanda di lavoro.

Grugnì, chiuse gli occhi e si ricompose.

Non importava se Louis non aveva ancora risposto. Andava bene. Aveva un’email dell’ospedale. Dovrebbe essere meglio, giusto? Ottenere un lavoro era meglio che ricevere una risposta di una parola.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Harry aprì la mail, il suo cuore batteva forte mentre leggeva il testo.

Un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra quando lesse la parola ‘assunto’.

Buon Dio, era un sollievo.

Bloccò il telefono e lo riappoggiò sul bancone, poi esalò di sollievo.

L’ospedale Greytown era l’unico che gli aveva risposto al momento. Aveva altri tre potenziali lavori in attesa.

Era abbastanza sicuro che fossero stati attratti dal suo curriculum ma non per questo gli avrebbero offerto un lavoro. Dopo tutto, c’erano così tanti aspiranti infermieri e dottori in giro.

Stava per voltarsi, quando il suo cellulare squillò di nuovo. Gli occhi di Harry scattarono, e afferrò il cellulare immediatamente.

_Louis: Ciao!_

Harry era radioso. Le sue dita scivolarono sulla tastiera senza sforzo.

_Harry: come stai? :)_

La risposta di Louis arrivò subito.

_Louis: bene, sono stanco. Che mi dici di te?_

_Harry: bene, grazie._

Harry mandò il messaggio e si morse un labbro. Gli avrebbe dovuto dire della festa subito invece di rimandare. Sarebbe arrivato al punto lo stesso alla fine dei conti.

_Harry: ecco…c’è questa festa a cui vorrei invitarti. È il compleanno del mio amico. Che dici?_

Aspettò e il fumetto con i tre pallini comparve, poi scomparve, poi riapparve di nuovo.

_Louis: um,_ _questo amico mi conosce? Non sarebbe strano portare un estraneo alla festa di uno dei tuo amici?_

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

_Harry: vi siete già incontrati. Era con me al bar—capelli neri, zigomi spigolosi—si chiama Zayn. Pensavi stessimo insieme. E comunque mi ha chiesto lui di invitarti._

_Louis: sono certo che mi odia._

Harry rise.

_Harry: non è vero. Mi ha detto che sei una brava persona e mi ha suggerito di invitarti. Vuole conoscerti._

_Louis: quand’è?_

Sentì il cuore tremare mentre scriveva.

_Harry: il 12 Gennaio. Al Club Madisons sul tetto. Alle 8._

_Louis: Merda, il Madisons, eh? Quel posto non è per tutti. L’ingresso costa come una settimana di paga._

_Harry: l’entrata è inclusa e c’è open bar. Non dovrai pagare nulla. Ti posso anche passare a prendere, se per te è okay?_

_Louis: sei sicuro? È lui che mi vuole lì, non solo te?_

_Harry: Beh, voglio che tu sia con noi._

_Louis: va bene, okay. Passami a prendere alle 7:45, che dici? Non è lontano dal pub._

_Harry: appena dieci minuti :)_

_Louis: Okay, Harry. Grazie :)_

_Harry: Di nulla, Louis :)_

Harry quasi gridò appoggiando il cellulare ma evitando di farlo. Invece, fissò il telefono con uno sguardo da ebete e fece un imbarazzante balletto salendo le scale a due a due per andare a cercare già un outfit da indossare.

Aveva convinto Louis, con successo, ad andare con lui alla festa di Zayn; Zayn sarebbe stato estasiato e così Liam. Harry era certo che Zayn avesse già raccontato tutto a suo marito.

Erano cose che si condividevano con l’altro. Dicevano di essere una coppia stabile quando discutevano, ma Harry aveva delineato un limite quando si erano messi a discutere anche la forma e il colore della loro cacca.

Avrebbe preferito non aver sentito quel discorso. E ne avevano parlato così tranquillamente, mentre tutti i loro amici erano seduti al tavolo del ristorante.

Harry fece una smorfia mentre rovistava tra le sue camicie per trovarne una adatta per il weekend.

Tirò fuori cinque opzioni, poi prese il cellulare e decise di mandare un messaggio a Zayn.

_Harry: ho chiesto a Louis di venire alla festa e ha detto sì :D_

_Zayn: finalmente incontrerò di nuovo il ragazzo! Probabilmente mi devo scusare, che ne pensi?_

_Harry: sicuramente lo farà anche lui._

_Zayn: sono felice per te, H. A presto :)_

_***_

Zayn mandò un messaggio ad Harry il venerdì prima del suo compleanno con il bisogno disperato di andare a fare shopping e di controllare la location della festa.

Ovviamente, Harry fu più che felice di unirsi a lui, visto che il non far nulla a casa lo stava facendo diventare matto.

Erano in uno di quei negozio per articoli da festa piuttosto di cattivo gusto, con un manichino che indossava una collana hawaiana, calzoncini corti e degli occhiali da sole orrendi. Era tipico di Zayn scegliere un posto del genere per le ultime cose da comprare.

“Zayn, non capisco che cosa tu debba acquistare da questo posto. Il locale metterà a disposizione praticamente di tutto,” borbottò Harry, esaminando un cerchietto con due cazzetti sporgenti che si muovevano ogni volta che Harry agitava l’oggetto.

Ridacchiò, incontrando poi lo sguardo di Zayn.

“H, quello è per gli addii al nubilato o celibato, lascialo lì.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, riappoggiando il cerchietto sullo scaffale, seguendo poi Zayn tra le corsie.

“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda,” ricordò a Zayn.

Quest’ultimo si fermò di fronte ad una variegata serie di collane. “Volevo qualcosa in più,” disse tra sé, guardando i fiori colorati su ognuno.

“Wow, una collana di fiori, originale,” disse Harry piatto.

Zayn lo guardò male, “è la mia festa, lasciami in pace.”

“Se vuoi un tocco diverso, che ne dici di questi cerchietti,” suggerì Harry, ignorando la richiesta di Zayn.

“Harry, no. È troppo scontato.” Lo scacciò via, abbassandosi per guardare le collane arcobaleno.

“Oh, e queste non lo sono?” Harry alzò un sopracciglio.

Zayn lo ignorò, afferrando un numero indefinito di quelle collane, e mettendole nel cestino. Ne prese alcune arcobaleno, alcune viola e altre bianche.

“Non so perché ti sia ancora amico,” bofonchiò Harry, abbastanza forse affinché Zayn potesse sentirlo.

Zayn gli sorrise gentile e si diresse verso la cassa. Tirò fuori il portafoglio per pagare, e si voltò verso Harry, “puoi prendere il cerchietto per te, se ti rende felice.”

Harry ghignò. Tornò indietro e prese un pacco di cinque cerchietti, mettendole sopra il mucchio di collane.

“Ci sono anche colori diversi,” disse Harry fiero.

Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo, guardando i pezzi di stoffa quasi con disgusto, “perché cinque?”

Harry alzò le spalle, “se tu puoi prendere venti di quelle,” disse indicando le collane hawaiane, “allora io prendo cinque di questi,” concluse.

Zayn lo guardò disperato e passò la sua carta di credito alla cassiera (che li stava guardando con un sorrisetto divertito).

“Liam mi ammazzerà,” Zayn scosse la testa, portando il proprio sacchetto, mentre Harry teneva il suo.

“Lo farei anche io.”

“Non mi importa, è il mio compleanno,” ripeté Zayn petulante.

“Ma dov’è Liam, a proposito?”

“Nel negozio di sport dall’altra parte della strada; voleva prendere qualche cosa di nuovo.”

“Ovvio,” sbuffò Zayn.

Liam andava in palestra religiosamente. Diavolo, c’era andato anche quando stava male come un cane, e furono costretti a obbligarlo a letto. Non era finita bene, visto che era quasi svenuto per aver sollevato 15kg. Zayn e Harry dovettero trascinarlo fuori dalla palestra e metterlo a dormire, sedandolo un po’ con dello sciroppo per la gola così che potesse addormentarsi e smettere di lamentarsi e mentire sul ‘sentirsi meglio’ e che doveva allenarsi per ‘mantenere la massa muscolare’.

“Vuole provare con il nuoto,” commentò Zayn, dirigendosi al piccolo negozio.

“Non sapevo nemmeno fosse interessato al nuoto. Sa almeno nuotare?”

“Sì, ma non gliene importava molto finché il suo allenatore gli ha detto che il nuoto è il modo migliore per mantenere tonicità nel corpo, in modo complessivo.”

Harry si crucciò, “complessivo?”

Zayn alzò la testa, cercando Liam mentre rispondeva, “tipo tutte le parti: cosce, gambe eccetera…”

“Oh.”

“Eccolo,” disse Zayn, passando tra la gente per raggiungere Liam che testava varie cuffie.

“Li,” lo chiamò Zayn.

Liam li vide e sorrise, “hey, com’è andato lo shopping?” Chiese, baciando Zayn sulla guancia.

“Beh, Harry stava giudicando il mio gusto per gli oggetti da festa e mi costretto a comprare di cerchietti orrendi che hanno dei cazzetti sopra.,”

Liam scoppiò a ridere, “che diavolo, Harry.”

“Voleva delle vibrazioni hawaiane, e ha comprato le collane che sono anche peggio e non l’ho obbligato a prendere i cerchietti; si è offerto,” mise il broncio Harry.

“Oh, ma avrà delle vibrazioni alla festa, nessun problema,” Liam fece l’occhiolino a Zayn.

Zayn arrossì, e guardo a terra. “Non in pubblico, Li.”

Liam gli diede un colpetto con la spalla giocoso, e fece un altro occhiolino ad Harry prima di indicare delle cuffie in lattice. “Che ne pensate?” Ne prese due e le mostrò ai ragazzi.

Una era argento e l’altra bianca.

Harry ci pensò, inclinando la testa, “è importante?”

“Certo, devo essere al mio meglio quando nuovo,” rispose Liam, con aria di affronto.

Zayn era cupo, “per chi, scusa?”

Liam sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “per me stesso, okay? Se ho un bell’aspetto mi sento bene.”

Zayn guardò Harry, il quale alzò le spalle.

“Allora, quale?” Insistette Liam, piazzando le due cuffie in faccia ai ragazzi.

“Bianca,” dissero entrambi, e poi ridacchiarono. 

Liam appoggiò l’altra sullo scaffale e prese un paio di occhialini dal ripiano basso poi si diresse alla cassa.

Pranzarono dopo aver appoggiato le buste in macchina. Mentre mangiavano, Liam continuò a lanciare strane occhiate ad Harry. Non sapeva perché. A metà tra il curioso e il malizioso.

“Okay, che problema c’è?” Chiese Harry sospirando, appoggiando il panino.

“Niente, niente,” disse Liam velocemente, con gli occhi spalancati, “mi chiedevo quando ci presenterai questo tuo nuovo amico.”

Harry grugnì mentre Zayn sorrideva di fianco a Liam. “Beh, pensavo che Zayn te avesse detto tutto, quindi cosa vuoi che aggiunga?”

“Dimmi quanto sei eccitato di vederlo domani.” Lo prese in giro Liam.

“E va bene, Liam, molto eccitato,” annunciò Harry, con uno sguardo apatico, “ora, posso tornare a mangiare?”

Liam gongolò, senza dire altro e si mise una patatina in bocca. Harry scosse la testa, ma non riuscì a trattenere il senso di agitazione che comparve alla bocca dello stomaco.

Era emozionato. Quindi? Non significava niente, no? Aveva solo un nuovo amico. Era una cosa per cui essere emozionati.

***

Quando Zayn, Liam e Harry avevano controllato la location il giorno prima era sembrata abbastanza bella, ma ora, di notte, era ancora meglio.

La terrazza era straordinaria, con una vista spettacolare sulla città. C’era alcune persone già e il bar era il luogo più caotico, come c’era da aspettarsi.

L’atmosfera si stava scaldando, e Harry si trovò ad essere emozionato per la serata.

“Zayn, questo posto è incredibile,” rimarcò, ancora sorpreso.

“Lo so,” rispose l’amico, sorridendo. Indossava una camicia nera e un paio di jeans dello stesso colore con una collana arcobaleno. “Hey, vai a prendere Louis? La festa inizia tra un quarto d’ora. A che ora gli hai detto?”

Harry spalancò gli occhi, “merda,” tirò fuori il telefono e controllò l’orario.

19:40

“Merda,” ripeté, “dovrei essere da lui tra cinque minuti.”

Zayn sbuffò, e rise, “cazzo, sei un idiota, vai!”

Harry non sprecò altro tempo, si affrettò giù per le scale e in macchina. Si maledì mentalmente perché aveva trovato un parcheggio stupendo e ora doveva abbandonarlo.

Mentre si immergeva nelle strade, tirò fuori il cellulare e inviò un messaggio veloce a Louis.

_Sono in ritardo. Arrivo tra poco!_

Lanciò il cellulare sul sedile del passeggero e premette il pedale dell’acceleratore con foga. Non credeva di aver mai guidato così velocemente in vita sua. Era un bravo autista; obbediva alle regole e non correva mai.

Tutto ciò andava a farsi benedire quando si trattava di Louis, apparentemente.

Non riusciva a crederci di essersi dimenticato. Era così stupido. Era andato lì per dargli una mano e aveva perso di vista l’ora. Se Zayn non glielo avesse ricordato, chissà dopo quanto si sarebbe accorto.

Arrivò al pub alle 19:53.

Louis stava già aspettando fuori, con una sigaretta tra le labbra e la mano libera in tasca. Notò Harry parcheggiare sul ciglio della strada e gli sorrise, dirigendosi verso l’auto.

Harry sentì il cuore balzargli in petto e il cazzo avere un leggero spasmo di interesse.

Louis era bellissimo. Lo era sempre, ma quella sera era extra bello. Indossava una maglietta attillata con il logo di un gruppo musicale, una giacca di jeans sopra che aveva del pelo sul colletto, dei jeans neri attillati e le sue solite Vans.

“Hey,” lo salutò Louis, entrando in macchina e emettendo un verso di sorpresa quando colpì il telefono di Harry con il sedere.

“Scusa,” Harry entrò in azione, cercando il cellulare; le dita toccarono accidentalmente il culo di Louis. “Scusa,” disse di nuovo, con le guance rosse.

“Tranquillo,” ridacchiò Louis, mettendosi la cintura.

Harry era ancora imbarazzato, le sue dita tremavano mentre metteva in moto l’auto.

“Scusa, sono in ritardo,” disse ancora, “stavo aiutando a sistemare tutto.”

“Nessun problema. Se me lo avessi detto, sarei venuto volentieri a dare una mano,” sorrise Louis prima di guardare fuori dal finestrino.

E Dio, chi era Louis Tomlinson e perché doveva essere proprio un angelo?

“Um, sei emozionato?” Chiese Harry stupidamente, all’improvviso nervoso.

Quando Harry guardò Louis, questo aveva un sorrisetto divertito. “Di incontrare un gruppo di persone che non conosco? Molto.”

“Tranquillo. Conosci me, no?”

Louis fissò Harry per un secondo di troppo, poi annuì, gentile, “è vero conosco te. Quindi meglio se non mi molli.”

“Mai,” promise Harry.

“Allora, ho una carta regalo per il tuo amico per un negozio di vestiti. Che dici? A tutti piacciono i vestiti, giusto?” Rise Louis, nervosamente.

“Ama i vestiti,” rispose Harry veloce, per rassicurarlo, “non è schizzinoso quando si tratta di regali.”

Anche se era un completa bugia, Zayn era uno dei peggiori, poi se lo si univa a Liam, erano impossibile da accontentare.

“Okay,” mormorò Louis, giocherellando con le sue dita.

Harry fece finta di non notare quanto fossero belle le sue cosce in quei jeans.

“Com’è andato il tuo viaggio di ritorno?” Chiese Harry.

Louis lo guardò, “tutto bene, sono stato impegnato ultimamente, quindi sono felice di poter uscire e rilassarmi un po’.”

“Bene,” bofonchiò Harry.

“E tu? Notizie dai vari lavori?”

Il cuore di Harry fece una capriola. Aveva bisogno di abbracciare Louis. Si era ricordato.

Ovvio, la loro conversazione non era stata così tanto tempo prima, ma era comunque una bella cosa.

“Uh, sì due posti mi hanno risposto, per ora,” Harry si schiarì la voce.

“Grandioso. Hai deciso quale accettare?”

“Sto aspettando la risposta da un altro, poi posso inviare a pensarci. Devo vedere i pro e i contro per quanto riguarda le ore di lavoro, e cose così,” spiegò.

“Mmmh,” annuì Louis, “se hai bisogno, sono sempre disponibile.”

Harry, ancora una volta, dovette contenere la sorpresa. Non è che non aveva notato quanto Louis fosse gentile e premuroso, ma non si era aspettato un’offerta così casuale di aiuto.

Ed ecco Harry che invece aveva paura di invitare il ragazzo a prendere un caffè, pensando che le sue parole potessero essere travisate; eppure Louis si era offerto senza vergogna di aiutare Harry con una cosa noiosa come la ricerca di un impiego.

“Davvero?” Chiese Harry, ancora sconvolto, “mi aiuteresti?”

Louis sembrò confuso, a giudicare dalle sue sopracciglia aggrottate, “Sì, lo farei,” disse cauto.

“Grazie,” Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata grata, “ti-uhm…ti faccio sapere?”

“Bene,” rispose Louis.

Arrivarono al pub, faticando a trovare parcheggio. Alla fine si fermarono alcuni isolati dall’ingresso principale. Non erano che un paio di minuti a piedi, quindi non male.

Erano le 20:07.

La festa era ufficialmente iniziata sette minuti prima.

“Mi stai facendo sembrare un ritardatario,” Louis gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla mentre entravano nel locale.

La musica era assordante e c’era un forte odore di alcol e sigarette.

“Tranquillo, nemmeno Zayn è mai in orario, è sempre colpa mia,” Harry fece qualcosa di cui si pentì immediatamente: diede un colpetto al braccio di Louis, con fare giocoso, da amicone.

Louis lo guardò confuso, mentre si massaggiava il braccio.

Cazzo, era stato troppo violento? Forse sì.

“Scusa,” mormorò, con le guance di nuovo in fiamme.

Louis non disse niente, e ciò agitò Harry. Camminarono in silenzio, salendo le scale per raggiungere il tetto.

“Wow,” sospirò Louis, osservando il posto.

“Sì, Liam è proprio cotto di Zayn.”

“Chi?”

“Giusto, eh, Liam è il compagno di Zayn. Stanno insieme da cinque anni, credo.”

“Oh, fico,” disse Louis, guardandosi intorno, “dov’è Zayn?”

“Oh,” anche Harry si guardò intorno, trovando l’amico vicino al bar con dei colleghi di lavoro. “Da quella parte,” indicò, “andiamo a salutare.”

Louis grugnì, “Dio, l’ultima volta che l’ho visto gli ho urlato addosso.”

“Lo so, sarà divertente,” ridacchiò Harry, dirigendosi verso Zayn, con Louis al seguito.

“Sei terribile,” mormorò Louis.

“Zayn,” chiamò Harry.

Zayn girò la testa verso di loro e sorrise. Salutò gli altri, dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle e incontrò Harry e Louis a metà strada.

“Allora tu sei Louis,” disse Zayn, con un ghigno sul volto.

Louis ridacchiò nervoso, “sono io. Auguri, amico,” allungò una mano.

Zayn la strinse, “grazie, amico. Piacere di averti qui. Haz non ha smesso un minuto di parlare di te.”

Harry spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo. Dio, avrebbe ucciso Zayn. Diavolo, non sapeva stare zitto?!

“Oh, davvero?” Louis si voltò per osservare Harry, divertito.

“Non credere a niente di ciò che ti dice Zayn,” disse Harry sulla difensiva, “racconta un sacco di stronzate.”

“Davvero? Peccato. Ero lusingato,” Louis inclinò la testa di lato, ancora ridendo.

Harry lo fissa, prima di guardare Zayn, che li stava osservando con curiosità.

“Allora, Louis, per favore goditi i drink e spero che giocherai a biliardo con noi più tardi,” Zayn interruppe il loro momento, sorridendo a Louis.

“Biliardo? Ci sto,” Louis batté le mani, “Oh, ho un regalo per te.”

Louis tirò fuori una piccola busta rosa dalla tasca, e la diede a Zayn, sembrò quasi timido quando gli disse, “non è molto ma non sapevo che altro potesse andar bene.”

Zayn gli sorrise, “lo apprezzo, Louis. Grazie.”

“Di nulla.”

Harry ghignò. Non poté fare a meno, il suo migliore amico stava andando d’accordo con Louis. Tutto alla grande al momento.

“Oh, e mi dispiace per l’ultima volta,” Louis ridacchiò nervoso, “è stato tutto un fraintendimento, credo.”

“No, tranquillo. Devo scusarmi anche io. Ero solo un po’ arrabbiato con questo qui,” e mentre parlava portò una mano alla nuca di Harry, tirandolo a sé; Harry non perse il modo in cui Louis osservò il punto in cui Zayn lo stava toccando.

“Credo che fa arrabbiare parecchie persone, vero?” Sorrise Louis.

“Non hai idea,” Zayn lasciò andare in riccio e fece l’occhiolino a Louis.

“Hey, non vi ho presentati per fare gruppo contro di me,” disse Harry imbronciato con le braccia incrociate.

“Stavamo solo scherzando, babe,” Zayn gli pizzicò la guancia.

Harry lo spinse via, “questo è stato un errore.”

“Oh, rilassati, amico. Ci stavamo divertendo un po’,” disse Louis.

Per qualche motivo, la frase di Louis lo deluse un po’.

“Hey, permettimi di presentarti il mio adorabile uomo, Liam,” disse Zayn, facendo segno a Louis di seguirlo.

Louis annuì ed entrambi seguirono Zayn per incontrarsi con Liam; il quale era al tavolo da biliardo con due bottiglie di birra in mano.

“Tu devi essere Louis,” disse Liam immediatamente appena lo vide avvicinarsi.

“Wooh, okay, ciao,” lo salutò a disagio.

Liam appoggiò le birre sul bordo del tavolo e allungò la mano. Louis la strinse.

“Allora Harry parla davvero molto di me?” Louis guardò Harry, con un sorrisetto.

“Sta’ zitto,” mormorò il riccio, allontanando lo sguardo. Si appoggiò dall’altro lato del tavolo, fissando Louis e Liam parlare.

“Non molto, no. Solo il colore dei tuoi occhi, i tuoi zigomi taglienti e le tue lunghe ciglia—“

“Okay, Louis, vuoi bere?” Harry lo interruppe, con la voce squillante.

Louis sembrava trattenere una risata ma rispose, “Va bene.”

Harry afferrò Louis per il gomito, con gentilezza e lo portò via da Zayn e Liam, i quali stavano ridacchiando tra loro.

“Non essere in imbarazzo, Harry. So che le persone parlano di me tutto il tempo,” rise Louis mentre Harry lasciava la presa.

“Scusa,” mormorò ancora, arrossendo.

Non aveva mai nemmeno raccontato a Liam dell’aspetto di Louis. Forse lo aveva menzionato a Zayn durante la settimana, tutto lì. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Zayn raccontava tutto a Liam ormai.

“Non scusarti, amico. Va tutto bene,” Louis sorrise, appoggiando brevemente una mano sulla sua spalla prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul fare il suo ordine al pare. “Che cosa bevi?” Louis si inclinò sul bancone, leggendo i drink.

“Uh, della vodka ma non voglio ubriacarmi, quindi whiskey e coca, credo?”

“Bene,” Louis alzò la mano per attirare l’attenzione del barista. Funzionò. Ovvio. Si era guadagnato l’attenzione di tutti non appena era entrato nella stanza. “Un whiskey e coca e un rum e coca.”

Harry fece una smorfia. “Rum e coca?”

“È meglio di ciò che sembra.” Rispose Louis con nonchalance.

I loro drink arrivarono velocemente e tornarono dagli altri due ragazzi ancora al tavolo da biliardo.

Questa volta, Liam stava raccogliendo tutte le palle nel triangolo di plastica mentre Zayn stava appuntendo la sua stecca.

“Okay, amici. Chi è pronto?” Louis chiese, guardando gli altri.

“Oh Dio, Zayn e Liam sono le due persone più competitive che io abbia mai conosciuto,” sbuffò Harry. Bevve un po’ del suo drink, annuendo.

“Senti chi parla,” trasalì Liam, offeso.

“Oh, e va bene. Anche io sono un po’ competitivo, okay. Io dico ‘che i giochi abbiano inizio,’” Louis alzò il proprio bicchiere per fare un brindisi e poi prese un grosso sorso.

Zayn emise un versetto contento, “Oh, mi piaci.”

“Solo finché non ti straccio.”

“Oh,” sospirò Liam, con le sopracciglia arcuate, “Okay, Zayn e io contro tu e Harry?”

“Che ne dici H?” Louis si voltò verso Harry.

Harry fu momentaneamente preso alla sprovvista dal rapido scambio di battute, ma annuì. Non sapeva che Louis fosse competitivo, ma fanculo a tutti era sexy da morire.

“Fantastico,” esclamò Liam e rimosse il triangolo, “chi spacca?”

Dopo un intenso gioco a ‘sasso, carta, forbici’ tra Zayn e Harry (Harry vinse), finalmente fu Harry a dare il primo colpo. Presero le mezze che Harry considerava le sue bilie fortunate.

Louis aveva riso, piegato in due quando Harry glielo aveva detto.

“Non è divertente, è una cosa mia, okay?” Harry aveva messo il broncio.

“Okay, okay,” rispose Louis, calmandosi.

Il resto del gioco fu altrettanto intenso. Louis e Harry si resero conto che erano davvero molto, molto competitivi e piuttosto…particolari.

Louis era il tipo di persona che si vantava teatralmente con Liam e Zayn ogni volta che aveva due turni consecutivi.

Harry lo fissava e basta. Lo trovava vagamente attraente questo suo comportamento.

“Ha! Un altro. Harold è fantastico a questo gioco,” fece il tifo Louis, dando il cinque ad Harry.

Mentre Zayn giocava il loro turno, Louis si piegò di fianco a Harry per sussurrargli qualcosa che gli fece drizzare tutti i peli.

“Siamo proprio il team perfetto, no?”

Si tirò indietro e gli fece l’occhiolino.

E sì, erano tutti piuttosto alticci (quasi ubriachi), ma era comunque…qualcosa?

E la serata passò così. Consumando altro alcol, diventando sempre alla ricerca di ulteriore contatto fisico—tra loro, e sempre più chiacchieroni.

La cosa brutta era che Harry si era promesso di non ubriacarsi. Aveva anche guidato e avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Louis.

Alla fin della serata, che erano più le prime luci dell’alba, Harry e Louis finirono per vincere e Louis strinse Harry in un abbraccio, lasciandogli un grosso e umido bacio sulla guancia.

“Abbiamo vinto, H!” Esclamò al settimo cielo.

“Hey, hey, non c’è bisogno di farcela pesare,” rispose Liam risentito.

“Lamentoni,” sospirò Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Ovviamente, Louis e Liam non si parlarono più durante tutta la festa. E la situazione peggiorò quando Louis e Harry vinsero un piccolo trofeo d’oro che diceva ‘migliori nuotatori’.

Harry sbuffò. Louis era estasiato e insistette per tenerlo. Una volta che Harry acconsentì, Louis mise il trofeo nella tasca della giacca, trattandolo come la cosa più preziosa di sempre.

Harry non poté fare altro che sorridere affettuosamente. Andava tutto bene. Avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa se fossero stati Zayn o Liam. Forse.

Alla fine tagliarono la torta verso l’una. La dolcezza del cioccolato e della vaniglia aiutarono enormemente a farlo rinsavire un po’, insieme ad una bottiglia d’acqua.

Louis, dall’altra parte, si stava godendo la torta, ridendo a qualcosa che aveva detto Zayn. Avevano ognuno un braccio sulla spalla dell’altro, un piatto di torta in mano, e dondolavano cantando.

Iniziarono con _Seven Wonders_ dei Feetwood Mac e Harry sarebbe voluto venire lì su due piedi nei pantaloni. Diede la colpa all’alcol che si stava prendendo il sopravvento del suo corpo e della sua mente.

Alle tre del mattino le persone iniziarono ad andarsene. Louis non era più così ubriaco, ma ancora un po’ alticcio, il che significava che uscì dal locale quasi senza doversi appoggiare a nessuno.

Non era una cosa vitale, ma Harry sentì la necessità di avvolgergli un braccio intorno alla vita per tenerlo in piedi mentre si dirigevano all’auto di Harry.

“Mi sono davvero divertito,” biascicò Louis mentre Harry lo faceva sedere dal lato del passeggero.

“Anche io,” rise Harry, “grazie per essere venuto.”

“Grazie per avermi invitato,” mormorò Louis.

Harry sorrise con affetto, entrando in auto. Mise in moto ed uscì dal parcheggio.

Quando si voltò per guardare Louis, notò che il ragazzo era appoggiato al finestrino, con gli occhi semi chiusi per la stanchezza.

“Lou, siamo quasi arrivati,” disse Harry piano.

Louis mormorò, e si mise comodo contro il finestrino. Harry ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

Decise di far dormire Louis una decina di minuti e poi lo svegliò gentilmente toccandolo sulla spalla quando giunsero davanti al pub.

Louis batté le palpebre un paio di volte e mise a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, poi si voltò verso Harry, “scusa”, gemette.

Harry deglutì. “Non preoccuparti.”

“Grazie per oggi,” disse Louis, con la voce stanca.

“Prego,” sorrise Harry, “hai bisogno di aiuto per salire?”

“No, sto bene, tesoro. Grazie,” Louis sorrise.

Tesoro. Okay.

Era ancora mezzo ubriaco e semi addormentato. Probabilmente gli era sfuggito. Era una cosa del momento. Tutto qui.

“Sicuro?”

“Positivo,” sorrise e aprì la portiera, “grazie ancora.”

“Prego—ancora,” Harry si morse il labbro quando Louis uscì dall’auto. Era più divertente di come sarebbe dovuto essere.

“Hey,” Louis mise la testa dentro l’abitacolo, con una mano per tenere la portiera aperta e un’altra sul tetto, “la prossima volta non pensarci troppo, ok? Scrivimi.”

Harry trasalì con la bocca aperta, arricciando le labbra mentre abbassava lo sguardo, con le orecchie in fiamme.

“Ciao, Harry,” disse Louis; e prima che Harry potesse replicare, la portiera fu chiusa e il ragazzo era già a metà strada verso il pub.

Harry rise tra sé. “Idiota,” mormorò prima di mettere in moto e guidare verso il suo appartamento.

Mentre parcheggiava al suo solito posto, slacciò la cintura e notò un qualcosa d’oro che luccicava sul sedile del passeggero.

Harry sorrise.

_Quel dannato trofeo dei nuotatori._

Oh, quindi Louis si era dimenticato il trofeo. Beh, così non andava bene. Harry avrebbe dovuto riconsegnare il trofeo al suo legittimo proprietario.

Tirò fuori il suo cellulare, ricordandosi che cosa Louis gli aveva detto mentre scriveva.

_Harry: ti sei dimenticato il tuo trofeo in macchina. Credo lo voglia indietro ;)_

Harry mise il piccolo oggetto nella tasca della sua giacca e sorrise. Non si era divertito così tanto in mesi. Si era dimenticato che cosa volesse dire sorridere e ridere in quel modo. Era spaventato però che Louis sembrasse l’elemento cardine ogni volta in cui si sentiva felice.

______

Ed ecco anche il 4° capitolo. Che ne pensate? Commentate qui o sul mio profilo wattpad <3 


	5. Capitolo 5

Harry si svegliò di buon umore. Perché? Perché Louis gli aveva mandato un messaggio. Due messaggi veramente. Due messaggi consecutivi.

_Due messaggi._

Quindi sì, Harry era di ottimo umore, considerando che la sera prima era stata un successo. E aveva anche vinto un trofeo.

Okay, beh non il suo perché era di Louis, ma entrambi avevano vinto a biliardo. Louis, però, voleva sicuramente tenersi quel trofeo, a giudicare dai messaggi di prima.

Per essere precisi aveva detto:

_Credo che tu l’abbia fatto di proposito, comunque, rivoglio il mio trofeo._

_E quella faccetta con l’occhiolino mi sembra sospettosa._

Harry aveva risposto che glielo avrebbe riportato. Louis però lo informò che avrebbe lavorato tutto il giorno. Harry sentì il suo cuore sprofondare, ma Louis spiegò poi che il suo studio era sopra al suo appartamento.

Harry era sorpreso. Louis non aveva mai detto niente, quando erano stati…insieme.

Alzò le spalle. Non è che avesse il diritto di sapere tutto su Louis.

Quindi Louis aveva detto che sarebbe potuto passare alla pausa pranzo e incontrare l’amico che di solito lo aiutava al lavoro.

Harry aveva accettato con gioia ed era uscito di casa a mezzogiorno in punto. Non era troppo lontano da casa di Louis quindi ci mise solo dieci minuti, con il trofeo nelle mani sudaticce; l’aria era pungente e le luci del pub tremolavano.

Sapeva dove andare quindi girò l’angolo e aprì la porta. Se si ricordava correttamente Louis era all’appartamento 3B.

Salì le scale fino a raggiungere una familiare porta verde scuro con il numero civico d’oro.

Alzò esitante un pugno per bussare due volte. Quando nessuno rispose, provò di nuovo.

Con delusione Harry non ottenne risposta.

Sbuffò, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto, e cliccò sul numero di Louis, chiamandolo senza pensarci due volte, rendendosi conto che lo stava chiamando sul serio solo nel momento in cui Louis rispose.

“Pronto?”

Harry si bloccò.

“H-hey, io, sono qui davanti…alla porta di casa tua,” balbettò.

“Oh,” sembrò sorpreso, “hai suonato?”

Harry era perplesso, poi si guardò intorno per vedere un pulsante nero alla sua sinistra, con una luce LED blu.

“Oh,” disse stupidamente, “stavo bussando.”

Louis ridacchiò dall’altro capo del telefono, “suona il campanello.”

Harry era ancora più confuso, “ma sai già che sono qui.”

“Uhg, Harry, fallo e basta, per favore?”

Harry nonostante il nonsense suonò, sentì l’eco dentro l’appartamento.

“Bene, arrivo,” disse Louis e prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Louis riattaccò.

Harry fissò il cellulare come se in qualche modo potesse dargli delle risposte.

All’improvviso, la porta si aprì mostrando Louis, con indosso una felpa extralarge, un paio di pantaloni della tuta, con una leggera barbetta che gli davano un’aria interessante.

Era assurdo. La barba non sembrava così la sera prima. Quanto diavolo gli era cresciuta in una notte?

Il volto di Louis esprimeva confusione, “mi stai fissando la faccia.”

“Uhm, scusa è solo che…hai una specie di barba.” Biascicò Harry.

Louis sorrise. “Eccellente osservazione. Ti meriti una stellina,” si spostò di lato così da aprire meglio la porta.

“Okay, sono stato strano, scusa,” rise Harry, con la faccia in fiamme.

“Tranquillo, entra, Harry,” lo rimbeccò Louis.

Harry superò Louis e entrò nell’appartamento, che racchiudeva così tanti ricordi. Sembrava contenesse anni e anni di ricordi insieme invece era a malapena una notte.

Non era cambiato molto, tranne che questa volta si concentrò maggiormente sull’arredamento.

Sapeva che tutto l’appartamento sembrava uscito dalla rivista per cui Louis lavorava ma Gesù Santo, Harry ne era innamorato.

Inoltre, a parte le varie decorazioni, l’intero posto era accogliente e comodo. Non era certo quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva provato quelle sensazioni riguardo la casa di qualcuno.

E pensare che era spaventato di sentirsi fuori posto nel rimanere troppo a lungo.

Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva lo riportò alla realtà.

“Allora, spero che tu abbia il mio trofeo,” Louis inclinò la testa di lato, alzando un sopracciglio.

Harry roteò gli occhi, ghignando. Poi consegnò a Louis quel piccolo oggetto, deliziato di vedere il sorriso contento.

“Non riesco ancora a credere che l’ho vinto,” mormorò Louis.

“Lo abbiamo,” disse Harry, con un cipiglio.

“Giusto,” disse Louis distratto, guardando Harry brevemente prima di iniziare a camminare.

Harry non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto seguirlo; prima che potesse chiedere, Louis si fermò di fronte ad uno scaffale e sistemò il trofeo sulla mensola più alta.

Fece due passi indietro, e sorrise orgoglioso di sé.

Harry dovette mordersi il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere.

L’intera situazione era ridicola ma veramente divertente.

“E va bene,” Louis finalmente si voltò, spostando lo sguardo dal trofeo ad Harry, “vuoi vedere il mio studio?”

“Sì, per favore,” annuì Harry eccitato, “se è anche solo un po’ simile a quaggiù sono più che emozionato.”

Louis ridacchiò, “okay, andiamo.” Fece segno ad Harry di seguirlo.

Harry non sprecò tempo, raggiungendo Louis per camminargli accanto.

“È piccolo, ma lo adoro,” disse Louis mentre percorrevano il corridoio.

“È dove fai qualche foto per la rivista?”

“No, di solito ci lavoro da solo, per mio diletto, faccio un po’ vagare l’immaginazione, capito?” Disse Louis, gesticolando.

Harry annuì, aveva notato che Louis gesticolava parecchio quando parlava. Era un uomo che _usava le mani._

Salirono attraverso una stretta rampa di scale che era per lo più buia a parte dei piccoli faresti incassate nella parete.

“Vorrei sapere di che parli ma non ho mezza vena creativa nel mio corpo,” sospirò Harry drammatico.

“Sono certo che non sia così,” rise Louis. Fece strada, andando avanti; era troppo stretto per salire affiancati.

“In verità, forse hai ragione. Voglio dire, ho scelto io alcuni accessori creativi per la festa di Zayn. Peccato che non li abbiamo indossati.” Disse Harry, mettendo il broncio.

Una volta raggiunta la sommità delle scale, Louis si voltò, con le sopracciglia arcuate. “Quali accessori?”

“Cerchietti con dei cazzetti sopra,” rispose Harry senza imbarazzo.

Louis scoppiò a ridere, “ah, certo.”

“Louis?” Chiamò una voce.

Harry e Louis guardarono verso destra, da dove proveniva la voce.

Un ragazzo castano con due grossi occhiali comparve da dietro una parete bianca.

“Devi essere Harry,” disse, osservando Harry mentre si avvicinava. “Sono Niall,” e allungò una mano.

“Sono Harry,” sorrise, stringendola.

“Harry, questo è Niall, il mio migliore amico e collega,” Louis passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Niall, “e Niall, questo è Harry colui che ha rubato il mio trofeo.”

Niall scoppiò a ridere e ciò colse Harry di sorpresa. Era una risata così cristallina, non se l’era aspettato. Era anche contagiosa, rendendosi conto di star ridacchiando anche lui.

“Non l’ho rubato,” si lamentò Harry in protesta, “tecnicamente è di entrambi.”

“Ho messo in buca più palle di te, quindi è più mio che tuo a dirla tutta,” Louis alzò un sopracciglio con fare di sfida.

“Sei impossibile,” borbottò Harry.

“Dovresti essere l’ultimo a poter dire una cosa del genere—hai rubato il trofeo!”

Niall scoppiò a ridere di nuovo. Rideva a tutto ciò che Louis diceva?

“Okay, mi dispiace, possiamo andare avanti?”

“Va bene, va bene,” Louis lasciò Niall andare, “volevo mostrare ad Harry il mio studio,” spiegò Niall.

Niall annuì, e fece strada.

“Allora, normalmente qui sviluppo i negativi e faccio qualche prova astratta e le metto ad asciugare lì—non so nemmeno che cosa abbia questo posto ma è dove ho le mie migliori idee.”

Harry lo osservò con attenzione e ascoltò rapito mentre parlava. Era davvero diverso quando parlava di cose che lo appassionavano.

“Scatti mai foto qui?” Chiese Harry mentre si avvicinavano alla zona con lo sfondo bianco, la fotocamera e le luci.

“Ogni tanto ho dei modelli, per i portfolio,” rispose Louis.

Superarono il telo bianco per andare in una stanza con delle foto appese in mostra, ognuna di essa incorniciata ed erano fenomenali.

C’erano alcuni panorami e alcuni palazzi, altre foto erano prese dalla rivista e Harry le riconobbe subito.

“Louis, sono bellissime,” disse Harry, con la voce quasi spezzata, studiando la foto di quello che sembrava uno dei vecchi edifici sulla quinta strada. Quello abbandonato che nessuno sembrava notare.

Harry si voltò solo per scoprire che Louis lo stava già fissando. Arrossì, “sono stupende,” disse timido.

“Grazie,” rispose Louis, pacato.

Ci fu un altro di quei momenti tra loro, in cui Harry sentiva il cuore sobbalzare nel petto e aumentare il battito, e percepiva un formicolio propagarsi sulle sue dita.

Quel momento, però, non durò molto perché Niall si schiarì rumorosamente la gola dietro di loro.

E, oh sì, c’era anche Niall.

“Amici, io vado ad ordinare della pizza, voi cosa volete?”

“Per me il solito, NI,” si girò verso Harry, “tu?”

“Uh, margherita va bene,” sorrise Harry educatamente.

Niall li fissò con sospetto prima di saltellare via.

Entrambi sembrarono sollevati, a giudicare dai loro sospiri.

“Vado a prendermi una birra, ne vuoi una?” Sorrise Louis. Harry poteva percepire lo strano disagio tra loro e lo odiò. Stavano andando così bene.

“Certo,” annuì subito.

Discesero la stretta scala di prima e Louis si diresse verso il frigo, dicendo ad Harry di sedersi ovunque volesse, mentre Niall era in piedi vicino all’isola della cucina, parlando al telefono con chiunque fosse in pizzeria.

Harry si sedette su uno dei divani bianchi decorati con cuscini viola e blu, alternati da alcuni neri. Ne afferrò uno e se lo mise in grembo come suo solito. Lo faceva sempre a casa sua per un qualche motivo.

“Ecco,” Louis era di fronte a lui, porgendogli una birra ghiacciata.

“Grazie,” disse Harry accettandola, e prendendo un sorso, “è buona.”

Louis si sedette su un altro divano. “Solo il meglio a casa Tomlinson,” alzò la bottiglia, inclinandola come se dovesse fare un brindisi.

“E va bene, ragazzi, la pizza arriva tra quindici minuti. Dovrò andarmene poco dopo cena—ho un appuntamento con Jen,” disse a Louis, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte a Harry.

“Ah, sì,” Louis parlò lentamente, realizzando le implicazioni, “in bocca al lupo, amico.”

“Grazie, Louis,” ghignò Niall. Poi si voltò verso Harry, “allora Harry, ho sentito molto parlare di te.”

Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis sorridendo, “oh, davvero?”

“Mh mh, questo qui non riesce a smettere di parlare di te; dice che hai le fossette più carine che abbia mai visto,” ridacchiò Niall guardando il volo sconvolto e imbarazzato di Louis,

Harry prese la parola, “va tutto bene, Louis, sono lusingato,” e si appoggiò una mano sul cuore.

“Aspetta finché non hai sentito che cosa hanno detto i suoi amici su di me,” Louis rispose con un tono più alto del normale, “ha detto che ho gli zigomi più belli, gli occhi più blu e che cos’era l’altra cosa, Harry? Non me la ricordo,” lo prese in giro.

Harry si sentì avvampare, “non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando.”

Louis ridacchiò, “vuoi davvero giocare a questo gioco?” Disse con espressione di sfida.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo poi si concentrò su Niall, “allora Niall, dimmi, Louis è così insopportabile anche al lavoro?”

Louis ridacchiò, aspettando la risposta di Niall.

“Oh, insopportabile è poco,” rispose Niall.

“Oh mio Dio, sei un tiranno,” disse Harry, sorridendo ampiamente.

“Quanti nomignoli oggi, in quale altro modo mi chiamerai, Harry?”

“Lo deciderò man mano che la serata prosegue, ok?”

“Solo se posso fare lo stesso anche io,” disse Louis.

“Va bene,” Harry lo fissò con la stessa intensità.

“Da quanto vi conoscete voi due? Louis ha tirato fuori il tuo nome solo recentemente, temo, anche se ha detto di conoscerti da più tempo,” li interruppe Niall, sedendosi tutto inclinato in avanti.

“Um,” Harry arrossì ancora, “ci conosciamo dall’inizio di Dicembre, quindi circa un mese, credo.”

Niall annuì, “Io e Louis ci conosciamo da circa tre anni, vero?” Guardò Louis per conferma.

Louis fece segno di sì, “tre agonizzanti anni con te, e un lunghissimo mese con questo qua,” disse indicando Harry.

“Hey,” protestò Harry, con la voce acuta e mettendo il broncio.

“Scherzo tesoro,” ridacchiò Louis.

_Tesoro._ Di nuovo.

In quel momento, il campanello suonò.

“Vedo che il fattorino ha trovato il campanello,” Louis lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry.

“Oh, smettila,” Harry gli fece la linguaccia mentre Niall si alzava per recuperare la pizza.

“Va bene, eccola qui,” tornò con le scatole, appoggiandole sul tavolinetto.

Il profumo era ottimo, prima ancora di rendersene conto, stava già trangugiando un pezzo di quel cibo degli dei. Si accorse solo dopo che Niall e Louis stavano ridendo.

“Cosa?” Chiese, improvvisamente consapevole.

“Non credo che la tua faccia e i tuoi vestiti abbiano bisogno di mangiare la pizza,” disse Louis, con un ghigno.

Harry arrossì, guardandosi la camicia macchiata di pomodoro e si pulì la bocca con la mano, sentendo il grasso dell’olio sulle dita.

“Dio, è imbarazzante,” mormorò Harry, con le guance come due ciliegie.

“Era una battuta,” ridacchiò Niall, mangiando la sua fetta di pizza con un po’ più di educazione.

Harry fu molto più cauto nel modo in cui mangiava, piluccando la fetta con piccoli morsi.

Louis lo notò e si sentì in colpa, visto che era una brava persona, e afferrò la bottiglia di birra per prendere un sorso, mancando la bocca, con il conseguente rovesciamento del liquido sulla felpa.

“Cazzo,” imprecò all’improvviso.

Niall rise e Harry spalancò gli occhi, grugnendo.

Harry cercò di trattenere le risa mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca ma non mancò di notare l’affettuoso sorriso di Louis nei suoi confronti.

Harry sentiva il cuore avvolto in una coltre di calore, anche se non aveva idea di che cosa fosse accaduto.

“Vado a cambiarmi, se non è un problema, stronzi,” borbottò, passando di fianco ad Harry per andare verso il corridoio.

Quando Louis se ne andò, Niall ed Harry rimasero in un silenzio strano, finirono di bere e di mandare lentamente.

“Immagino tu ti sia reso conto che l’ha fatto di proposito,” disse Niall sorridendo.

Harry rispose al sorriso, “credo proprio di sì.”

“Di dico questa, se fossi stato io al tuo posto, sarebbe stato incontenibile; probabilmente mi avrebbe rovesciato anche la birra addosso, ad essere onesti,” ridacchiò.

Harry non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti, si morse il labbro inferiore, perché una cosa del genere lo faceva sentire così speciale?

“È parecchio preso da te, è chiaro,” aggiunse Niall, “e tu da lui.”

“È davvero una brava persona,” disse Harry onestamente.

“Può essere parecchio fastidioso a volte, te lo dico,” sbuffò Niall.

Harry trattenne le risate poiché Louis era ricomparso, con una felpa arancione.

“Allora che mi sono perso?” Chiese, risedendosi allo stesso posto, pulendo il punto in cui era caduta la birra.

“Stavo dicendo ad Harry che se fossi stato io mi avresti versato addosso anche la birra,” disse Niall, facendo l’occhiolino ad Harry.

Harry non aveva smesso di sorridere quindi quando Louis si voltò e gli chiese, “per cosa ridi?” Harry alzò le spalle.

“Comunque,” bofonchiò Louis, “che ne dite di una partita a FIFA prima che tu debba andare?”

Niall annuì eccitato, “premi ‘play’.”

Harry li guardò giocare, in realtà, guardò Louis che era dannatamente divertente quando diventava competitivo e rumoroso.

Quando vinse, saltò in piedi e iniziò a festeggiare. Niall sembrava irritato ma sempre con affetto.

Alcuni minuti dopo il ragazzo se ne andò e rimasero solo Louis ed Harry.

E Harry non aveva altri impegni quindi non riusciva a pensare ad un posto migliore in cui stare o ad un persona migliore con cui trascorrere il suo tempo libero.

“Ne vuoi un’altra?” Chiese Louis, indicando la birra.

“Uh, certo,” passò a Louis la bottiglia vuota con un sorriso riconoscente.

Quando Louis tornò aveva con sé un piccolo contenitore e due birre.

“Oh mio Dio, è ciò che penso che sai?” Chiese Harry, interessato.

“Quindi anche a te piace l’erba,” mormorò Louis con approvazione, sedendosi sul tappeto. Indico ad Harry di sedersi di fianco a lui, “Dai, forza.”

Harry acconsentì, perché non avrebbe dovuto?

Incrociò le gambe, sedendosi vicino a Louis.

“Non fumo da secoli,” disse, guardando Louis preparare una canna.

“Davvero? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta?” Alzò brevemente lo sguardo prima di tornare al lavoro.

“Uhm, forse un anno fa.”

“Un anno?” Squittì Louis, “io sarei morto.”

“Un po’ drammatico, no?”

“È il mio stile, no?” Sorrise Louis, finendo finalmente la canne e tirando fuori un accendino da sotto uno dei cuscini del divano.

“Tieni un accendino lì sotto?” Chiese Harry, divertito.

“Per le emergenze,” alzò le spalle Louis, mettendosi in bocca la canna e accendendola.

Harry si chiese perché qualsiasi cosa Louis facesse, per lui era così affascinante. Stava solo fumando, per Dio.

“Fino a che punto ti sei sballato?” Chiese Louis, facendo un tiro.

La passò poi ad Harry, il quale la studiò prima di provare a fare un tiro, finendo per tossire prima ancora di espirare.

Louis ridacchiò, “non è nemmeno così forte, H.”

“È passato un po’,” mise il broncio Harry, “e credo di aver visto un elefante rosa una volta.”

“Non è niente,” Louis lo zittì, riprendendosi la canna, “una volta ho pensato di essere sulle montagne russe e sono caduto dalle scale, chiesi addirittura di fare un altro giro.”

Harry rise, cercando di fare un altro tiro. Questa volta ebbe successo e sospirò contento.

“Ah, fa stare bene.”

“Bene, hai bisogno di rilassarti,” sorrise Louis.

“Credi davvero?”

“Harry, sei nervoso dal primo momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Ti devi rilassare, tesoro.”

Harry sapeva di essersi comportato un po’ stranamente, ma non pensava di essere stato così ovvio.

“Mi dispiace,” sospirò, esalando uno sbuffo di fumo.

“Sai cosa?” Louis fece un tiro, “non abbiamo mai parlato di quella notte.”

Harry si incupì. “Sì, invece.”

“Non esattamente,” e passò la canna di nuovo ad Harry. Era triste vedere che fosse quasi finita, “abbiamo parlato di andare avanti ma è ancora tutto irrisolto. È un casino che cerchiamo di evitare.”

“Va bene, di cosa vuoi parlare?”

“Beh, fammi iniziare dicendo che il tuo cazzo nel mio culo era proprio meraviglioso.”

Harry scoppio a ridere, preso di sorpresa, e arrossì fino alle orecchie.

“Quando mi sono svegliato la mattina seguente…non so, mi sono sentito deluso. Pensavo potessimo parlare,” Louis alzò le spalle, sospirando, “e poi quel biglietto,” grugnì, “non so nemmeno cosa dire di quello.”

“Louis, davvero, mi dispiace, io—“

“Harry, se ti scusi un’altra volta questa volta ti verserò addosso della birra.”

Harry rise ancora, “È solo che—ho dato di matto quella mattina.”

“Perché?” Chiese Louis, terminando la canna e spegnendo il mozzicone nel piccolo posacenere che c’era sul tavolinetto da caffè.

“Credo di essermi sentito in colpa?” Sospirò Harry, “io—non credo fossi prontoe il fatto di andare a letto con te, mi ha fatto sentire come se avessi tradito qualcuno.”

Il volto di Louis cambiò completamente espressione per un secondo, poi si riprese, “tuo marito, intendi?”

“Ex-marito, sì. Non so cosa mi sia preso, era finita ed mi sentivo male…anzi, mi sento..”

Louis annuì, portando le ginocchia al petto, tenendole strette, “non hai detto che lui ti ha tradito?” Chiese, cauto.

“Entrambi,” rise Harry amaramente, “ho incontrato il mio secondo ex in un bar, e sono andato a letto con lui. Mi sono buttato in quella relazione troppo velocemente ed è finita anche peggio della prima.”

“Mi dispiace,” Louis lo raggiunse, appoggiando una mano su quella di Harry, appoggiata sul tappeto.

“Va tutto bene, penso che starò meglio,” Harry sorrise a Louis.

Louis gli strinse la mano e lo guardò negli occhi, dicendo, “starai più che bene e sono qui per te, chiaro?”

Harry sentì le lacrime agli occhi, “non capisco perché tu sia così gentile con me,” disse piano.

“Ho voluto baciarti dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto in quel club, H. Mi hai conquistato con quelle fossette,” raggiunse il volto del riccio e, quando Harry rise, gli toccò la piccola fossetta sulla guancia.

“Quando hai urlato al mio amico, vuoi dire?”

Louis rise, “sì, proprio allora.”

Rimasero in silenzio, finché Harry non parlò di nuovo.

“Ti meriti il meglio, lo sai?” Harry si appoggiò pigramente contro il divano e lasciò andare la testa di lato, guardando Louis.

“Mia madre dice lo stesso,” ridacchiò Louis.

“Tua madre è una saggia donna,” annuì Harry, sentendo l’effetto dell’erba prendere il sopravvento, “e voglio mangiare ancora il suo pollo.”

Louis quasi si strozzò per ridere, “mi assicurerò di dirglielo.”

Louis raggiunse il contenitore, tirando fuori un altra cartina e dell’erba. “Ne vuoi un’altra?”

Harry annuì, “cazzo, sì.”

Appena dieci minuti dopo Harry era parecchio fatto, rideva davanti TV nonostante fosse in pausa, mostrano il punteggio della partita di FIFA.

Louis non era così sballato ma rideva lo stesso, “che c’è di così divertente?”

“FIFA ha dei piccoli uomini che puoi controllare,” biascicò Harry, parlando più lentamente del solito, “forse potrebbero scopare.”

Louis scoppiò a ridere, “se vuoi che degli uomini virtuali scopino dovresti provare The Sims.”

Harry emise un verso di disapprovazione, “è troppo difficile.” Prima che Louis potesse rispondere, Harry fisso Louis negli occhi, studiandoli attentamente, “sai cosa vorrei adesso?”

Louis scosse la testa, con uno sguardo curioso.

“Un abbraccio,” sospirò, un po’ drammaticamente.

Louis gli sorrise triste, ma aprì le braccia, avvicinandosi.

Harry si accoccolò tra loro, con poca grazia, e abbracciò stretto Louis. Lo faceva stare bene essere abbracciato in quel modo. Louis profumava di erba e della solita colonia che aveva addosso ogni volta che si incontravano.

Louis aveva le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle di Harry mentre la testa del riccio era appoggiata al suo petto.

Non aveva idea che cosa lo portò alle lacrime; forse il calore e il pericoloso senso di conforto che provava stando abbracciato a qualcuno; comunque iniziò a piangere.

“Harry, hey, non piangere,” Louis gli massaggiò la schiena, il che causò solo più lacrime.

“Scusami,” sussurrò contro la felpa arancione del ragazzo, che profumava di detergente.

“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Louis, “che succede?”

Harry scosse la testa, “non lo so nemmeno io. Ho paura.”

Le mani di Louis si fermarono. E staccò gentilmente Harry dal suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi. La sua espressione era morbida e gentile, “perché hai paura?”

Harry abbassò lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse, “io, è che…non mi sembra di…di…”

“…che cosa?” Louis lo fissò intensamente, con uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto, preoccupato e attento.

“Di…” deglutì nervoso, rendendosi conto di non aver mai detto quelle parole ad alta voce prima, nemmeno a se stesso, “di non meritare di essere amato dopo tutto quello che mi è successo.”

Louis lo guardò con compassione, e nonostante odiasse quello sguardo, lo capì.

“Harry…”

“É okay…forse non è una cosa per me, sai? Non sapevo come fare a stare con qualcun altro… _non lo so ancora._ ”

“Hey, questa storia dei tradimenti non è colpa tua, okay?” Louis gli strinse le mani con fermezza, facendo in modo che Harry lo guardasse, “non è colpa tua se hanno scelto di essere infedeli…ti meriti di meglio.”

“Comunque, penso di essere troppo danneggiato per stare con qualcun altro,” borbottò Harry, quasi ammettendo una sconfitta, “non so se qualcuno mi _vorrà_ dopo aver saputo che ho già divorziato due volte.”

“Hey, ascoltami,” Louis pronunciò quelle parole con così tanta veemenza che Harry non poté non guardarlo, “il tuo passato non definisce chi sei.”

“Ma il tuo passato è ciò che ti rende ciò che sei…”

“No, non sei come il tuo vecchio te. Sei chi sei in questo momento; e qualunque cosa sia accaduta con i tuoi ex non preclude nulla del tuo futuro. Non si meritano di avere un posto nella tua mente.”

Harry poteva ancora sentirsi le guance bagnate, il naso che colava e il suo cuore in quel momento batteva forte per diversi motivi. Ma non sapeva dire quali.

“Grazie,” tirò su con il naso, stringendo le mani di Louis. Si accasciò in avanti, avvicinandosi a Louis ma senza abbracciarlo, “non so come ho fatto a passare da uomini virtuali che fanno sesso ad essere in una valle di lacrime parlando dei miei ex,” rise.

Louis, per grande sorpresa di Harry, lo strinse a sè portando la testa di Harry ad appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. “Si sistemerà tutto.”

Harry in quel momento non si sentiva che sarebbe successo; ma allo stesso tempo stava meglio di prima in un certo senso.

“Hey,” lo richiamò Louis, Harry alzò lo sguardo sorridendo, “biscotti allo zenzero?”

Harry trasalì, “come facevi a sapere che ci stavo pensando?”

Louis sorrise, “lo sapevo e basta,” si alzò e allungò una mano ad Harry, “dai vieni, insegnami a prepararli.”

“Okay,” annuì Harry eccitato. Accettò la mano di Louis, alzandosi, per poi seguirlo in cucina, ridacchiando e inciampando sul divano.

Un’ora dopo, la loro eccitazione stava scemando mentre i biscotti erano nel forno. Harry e Louis erano seduti sul pavimento, con una ciotola di impasto per i biscotti tra loro e le mani appiccicose.

Si leccavano le dita mentre raccoglievano i rimasugli dell’impasto dai bordi. C’era silenzio ma non era fastidioso.

“Sono deliziosi,” mormorò Louis in approvazione, mangiando un altro po’ di impasto.

“Grazie. Sono sorpreso tu avessi gli ingredienti.”

“Ho provato a farli, dopo averli mangiati.” Ammise Louis.

Harry si sentì lusingato ed emozionato. “Vuoi dire che erano i buoni che tu abbia mai mangiato?”

Louis grugnì, ridacchiando teso, “assolutamente, ma smetti di obbligarmi a farti altri complimenti.”

“Farò del mio meglio,” Harry si appoggiò contro le ante del bancone e sospirò, “questi giorni sono stati i più divertenti che io abbia trascorso da secoli.”

“Sì?”

Harry guardò Louis, la frangia sugli occhi, che scintillavano di blu. Harry annuì, con un tenero sorriso.

“E tutto grazie a te,” aggiunse.

Louis ghignò contento, “mi lusinghi.”

“È onesto scambiarsi complimenti,” asserì. “Grazie, Louis,” disse più serio, emozionandosi nuovamente, “mi hai aiutato ad aprirmi, cosa che non ho fatto molto in questi mesi.”

“Oh, tesoro,” Louis gli sorrise triste e spostò la ciotola di lato. Aprì le braccia ed Harry si apprestò, senza proteste, ad accoccolarsi tra loro.

E cazzo, se quello non era il miglior abbraccio della sua vita, non sapeva cosa fosse.

Sentì di nuovo le lacrime bagnare le sue guance e la felpa di Louis. Cristo, di nuovo. Harry, per un istante, pensò che lo avrebbe spinto via, forse erano rimasti troppo tempo abbracciati, ma non lo fece; anzi, lo strinse a sé un po’ più stretto.

Stretto tra quelle braccia, si sentì libero.

***

Fu verso l’ultima settimana di gennaio che Zayn e Liam invitarono Louis, Niall e Harry a casa loro per un brunch.

Si erano incontrati al pub, sotto casa di Louis, e stavano bevendo quando Zayn aveva avanzato la proposta, “dovreste tutti venire domenica e porta il tuo amico Louis!”

Louis non sembrò sorpreso e Harry non era certo se fosse per via dell’alcol perché Louis aveva bevuto solo una birra. Aveva acconsentito e si erano accordati sull’orario. Harry li aveva fissati, un po’ scioccato perché Liam e Zayn odiavano fare branco. L’ultima volta che Harry li aveva inviati, avevano riso dicendo che fosse un cliché.

Francamente, Harry era rimasto piuttosto offeso.

Inoltre, Harry non era sicuro cosa fosse ma una strana sensazione si era fatta strada nel suo stomaco quando gli avevano detto di portare Louis e il suo amico Neil come lo chiamava Zayn.

Harry aveva sbuffato, correggendo la pronuncia ma entrambi avevano uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto.

Un mix di malizia e ‘guai in vita’, con un pizzico d’ansia.

Harry ovviamente passò a prendere Louis e Niall poiché non sapevano dove gli altri due vivessero. Quello che Harry non si era aspettato era il caos che fu guidare quei due fino a destinazione.

“Niall, ti avevo detto di portare il timballo,” sbottò Louis.

“No, non è vero!” Controbatté Niall, “e chi diavolo porta un timballo come branco?” Chiese incredulo.

“Ospiti gentili, ecco chi,” Louis ridusse i suoi occhi a due fessure e lo fissò seduto nel posto del passeggero.

“Il tuo timballo non è nemmeno buono,” borbottò Niall. Harry lo vide sedersi in mezzo sul retro e incrociare le braccia, con sguardo indignato.

Louis trasalì. Genuinamente sconvolto, “ritira quello che hai detto.”

“Ho mangiato di meglio,” ribatté Niall, fissando Louis.

Louis emise un verso di affronto, e Harry non sapeva se ridere o piangere.

“Stronzo, la prossima volta che hai bisogno di cibo alle dieci di mattina per curare una sbornia, non bussare alla mia porta,” Louis si voltò guardando avanti mettendosi nella stessa posizione di Niall.

C’era una pesante tensione nell’aria e Harry si sentì parecchio a disagio ma anche leggermente divertito.

Si comportavano come una coppia sposata, o come due bambini di tre anni. Era spaventosa quanto la linea fosse sottile tra le due cose.

Harry raggiunse la manopola della vecchia radio e alzò il volume leggermente così da spezzare la tensione.

Si schiarì la gola, afferrò il voltante con due mani e si sistemò.

“Vedi, hai messo Harry a disagio,” sbottò Louis di colpo, fissando Niall dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Harry trasalì sentendosi chiamare, “no, io—“

“Hai iniziato tu,” lo interruppe Niall.

Harry si arrese, sospirando e schiarendosi la gola con forza, ed entrambi gli pestarono finalmente attenzione.

“Lou, stai tranquillo se non avete portato niente, a Zayn e Liam non importa. Fidatevi,” lanciò un’occhiata rassicurante a Niall, “Niall, per favore non ti dimenticare il timballo la prossima volta.”

Louis scoppiò a ridere, Niall e Harry seguirono.

Il resto del viaggio fu tranquillo e raggiunsero casa di Zayn e Liam con il sorriso sul volto.

Fu Liam ad aprire la porta, invitandoli ad entrare con un gesto plateale.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo per quel comportamento assurdo, con una ciotola di insalata di frutta, si diresse in cucina dove Zayn stava impilando pancake in un piatto.

“H,” sorrise, accogliente, “dove sono i tuoi amici?”

Harry aprì il frigo, sistemando un po’ di cose per fare posto alla sua ciotola, “sono stati accolti da Liam; sicuramente gli sta facendo fare il tour della casa.”

Zayn grugnì, “sicuramente.”

Harry chiuse il frigo e ci si appoggiò contro.

Zayn lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che c’è?” Chiese toccandosi il volto.

“Stai…bene,” disse cauto Zayn.

Harry si crucciò e guardò in baso per esaminare il suo outfit. Aveva scelto un paio di jeans blu invece del solito nero, e indossava una camicia nera semplice.

“Davvero?” Chiese, perplesso.

“Indossi una camicia per un brunch, H, non sapevo nemmeno che possedessi dei jeans di colore diverso dal nero,” ghignò divertito.

“Non c’ho fatto tanto caso,” mentì. Aveva rimuginato su cosa indossare la sera scorsa, passando in rassegna tutti i suoi capi di abbigliamento.

“Va bene,” mormorò Zayn, non credendo ad una parola, “hai messo la macedonia in frigo?”

“Sì, le mele si stavano facendo scure,” spiegò, contento che l’argomento fosse cambiato.

“Okay, aiutami a preparare la tavola.”

Harry annuì, e afferrò il piatto di French toast con una mano e una caraffa di succo d’arancia con l’altra, dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo.

Era ben decorata e Harry notò i calici di cristallo, sicuramente un tocco alla Liam.

“È molto chic,” disse Louis, entrando nella stanza. 

Entrambi si voltarono e Zayn gli sorrise, “Grazie amico. Che piacere rivederti.”

Zayn raddrizzò una delle tovagliette e si diresse verso Louis, dandogli un breve abbraccio prima di essere presentato a Niall.

Harry si incupì. Louis non lo abbracciava mai—non usavano l’abbraccio come saluto. Non si abbracciavano da una settimana, quando erano seduti sul pavimento della cucina di Louis.

Harry fu riportato alla realtà da delle risa. Incontrò subito lo sguardo curioso di Liam ma lo evitò, per fissarsi su Louis.

Molto meglio.

Harry indicò il posto vicino a Louis, si sentiva come a scuola, quando teneva il posto per il suo migliore amico. Era leggermente in imbarazzo, ma per fortuna Louis non disse niente, sedendosi accanto ad Harry.

Il resto dei ragazzi si sedettero: Zayn e Liam di fronte a loro e Niall a capotavola.

Harry sorrise contento. Non è che avesse vinto chissà che, ma Louis era accanto a lui.

_Calmati, Cristo._

“Volevo portare un timballo ma il mio buon amico Niall, qui, se lo è dimenticato,” sorrise a Niall, con falsa dolcezza.

Niall lanciò un’occhiataccia a Louis, il quale arrossò mentre si voltava verso Zayn e Liam per scusarsi. Prima di poter parlare, Liam lo interruppe.

“Zayn ha preparato abbastanza cibo, non dovevate portare nulla.”

“Harry ha portato della frutta, però;” si crucciò Louis.

“Harry porta sempre la macedonia,” Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Il riccio alzò le spalle, “nessuno la fa buona come me.”

“Eccolo, che si vanta,” borbottò Zayn.

Louis e Niall ridacchiarono, mentre il broncio di Harry divenne più visibile.

“Non è vero. So solo cosa voglio e come, okay?” Arrossì leggermente dopo essersi reso conto di come suonava quella frase.

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ed esattamente come lo vuoi, Harry?” Chiese Louis, fissandolo.

Era così intenso ed Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo guardo. Sarebbe mai riuscito a non guardare Louis negli occhi?

Harry sentì una vampata di calore, era sicuramente rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.

“Possiamo mangiare, per favore?” Chiese, sentendosi addosso gli occhi di tutti.

Lo lasciarono in pace e si passarono le ciotole e i piatti, chiacchierando del più e del meno mentre mangiavano con tranquillità.

Harry trasalì quando sentì una mano sulla sua coscia.

Si voltò a guardare Louis, che avevano una strana espressione.

“Tutto bene? Stavamo solo scherzando,” sussurrò Louis.

“Lo so, lo so,” ridacchiò Harry, si sentiva su di giri ad avere la mano di Louis sulla sua coscia. Era ancora lì, “ci sono abituato, fidati.”

“Sicuro?” Chiese preoccupato e serio, Harry si sciolse.

“Louis,” appoggiò la sua mano sopra a quella di Louis, guardandolo con un’espressione onesta, “chiudi il becco e mangia il tuo toast.”

Louis grugnì e tolse la mano, sorridendo. “Sissignore.” 

E solo in quel momento si accorse che gli altri tre li stavano guardando.

Anche Louis sembrò notarlo.

“Che c’è?” Chiese quest’ultimo.

“No, niente,” si affrettò Niall, sorridendo, guardando il proprio piatto.

Harry fissò Liam e Zayn; ed entrambi erano concentrati sul loro cibo.

Vide Louis calmarsi e mordere il toast, quindi anche lui non ci diede peso; annotandosi mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con i suoi amici più tardi.

“Allora, Zayn,” disse Louis, “Harry mi ha detto che aveva scelto degli accessori per la tua festa che non abbiamo mai visto.”

Zayn sbuffò, ridacchiando, “è vero, i cerchietti con i peni.”

“Credo li chiamino così,” rise Louis.

Harry si morse il labbro, cercando di contenere un sorriso.

“L’idiota non li ha portati al locale, quindi non li abbiamo usati,” spiegò Zayn.

“Ti avevo detto di ricordarmelo,” si lamentò Harry.

“Non posso ricordarmi tutto,” sospirò Zayn.

“Non volevi che li portassi, li hai odiati dal primo secondo,” borbottò, mettendo il broncio.

“Oh, Harry—“ sospirò Zayn, “ascolta, possiamo usarli per il tuo compleanno? Posso anche comprarne altri.”

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Louis chiese, “aspetta, quand’è il tuo compleanno?”

Harry si sentì di nuovo sommerso dalle attenzioni degli altri, “è tra, uhm…una settimana, credo.”

“Credi?” Louis era sconvolto.

“È tra una settimana e no, non voglio nessuna festa. Vorrei una torta, e i miei amici con cui condividerla,” disse Harry fissando Zayn.

“Beh, non mi hai detto quando è il tuo compleanno,” squittì Louis e Harry per un minuto si chiese se fosse veramente offeso, poi sorrise, “che giorno è?”

“Il primo febbraio,” sorrise Harry.

“Bene, ci penso io, allora,” sospirò contento.

“Cosa? No—io…”

“Harry, non ci provare nemmeno, è convinto, non gli farai cambiare idea,” rispose Niall sorridendo al suo amico e poi facendo l’occhiolino ad Harry.

“M-ma, okay..niente di esagerato, chiaro? Non voglio una festa,” pregò, guardando Louis e cercando di capire se aveva compreso il messaggio.

Louis alla fine sospirò, sconfitto, “va bene.”

Harry esalò un sospiro di sollievo, “grazie.”

“Solo perché tu lo sappia, un cerchietto con dei peni sopra è sempre un po’ esagerato,” disse Louis, facendo ridere tutti.

Non era nemmeno così divertente ma fu il modo in cui Louis lo disse. Era il modo in cui diceva e faceva la maggior parte delle cose; attirava l’attenzione di tutti nella stanza e probabilmente aveva già conquistato i suoi amici.

_______


	6. Capitolo 6

"Chi ti sta facendo ridacchiare così?" Domandò sua sorella con uno sguardo sospettoso al cellulare.

Harry trattenne un sorriso, fissando lo sciocco selfie che Louis gli aveva mandato con gli occhi incrociati mentre faceva la linguaccia, in posa davanti alla sezione cereali del supermercato.

"Sono un amico," disse con nonchalance.

"È Louis?" Chiese sua madre eccitata.

"Sicuro," si intromise Gemma vedendolo arrossire, "Wow, quindi voi due state parlando davvero?"

"Sì, è un buon amico," disse, cercando di rimanere impassibile.

"Certo," mormorò Anne, "sai, sua madre lo loda in continuazione e a giudicare dal modo in cui ti comporti con lui, non è difficile da credere."

"È gentile e fantastico," borbottò Harry, troppo impegnato a rispondere a Louis.

"Forse direi più bello e fantastico," disse Gemma, sorseggiando il suo succo.

"Wow, hai descritto qualcuno come 'fantastico'," canticchiò sua madre, ignorandoli entrambi.

"Beh, voglio dire, lo è," rispose Harry sinceramente.

Sua madre e sua sorella si scambiarono un'occhiata, procedendo a prendere un sorso dalle loro bevande, simultaneamente.

Harry scosse la testa, digitando la sua risposta a Louis.

"Potresti dirgli che stai trascorrendo del tempo con la tua famiglia e di lasciartelo godere in pace?" Chiese Gemma, ancora con un ghigno.

"Che cosa ti sta dicendo?" Domandò Anne, tentando di sbirciare il cellulare.

"Sta organizzando la mia festa di compleanno domani e mi ha chiesto che cosa vorrei per regalo," rispose Harry. Non era una bugia; gli aveva chiesto che tipo di torta preferisse.

Ma, secondo Louis, tutto doveva essere perfetto, e Harry non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. Non voleva niente di esagerato e lo aveva fatto presente più volte. Louis aveva capito.

"Wow, il tuo ragazzo ti sta già organizzando una festa," disse Gemma, sorpresa.

"Non è il mio ragazzo," si lamentò Harry, bloccando il cellulare e appoggiandolo sul tavolo, "ora possiamo parlare di altro?"

"È per questo che ci hai voluto incontrare oggi invece che domani durante il vero giorno del tuo compleanno? Volevi trascorrere del tempo solo tu e il tuo ragazzo?" Lo punzecchiò Gemma, battendo le palpebre con fare ammiccante.

"Mamma," grugnì Harry.

"Gemma," la riprese la donna, "forse non hanno ancora dato un nome alla loro relazione; è una cosa che si fa di questi tempi, giusto?"

Harry grugnì di nuovo, con la testa tra le mani.

"Sai, non lo ancora incontrato di persona ma già mi piace," fisse Gemma, ignorando qualunque cosa Harry stesse borbottando e qualunque sua reazione.

"È veramente meraviglioso," rispose Anne, entrambe ignorando il fatto che Harry fosse proprio lì, "è assicurato, e l'ho incontrato solo una volta."

"Okay, allora possiamo celebrare il mio compleanno con questo pranzo anticipato adesso, sempre se avete finito di parlare di Louis," borbottò, agitato.

"Vorrei davvero vedere che cosa abbia preparato per te, domani," disse Gemma.

Harry le lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Che c'è? Voglio vedere la festa…" lei alzò le mani in sua difesa.

"Sì, fai qualche foto per noi," aggiunse Anne, sorridendo.

"Va bene," sospirò Harry, "mi assicurerà di mandarvi una foto di tutto immediatamente."

"Aspetta ti aggiungo di nuovo alla chat di famiglia," Gemma tirò fuori il suo cellulare e inserì la password.

"Perché esci sempre dalla chat?" Chiese sua madre.

"Perché tu e Gemma fate sempre gossip sugli altri."

"Non lo facciamo sempre," disse Gemma sulla difensiva.

"Se controllassi il tuo cellulare, controllando i messaggi più recenti, che cosa troverei?" Alzò un sopracciglio, impassibile.

Lei si chiuse a riccio, stringendo la mandibola, "come ti pare."

Harry borbottò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Hai iniziato già il tuo nuovo lavoro?" Per fortuna sua madre cambiò argomento.

"Sì, un paio di giorni fa," sorrise, "mi piace."

Era nervoso quando finalmente aveva preso la decisione di accettare l'offerta del Greytown Hospital, ma era stata la scelta giusta. Dopo tutto, Louis aveva scansionato con lui tutti i posti di lavoro, elencando pro e contro, e alla fine erano arrivati a dimostrare che fosse la migliore offerta.

Non pagava bene come il suo vecchio lavoro, ma le ore erano molto più flessibili e non doveva lavorare di domenica, e sabato faceva solo mezza giornata. Era contento di poter tornare a lavorare di nuovo, era come tornare a respirare.

Era sempre stato una di quelle persone super impegnate; da quando era bambino, sua madre gli aveva detto di avere sempre qualcosa da fare, che fosse stato aiutarla con il giardino, cucinare, guardare suo padre cambiare gli pneumatici della macchina o aiutarlo a lavarla. Aveva sempre trovato qualcosa da fare.

Il suo primo lavoro lo aveva ottenuto a quindici anni e non era mai stato disoccupato da allora, fino ad ora, ovviamente.

"Che bello, sono proprio contenta per te," Anne gli prese una mano e la strinse, "non hai più sentito Alex da dopo il divorzio?"

Harry scosse la testa, incupendosi un po', "Grazie a Dio, no."

"Esatto, che stronzo, ma era già chiaro dal principio, penso," Gemma sospirò, appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolo.

"Sai, forse dovresti invitare Louis da noi una volta. Potremo pranzare o cenare insieme e conoscerlo un po' meglio," suggerì Anne con una luce negli occhi molto sospettosa.

"Sì e finalmente potrò fargli un interrogatorio, come ogni sorella maggiore dovrebbe fare," Gemma si sfregò le mani, già pregustando il momento.

"Nessun interrogatorio," la avvisò Harry con un'occhiata.

"È un sì, all'invito?" Chiese sua madre con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Sì, credo. Devo prima chiedere," aggiunse l'ultima parte prima che entrambe iniziassero a squittire di gioia.

"Sono certa che dirà sì," rispose Gemma, "dovrà incontrare la famiglia del suo ragazzo dopo tutto."

Harry grugnì, appoggiando la testa sul tavolo, mentre le due donne sghignazzavano.

Non era certo perché l'idea di pensare a Louis come al 'suo ragazzo' lo facesse arrossire più di quanto volesse ammettere.

***

**Febbraio 2018**

Harry non fu sorpreso quando Louis offrì casa sua per il piccolo gruppetto di invitati che si sarebbero riuniti per la festa di Harry. Insistette nel dire che aveva le dimensioni perfette ed era a metà strada affinché tutti potessero raggiungerla con facilità; nonostante casa di Harry sarebbe stata ad appena dieci minuti di distanza.

Ma, quando entrò a casa di Louis, era ancora sorpreso e meravigliato dal fatto che fosse ancora più bella di prima.

Aveva aggiunto dei fili di luce sulla parte più alta del muro e c'erano palloncini trasparenti ad ogni angolo; vicino al tavolo della sala da pranzo ce ne erano altri pieni di glitter oro e altri ancora con dentro delle piume. Insieme a due enormi palloni d'oro a forma di '3' e di '2' per indicare la sua età.

"Ciao, festeggiato," lo accolse Louis, emergendo dalla cucina a braccia aperte.

Era bellissimo con un maglione bordeaux e dei jeans attillati che gli avvolgevano magnificamente le cosce.

Harry si fece abbracciare senza proteste, e ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Louis, è veramente troppo," disse, scostandosi.

"Davvero? Ho fatto il dieci percento di quello che avevo in mente."

"Voglio davvero sapere quale sarebbe stato il cento per cento di tutto questo?" Alzò un sopracciglio mentre parlava.

"Forse la prossima volta," gli fece un occhiolino Louis e il cuore di Harry prese a battere frenetico.

La prossima volta.

Louis lo guardò da capo a piedi, senza ritegno. "Stai benissimo," disse, incontrando di nuovo lo sguardo di Harry.

Harry sorrise timidamente, osservando il proprio abbigliamento: i suoi soliti jeans e una camicia bianca infilata nei pantaloni. "Grazie, anche tu," disse.

Louis sorrise estasiato, ed entrambi si guardarono per un secondo di troppo, prima che Louis si voltasse, tornando in cucina.

"Forza, Zayn e Liam sono in cucina a preparare da bere e Niall sta arrivando. Sono sicuro che gli altri tuoi due amici saranno qui a minuti." disse, mentre camminava.

"Tyler e Fred?" Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, "non sono nemmeno propriamente miei amici ancora. Li ho appena conosciuti."

"Beh, Zayn ha suggerito di invitarli. Un modo per farteli conoscere, no..," disse, gesticolando, chiaramente incerto anche lui sul perché Zayn li avesse invitati.

"E va bene," mormorò, dirigendosi in cucina per salutare Zayn e Liam. Lo abbracciarono entrambi e gli augurarono buon compleanno dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e uno sulla fronte.

Gli altri due 'amici', come Louis li aveva chiamati, arrivarono poco dopo con i regali e lo abbracciarono facendogli gli auguri.

Fu un po' strano all'inizio, perché Harry non aveva parlato molto con loro dal momento che li aveva conosciuti all'ospedale solo la settimana scorsa; ma dopo qualche drink, stavano ridendo e chiacchierando tranquillamente.

Dopo il secondo martini, Louis batté forte le mani per ottenere l'attenzione di tutti, anche se era in piedi di fronte a loro. "Okay, se volete seguirmi in sala da pranzo, abbiamo una torta da tagliare su cui ho trascorso un bel po' di tempo."

Harry spalancò gli occhi, "hai fatto tu la torta?"

"Certo," sbuffò Louis come se qualunque altra opzione fosse ridicola, "fatta in casa è il meglio."

Harry ridacchiò, incantato da quel ragazzo.

"E va bene, andiamo," indicò la sala e tutti seguirono Louis.

Harry si sedette sulla sedia davanti alla torta, che sembrava davvero deliziosa, ricoperta di panna e fragole. Harry non riusciva a credere che Louis l'avesse fatta per lui.

Cantarono 'tanti auguri' e Harry si godette le attenzioni, anche se piuttosto in imbarazzo. Soffiò sulle candeline ed espresse un desiderio (credeva ancora che si sarebbero avverati) e Zayn lo aiutò a tagliare la torta, imboccandolo per fargliene assaggiare un pezzo e finendo solo per ricoprirgli la guancia di panna.

Liam ridacchiò da dietro il telefono che stava usando per riprendere tutto. Harry voleva ucciderli entrambi.

Comunque, si stava davvero divertendo. C'era della musica in sottofondo, si erano seduti tutti intorno al tavolo questa volta, prendendo i drink dalla cucina.

Verso le dieci e trenta, Fred e Tyler se ne andarono, anche se era stato contento di vederli, era felice di poter trascorrere un po' di tempo solo con i suoi migliori amici. Niall, ormai, faceva parte della categoria, l'aveva conquistato con quell'accento irlandese e la sua risata contagiosa.

Alle undici, Harry era ubriaco, insistendo di voler trovare un karaoke perché voleva cantare Whitney Huston e mise il broncio quando gli bocciarono questa opzione.

Sbuffò come un bambino, dirigendosi verso il salotto, per cercare la versione karaoke di _I Have Nothing._ Una volta trovata, staccò il cellulare che era attaccato alle casse e attaccò il suo al cavo. Alzò il volume, aspettando che la canzone iniziasse.

Louis entrò nella stanza, con un sorrisetto divertito e le guance rosee. Harry sapeva che anche lui era un po' alticcio. "Vuoi davvero cantare Whitney, eh?"

"E lo sto per fare," alzò il meno, fiero, e iniziò a cantare con la base; senza ritegno.

Zayn, Liam e Niall entrarono nella stanza, ridendo mentre lo guardavano cantare; alla fine però, tutti si unirono al coro.

Zayn e Liam fecero un duetto di Diana Ross e Lione Richie, mentre Niall si dilettò _con Living On a Prayer_ , alla fine Louis _cantò Eye Of The Tiger_.

Tutti classici della musica che cantarono in maniera orribile, visto il loro stato di ubriacatezza…tutti tranne Liam e Zayn che erano meno alticci degli altri, e quindi non stonarono troppo.

A mezzanotte e mezzo Zayn e Liam se ne andarono. Louis li prese in giro sul fatto di sembrare una vecchia coppia di sposini ma non gli diedero peso, felici di essere chiamati in quel modo.

Niall prese un taxi poco dopo, dando ad Harry e Louis un bacio a stampo, cosa che li fece ridere.

Harry rimase solo con Louis, e gli sorrise con una faccia un po' da ebete.

"Che c'è?" Domandò Louis, divertito.

"Ti aiuto a pulire," biasciò, dirigendosi verso la cucina prima che Louis potesse fermarlo.

"Non devi, davvero, H," lo seguì.

Harry scosse la testa con sdegno e raccolse qualche bicchiere di gin sul bancone, portandoli al lavandino. Non si reggeva in piedi, ma per fortuna Louis gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi per evitare di fargli rompere tutti i biccchieri.

Guardò uno dei bicchieri con cruccio. "Lou, il mio bicchiere è vuoto."

Louis rise, "perché lo stavi mettendo nel lavandino, ricordi?"

"Oh," disse Harry, appoggiandolo nel lavello, "passami un panno umido così posso pulire il bancone."

"Non è necessario," Louis lo fermò, stringendolo per i fianchi, "pulirò domani mattina, siamo un po' troppo ubriachi per farlo adesso."

Harry sospirò sconfitto, e uscì dalla cucina, collassando sul divano mormorando tra sé quanto morbidi fossero quei cuscini con le gambe che penzolavano fuori.

"Sei venuto in macchina, vero?" Louis era in piedi di fronte a lui, con le mani sui fianchi.

"Sì."

"Beh, sicuramente non guiderai in queste condizioni e non mi fido a farti prendere un taxi da solo."

"Hey," rispose, offeso.

"Dormi qui per sta notte," suggerì Louis, senza mezzi termini.

"Okay," rispose contento Harry, affondando nel cuscino.

"Vai nella stanza degli ospiti, tesoro. Domani la tua schiena non sarà molto contenta," disse Louis.

"Ma è così comodo qui," grugnì.

"Dai, su," Louis si inclinò in avanti e gli diede un colpetto sulla coscia, "andiamo."

Harry si sedette e lentamente si alzò dal divano.

Louis lo guidò fino alla stanza degli ospiti con una mano intorno alla vita. Il punto toccato bruciava, ma per fortuna rimase zitto. Era molto difficile, considerando il fatto che amava quella sensazione.

Harry cadde sul letto di pancia, con la testa girata di lato. Sentì Louis ridacchiare.

"Almeno togliti le scarpe, e vai sotto le coperte," disse Louis.

Harry gemette, cercando di calciare via le scarpe, lamentandosi quando non ci riuscì.

Prima ancora di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, Louis gli stava togliendo gli stivaletti, e i calzini; anche se poteva sentire le mani del ragazzo tremare appena.

"Grazie," ghignò Harry muovendosi con difficoltà fino ad andare sotto le coperte.

Soddisfatto e comodo, si sistemò sul cuscino, le palpebre erano sempre più pesanti.

"Vado a dormire," annunciò Louis.

"Aspetta," lo chiamò Harry, facendolo fermare sui suoi passi.

Louis rimase in piedi vicino alla testiera del letto, osservando Harry.

"Non vuoi delle coccole?" Chiese Harry.

Louis si crucciò, "tu vuoi delle coccole?"

"Sempre," rispose il riccio.

"E va bene," sospirò Louis, troppo stanco per controbattere, "se mi dai un calcio, te ne darò un altro, chiaro?"

Harry ridacchiò nel cuscino, voltandosi per seguire i movimenti di Louis, il quale era quasi inciampato sugli stivali di Harry.

Louis non era messo meglio del riccio, riuscì a togliersi le scarpe e i jeans. Harry fece finta di non guardare, mettendosi una mano sugli occhi.

"Ti vedo che stai guardando," rise Louis.

"Non è vero," protestò Harry, guardando attraverso le dita il sorriso che si formò sul volto di Louis.

"Puoi toglierti anche i tuoi jeans, non posso immaginare di doverci dormire," mormorò Louis, mettendosi sotto le coperte.

Harry fece una smorfia, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto scomodi fossero i pantaloni. Li slacciò e se li tolse, scalciando via anche la coperta.

"Harry, giuro su Dio che ti ammazzò," borbottò Louis.

"Fatto," gemette Harry, girandosi e rigirandosi anche se non era sicuro che i pantaloni fossero completamente tolti. Non gliene importava nemmeno molto a quel punto.

"Bene, ora smetti di muoverti," grugnì Louis, voltandosi per guardare l'altro in volto.

"Ciao," sussurrò Harry, con gli occhi semi chiusi.

"Perché stai ancora parlando?" si lamentò Louis, con gli occhi già serrati.

"Mi hai promesso una coccola," Harry si avvicinò, nonostante il sonno stesse prendendo il sopravvento.

"Potresti pentirtene domani mattina," Louis aprì gli occhi, fissando quelli di Harry con preoccupazione.

"È solo un abbraccio a letto," provò Harry a dire con il broncio.

Funzionò, perché Louis sospirò in rassegnazione e si avvicinò. Alzò un braccio, incerto di dove metterlo.

Harry sbuffò, piazzandoglielo intorno al fianco. Harry si accoccolò sul petto di Louis, inclinando la testa così da essere quasi sotto il mento dell'altro.

Sentì Louis esalare un respiro tremolante, ma alla fine strinse Harry a sé, rilassandosi. Harry sorrise trionfante.

"Hey, Louis," chiamò. Louis mormorò in risposta, "vorrei proprio baciarti."

Harry sentì il cuore il Louis battere più forte nelle orecchie.

"Dovresti dormire Harry," rispose Louis.

Harry emise un profondo sospiro, "sono solo onesto."

"Sii onesto con me quando sei sobrio," disse Louis piano.

"In vino veritas…no?" Offrì un sorrisetto sghembo.

Louis gli sorrise triste e Harry si dispiacque. "Preferire la verità da sobrio, ok?"

Harry mise il broncio, "non deve significare più di ciò che tu voglia…." deglutì.

Louis sospirò, "Harry, dormiamo, ok? È tardi."

Harry lasciò che il disappunto prendesse il sopravvento, annuì, accoccolandosi contro il ragazzo; cercando di appuntarsi mentalmente di dirgli le stesse cose da sobrio.

Dopo di che, il sonno lo avvolse facilmente immerso nel calore del corpo di qualcuno altro. Del corpo di Louis.

***

Harry si svegliò la mattina seguente con un mal di testa pazzesco. Si mise supino, stringendosi le tempie, perché muoversi gli faceva male.

Grugnì, sentendo la gola secca e roca. Aveva bisogno di acqua e di un aspirina.

Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi, dovette aggiustare la vista nella stanza immersa di luce.

Guardandosi intorno, si crucciò perché non riconosceva quel luogo e fu quasi preso dal panico.

Post sbornia dimenticato, si alzò di botto e si guardò intorno, cercando di ricordarsi gli eventi della notte precedente.

Si ricordava di essersi ubriacato. Di aver cantato al karaoke con i suoi amici, poi Zayn, Liam e Niall se ne erano andati. Non ricordava altro.

Che cazzo?

Osservò ciò che aveva addosso, era in boxer e nella sua camicia puzzolente. I pantaloni erano sul pavimento insieme alle scarpe e ai calzini.

Oh Dio…era da Louis. Era probabilmente rimasto da Louis, giusto? A giudicare dalla stanza ben arredata e dai quadri alla parete era sicuramente da Louis.

Non era la stanza di Louis. Lì ci era già stato. Era forse la stanza degli ospiti in fondo al corridoio.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto. Sperava di non aver messo a rischio la sua amicizia con il ragazzo. Andavano così d'accordo.

Controvoglia, uscì dalla stanza, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle più piano possibile. E si diresse verso la cucina, dove Louis era in piedi davanti ai fornelli; il rumore di qualcosa che soffriggeva e il profumo di cibo unto gli fecero venire l'acquolina.

Louis si voltò proprio mentre Harry entrava nella stanza. Lo salutò con un sorriso affettuoso ma stanco, "hey, come ti senti?"

Harry rimase in piedi dall'altra parte del bancone, guardando il ragazzo con le braccia incrociate e i capelli scompigliati; aveva indosso un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una t-shirt a tinta unita. Era assolutamente meraviglioso e non era giusto. Chi diavolo era così bello di prima mattina?

"Mi sento di merda," grugnì Harry, sedendosi su uno sgabello. Appoggiandosi la fronte tra le mani.

"Beh, per fortuna ho preparato uova e bacon: la mia specialità post sbornia," disse Louis teatralmente, togliendo la pentola dal fornello e sistemando il cibo nei piatti.

"Sei il mio salvatore," mormorò Harry in approvazione mentre Louis gli passava il piatto, pieno di pancetta, uova strapazzate e pane tostato.

Sentì gli occhi di Louis su di sé, mentre trangugiava il cibo.

"Che c'è?" Chiese, guardando il ragazzo, che mangiava con calma.

"Hai davvero un bell'appetito; mi piace. Devo cucinare per te più spesso," disse, anche se sembrava quasi un pensiero che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua bocca.

Harry arrossì, "mi hai preparato anche la torta ieri," disse, ricordandosi di quanto fosse rimasto contento.

"Vero. Ti è piaciuta vero?" Chiese Louis, con gli occhi scintillanti mentre si torturava il labbro inferiore.

"L'ho adorata," disse Harry senza perdere un secondo, "e io che credevo fossi il più bravo a fare il pasticcere."

"Beh, non riesco ancora a fare quei biscotti allo zenzero, quindi puoi tenere il titolo," sospirò Louis drammatico.

Harry ridacchiò, prendendo un boccone di uova, "grazie per tutto ciò che hai fatto ieri."

"Nessun ringraziamento dovuto, l'ho fatto anche per me stesso…ogni scusa per bere è buona," gli fece l'occhiolino, "caffè?"

"Ti prego," annuì Harry mentre Louis si voltava per prendere la caraffa di caffè e versarne un po' in una tazza. Harry si schiarì la voce.

Louis passò il caffè e alzò un sopracciglio.

  
"uh, a proposito di ubriacature," iniziò imbarazzato.

"Oh sì, la nuova Whitney Huston," canticchiò Louis, "eri proprio fuori."

"Scusami," grugnì con la faccia tra le mani, "ho fatto qualcosa di strano?"

Vide Louis trasalire appena, e poi ricomporsi, "cosa ti ricordi?"

Harry sospirò, "non molto dopo che Niall se ne è andato, ad essere onesti…credo ci abbia baciato in bocca?"

Louis ridacchiò, "sì, si inibisce parecchio quando è ubriaco."

"Sì, lo capisco. Succede anche a me," alzò le spalle Harry, rosso in volto.

"Lo so," Louis si mise bene a sedere e si schiarì la gola, "mi hai, uh, chiesto di coccolarti."

Harry sbiancò, "Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto."

"Sta' tranquillo, H," rise Louis, "ma diventi davvero molto lagnoso da ubriaco."

"Sì, me l'hanno detto in molti," sbuffò Harry, "ma non ho detto o fatto niente di stupido, vero?"

Harry sentì il cuore fermarsi. Sperava davvero di non aver fatto niente di sconsiderato. Tendeva ad agire senza pensare quando era a quei livelli.

Un qualche tipo di emozione passò sul volto di Louis e se Harry non avesse pensato fosse assurdo, avrebbe quasi detto che era delusione.

Louis sorrise, nonostante questo non raggiunse i suoi occhi, "ti sei avvinghiato a me come un koala."

Harry ridacchiò. Sembrava come se non gli stesse dicendo tutta la verità e Harry non era sicuro se ciò fosse un bene o un male; ma ignorò la cosa e prese un morso dal toast.

Il resto della mattina passò troppo in fretta, e Harry non voleva andarsene da casa di Louis ma doveva perché Louis fu chiamato per lavoro e Harry aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia e un pisolino.

***

Il giorno di San Valentino era il peggiore. Cosa c'era di bello nelle coppie che celebravano il loro amore e la loro passione con dei bigliettini di cattivo gusto, cioccolatini mezzi stantii e rose vecchie di una settimana?

Gli mancava celebrarlo.

Sfortunatamente era solo. Come sarebbe stato per la maggior parte delle festività future.

Zayn e Liam erano da qualche parte nel centro di Londra, in uno di quegli hotel romantici e Niall aveva una ragazza, cosa che Harry aveva scoperto da poco; e Louis era fuori città per tutta la settimana.

Era una merda. Non vedeva Louis dal suo compleanno perché entrambi erano stati impegnatissimi.

Beh, Harry ci aveva provato a vederlo ma Louis era sempre occupato.

Non credeva che Louis lo stesse evitando, si continuavano a mandare messaggi ogni giorno. Si inviavano stupide foto (Louis gliene aveva mandato uno di un vibratore, chiedendogli di indossarlo alla prossima festa di compleanno), e Harry era stato coraggioso e aveva chiamato Louis la settimana scorsa. Louis non era sembrato sorpreso. Si erano scambiati altre telefonate e Harry si era distratto parecchio nell'ultimo periodo.

Era meravigliato da quanto tempo potessero continuare a parlare. La loro ultima chiamata, due giorni prima che Louis partisse, era durata due ore.

Ora, era in piedi nella sezione surgelati del supermercato, alla ricerca dei suoi gusti preferiti di gelato, quando il cellulare emise un 'bip', che notificava l'arrivo di un messaggio.

Sapeva fosse Louis, nessuno gli avrebbe scritto in quel momento. Erano tutti troppo occupati a scopare in giro.

E no, non era acido in merito alla vita sessuale delle persone, rispetto alla sua. O meglio, alla mancanza della sua.

Aveva accumulato parecchia frustrazione e ne era consapevole, ma il fatto era che si fosse trasformata in frustrazione _sessuale_ e Harry non poteva farci niente al momento.

La settimana passata si era masturbato tutti i giorni, al punto che aveva addirittura ipotizzato che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Si era reso conto che la cosa aveva a che fare con il fatto che San Valentino si stava avvicinando…la festa più romantica (a sentir dire).

Non gli importava essere chiamato 'inguaribile romantico', ma aveva sempre festeggiato San Valentino, nonostante le circostanze.

Se aveva litigato con uno dei suoi mariti, al tempo, a San Valentino tutte le litigate erano messe da parte, tutte le incomprensioni, e onestamente era un giorno per celebrare l'amore.

Oggi, avrebbe celebrato la solitudine e la frustrazione sessuale. Doveva esserci un giorno per celebrare quelle due. Forse avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una festa tutta sua.

14 Febbraio, Giorno della frustrazione sessuale e della solitudine.

Se lo sarebbe segnato sul calendario.

Harry prese il gelato al burro d'arachidi e chiuse l'anta del refrigeratore prima di dirigersi in cassa per pagare.

Quando arrivò a casa, il suo cellulare emise un secondo 'bip' e si ricordò di non aver ancora controllato i messaggi di Louis.

Era già ad un quarto della vaschetta di gelato, con una coperta sulle gambe e il computer acceso, quando prese il cellulare e con il cucchiaio in bocca controllò i messaggi.

_Ho passato la giornata a fare palestra e adesso me ne vado a dormire. Mi faccio portare il servizio in camera, credo. Forse mi faccio mandare delle fragole coperte di cioccolato per viziarmi un po'._

Harry sbuffò, togliendosi il cucchiaio dalla bocca e appoggiandolo dentro al contenitore, scorse sullo schermo e si paralizzò, con il cuore a mille e il cazzo improvvisamente interessato.

Merda.

Louis, il dannato Louis, gli aveva mandato una foto di lui sudato e a petto nudo, con i capelli arruffati e la scritta 'it is what it is' in bella mostra sulle clavicole.

Era mozzafiato. Bellissimo. Così sexy.

Harry si agitò, improvvisamente la coperta sulle sue gambe faceva caldo, e la lanciò a terra. Anche i suoi pantaloni erano troppo stretti.

Prima di riuscire ad comprendere che cosa stese succedendo, si era abbassato le mutande con mani tremanti, l'elastico si era bloccato appena sopra le ginocchia e la sua mano si muoveva lentamente sulla punta rossa e gonfia del suo membro eretto.

Passò velocemente alla lunghezza, immaginando che Louis fosse sopra di lui, con il sudore che gocciolava sulla fronte e sul volto di Harry; gli occhi di Harry spalancati mentre con le sue mani avrebbe esplorato il corpo del riccio, stringendogli i fianchi, strizzando i capezzoli, abbassandosi per mordergli il collo.

Il respiro di Harry si fece affannoso, il suo telefono dimenticato al lato mentre con l'altra mano si strizzava un capezzolo, gemendo, immaginando che fosse Louis che li mordeva e li tirava,

La sua mano si muoveva veloce, usò un po' di sperma per inumidirsi la lunghezza, per rendere i movimenti più fluidi.

Aprì le gambe ancora un po', voleva accarezzarsi i testicoli, forse anche titillare la sua apertura; vedendo Louis al suo porto mentre si leccava le labbra, ma i suoi pantaloni non glielo permettevano.

L'elastico teneva le ginocchia troppo unite, non riusciva a spalancarle come voleva e ciò lo fece trasalire e rabbrividire di piacere.

Emise un grugnito, voltando la testa di lato per lanciare un'altra occhiata alla foto.

Gemette. Nella stanza riecheggiavano suoni osceni di versi e il rumore della sua mano che si muoveva su e giù su suo cazzo.

Chiuse gli occhi, incapace di tenerli aperti, l'immagine di Louis sopra di lui lo faceva respirare a fatica.

Spinse i fianchi verso l'alto, scopandosi la sua mano. Inarcò la schiena mentre toccava la sommità, graffiando appena la pelle sensibile del prepuzio sibilando, mentre altro sperma sgorgava.

Era dannatamente vicino.

Aprì la bocca, il piacere lo stava sopraffacendo, la sua mente era piena di _Louis Louis Louis._

Stava facendo Harry a pezzi, lentamente. Harry si ricordò di come gemeva e gridava quella sera.

E finalmente con un 'aaah' venne, con la mano che ancora si muoveva per cavalcare l'onda dell'orgasmo.

Aveva delle sperma sullo stomaco e sul petto, il suo corpo tremava e tornò lentamente alla normalità.

Rimosse la mano dal suo membro ormai morbido e rilassò le gambe.

Respirò profondamente per calmarsi, ancora sentendo il rimbombare del cuore nelle sue orecchie.

Aveva la mano sporca di sperma, ma era stato uno dei migliori orgasmi dell'ultimo periodo.

Mentre stava pensando al suo amico.

_Cazzo_. Era fottuto.

Che diavolo aveva appena fatto?

_______  
  


Opsieeeeeeee... e adesso? Can't believe it ma siamo a metà storia !! A presto con il nuovo capitolo <3 


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho notato un'incongruenza, ad un certo punto verso l'inizio. Di cose che non mi sembra Louis abbia mai detto ad Harry prima...ma vengono trattate come se fossero già state dette. Non so se sia un refuso dell'autrice che ha scritto questa storia in più tranche o fa parte della narrazione come se fosse qualcosa successo "fuori scena". Ero confusa anche io...ma ho lasciato la traduzione così come era in inglese perché non mi voglio arrogare il diritto di cambiare una storia non mia.

**Marzo 2018**

Louis sarebbe dovuto tornare cinque giorni fa.

Era ciò che aveva detto ad Harry prima di partire.

Ma, le cose erano strane tra loro. E lo erano ormai da giorni.

Da parte di Harry, lui sapeva perché ci fosse un po' di tensione nelle loro conversazioni, ma lo percepiva anche da parte di Louis.

Forse era proprio perché lui si comportava in modo strano, Louis l'aveva notato e si stava comportando stranamente a sua volta.

Harry conosceva Louis. E non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Aveva provato a chiedere ad Harry se fosse successo qualcosa e se tutto andasse bene, ma piano piano, aveva smesso di fare domande e gli era sembrato ostile.

Era arrivato il punto in cui Harry gli aveva scritto cinque giorni prima per chiedergli quando sarebbe tornato e non aveva risposto. Aveva letto, ma non risposto.

Harry si sentiva ferito e confuso. Non era certo se quel comportamento venisse mantenuto per sdegno.

Harry non voleva comportarsi in modo strano con Louis ma, dopo San Valentino, non riusciva a smettere di pensare che si fosse masturbato pensando al suo amico.

Il suo amico che lentamente stava diventando il suo migliore amico. Non voleva incasinare tutto. Tutto ciò che aveva provato a fare era darsi una calmata e farsi un discorso di incoraggiamento prima di poter parlare con Louis come si deve.

Aveva mandato un altro messaggio tre giorni prima, chiedendogli di parlare, ma Louis non aveva risposto nemmeno a quello.

Ora Harry stava iniziando ad andare in panico. Non sapeva nemmeno se il ragazzo stesse bene. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Forse era bloccato al lavoro. O aveva perso il cellulare.

Non sapeva cosa pensare.

Non voleva credere che Louis lo stesse ignorando. Harry non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi così. No.

Si sentì ancora più ferito quando incontrò Niall al supermercato. Il giorno prima e chiedendogli se Louis fosse tornato, Niall non solo era sembrato restio a parlare, ma con aria di sorpresagli aveva detto che sì, era tornato circa cinque giorni prima.

Harry non era sicuro sul da farsi. Poteva presentarsi da Louis e confrontarlo. Poteva riempirlo di messaggi finché non avrebbe risposto.

Harry si morse un labbro, accoccolato al cuscino. Sospirò.

Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a contattare Louis un'altra volta e poi lasciargli il suo spazio.

Harry era stanco di sentirsi miserabile. Non ne poteva più. Se Louis non voleva essere più suo amico, pace.

Non sapeva che cosa aveva fatto per finire in quella situazione, e ciò lo uccideva, ma in qualche modo aveva incasinato tutto.

Con mani tremanti e un groppo in gola, prese il cellulare e si sedette. Cercò il numero di Louis, e premette 'chiama'; il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto mentre era in attesa.

Fu rispedito direttamente alla segreteria telefonica.

"Hey Lou," gracchiò, "io…volevo sapere come stavi e um, non so cosa sia successo ma mi dispiace," sentì le lacrime formarsi all'angolo degli occhi, che asciugò testardamente con le nocche.

"Per favore, rispondimi, Lou. Non so che cosa abbia fatto ma possiamo sistemarlo. Ti prego," terminò in un sussurro. Riattaccò prima che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento e lanciò il telefono da una parte.

Sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il volto. Era tutto troppo familiare per lui ed era stanco. Era così dannatamente stanco.

Quella situazione lo riportò ai giorni in cui piangeva al telefono con i suoi mariti, urlandogli contro per aver distrutto ciò che avevano, pregandoli di dare alla loro relazione un'altra possibilità, di ritirare la richiesta di divorzio perché avrebbero potuto risolvere tutto…era stanco. Con il cuore pesante, si alzò dal letto e andò a farsi una doccia. Pianse un po', ma senza lasciarsi andare perché non era pronto di dare Louis per perso, non ancora.

Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto ma non voleva perderlo.

Per uno sciocco momento, pensò che Louis avesse scoperto che cosa aveva fatto con la sua foto ed ecco perché stava ignorando Harry, ma come diavolo avrebbe fatto a saperlo?

Scosse la testa, chiudendo l'acqua della doccia e asciugandosi prima di tornare in camera.

Controllò il cellulare solo dopo essersi vestito e il suo stomaco si attorcigliò vedendo che finalmente Louis aveva risposto. Aveva mandato un messaggio.

_Vieni da me domani sera. Alle sei._

Tutto lì. Harry era agitato ma rispose con un semplice 'okay'.

Era deluso dalla risposta che Louis gli aveva dato, ma almeno aveva risposto. Era occorso che Harry lo chiamasse sull'orlo del pianto, pregandolo di incontrarsi.

La frustrazione mischiata con il dolore e l'irritazione non era una combinazione che funzionava.

Prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, decise di tenersi occupato.

Per il resto del giorno, cucinò e preparò un dolce, solo per se stesso, e guardò dei film su Netflix.

Se fosse stato un giorno normale, avrebbe mandato un messaggio a Louis chiedendogli se avesse dovuto portare qualcosa o aveva bisogno di aiuto per cucinare qualcosa. Forse non avrebbero nemmeno mangiato. Non aveva invitato Harry per cena, o sì?

Tutto ciò che Louis aveva detto era l'orario. Da ciò che ne sapeva l'avrebbe potuto mandare a fanculo e poi cacciare via.

Ovviamente, Harry passò la nottata in bianco e il letto era improvvisamente scomodo. Si girò e rigirò, solo addormentandosi verso le tre, con la mente ancora che vorticava di pensieri ed emozioni.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Qualunque cosa fosse, si sarebbe risolta. Harry aveva la brutta abitudine di rimuginare e dubitare della loro amicizia.

Sarebbero stati bene.

***

Dopo una lunga giornata e una nottata insonne, era pronto per andare da Louis. Il suo turno era finito un'ora e mezza prima così aveva deciso di dirigersi direttamente da Louis, con ancora indosso il camice da infermiere, e sopra un maglione.

Non gliene importava. Voleva solo farla finita e fronteggiare le conseguenze. Sia se fosse finita male sia che si fosse risolto tutto.

Aveva comunque una bottiglia di vino con sé, perché aveva ancora delle buone maniere. Sua madre l'aveva cresciuto bene, dopo tutto. Non vai mai a casa di qualcuno a mani vuote.

Con la mano tremante, raggiunse il campanello e suonò, risentendo l'eco del trillo nell'appartamento.

Harry si fissò i piedi, con il cuore a mille e le mani che stringevano il collo della bottiglia.

Quando la porta si aprì, incontrò lo sguardo blu di Louis ma gli angoli degli occhi erano cerchiati di rosso. Harry si incupì ma non disse niente.

In silenzio, Louis si fece da parte per far entrare Harry.

Chiuse la porta dietro di loro, in piedi di fronte a Harry, nel bel mezzo del corridoio che conduceva alla cucina.

"Harry," disse finalmente e Harry avrebbe voluto sciogliersi dal suono della sua voce, "ascolta," sospirò abbassando lo sguardo, "perché non ci sediamo, ok?"

Harry lo guardò e annuì, seguendolo in salotto.

Solitamente Harry sarebbe collassato sul divano per rilassarsi, ora era seduto rigidamente. Appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolinetto da caffè e unì le mani di fronte a sé. Stava cercando di evitare di guardare Louis negli occhi.

"Harry," disse Louis di nuovo. A quel punto Harry lo guardò. Era seduto né troppo vicino né troppo lontano.

"Penso che dovrei iniziare io," sospirò Louis, "se non lo faccio, non riuscirei più a dire tutto ciò che vorrei…okay?"

"Sì," rispose finalmente Harry.

Louis inspirò ed espirò, come se fosse pronto a fare un discorsone. Harry attese ansiosamente al suo posto.

"So perché tu ti sei comportato stranamente con me…o almeno credo. Non ero sicuro all'inizio, ma dopo il modo in cui hai reagito quando ho tirato fuori il discorso del mio amico che baciava il suo migliore amico solo quando era ubriaco, e che poi da sobrio lo aveva respinto; sapevo che i miei sospetti erano fondati."

Harry era confuso, perplesso. Voleva dire qualcosa, ma Louis alzò una mano per zittirlo. Strinse le labbra, e aspettò che Louis continuasse.

"Ho cercato di lanciarti dei segnali, per vedere se ti ricordavi, ma non hai mai detto nulla, quindi quando finalmente ho deciso di essere ovvio, per essere sicuro, tu sei trasalito. Poi le nostre conversazioni si sono perse e ti ho chiesto che problema ci fosse. Pensavo che avresti detto qualcosa ma non è stato così, mi sono sentito--ferito, okay? Sapevo fosse sbagliato ignorarti in quel modo ma non sapevo che altro fare, avevo bisogno di tempo per schiarirmi le idee, capisci?"

Si fermò, e guardò Harry. Harry…Harry era più che confuso. Non era sicuro nemmeno di come reagire, cosa dire, cosa fare.

"Lou, cosa, uhm…io non…" scosse la testa, "sono confuso."

Fu Louis a incupirsi, "ascolta non devi fare finta di niente. Possiamo parlarne da adulti, ok? Le persone dicono cose che non pensano quando sono ubriache," deglutì, Harry vide il suo pomo d'Adamo muoversi su e giù.

Perché era così nervoso? Perché sembrava perfino più arrabbiato di Harry?

"Louis, io--giuro, non volevo comportarmi così. Non è stata colpa tua. Non hai fatto niente di male, giuro. Sono io che sono stato strano," si affrettò Harry a spiegare.

"Lo so e mi ci è voluto un po' per capirlo. Se fossi stato in te, avrei fatto lo stesso, quindi ho capito. Come ho già detto le persone dicono cose che non pensano da ubriachi."

Harry era nervoso, "aspetta, ho detto qualcosa da ubriaco?"

Il volto di Louis sbiancò, "come, non lo sai?"

"No," disse Harry, "che diavolo ho detto per farmi ignorare una settimana intera?"

Louis scosse la testa e si pulì le mani sui pantaloni, "okay, questa situazione è imbarazzante. Dimenticati ciò che ho detto."

Harry sbottò, infastidito, "no, assolutamente no. Merito di sapere perché ero dannatamente preoccupato quando non mi hai risposto. Mi sono sentito una merda quando ti ho chiesto di parlarmi. Mi mancava il mio amico e tu mi ignoravi. Non è giusto, Louis. Devi essere onesto con me. Se ho fatto un casino da ubriaco dimmelo e basta, cazzo," lo implorò, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Louis era sconvolto. Non sprecò un secondo per avvicinarsi ad Harry e stringerlo a sé. Harry appoggiò la testa sull'incavo del collo, afferrando forte la stoffa del maglione. Era bello essere di nuovo abbracciati.

"Mi dispiace H," Louis appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Harry, "non volevo farti star male, davvero."

Harry si scostò, asciugandosi le guance, "Louis, che cosa ho detto?" Gracchiò.

"Tu…" Louis sospirò, guardando Harry, "volevi baciarmi."

Harry lo fissò, pensando che stesse scherzando, "cosa?"

"Ascolta, riflettendo sulla situazione, ho ingigantito la cosa, ma non so…mi sono sentito ferito. Ti--ti avevo chiesto di dirmelo da sobrio e quando, la mattina seguente, hai detto di non ricordarti nulla, ho lasciato perdere. Ma il modo in cui hai reagito alla mia storia, pensavo che in realtà sapessi che cosa mi avevi detto e non volevi ripeterlo perché non era ciò che volevi e facevi finita che nulla fosse successo."

Harry non sapeva come rispondere. Si morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare. "Louis, giuro…non me lo ricordavo."

Louis sospirò, quasi deluso, "ora lo so, e mi dispiace per il modo in cui ho reagito. Ho lasciato che le mie emozioni offuscassero la mia mente, quando avrei dovuto solo parlarti. Non avrei dovuto assumere niente. Dio, sono un idiota," abbassò la testa, nascondendola tra le mani.

Harry si avvicinò e gentilmente gli tirò via una mano. Louis guardò Harry.

"Louis, va tutto bene," disse, stringendogli il polso; con il pollice proprio dove riusciva a sentire il cuore battere all'impazzata.

"Mi dispiace davvero H," disse ancora, sull'orlo del pianto, "ho fatto un casino, vero?" grugnì, sdraiandosi sul divano.

Harry sorrise, "penso che entrambi non abbiamo agito proprio bene," si sdraiò anche lui, e girò il volo per guardare Louis.

Erano così vicini.

_Volevi baciarmi_ era l'unica cosa che fluttuava nella mente di Harry in quel momento.

Era sospesa nell'aria, irrisolta; ma nessuno dei due riportò a galla l'argomento. Si fissarono e basta.

Harry era ammaliato dagli occhi dell'altro. Erano un blu scuro; cupo e tempestoso.

"Mi dispiace per tutto, Louis. Non avevo intenzione di essere così stupido," Harry spezzò il silenzio, con voce calma.

Louis grugnì, "nemmeno io."

C'erano così tante domande nella sua testa.

Louis aveva detto che era rimasto ferito quando pensava che Harry si ricordasse tutto ma non aveva detto nulla. Voleva dire che voleva che Harry lo baciasse da sobrio?

Non c'era dubbio che fosse molto attratto da Louis. I recenti avvenimenti l'avevano largamente provato.

Però, a che cosa avrebbe portato?

Si ricordava bene che cosa era successo l'ultima volta; Louis pensava che Harry volesse una relazione e Harry invece solo una botta e via perché non era pronto.

Ciò non era cambiato. Non era pronto. A livello emozionale, la sua mente era un disastro. Voleva essere almeno un minimo stabile e il suo cuore aveva bisogno di rimettersi in sento prima di pensare anche solo lontanamente a stare con qualcun altro.

Sarebbe stato interessato a qualcosa di casuale?

Il pensiero lo fece sbuffare. La loro intera relazione era basata sull'incomprensione. La faccenda casuale o non casuale era un argomento troppo delicato.

Era comunque attratto da Louis. E Louis sembrava essere attratto da lui.

Eppure la loro amicizia era a rischio. Era tutto diverso adesso.

Harry voleva chiedere del bacio. Voleva chiedere a Louis se lui l'avrebbe baciato o no.

Invece, disse, "Louis, non sto cercando una relazione e non voglio portarti a pensare…"

"Harry, mettiamo tutto nel passato, okay? Dimentichiamoci che sia successo. Siamo amici dopo tutto, no? Mi piace il rapporto che ho con te adesso," Ci fu un flash di un qualche tipo di emozione ma distolse lo sguardo subito.

Harry non era sicuro del perché sentisse un'ondata di disappunto ma la respinse perché Louis voleva essere amici e anche lui, giusto?

"Sì, va bene," acconsentì. Non era sicuro del perché l'intera situazione sembrava ancora l'elefante nella stanza.

"Vuoi che ordiniamo della pizza? Possiamo accompagnarla con il vino che hai portato," offrì Louis, con le labbra arricciate. Harry riusciva a vedere quanto fosse a disagio.

"Certo," fece cenno Harry, sorridendo.

Louis sorrise a sua volta ma senza troppo trasporto. Si alzò dal divano e si diresse in cucina, dove Harry ipotizzava fossero i vari depliant dei locali.

Harry sospirò, e appoggiò la testa sul divano. Era di nuovo tutto strano a tra loro. Fantastico. Ma lo avrebbero superato. Come avevano fatto l'ultima volta.

Si sedette dritto quando sentì i passi di Louis avvicinarsi al salotto.

"Ordinato?"

"Sì, arriva tra quindici minuti," si sedette di nuovo, con due bicchieri in mano. E ne passò uno ad Harry.

Harry accettò grado e versò il vino per entrambi.

"Com'è andato il viaggio?" Chiese, sorseggiando il vino.

Il vino era una buona idea, si sarebbero rilassati entrambi.

"Orribile," sbuffò Louis, sedendosi. Allungò le gambe per appoggiarle al tavolino, "ho avuto un incontro imbarazzante con il mio ex."

"Oddio," sibilò Harry, "cos'è successo?"

"Beh, ci siamo fissati per qualche secondo per poi ignorarci. Siamo praticamente andati a sbattere mentre camminavamo, e abbiamo continuato a scusarci per troppo tempo, per poi prendere due strade diverse," disse bevendo e sospirando.

Harry lo osservò con attenzione. Sembrava…triste. Rifiutava di credere che fosse per la conversazione che avevano avuto. Forse era per via dell'ex.

"Non vi siete lasciati da amici, immagino," disse Harry, per mancanza di altro.

"Caos," Appoggiò il bicchiere, giocherellando con il bordo.

"Com'è andata? Se posso chiedere, ovviamente," Harry si avvicinò a Louis, interessato. Avevano sempre parlato di Harry e della sua vita. Ma sapeva quasi nulla di Louis e la realizzazione della cosa lo spaventò un po'.

"Beh," sospirò, "è il solito cliché, eravamo entrambi stupidi e innamorati e non ci siamo resi conto di quanto il mondo invece fosse duro."

Harry si accigliò, "ti dispiace elaborare un po'? Non so niente di te, Lou."

Louis lo guardò, si fissarono. Harry rabbrividì, una sensazione di freddo gli corso lungo la schiena.

"Uscivamo insieme all'università. È stato il mio primo ragazzo serio e avevamo così tanti piani per il futuro. Volevamo convivere appena finiti gli studi, sposarci, prendere un cane…lui non era troppo interessato alla questione bambini," ridacchiò secco, "ma poi ho ottenuto un tirocinio da Calibre ed era a Londra e lui non voleva spostarsi troppo perché aveva intenzione di ricoprire il posto di suo padre a Manchester.

Harry aveva capito dove la storia sarebbe andata a finire. Sorrise tristemente a Louis, quando il ragazzo lo guardò di nuovo.

"È andato tutto a puttane da quel momento. Io volevo provare a fare una relazione a distanza ma lui no. Ha detto che non vedeva a come avrebbe potuto funzionare dal momento che non pianificava di trasferirsi - mai - da Manchester; e io ho detto che lavorare per una rivista come Calibre era un sogno che diventava realtà e che non avrei mollato…"

"Quindi avete lasciato un po' tutto in sospeso?" Chiese Harry, cauto.

"Credo di sì," mormorò Louis, "abbiamo litigato parecchio e alla fine fu meglio mollarsi dal momento che nessuno di noi avrebbe ceduto."

Harry sentì il cuore stringersi, "Louis, va tutto bene, lo sai vero? Non hai fatto niente di male."

Louis lo guardò dubbioso e alzò le spalle, "Credo ma…qualche volta mi chiedo che cosa sarebbe successo se avessi rifiutato il tirocinio, se fossi rimasto a Manchester o se lui fosse venuto a Londra con me. È difficile non pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto essere."

"Sì, lo so come ti senti," disse Harry, abbassando lo sguardo, "il mio primo marito è stata la mia prima relazione seria e ci eravamo incontrati in università."

"Nessuna offesa ma il tuo ex era molto più stronzo," sbuffò Louis.

Harry rise, e quando si voltò verso Louis, la risata si bloccò in gola, "ti manca?"

Deglutì, aspettando una risposta da Louis. Non era sicuro perché temesse ciò che l'altro gli avrebbe detto. Non aveva diritto di preferire una risposta rispetto ad un'altra.

"A volte," alzò le spalle Louis, "a chi non manca un ex ogni tanto, no?"

Beh, aveva ragione, anche ad Harry ogni tanto mancavano. Ci era sposato, per Dio.

Harry grugnì in assenso, "quindi voi non avete fatto uno di quegli accordi 'se ci incontriamo fra dieci anni e siamo entrambi ancora single…'?"

Louis rise, "no, e ne sono felice. Ho sempre pensato di essere ancora aggrappato a qualcosa che non mi appartenesse più e non voglio. Devo andare avanti. Ho 34 anni, H," fissò Harry, "voglio sistemarmi--avere una relazione seria, sono troppo vecchio per perdere tempo, no?"

Harry rise nervosamente, deglutendo per cercare di eliminare il groppo in gola, "non si è mai troppo vecchi," decise di dire.

Louis arricciò le labbra, e distolse lo sguardo, "giusto," portò il bicchiere alle labbra e prese un sorso del liquidi rosso scuro.

"Raccontami altro dei tuoi ex ragazzi," aggiunse Harry velocemente, non volendo che si ricreasse la tensione che c'era prima tra loro.

Louis tolse le gambe dal tavolino e appoggiò il bicchiere prima di piegare le braccia dietro la testa. "beh, dopo alcune brevi relazioni, e qualche scopata casuale, quattro anni fa avevo incontrato qualcuno con cui mi sarebbe piaciuto stare stabilmente, capisci? Sono stato felice per circa un anno, poi abbiamo smesso di funzionare. Sono cose che succedono--ma almeno non abbiamo rotto in brutti termini."

"E poi niente?" Chiese Harry curioso.

"Nessuno ha mai davvero attirato la mia attenzione," c'era un ' _fin_ o a te' rimasto non detto.

Harry si sentì in colpa, preso un paio di sorsi di vino, sospirando. Poi appoggiò il bicchiere vicino a quello di Louis.

"Non era una frecciatina nei tuoi confronti, giuro," disse Louis velocemente.

"Lo so," gli sorrise un po' triste e poi guardò altrove, "nessuno è interessato a te? Forse al lavoro?"

Non sapeva perché l'avesse chiesto, forse Harry era semplicemente un masochista.

"Um, beh, c'è questo tizio--Jason--ma non so se sono interessato," abbassò lo sguardo, ammettendo la cosa quasi con imbarazzo.

"Perché no?"

Non appena quelle parole uscirono, Harry volle darsi un calcio. Non era un idiota. Si era reso conto che Louis potesse essere invaghito di lui da un po'. Diamine, lo sapeva dal momento in cui avevano deciso di diventare amici. Louis aveva detto che voleva qualcosa con Harry, più di una notte e via; e forse Louis non l'aveva mai abbandonata quell'idea.

Louis alzò un sopracciglio.

Il _per te_ rimase non detto.

"Scusa, Louis," disse, incerto su cosa aggiungere. Non voleva più ferire Louis, non voleva fargli del male in primis.

"Harry," disse gentile, "non è colpa tua se sei onesto, ok?"

Harry annuì ma non ci credeva. Era davvero onesto?

A quel punto Louis aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma il campanello lo interruppe.

Louis si alzò di scatto prima che Harry potesse anche solo battere le palpebre.

Harry si stava distruggendo il labbro inferiore a forza di morderlo. Era onesto. Doveva esserlo. Perché altrimenti dire che non era pronto per una relazione seria? In che modo mentire su qualcosa del genere gli avrebbe portato benefici?

Inoltre, Louis era meraviglioso. Meritava meglio di Harry.

Harry, che era indeciso e emozionalmente instabile. Come aveva detto Louis, voleva una relazione seria--voleva sistemarsi.

Harry non voleva sistemarsi più con nessuno. No.

Anche se aveva delle emozioni irrisolte verso Louis, non avrebbe fatto nulla. Louis si meritava di meglio. Meritava più di ciò che Harry avrebbe potuto offrire.

Avrebbe dovuto spingere qualunque cosa fosse che stava provando in quel momento nell'angolo più remoto della sua mente ed essere amico di Louis. Harry sarebbe stato un perfetto amico, dannazione.

Quando sarebbe arrivato il momento per Louis di stare con qualcuno, a lungo termine o meno, sarebbe stato felice perché come amico sarebbe stato il suo dovere.

"È arrivata la pizza," ghignò Louis, appoggiando la scatola sul tavolo.

Harry guardò Louis afferrare una fetta e masticare con veemenza, gemendo di gioia, seduto comodo sul divano.

"Che c'è?" Chiese Louis, con la bocca piena.

Harry scosse la testa, e prese una fetta per sé. Si era obbligato a non provare niente. Non ne aveva il diritto e non era pronto, giusto? Lo aveva detto anche a Louis. Non poteva confonderlo e giocare con i suoi sentimenti.

Era ora di smettere di essere così egoista e lasciare che Louis vivesse la sua vita, così da poter fare lo stesso.

***

Ci volle un po' prima che le cose tornassero come erano prima. Ora stavano bene. Le loro conversazioni erano tornate alla normalità, si vedevano almeno due volte alla settimana per cena e ogni tanto per pranzo.

Harry era spaventato dal livello di benessere che provava stando con Louis. Era qualcosa che non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi.

Louis aveva deciso di organizzare una piccola serata con gli altri a casa sua, perché apparentemente aveva una novità da condividere con tutti.

Aveva chiesto ad Harry di aiutarlo a comprare degli snack e dei drink per dopo, il che li aveva condotti al corridoio di cereali da Tesco, non si sa per quale ragione.

"Avevo capito che questo shopping fosse per la serata," Harry guardò Louis con serietà mentre passava in rassegna i vari cereali.

"Beh, ho finito i cereali quindi meglio che li prenda finché sono qui," disse con nonchalance, prendendo una scatola di coco pops. Al solito. "E non è una festa," aggiunse, appoggiando la confezione nel cestino.

"Behh, più di cinque persone in una casa con cibo e bevande…è una festa," controbatté Harry testardo.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, e lo superò dirigendosi verso le patatine, "non lo è H. Smettila."

"Tu smettila," mormorò, petulante.

Louis sospirò, sorridendo, "sei un bambino."

"Disse il trentaquattrenne che sta comprando dei Coco Pops," rispose Harry indignato.

"I Coco Pops sono deliziosi e non importa quanti anni tu abbia," disse Louis, guardando le patatine, "vanno bene le Lays?"

Harry alzò le spalle, "è la tua festa."

"Oh, cristo," rispose Louis, borbottando e sbuffando, afferrando aggressivamente un pacchetto e buttandolo nel cestino.

Harry ridacchiò, "adoro farti incavolare. Sei adorabile."

Louis ignorò il commento, alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a camminare. "Devo prendere anche del latte," mormorò tra sé ma Harry lo sentì lo stesso e non poté resistere.

"Per i tuoi Coco Pops;" ridacchiò il ricio.

Louis si fermò, si voltò fissando Harry con astio, "non esiterei a rovesciarti l'intero cartone di latte sulla testa e dentro i pantaloni-"

Fissava Harry e questo non avrebbe dovuto sentire una scarica elettrica di eccitazione attraversarlo e il cuore iniziare ad accelerare, ma accadde ugualmente.

Si schiarì la gola, il sorrisetto divertito scomparso, e proseguì fissando il pavimento, "scusa," rise a disagio, "andiamo a prendere questo latte."

Sentì gli occhi di Louis su di sé per qualche altro secondo, poi il ragazzo riprese a camminare.

Harry tenne i commenti per sé. Era stupido perché tutto ciò che Louis aveva fatto era stato guardarlo, ed Harry si era sentito in apnea.

Quel ragazzo lo faceva sentire nervoso e felice allo stesso tempo. Era confuso.

"Hey, H," lo chiamò Louis, "vuoi del gelato?"

Harry annuì eccitato. Sapeva che aveva finito il suo gelato alcune settimane prima e ne aveva bisogno.

"Burro d'arachidi?" Fece una smorfia Louis, dirigendosi verso l'area frigo.

"Sempre," rispose Harry, "hai gusti peggiori, giusto per la cronaca."

"Ti piace la pizza con l'ananas. È atroce," rispose Louis, aprendo il frigo e recuperando una vaschetta di gelato.

"È deliziosa e lo sapresti se smettessi di essere così testardo e la assaggiassi per una volta," Harry lo osservò, gli occhi stretti in una fessura, accettando la vaschetta di gelato per metterla nel suo cestino.

"Io proverò la pizza se tu proverai il panino con formaggio e burro d'arachidi," ghignò Louis, chiudendo l'anta.

"Louis, che schifo," Harry arricciò il naso.

Louis rise, quasi con affetto, "sei adorabile quando fai così."

Harry rise timido e guardò il pavimento.

Stavano flirtando, vero? Dovevano smetterla.

"Allora, prendiamo anche quei cracker al formaggio?" Disse Louis, schiarendosi la gola.

"Con del vino? Perché no?" sorrise Harry.

Non appena si rimisero in marcia, Harry si fermò di colpo, il suo sguardo aveva catturato un flash di una persona con dei capelli biondo sporco, che era vagamente familiare.

E Louis stava ancora camminando. Cazzo. Louis era in piedi di fronte al suo ex marito nella sezione formaggi di Tesco.

Louis si voltò, con aria seria, "H?" Chiamò.

Merda.

Harry strinse gli occhi, quando li riaprì, un paio di occhi castani lo stavano fissando.

Gli stessi che aveva visto per innumerevoli mattine e sere; tristi, felici, arrabbiati e frustrati.

Spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Fu in quel momento che Harry notò che c'era un altro uomo dietro di li. Aveva una chiara idea di chi fosse.

"Harry," disse Alex.

Louis si voltò per guardare Alex, scostandosi per studiarlo, quasi analizzarlo. Poi guardò Harry e dovette notare il suo volto pallido e le mani tremanti perché si diresse subito da lui.

"Stai bene, amore?" Chiese ad Harry, non troppo forte; ma abbastanza ad alta voce che Alex aveva sicuramente sentito. Harry sapeva che Louis ci aveva fatto di proposito.

Appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Harry, e il tocco lo confortò.

Alex si diresse verso di loro con il suo amante poco dietro esitante.

"Ciao, Harry," disse Alex, in piedi pochi centimetri distante, troppo vicino perché Harry potesse essere calmo.

"Hey," rispose finalmente Harry, con la voce spezzata.

"Sono Louis, e tu sei?" Si intromise Louis, allungando una mano con finta gentilezza. Harry vedeva la farsa. Louis si avvicinò con cautela, la guardia alta e la mano ancora su Harry, questa volta intorno al fianco.

Harry batté le palpebre, provò a non pensare a nulla; perché tutto in quel momento lo stava sopraffacendo.

"Alex," disse il ragazzo stringendo la mano di Louis con cortesia.

Alex era un po' più alto di Louis, ma Harry riusciva a vedere come il ex fosse intimidito dal modo in cui serrava la mandibola.

"Come va, Harry?" Chiese Alex schiarendosi la voce, ignorando le occhiatacce di Louis.

"Bene, e tu?" domandò con più educazione possibile.

L'uomo dietro Alex rimase in silenzio, con le guance rosse e gli occhi che scansionavano il supermercato.

"Bene, bene," annuì facendo un passo indietro, spingendo il ragazzo castano in avanti, "questo è Darren."

Darren arricciò le labbra in un sorriso forzato, chiaramente a disagio.

Bene così.

"Okay," disse Louis, salvando Harry da ulteriore imbarazzo, "penso che dovremmo andare, H."

Strinse la vita di Harry, il quale annuì.

"È un po' da maleducati, no?" Si incupì Alex, proprio quando si stavano per voltare e andarsene.

"Cos'è maleducato?" Chiese Louis, con aria di sfida. Non aveva mai visto Louis comportarsi in quel modo.

"Sto parlando con qualcuno, presentandogli il mio amico ma tu vuoi portarlo via da me," disse Alex, mantenendo il contatto visivo con Louis.

"Alex, basta, dai." Disse Harry, esasperato.

Alex era solito comportarsi così quando era geloso ed era la cosa più fastidiosa che Harry avesse mai dovuto sopportare perché era diventato paranoico e irrazionale; ed Harry non aveva avuto pazienza da sprecare con lui.

Inoltre, non aveva diritto di essere geloso.

"Sto cercando di avere una conversazione civile, ma il tuo giocattolino qui è un po' maleducato, che dici?"

Harry trasalì, "non è un giocattolino, Alex. Ora, vai a fare in culo e lasciaci in pace," digrignò i denti, infastidito.

Alex aveva un sorrisetto fastidioso che Harry avrebbe voluto togliergli con uno schiaffo. Fece un passo indietro però alzando le mani.

"Non sapevo avresti superato il divorzio così facilmente, Harry quando solo pochi mesi fa mi stavi pregando di non lasciarti. Ma comunque, hai fatto la stessa cosa con me, vero? Sei venuto a letto con me solo poche settimane dopo aver divorziato con Connor," ghignò Alex.

Harry era sull'orlo del piano. Prima che potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, vide Louis spingere via Alex, tanto forte da farlo vacillare; il suo ex aveva uno sguardo iroso ma un ghigno soddisfatto.

"Questo tuo frocetto ha qualche muscolo, eh," ridacchiò secco.

Darren si avvicinò ad Alex, prendendolo per mano e tirandolo via, pregandolo di lasciar perdere.

Nel momento in cui Alex guardò Darren, Louis lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, sbattendolo contro gli scaffali.

Alcune scatole caddero a terra, e a quel punto Harry entrò in azione, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Louis.

"Sei un porco," sputò Louis, spingendolo un'altra volta.

Alex sbuffò, "non riesco a credere che ti sei portato a letto la prima persona che hai visto."

Louis quasi riuscì a tornare alla carica, ma Harry lo trattenne, "Lou, lascia perdere," lo pregò.

Darren era al lato di Alex, che gli accarezzava un braccio per calmarlo.

Louis lanciò un'ultima occhiata velenosa ad entrambi prima di prendere il cestino dal pavimento (Harry nemmeno si era accordo di averlo mollato a terra), e se ne andò.

Harry lo seguì in silenzio, fermandosi in cassa. Louis era furente, Harry poteva chiaramente vederlo, a giudicare dalle narici dilatate e dalle guance rosse.

Harry era un mix di frustrazione, tristezza e un po' di esasperazione. Non era sicuro di come si sentiva in quel momento ma era troppo e percepiva le lacrime pungergli gli occhi.

Cercò di nasconderle mentre pagavano e si dirigevano in auto, ma si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo che attirò l'attenzione di Louis.

Il ragazzo gli sorrise e prese la busta che Harry stava tenendo, Harry lo lasciò fare, mentre Louis metteva tutto nel portabagagli dell'auto.

"Vieni qui," Louis indicò il retro dell'auto e aprì la portiera posteriore.

Harry lo guardò, confuso ma non disse nulla. Entrò nel sedile dietro, scorrendo in mezzo e Louis lo seguì.

Il ragazzo aprì le braccia e Harry lo strinse. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui Louis aveva fatto quella cosa per lui.

"Va tutto bene, tesoro," le braccia di Louis scivolarono dietro la schiena e lo strinsero a sé, mentre lo massaggiava per tranquillizzarlo.

"Mi dispiace," singhiozzò Harry nella giacca di Louis, stringendo il ragazzo sui fianchi.

"Tranquillo, H. Non è colpa tua. È uno stronzo," sussurrò Louis. Harry poteva sentire il suo respiro nell'orecchio mentre piangeva.

"Lo è," gracchiò Harry, "non so perché è stato così crudele…faceva sempre così quando era geloso."

"Beh, fanculo, non può più essere geloso di te perché ti ha perso. Dovrebbe stare di merda e basta," disse Louis e Harry ridacchiò.

"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ha detto," Harry sentì altre lacrime scorrere libere; non riusciva nemmeno a guardare Louis negli occhi dopo quella scenata.

"Come ho detto, è uno stronzo," Louis alzò le spalle, stringendo Harry a sé, "mi dispiace per ciò che ha detto di te," continuò.

"È sempre stato così cattivo."

Louis si scostò appena per guardare Harry, "Dio mio te li scegli proprio bene, eh?"

"Beh, non era mai così esagerato," mormorò Harry, guardando in basso e appoggiando di nuovo la testa sulla spalla di Louis.

"Sono grato che tu non stia più con uno così," disse Louis piano.

"Anche io," disse Harry, sentendo nuove lacrime formarsi; prima di rendersene conto stava di nuovo piangendo e non sapeva nemmeno perché.

"Tesoro," mormorò Louis disperato, stringendo Harry e abbracciandolo. Lo baciò sulla testa, mentre lo teneva avvolto a sé.

"Mi dispiace Lou," Harry si staccò, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica, "doveva essere la tua serata e i ragazzi devono ormai essere quasi arrivati, ho rovinato tutto per…"

"Hey, hey," Louis si affrettò a calmarlo, "non è colpa tua, Harry; manderò un messaggio a tuti dicendo che rimandiamo," disse, tirando fuori il telefono.

Un forte senso di colpa riempì lo stomaco di Harry, "no, Louis. Non devi farlo…"

"Harry, va tutto bene," insistette Louis, già scrivendo il messaggio. Lo inviò e poi rimise il cellulare in tasca, prendendo le mani di Harry tra le sue; "anche perché più che altro volevo dirlo a te."

Il cuore di Harry si gonfiò, per un motivo molto diverso da quello di prima. "Davvero?"

"Sì, davvero. Sei, tipo, il mio migliore amico, scemotto," rise.

"Non dirlo a Niall però," sorrise Harry, "allora cos'è questa novità?"

Louis si schiarì la voce, un po' timido e Harry voleva solo abbracciarlo.

"Allora, ecco ho ricevuto l'opportunità di mettere in mostra alcuni dei miei lavori alla galleria Claire su South Street," disse sospirando, contento.

Harry lo abbracciò, "è grandioso, Lou. Sono così fiero di te."

"Grazie," Louis si godette l'abbraccio per un altro secondo prima di scostarsi, "volevo farlo sapere a tutti perché vi vorrei lì per la serata di apertura."

"Certo, sarò lì," disse Harry immediatamente.

"Non sai nemmeno quando sarà," ghignò Louis.

"Non importa, mi organizzerò. È una cosa pazzesca, Lou," disse, questa volta stringendo la mano di Louis nella sua.

"Significa davvero molto per me, H. Grazie," sorrise con affetto Louis.

"È a giugno, la prima settimana."

"Non credo abbia niente da fare in quel periodo, e anche se lo avessi, lo sposterei alla settimana prossima."

"È così importante per me, non hai idea," Louis strinse la mano di Harry, guardandolo intensamente.

Harry non riusciva a spiegare che cosa provasse ogni volta che si guardavano negli occhi in quel modo. Sentiva il petto stringersi, un brivido lungo la schiena, un formicolio alla punta delle dita e doveva trattenere il respiro.

Era come se gli occhi di Louis contenessero un potere strano in grado di controllarlo, e non riusciva a staccarsi…e se lo faceva, doveva impiegare grande forza di volontà.

Era sempre stato uno per cui il contatto visivo era importante; era da maleducati guardare altrove mentre qualcuno ti parlava. Sentiva come se non gli stesse dando abbastanza attenzione e non comprendeva perché la gente di solito non mantenesse il contatto visivo.

Non è che si doveva fissare l'altro, ma ogni tanto, mentre si intratteneva una conversazione capitava che si fermassero a guardarsi.

In quel momento, lo capiva a pieno.

Guardando Louis, mantenendo il contatto visivo con lui, era intenso. Sentiva una connessione tra loro.

Era come se il blu degli occhi di Louis gli entrassero dentro, e anche se distoglieva lo sguardo, quel blu era l'unica cosa a cui riuscisse a pensare.

Le persone avevano degli occhi bellissimi, e alcune volte capitava di rimanere incantati.

Louis era una di quelle persone, ecco tutto.

"Um," Louis distolse lo sguardo, recidendo anche il contatto tra le loro mani. Ad Harry mancava quel calore, "dovremmo tornare a casa."

Harry annuì, "hai fatto scorta per la prossima volta," rise, con un po' di tristezza.

"Sì," Louis fece un'espressione tesa per una frazione di secondo.

Harry lo seguì, si sedette nel posto del passeggero e allacciò la cintura.

"Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia lasciato guidare," sorrise Louis, uscendo dal parcheggio (e quasi andando a sbattere contro un carrello abbandonato).

"Non riesco a credere che ti lasci fare un sacco di cose," disse Harry senza pensare a ciò che stava dicendo, e nemmeno all'ambiguità di quelle parole, finché ormai non erano state dette.

Louis non sembrò troppo sorpreso. Era concentrato sulla strada, quindi Harry non diede troppo peso a ciò che aveva detto. O almeno questo era ciò che si era convinto a fare: spingere via tutte le sue emozioni.

Solo che, non era sicuro di quali fossero le sue emozioni e soprattutto per quanto a lungo sarebbe stato in grado di respingerle prima di esplodere.

Per ora, però, era il meglio che Harry potesse fare.

___________


	8. Capitolo 8

**Aprile 2018**

Era la fine della prima settimana di Aprile quando Louis chiamò Harry mentre era al lavoro, impegnato a fare un prelievo di sangue ad un paziente.

Aveva ovviamente perso la chiamata, ma non appena aveva finito il turno, lo aveva richiamato subito, e per fortuna, perché Louis gli aveva risposto piangendo.

"Lou?" Sussurrò, preoccupato e con il cuore in gola.

"H," rispose, tirando su con il naso.

"Che cos'è successo, Lou?" Disse Harry.

"Uhm…mia nonna, lei…" singhiozzò ed anche Harry stava per commuoversi.

"Oh, Louis," mormorò Harry triste, capendo già la piega del discorso.

"Sì," gracchiò l'altro, "sto.."

"Louis, dove sei? Vengo da te," Harry si stava già dirigendo verso l'uscita.

"Uh," Harry lo sentì schiarirsi la voce, "s-sono a casa, ma ho bisogno di te."

Harry sentì lacrime minacciose agli angoli degli occhi. Il suo cuore era gonfio di emozioni. "Sto arrivando, Lou. Resisti, babe."

Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver utilizzato quel nomignolo finché ormai non era troppo tardi; Louis era all'altro capo del telefono, piangendo piano e il cuore di Harry si stava spezzando pezzo dopo pezzo.

"Louis, sono quasi lì," continuò a rassicurarlo, assicurandosi che Louis lo sentisse vicino, anche se attraverso il telefono.

"H, non devi davvero, starò bene, te lo promette," disse Louis mentre Harry parcheggiava fuori dal pub.

"Sono già qui. Troppo tardi," sorrise Harry, "non è un problema."

"Dio, hai lasciato il lavoro per me, vero?" Louis ridacchiò appena dall'altra parte del cellulare.

"Avresti fatto lo stesso per me," disse Harry, "e sarò sempre qui per te."

"Grazie," disse Louis piano, mentre Harry raggiungeva la porta.

"Sono qui," disse Harry, suonando comunque il campanello.

Mentre la porta si apriva, Harry rimise il cellulare in tasta e abbraccio Louis stretto, senza preoccuparsi di altro.

"Mi dispiace, Lou," Harry lo strinse, mentre Louis piangeva calde lacrime sul suo cappotto, tremante; i suoi singhiozzi erano violenti e Harry si sentiva così inutile. Non sapeva che altro fare, se non stringerlo.

Ci volle un minuto prima che Louis si staccasse e Harry rimase scosso nel vedere gli occhi rossi del ragazzo e le guance bagnate.

"Entra, pazzo," disse Louis, con la voce ancora spezzata, e provando a sorridere inutilmente.

Harry entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Guardò Louis preoccupato, "vuoi del tè?" Offrì.

"Sì." Louis annuì, guardando a terra e asciugandosi gli occhi.

Harry gli strinse il gomito prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.

Louis si sedette al solito posto nel bel mezzo del divano, verso l'angolo sinistro. Aveva le gambe tirate su, incrociate e la sua testa era appoggiata su un cuscino, con gli occhi chiusi.

"Lou," chiamò Harry, avvicinandosi lentamente.

Passò la tazza al ragazzo, che aveva aperto gli occhi. Louis lo ringraziò con un accenno di sorriso prima di prendere un piccolo sorso.

Harry si sedette accanto a lui, aspettando che questo dicesse qualcosa mentre sorseggiava il tè. Non voleva forzarlo.

"Mi mamma mi ha chiamato questa mattina per dirmelo," iniziò, tenendo la tazza in grembo.

"Mi dispiace," disse Harry. Non era sicuro se aggiungere altro in un momento del genere.

Harry lo guardò, con un sorriso triste, "lei è…era anziana, quindi tutti ce lo aspettavamo prima o poi, ma questo non ti fa stare meno male, capisci?"

"Quanti anni aveva?" Chiese Harry curioso.

"86."

"Wow," Harry spalancò gli occhi.

"Sì," rise Louis senza emozioni, prendendo poi un altro sorso dalla tazza, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. "mi dispiace di essere così…drammatico."

"No, no," Harry si avvicinò a Louis, appoggiando un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo per portarlo più vicino, "non ti devi scusare, Lou, hai subito un lutto."

Harry sospirò di sollievo quando Louis si rilassò tra le sue braccia, con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Harry, "grazie per essere venuto qui così di fretta."

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo," Harry disse, "che cosa posso fare per farti stare meglio, Lou?"

Louis sospirò stanco, scostando la testa lontano da Harry.

Harry ritirò la sua mano e strinse la tazza di ceramica, aspettando che Louis rispondesse.

"Sai cosa vorrei?" Inclinò la testa di lato, guardando Harry con un sorriso--uno piccolo, ma pur sempre un sorriso.

Harry capì, e ghignò, "sicuro che è ciò che vorresti fare adesso?"

"Harry, non ci sarebbe nient'altro che mi renderebbe felice allo stesso modo. Ho bisogno di una distrazione e quei biscotti sono perfetti. Lo sai bene, ricordi?"

Harry annuì lentamente, "okay, come vuoi allora." si alzò dal divano e allungò una mano al ragazzo, "dai."

Louis alzò un sopracciglio, ma prese la mano lo stesso.

E, okay, stavano andando in cucina tenendosi per mano. Non c'erano problemi. Andava bene. Ogni tanto gli amici facevano così.

Doveva solo ignorare il formicolio che sentiva alle dita.

Lasciò andare la presa quando sentì la sua mano bruciare e cercò di non attirare l'attenzione sulla cosa.

"Hai ancora tutto l'occorrete?" Chiese Harry, schiarendosi la voce e guardando Louis.

Louis era appoggiato al bancone, con le braccia incrociate. Annuì secco, provando a sorridere di nuovo.

Sembrava piccolo e triste, gli occhi erano ancora cerchiati di rosso e le guance a chiazze per via delle lacrime.

Harry voleva abbracciarlo di nuovo. E lo fece.

Si diresse verso di lui, in un momento di coraggio e avvolse le sue braccia intorno alle spalle di Louis, stringendolo forte. Louis nascose il suo volto nell'incavo del collo di Harry, senza esitare a rispondere.

Harry percepì il labbro di Louis tremare ma non pianse; Louis si staccò subito e si asciugò gli occhi.

"Iniziamo, okay?" Deglutì.

"Sì," sussurrò Harry.

Se era ciò che avrebbe reso Louis felice, anche se per poche ore, allora ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Harry guidò Louis attraverso la preparazione come aveva fatto l'ultima volta, ma Louis era molto più sicuro di sé e sorprendentemente fece quasi tutto senza che Harry dovesse rispiegarglielo da capo.

Harry era sorpreso e compiaciuto.

Si sedettero a terra, come la volta prima, appoggiandosi alle ante dei mobiletti con la ciotola dell'impasto tra loro.

C'era un silenzio calmo tra loro, ma Harry percepiva la tensione in Louis.

"Mamma ha detto che ci sarà il funerale questo fine settimana," disse alla fine, spingendo la ciotola verso Harry. Afferrò uno strofinaccio che penzolava dal bancone e lo tirò giù per pulirsi le mani.

"Oh," disse Harry, incrociando le gambe, "quando parti?"

"Venerdì pomeriggio, e vorrei tornare per domenica sera," i suoi occhi erano fissi sulle mattonelle e stava giocherellando con le mani, come se fosse nervoso.

"Che c'è?" Harry si accigliò.

Louis finalmente alzò lo sguardo, "um, se non è chiedere troppo, verresti con me?"

Harry trasalì, con il cuore a mille. "Lo vorresti davvero?"

Louis sbuffò, "Te l'ho appena chiesto, tesoro, o no?"

"Giusto," Harry abbassò lo sguardo, con le guance arrossate, sentendosi un po' un idiota, "Io…a che ora parti?"

Louis sembrò sorpreso, e allargò impercettibilmente gli occhi, "probabilmente dopo che ho finito con il lavoro, le quattro e mezza, credo."

Harry si mordicchiò un labbro, "il mio turno dovrebbe essere finito per quell'ora," guardò Louis, "come ci arriverai a casa?"

"Ho una macchina," ghignò Louis.

"Hai una macchina?"

Questa era una novità per Harry perché ogni volta in cui erano andati in un posto nuovo, era Harry ad aver guidato o aveva lasciato Louis guidare la propria auto. Non era un problema ovviamente, era solo che non era consapevole che Louis possedesse una macchina.

"Sì, è un po' datata, ecco perché non la uso da un po', ma l'ho fatta sistemare recentemente…al momento giusto," ridacchiò piatto. Harry gemette. "Inoltre odio guidare, ma ho bisogno di guidare per questo viaggio perché devo distrarmi."

"Lou, sei sicuro? Non avrei problemi a guidare. Io…"

"Allora verrai?" Gli occhi di Louis brillavano speranzosi.

"Sì," sorrise Harry, "non vedo l'ora di vederti guidare la tua auto."

Louis arricciò il naso, "odio davvero guidare, questo già lo sai, e forse sono un po' arrugginito perché ho il cambio manuale, ma non sono così pessimo."

"Beh, allora ci vediamo venerdì," Harry fece scivolare la sua mano su quella di Louis per stringerla di nuovo.

Louis lo guardò, un po' scioccato ma lo lasciò fare. Le loro dita si intrecciarono, unendoli.

"Non credo che abbia ancora davvero capito che cosa sia successo," sussurrò Louis, poi guardò Harry, "è una cosa stupida?"

"No, non lo è."

Harry si ricordava che si era sentito allo stesso modo durante i suoi divorzi, ma non voleva dire niente perché quel momento non era il suo; era lì per Louis.

Louis annuì ma non sembrava pienamente convinto, "grazie ancora per essere venuto, H."

"Smettila, Lou. Non devi ringraziarmi," rimarcò Harry.

"Sì, ma sei uscito prima dal lavoro e non dovevi," rispose Louis, sempre così testardo.

"Dovevo comunque uscire, a loro non importa. Inoltre, avevo quasi fatto tuto. C'era praticamente un'ora rimasta," spiegò Harry.

Era una bugia. Aveva almeno altre due ore e mezzo di lavoro e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto recuperarle con i turni di notte iniziando dalla settimana seguente. Oltre al fatto che avrebbe dovuto chiedere l'intero weekend libero.

Per fortuna il suo lavoro non era così rigido come il precedente. Se avesse avuto il vecchio impiego, non solo non avrebbe potuto chiedere una giornata libera, ma nemmeno uscire prima.

"Sei sicuro che ti vada bene venire come questo weekend?"

Harry sospirò, poi sorrise con affetto, "Louis, andrà tutto bene."

Louis sorrise, altrettanto gentilmente. "Andrà tutto bene," ripeté, espirando.

E sì, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Tutto quanto.

***

Quando arrivò venerdì, Harry aspettò fuori dall'ospedale indossando dei comodi pantaloni e una maglia a tinta unita. Si era cambiato prima di staccare dal turno perché non avrebbe avuto tempo di tornare a casa e rinfrescarsi.

Louis aveva detto di cercare una Ford 300; Harry non aveva idea che ancora ci fosse qualcuno che ne possedeva una. Gli venne in mente il fratello di suo nonno che ne aveva una verde, sempre parcheggiata fuori casa, che nessuno usava mai.

Dopo circa dieci minuti, una Ford rossa parcheggiò di fronte all'ospedale, con Louis alla guida, che sorrideva mentre abbassava il finestrino.

"Hey," salutò Harry.

Harry sorrise, dirigendosi verso la macchina, per aprire la portiera e saltare a bordo.

"Hey," rispose.

Stava cercando di comportarsi con tranquillità, non sapendo esattamente come Louis si stesse sentendo e come avrebbe reagito.

Erano passati solo due giorni da quando aveva saputo della nonna ed era veramente colpito, Harry poteva vederlo. Era stato da Louis entrambe le serate, anche solo per alcune ore per tenergli compagnia.

Louis non aveva più pianto da mercoledì pomeriggio ma Harry sapeva già che probabilmente in quel weekend Louis si sarebbe trovato a piangere di nuovo.

Sarebbe stato lì per lui, quando poteva. L'avrebbe stretto a sé, consolato…qualunque cosa avesse bisogno.

"Come stai?" Chiese Louis ad Harry, uscendo dall'ospedale.

Indossava un paio di pantaloni della tuta, un maglione e un capello per coprire la matassa di capelli. Sembrava morbido e adorabile come sempre.

"Sto bene," rispose. Si morse un labbro e guardò Louis, "come ti senti?"

Louis sospirò, "non lo so, ad essere onesti."

"È normale," lo rassicurò Harry velocemente, "alcune volte non sappiamo come ci sentiamo ma è una cosa che capita."

Louis lo guardo, e un leggero sorriso divertito gli arricciò le labbra, "sei sicuro di star bene?"

Harry alzò le spalle, "sì, assolutamente."

"H, in questo momento sto bene anche io, okay? Appena non lo sarò più te lo farò sapere. Te lo prometto."

Harry lo fissò, dubbioso, "sicuro?"

"Sì, sicuro," alzò gli occhi al cielo giocoso, "ora metti quella borsa nel sedile posteriore, per favore?"

Harry guardò il suo grande borsone e poi fece come gli era stato detto appoggiandolo dietro.

Sbuffò, ricordandosi di mettersi la cintura e poi iniziò ad esaminare l'auto.

"È piuttosto vecchia, vero?"

Harry sperò di non suonare come una critica. Per fortuna, Louis ridacchiò.

"È stata la prima macchina di mia mamma," spiegò, con un tono affettuoso, "sono quasi venuto al mondo nel sedile dietro, proprio dov'è la tua borsa."

Harry spalancò gli occhi, lanciando uno sguardo al borsone dallo specchietto retrovisore, un po' orripilato all'idea.

Louis rise, vedendo la sua espressione. "Ho detto quasi, tesoro. Rilassati."

Harry scosse la testa ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Si sentiva un po' più rilassato e a suo agio.

"Sei sicuro di voler guidare?"

"Sì, sono solo un po' infastidito di dover guidare con il cambio manuale dopo così tanto tempo," borbottò, inserendo finalmente la marcia giusta e accelerando.

"Non sono molto bravo con il cambio manuale," ammise.

"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai guidato un'auto così?" Chiese Louis, fissando la strada.

"Non me lo ricordo, in verità," mormorò.

Era chiaro che Louis non avesse guidato da un po', visti i movimenti poco sicuri.

Harry aveva pensato di dormire un po', ma ora non la riteneva una buona idea.

"Oh, comunque, dobbiamo guidare solo per un'oretta," disse Louis.

"Perché?"

"Mia nonna…viveva a Doncaster, quindi andiamo lì,"

"Lou, non me lo avevi detto," sbuffò.

"Fa differenza?" Chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Harry sospirò, "credo di no."

"Bene," ghignò l'altro.

Harry non poté fare altro che sorridere, nonostante fosse leggermente infastidito.

Durante il tragitto rimasero quasi sempre in silenzio. Harry sospettò fosse perché entrambi erano stanchi e spossati dal lavoro. Harry almeno per quanto lo riguardava ne era certo.

Fu quasi vinto dal sonno per un paio di volte ma si ricordò che doveva stare sveglio, specialmente dopo che Louis aveva fatto una manovra pericolosa mentre cambiava marcia.

Si era scusato in imbarazzo, prima di riuscire a inserire quella corretta.

Harry si stava pentendo di aver lasciato guidare Louis in un viaggio così lungo, ma rimase in silenzio, e dopo essere quasi usciti di strada fu molto più vigile.

A Louis si era anche spenta la macchina, ma Harry aveva ridacchiato e basta. Lo aveva informato che considerando che non guidava da mesi, non era poi così male; anche se Harry pensava il contrario.

Si fermarono una volta perché Harry doveva andare in bagno (aveva una vescica delle dimensioni di quella di uno scoiattolo.)

Raggiunsero la casa della nonna di Louis quando era quasi ora di cena, il loro tempismo fu impeccabile, perché entrarono proprio quando la madre di Louis stava mettendo una terrina di pasta in mezzo al tavolo intorno al quale erano seduti i Tomlinson e altre persone che Harry non conosceva.

"Oh, Louis," sua madre corse da Louis ad abbracciarlo, e Louis lasciò cadere le borse a terra mentre stringeva la donna.

Harry lasciò loro un po' di spazio, rimanendo dietro di loro mentre si commuovevano e raccolse la borsa di Louis.

Dopo che l'abbracciò finì, Jay inclinò la testa di lato, e con un sorriso tremolante guardò Harry e spalancò le braccia anche verso di lui.

Harry la abbracciò come meglio poteva, considerando le borse che aveva in mano, accarezzandole la schiena e mormorando sentite condoglianze.

Ripeté la stessa scena con il resto della famiglia, e strinse la mano di chi non conosceva.

Louis lo informò, mentre erano seduti al tavolo, che quelle persone nuove erano suo zio, il fratello di sua nonna e la cognata.

Harry non avrebbe mentito, si sentiva fuori posto, praticamente un estraneo che si inseriva in un contesto così intimo.

Iniziò a giocherellare con il tovagliolo, poi con un filo dei jeans, mentre gli altri si scambiavano racconti di come fosse successo, quanto velocemente se ne fosse andata e quando già mancava loro.

Harry aveva visto solo una foto, per Dio. Stava iniziando a sentirsi di troppo, e a pensare che forse non sarebbe dovuto andare, ma poi fu il turno di Louis di parlare.

La sua completa attenzione fu su di lui mentre parlava. Aveva gli occhi tristi ma c'era una scintilla di gioia in loro mentre parlava di quanto era andato con la nonna a pattinare su ghiaccio per la prima volta.

Apparentemente, anche se era molto più anziana di Louis, aveva una bella energia e era caduta anche lei ogni volta che Louis cadeva sul ghiaccio, solo per non metterlo in imbarazzo. E il piccolo Louis di dieci anni era felice di ciò.

Harry sorrise mentre lui parlava, immaginandosi chiaramente tutta la scena.

Harry non riuscì a non pensare che ora, con Louis sulla trentina, si sarebbe comportato proprio come la nonna in quella storia.

Se avesse dovuto aiutare i suoi figli con il pattinaggio, per esempio, sarebbe caduto anche lui, ogni volta che i bambini fossero caduti, così da non scoraggiarli troppo e in modo tale che fossero in grado di rialzarsi e non abbattersi.

Non sarebbe importato il numero di volte che fossero caduti, Louis sarebbe caduto con loro, era quel tipo di persona.

Delle risate lo riportarono alla realtà, scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo da Louis, per incontrare quello sospettoso di Lottie che passava in rassegna lui e il fratello.

Harry fece finta di ignorarla e guardò la torta mezza mangiata nel piatto. In un qualsiasi altro giorno, non sarebbe durata più di cinque minuti; oggi però, non aveva molta fame, nonostante all'assaggio fosse deliziosa.

"H," Louis appoggiò una mano calda sulla sua gamba, e Harry trasalì, guardando Louis come un ebete.

"Sì?"

"Vuoi andare a dormire? Non ti sei riposato in macchina, vero?" Chiese con un tono così gentile che Harry si sarebbe voluto sciogliere.

"Perché guidi da cani?" Chiese lo zio di Louis, Ben, con un sorrisetto divertito.

Harry sospirò, forzandosi di ridere, "no, non mi sono proprio…riposato."

Louis grugnì per l'affronto e tolse la mano, "tradimento…sono stato tradito," sputò.

"Oh, dai, Louis," lo zittì Jay voltandosi verso Harry, "caro, sembri così stanco puoi ritirrti se vuoi. Inoltre, anche noi andremo tutti a letto. Dovresti accontentarti del divano, è un problema?"

"Nessuno, Jay. Va benissimo per me. Grazie," disse Harry sincero.

"Bene," sorrise la donna, "dovremmo tutti andare a dormire, dobbiamo svegliarci presto domani," disse con un tono triste.

Harry e Louis aiutarono a sistemare insieme ad alcuni degli altri, mentre il resto si ritirava a letto o si metteva in macchina per tornare a casa.

"Sei sicuro che non mi stia intromettendo, Lou?" Chiese mentre Louis gli passava una coperta da sistemare sul divano bordeux a fiori.

"H, ti ho chiesto io di venire, ricordi?" Louis si sedette sulla poltrona, mentre Harry stava preparando il divano.

"Lo so ma," alzò le spalle, "mi sembra una cosa di famiglia, no? Mi sento di troppo.2

Harry ammorbidì il cuscino prima di sedersi sul divano sorprendentemente comodo.

Louis sospirò, "se non fosse stato per te, non come potrei sopravvivere a domani."

Il cuore di Harry gli balzò in petto, "non dire così, Lou. Sei forte."

Louis arricciò le labbra. Sembrava come se stesse per dire qualcosa ma si fermò. Alla fine concluse dicendo, "sono più forte con te qui con me…specialmente questo weekend."

Harry deglutì rumorosamente, "okay," annuì, "sono qui."

"Lo so," Louis raggiunse la mano di Harry prendendola tra la sua.

Harry si chiese se questo fosse normale, se fosse salutare, visto e considerato a che cosa già erano andati incontro. Rimosse velocemente tutti quei pensieri.

Non importava.

Stavano bene.

"Mi dispiace tu debba dormire in salotto," Louis fece una smorfia, osservando la stanza di dimensioni modeste.

"Non è un problema, Lou," lo rassicurò Harry, stringendogli la mano, "dovresti andare a riposare, sembri stanco."

Louis non disse altro. Annuì, staccò il contatto tra le loro mani, e si alzò. "Non esitare a chiedere se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ok?"

Harry annuì con un sorriso, "certamente."

Louis iniziò ad incamminarsi. Harry si alzò le fermò con un leggero tocco sulla spalla.

Mentre Louis si voltava, Harry lo abbracciò di nuovo, "supererai anche questa, Lou," sussurrò nell'abbraccio.

Louis sfregò il proprio naso nell'incavo del collo di Harry, stringendolo più stretto. "Grazie, H."

Louis fu il primo a staccarsi. Guardò Harry, al quale vennero i brividi.

La luce della luna entrava dalla finestra e baciava il volto di Louis: delicato e bellissimo. I suoi occhi erano di un blu scintillante, le labbra rosa e gonfie e sulle guance una leggera barba ispida completava il quadro.

Harry era senza fiato.

Indugiarono.

Non avrebbero dovuto.

Eppure lo fecero lo stesso.

Louis fissò Harry, il suo sguardo passava dagli occhi alle labbra di Harry, come se lo stesse silenziosamente pregando.

E Harry…Harry probabilmente non stava facendo di meglio.

Di fronte a lui c'era questa persona meravigliosa che aveva il cuore più gentile, l'anima più onesta, e la presenza più confortante eppure Harry non poteva farci nulla.

Non poteva perché non era giusto.

La persona di fronte a lui meritava il mondo, già lo sapeva. E Harry non poteva darglielo.

Erano amici…fantastici amici, perfino migliori amici, e non poteva rovinare tutto.

Quindi, con il cuore pesante, si schiarì la gola e si separò.

Poteva sentire il disappunto che irradiava dal corpo di Louis e non si era mai sentito così arrabbiato con se stesso.

"Dovesti, um, riposarti," disse Louis, con la voce roca.

Harry annuì, a malapena guardandolo negli occhi.

Osservò Louis mentre si ritirava nell'oscurità e scompariva, l'unica cosa che sentiva ancora erano le assi cigolanti del pavimento, un rumore che si allontanava sempre di più, affievolendosi finché non rimase che il silenzio.

Harry sospirò, lottando contro l'urgenza di gemere e sbattere i piedi, come se stesse facendo i capricci perché voleva qualcosa che non poteva avere.

Tirò fuori un paio di vecchi pantaloni e una maglietta dalla borsa, e si cambiò prima di mettersi comodo sul divano.

Inutile a dirlo, gli occorse un po' di tempo per addormentarsi, ma ci riuscì, nonostante la sua mente non fosse tranquilla e tutto ciò che vedeva erano gli occhi blu di Louis, le sue labbra vogliose e la delusione sul suo volto.

Non era la prima volta che Harry provocava quello sguardo e sentiva un senso di colpa pesante come un carico di mattoni, sul proprio stomaco.

Però, stava facendo la cosa giusta.

Doveva essere la cosa giusta.

***

La mattina seguente, come c'era da aspettarsi, fu estremamente caotica. Louis ebbe a malapena il tempo per sederti, il che significava anche aveva anche meno tempo per mangiare.

Prese solo una tazza di tè che Harry gli aveva preparato prima che qualcuno lo chiamasse per andare a finire di organizzare la giornata.

Jay e le ragazze stavano preparando il pranzo per dopo il funerale e Harry si era offerto di aiutarle, non sapendo che altro fare.

Non poteva seguire Louis ovunque perché primo non era parte della famiglia, e secondo percepiva il fatto che Louis avesse bisogno di spazio.

Harry aveva promesso che sarebbe stato lì per lui e se era spazio ciò di cui aveva bisogno, glielo avrebbe concesso.

L'unica cosa che stava mangiando il suo cervello era se avesse bisogno di spazio per ciò che era quasi accaduto la notte prima o per la giornata in sé; forse aveva aggiunto qualche preoccupazione e era l'ultima cosa che Harry avrebbe voluto.

Doveva darsi una regolata.

"Stai bene, tesoro?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo per vedere Jay, che con occhi rossi e naso gocciolante, lo guardava.

Smise di affettare e appoggiò il coltello, "sto bene, Jay."

"Sicuro? Stai sbuffando e borbottando da un po'," c'era un che di divertito e Harry rise.

Lottie si unì dall'altra parte della cucina, "lo fa da ieri," aggiunse.

Harry si sentì arrossire. Stava davvero borbottando tra sé da ieri?

"Sto bene," le rassicurò lui. "voi come state?" disse cercando di cambiare argomento.

"Ce la caviamo," rispose Phoebe che stava aiutando Lottie a pelare delle carote.

Gli altri annuirono d'accordo.

"È difficile, tutti i funerali lo sono, ma siamo Tomlinson," guardò brevemente le ragazze, sorridendo fiera, "ce la caveremo."

Harry sorrise, "è ciò che ha detto Louis."

Jay sorrise affettuosa, "grazie per essere qui per lui, lo apprezza davvero, posso confermarlo, senza dubbio."

"Non ci sono problemi. Sarò sempre qui per lui," rispose Harry sincero.

Guardò il sorriso di Jay ampliarsi, "bene. Ne ha bisogno."

Condivisero un sorriso privato e poi tutti tornarono al lavoro, mantenendo per lo più il silenzio e parlando solo del più e del meno.

Celebrarono il funerale in una sala poco lontano dalla casa della nonna di Louis; che ora aveva scoperto si chiamasse Fiona.

La foto che avevano scelto era una di quando la donna aveva più o meno l'eta di Harry, o così aveva detto Jay.

Era una bellissima donna e poteva vedere una leggera somiglianza con Louis. Le rughette intorno agli occhi e le labbra sottili.

Harry sedette di fianco a Louis, che gli aveva praticamente afferrato la mano per farlo sedere lì.

Non si erano lasciati dall'inizio della cerimonia. Aveva mantenuto una presa forte sulla mano di Louis, stringendola ogni volta che qualcuno parlava della donna.

Louis si lasciò sfuggire qualche lacrima e Harry dovette fisicamente impedirsi di asciugargliele con il pollice.

Quando fu il suo turno per dire alcune parole, mantenne il discorso breve e dolce. Pianse durante, con la voce spezzata e cercò lo sguardo di Harry che gli diede la forza di continuare.

Harry non pensava che quello fosse chissà che. Aveva bisogno di rassicurazione ed era ciò per cui Harry era lì, no? Per supporto.

Dopo la tumulazione tornarono a casa della nonna di Louis. Alcune persone chiacchieravano tra loro, offrendo condoglianze a Jay e al resto dei Tomlinson.

Harry si sedette in un angolo, su una panchina sorprendentemente comoda. Non aveva mangiato granché, ma non aveva nemmeno fame.

Ciò per cui era preoccupato era se Louis avesse mangiato nulla. Non aveva avuto molto tempo la mattina e ora era bombardato da amici e parenti.

Doveva pensare a come far mangiare qualcosa a Louis.

Con quel pensiero fisso, si alzò, superò alcune persone dirigendosi verso il tavolo con il cibo. Prese un piatto di plastica e iniziò a recuperare alcuni stuzzichini, escludendo i fichi avvolti nella pancetta e il mais, due cose che Louis odiava.

Non era molto ma Harry sapeva che avrebbe avuto così tanta voglia di mangiare né avrebbe avuto tempo.

"Harry," lo chiamò una voce.

Si voltò per vedere Lottie, con indosso un vestito nero e i capelli raccolti, con un sorriso sul volot.

"Hey, come stai?"

"Bene, credo," alzò le spalle, "pensavo peggio, ma tutte quelle storie sulla nonna mi hanno reso felice in qualche modo."

"Sono contento," sorrise Harry, "che quei racconti ti abbiano rasserenato."

"Sì, ecco," iniziò lei, interrompendosi per mordersi le labbra come se volesse dire altro.

"Cosa?"

Lei scosse la testa, sorridendo di nuovo e guardando il piatto che aveva in mano, "sono le cose preferite di Louis," osservò.

"Oh, uh, sì, gli sto portando qualcosa perché non ha mangiato tutto il giorno," spiegò Harry.

"È molto gentile da parte tua," mormorò. Non riuscì a capire il tono con cui glielo aveva detto, ma non era sicuro che gli fosse piaciuto.

"Sì, beh," alzò le spalle, "è ciò che fanno gli amici."

"Siete solo amici?" Disse lei, alzando le sopracciglia.

"Co--sì, lo siamo. Perché?"

"Niente, è che," si bloccò prima di guardare al di là di Harry per un secondo, per poi concentrarsi di nuovo, "usciamo un secondo sull'altalena, dobbiamo parlare dove c'è meno confusione."

Harry era un po' riluttante ma annuì, seguendola fuori, con il piatto ancora in mano.

Si sedette con attenzione, sistemandosi le pieghe del vestito e gli fece segno di sedersi di fianco a lui.

Harry si sedette, cercando di tenere il piatto in equilibrio sul grembo, mentre l'altalena dondolava lenta.

"A mio fratello…piaci parecchio, sai?"

Harry si acciglio, "lo so, anche a me piace…parecchio."

Lei spalanco gli occhi, "davvero?"

"no…no, voglio dire non nel modo in cui tu stai pensando, o meglio….non lo so," sospirò e guardò il piccolo piatto pieno di prelibatezze.

"Beh, posso dirti che prova vero affetto per te," disse Louis, "prova qualcosa di più per te," aggiunse.

Harry inspirò, guardando la ragazza. Aveva improvvisamente peso la voce; ma lei continuò.

"E…non voglio che lui ne esca ferito, beh, perché è mio fratello e gli voglio bene," iniziò lei fissandolo con quegli occhi di un blu così familiare.

Harry sospirò, "potrei provare anche io qualcosa per lui e credo di essere consapevole dei suoi sentimenti…per me."

"Quindi cosa c'è che vi blocca dallo stare insieme?" Lo interruppe entusiasta, quasi cadendo dall'altalena.

"È complicato," scosse la testa, "mi porto dietro un bel po' di problemi con delle passate relazioni e non so se sarò mai in grado di ricominciare con qualcuno e tuo fratello…merita di meglio."

Lei lo guardò cuba, "non crederai che sarà come con gli altri, vero?"

"Non importa," scosse la testa, "so com'è lui e non voglio fargli passare niente di ciò che comporterebbe stare con me, e poi, siamo buoni amici non voglio rovinare la nostra amicizia."

Lei arricciò le labbra, "vedo il modo in cui lo guardi, sai? Non è il modo in cui guarderesti un amico."

Harry gli sorrise debolmente, "non voglio rischiare qualcosa che finirebbe per ferirlo."

"Come fai a sapere che lo ferirai?" Le chiese, quasi disperatamente.

"Succede sempre così," mormorò amaramente, "ho perso le persone che amavo e non voglio che succeda lo stesso con Louis."

Sentì Lottie trasalire, e la realizzazione di quella situazione lo colpì.

"Lo ami?" Chiese lei, con un sorriso appena accennato.

Harry prese un profondo respiro: inspira ed espira. Stava per rispondere quando sentì qualcun altro intromettersi.

"Eccovi qui," disse Louis.

Lottie e Harry si voltarono vedere Louis con una bambina in braccio e Dio mio, Harry avrebbe preferito che la terra l'avesse ingoiato intero.

"Ah, ecco dov'è zia Lottie," disse Louis, guardando il bambina con un grosso sorriso e cullò il bebè appena mentre si avvicinava ai due.

"Hey, piccola Beckie," disse Louis, alzandosi dall'altalena e dirigendosi verso la piccola. Lottie fece qualche versetto mentre era tra le braccia di Louis, facendola ridere.

"Volevo presentarla ad Harry," disse Louis, guardando Harry e sorridendogli.

Lottie lanciò un'occhiata ad Harry, e annuì, "vado a cercare la mamma, per vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto."

"Va bene," Louis le diede un bacetto sulla guancia; Lottie salutò poi Harry con la mano e se ne andò con quello stesso sguardo di prima in volto.

"Hey, Beckie," disse Louis con una voce morbida e dolce che fece sciogliere il cuore di Harry, "dì ciao a Harry."

Harry sorrise, "ciao," la salutò con una vocetta acuta, allungando le braccia per prenderla.

La piccola non si lamentò, sorridendo al riccio. Era bellissima: capelli castani corti, grossi occhi marroni e un sorriso adornato da una fossetta.

"Fammi prendere quel piatto," offrì Louis.

"Oh, è per te. Ero venuto a cercarti, ma io e tua sorella ci siamo incrociati e ci siamo fermati a parlare un po'," disse Harry.

"Oh," Louis era sorpreso, ma sorrise, "grazie."

Harry tenne la bambina tra le braccia e passò a Louis il piatto con la mano sinistra.

"Mi sono reso conto che avevi a malapena mangiato per tutto il giorno," disse Harry alzando le spalle con nonchalance.

Louis lo guardò con un'intensità tale che Harry sentì le gambe cedergli. Per fortuna erano seduti.

La bambina fece un versetto che lo distrasse dal ragazzo. E si voltò per concentrarsi su di lei.

"Allora, chi è questa piccolina?" Chiese, facendole delle facce buffe, e sentendola ridacchiare.

"È la figlia di mia cugina," disse Louis, con la bocca piena.

"È davvero bellissima," disse Harry, ridendo mentre la piccola gli prendeva una ciocca tra le manine e tirava.

"Lo è," disse Louis sorridendo affettuoso e Harry non sapeva se quel sorriso fosse per lui o per la bambina…forse per entrambi.

Le parole di Lottie riecheggiavano nella sua mente _Lo ami?_

Harry fissò Louis che masticava concentrato, arricciando le labbra, tenendo il piatto vicino al mento ogni volta che prendeva un morso, e il modo in cui si puliva la bocca con il dorso della mano.

"Che c'è?" Chiese ad Harry.

"Niente," rispose subito, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Non c'era niente.

Non poteva pensarci. Louis era attraente e Harry aveva una piccola, microscopica cotta per lui. Piccolissima.

Non lo amava però…non poteva amarlo. Non era giusto. Louis si meritava di meglio; lo sapeva già quindi si era rifiutato di pensare a quella domanda per altro tempo.

Non poteva. Non era niente.

***

Harry si girò sul divano per quella che sembrava la centesima volta. Non riusciva a dormire.

Con un sospiro, prese il cellulare da sotto il cuscino e guardò l'ora.

2:07

Erano le due di mattina e stava provando ad addormentarsi da quattro ore.

Lanciò via la coperta e si alzò.

Aveva bisogno di un po' d'aria.

Uscì in silenzio sul patio, aprendo la porta il più silenziosamente possibile e richiudendola dietro di sé.

Si sedette sul pavimento, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi dell'umidità che gli penetrava nei pantaloni perché finalmente poteva respirare.

Si appoggiò sul muro esterno della casa, guardò verso l'alto e poi chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un paio di respiri profondi.

Sapeva che cosa lo tenesse sveglio. Un paio di occhi blu, una mandibola scolpita e quella domanda che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa non importa quanto provasse.

Sembrarono passati solo pochi secondi, quando la porta si aprì. Girò la testa di scatto, vedendo Louis uscire. Sembrò trasalire anche lui nel vedere Harry.

"H," lo salutò, con voce roca.

Probabilmente si era appena svegliato ed era uscito lì.

"Lou, che ci fai qui," disse Harry sedendosi bene.

Indossavano entrambi dei pantaloni della tuta, Louis aveva un tank top mentre Harry una t-shirt vecchia.

Era…sexy.

"Sono uscito per fumare," disse Louis, sedendosi vicino a Louis. Prese l'accendino e la sigaretta che teneva sull'orecchio.

Era stranamente attraente.

"Tu invece? Ho visto che non eri in salotto quindi pensavo fossi in bagno," disse, accendendo la sigaretta.

"Non riuscivo a dormire, sono uscito a prendere un po' d'aria," spiegò, mentre l'altro prendeva un tiro.

"Anche io non ero tranquillo," disse Louis, espirando, "Ne vuoi?" Passò la sigaretta e Harry la accettò con piacere.

Esalò una nuvola di fumo, sentendosi più leggero.

"Ne avevo proprio bisogno, grazie," disse Harry, passandola di nuovo a Louis.

"Di niente," disse facendo un altro tiro.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', finché Harry non parlò di nuovo.

"Come va?"

Louis sospirò, rilasciando anche del fumo, "bene. Credo che l'intera giornata mi ha fatto pensare più del dovuto e sono felice che tu sia qui fuori…forse è un segno."

Harry si acciglio, "cosa vuoi dire?"

Louis spense la sigaretta sul pavimento e si voltò verso Harry, il quale si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. Era preoccupato ma rimase in silenzio, per permettere a Louis di continuare.

"Mia nonna…era anziana, quindi non era una cosa così assurda che passasse a miglior vita, no? Ma la cosa è che era in salute, davvero sana come un pesce, e la cosa ci ha sconvolti."

Harry riusciva a percepire che Louis non avesse finito di palare, quindi non rispose e lasciò che il ragazzo continuasse.

"E mi ha fatto pensare, specialmente dopo aver sentito tutte quelle persone parlare di lei, e delle cose che voleva fare…c'erano così tante che cose che mi aveva detto ma non è mai riusciva a farle."

"Tipo?" Chiese Harry, inclinando la testa.

"Per esempio," sospirò Louis, guardando di lato prima di continuare, "mi aveva detto che avrebbe voluto scusarsi con una delle sue migliore amiche di quando era giovano, ma non c'è riuscita."

"Quanto te l'ha detto?"

"Lo scorso anno," rispose, deglutendo, "il mio punto è che, anche se era anziana, mi ha fatto pensare a quanto velocemente le persone possano, un giorno essere nella tua vita, e il giorno dopo no."

"È…" _un cliché,_ voleva dire Harry, ma aveva senso.

"lo so, lo so," Louis si avvicinò ad Harry così tanto che ora il riccio riusciva a sentire il profumo del suo dopobarba e l'odore di nicotina, "mi ha fatto rendere conto che devo essere onesto con te."

Harry trattenne il fiato, aspettando che proseguisse.

"Penso…credo sia ovvio che provi qualcosa per te," disse Louis piano e il cuore di Harry martellava nel petto, "e non voglio che tu faccia finta del contrario."

"Louis," sospirò, deglutendo il groppo che aveva in gola.

Louis scosse la testa.

"No, ascolta, so che cosa mi hai detto e ti capisco, davvero. Ne hai passate tante e sei riluttante ad iniziare un'altra relazione o anche proprio a stare con qualcuno…lo capisco. Non ti sto chiedendo nulla. Tutto ciò che sto facendo è essere onesto con te, ecco tutto." guardava Harry con una tale sincerità e fierezza che Harry si sentì tremare.

I suoi occhi erano speranzosi. Harry non era stupido, riconosceva quello sguardo.

"Ma, ciò significa che ciò che provo per te deve sparire…o devo provare ad andare avanti perché non voglio continuare a sentirmi così nei tuoi confronti quando so che non possiamo essere altro che amici."

Il modo in cui lo disse spezzo il cuore di Harry in mille pezzi.

Doveva aver visto lo sguardo sul volto di Harry, perché si affrettò a prendergli le mani.

"Harry, non…non è colpa tua. Te l'ho detto, ti capisco. Ti sto dicendo questo per portare un po' di chiarezza, credo, e permettermi di andare avanti," disse Louis spiegando, ma la cosa non aiutava.

"Louis, mi dispiace," riuscì a gracchiare, "vorrei…davvero te lo giuro, ma non posso. Non posso più stare con qualcuno, ma per favore sappi che questo non ha nulla a che vedere con te."

Louis gli sorrise, "penso di averlo capito."

"Mi dispiace, Lou," disse Harry piano, "non voglio dirti 'forse nel futuro' perché non lo so."

"Va tutto bene, tesoro," Louis si avvicinò per prendergli il volto tra le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi, "se solo ci fossimo incontrati anni fa prima che ti fossi sposato la prima volta."

Harry si beò del contatto, ed era tutto così sbagliato. Doveva dire qualcosa o fare qualcosa perché non era giusto dentro di sé. Niente di tutto ciò gli sembrava giusto.

"Ho aspettato qualche mese, per vedere se avessi cambiato idea ma riesco a vedere dove ti trovi emozionalmente e non voglio premerti, quindi penso che la cosa migliore sarebbe che io andassi avanti, anche per farti stare meglio, è tutto ciò che voglio."

Harry non sapeva nemmeno di star piangendo, finché Louis non asciugò una lacrima con il pollice, "non piangere, non me ne vado, okay? Sono ancora il tuo amico, il tuo migliore amico, spero," ridacchiò debolmente.

Harry voleva scuotere la testa e urlare _non dovrebbe andare così._ Non doveva ancora andare avanti. Non poteva. Harry stava ancora cercando di capire.

Ma, era da egoisti. Non poteva trattenere Louis in quel modo. Chi sapeva quanto tempo Harry ci avesse messo per essere mentalmente e emozionalmente pronto per stare con qualcun altro di nuovo, anche se provava sentimenti così forti per Louis, il pensiero di stare con qualcuno gli faceva battere il cuore, e non in un bel modo.

Louis tirò la testa di Harry a sé, così da far toccare le loro fronti.

Poteva sentire il respiro di Louis sulle proprie labbra. Era troppo spaventato di aprire gli occhi, quindi li tenne chiusi mentre Louis con una mano gli accarezzava la guancia.

Il respiro di Louis era tremante, era chiaro.

I loro nasi si toccarono, la punta del naso di Louis era fredda contro quella di Harry, ma Harry non voleva scostarsi.

All'improvviso, calde labbra, in contrasto con il naso freddo, furono sulle sue. Erano morbide, delicate e rapide. Louis si staccò prima ancora che Harry potesse rispondere al bacio, e Dio quanto lo avrebbe voluto.

Troppo presto, Louis si scostò e si alzò.

Harry lo guardò, con il cuore stretto nel petto. Louis aveva le lacrime agli occhi, poteva chiaramente vederle nonostante la cattiva illuminazione.

"Dovremmo tornare a letto, H," disse Louis, con la voce spezzata. Allungò una mano verso Harry.

Harry la guardò, si morse un labbro, e la prese sentendo il calore che gli pervadeva il petto. Si fissarono, faccia a faccia.

Era così…sbagliato.

Louis aprì la bocca un secondo, poi parlò, "odio ciò che ti hanno fatto perché ora non posso averti."

Harry scosse la testa, "io…mi dispiace."

"Lo so," Louis gli accarezzò nuovamente la guancia, "entriamo, si?"

Harry annuì.

Harry non voleva fare altro che prendere Louis e baciarlo di nuvoo (perché le sue labbra stavano ancora formicolando) e dire a Louis che potevano stare insieme…che sarebbero stati bene insieme.

Ma, era troppo tardi ormai. Louis aveva detto che voleva andare avanti e aveva consigliato ad Harry di fare lo stesso.

Non avrebbe più confuso Louis, dal momento che era ben consapevole di avergli mandato parecchi segnali diversi, e la sera in cui si era ubriacato tornò a danzargli nella mente.

Harry guardò Louis andarsene, scomparire in fondo al corridoio. Si sentiva come se avesse perso qualcosa che non aveva mai nemmeno posseduto.

E ora, era perso per sempre, vero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...ANGST TIME!! ç_ç prometto che andrà meglio eh!!   
> -3 capitoli alla fine della storia...can't believe it!!


	9. Capitolo 9

Era un tranquillo pomeriggio quando Harry e Zayn si incontrarono al cafè. Erano seduti al solito posto con ognuno una tazza di caffè davanti. Non riusciva a credere che fosse passato così tanto tempo da quando era andato lì. Gli mancava l'aspetto vintage e il cibo rustico, unito al personale gentile e alle sedie scricchiolanti.

Non era cambiato molto, tranne qualche nuovo cameriere. Per fortuna, Sam prese il loro ordine. Sam era il cameriere che lavorava al café ormai da cinque anni e conosceva i loro ordini a mente. Da quando Harry aveva rovesciato una tazza di caffè bollente sulla sua t-shirt, Sam aveva sempre insistito per essere il loro cameriere.

"Devo togliermi un peso dallo stomaco," disse Zayn, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo.

Harry si acciglio, appoggiando anche la sua, "cioè?"

"Mi sembra di non vederti da secoli, H," Zayn si avvicinò, gli occhi grandi e brillanti.

"Mi dispiace," si scusò Harry in imbarazzo, "sono stato…occupato ultimamente."

Un sorrisetto attraverso il volto di Zayn, "impegnato con Louis vuoi dire?"

"Sì," sospirò Harry, "no, non in quel modo, Zayn."

"E allora come?"

"Sua nonna è venuta a mancare…una settimana fa."

Il volto di Zayn si fece serio, "Oh merda, mi dispiace. Come sta lui?"

"Se la cava," disse. Non aveva parlato con Louis da quando erano tornati da Doncaster.

Si erano incontrati di fretta qualche giorno prima per pranzo ma Louis era stato di nuovo chiamato al lavoro.

In pratica, non avevano avuto una discussione come si deve da quella sera.

Quella sera in cui Louis aveva rivelato di provare dei sentimenti per Harry ma non voleva fargli pressione e quindi aveva concluso che sarebbe andato avanti, e Harry era rimasto più confuso che mai.

"Hey, dove sei andato con la testa?" Chiese Zayn, studiando il suo volto attentamente.

"Uh, mentre eravamo a Doncaster, Louis, lui…" si schiarì la voce, evitando di guardare l'amico, "mi ha detto ciò che prova per me."

Zayn alzò un sopracciglio, "e che cosa prova per te, con esattezza?"

Harry si sentiva sotto interrogatorio e lo odiava. "Ha detto..ha detto che prova qualcosa per me ma che deve superarlo."

"Cosa? Perché?" Zayn si accigliò.

"Perché…perché potrei avergli detto una dozzina di volte in modo diverso che non sono pronto per una relazione e non so se lo sarò mai," confessò Harry, sentendo le proprie interiora rivoltarsi.

Zayn sembò sorpreso, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Che c'è?"

Zayn scosse la testa, "no è che…voglio dire io e i ragazzi pensavamo che voi due steste già insieme e che, non so, lo tenevate per voi o qualcosa del genere, sai? Non avevo idea fosse così complicato."

Harry si accigliò. "Voi pensavate noi stessimo insieme?"

Zayn alzò le spalle, e annuì, "beh, voglio dire vi siete visti insieme? Per Dio, H, ti ha fatto una torta."

Harry batté la palpebre, guardando il tavolo poi di nuovo Zayn. Non sapeva cosa dire.

"Harry, perché non vuoi stare con lui?" Chiese Zayn, gentile, con tono cauto.

Quella frase faceva…male. Perché Harry voleva stare con lui. Amava il pensiero di stare con Louis; ma, non viveva nel mondo delle favole, non poteva…non può.

"Non posso, Z," insistette Harry, suonando come se stesse cercando più che altro di convincere se stesso.

" _Perché?_ " sottolineò Zayn.

"Perché non voglio rimanerci di nuovo ferito, e non voglio fare del male a lui," disse Harry, quelle parole erano uscite di fretta e Zayn ora lo stava fissando.

"Louis non è Alex né Connor," spiegò Zayn, con calma.

"Non significa che non potrei rimanere ferito o peggio, potrei ferire lui," Harry sbuffò per la frustrazione, "non voglio perderlo e ho paura che se iniziassimo una relazione e questa finisse, poi non saremmo più nemmeno amici."

"Ma, H, come fai a dirlo?" Chiese Zayn, con una ruga di preoccupazione in mezzo alla fronte, "non ci hai nemmeno provato."

"Ciò che abbiamo non vale il rischio, Z," disse Harry, "è il mio migliore amico."

"Prima cosa, _hey,_ " Zayn lo indicò, "seconda cosa, anche se lui ti ha detto ciò che prova tu hai comunque intenzione di non fare niente a riguardo?"

"Che cosa vorresti che faccia, Zayn?" Scattò Harry.

"Voglio che tu sia felice," rispose senza perdere un secondo. E non stava nemmeno abbassando lo sguardo, nonostante le scintille negli occhi di Harry.

Non che Harry se lo fosse aspettato, era Zayn, dopotutto. Aveva visto Harry in momenti peggiori di questo.

"Sono felice."

Zayn lo guardò poco convinto, alzando un sopracciglio, "Harry, tutto ciò che voglio dire è che anche tu provi qualcosa per lui, e lui per te…sii onesto con quel ragazzo e mettetevi insieme."

"È complicato," ripeté Harry, lamentoso.

"No, in realtà no. Ti stai complicando la vita come al solito," sbuffò Zayn. Prima che Harry potesse rispondere (e difendersi, grazie tante, perché non complicava le cose 'come al solito'), Zayn chiamò il cameriere.

Una volta che il cameriere se n'era andato con l'ordine di Zayn per una fetta di torta, il ragazzo corvino guardò di nuovo Harry, "il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto di vederci è perché ho una notizia.."

"Sei incinta?" Trasalì Harry drammatico.

"Sta' zitto," Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo, "non sono incinta.."

"Non ancora," lo interruppe con un ghigno.

"Stavo dicendo che no, non sono incinta, ma sono stato promosso al lavoro!" Zayn batté le mani, eccitato.

"Zayn è fantastico," sorrise Harry, genuinamente felice per il suo amico.

"Sì, volevo dirlo a te e Liam, e mia mamma ovviamente, prima di chiunque altro. Li ha detto che vuole fare una piccola celebrazione per me la prossima settimana una volta che sarà tornato da casa dei suoi genitori."

Zayn stava arrossendo ed Harry lo adorava, perché Zayn non arrossiva mai.

"Niente di troppo chic, spero," commentò Harry, scegliendo di non prenderlo in giro per il suo stato di imbarazzo.

"Qualche drink al pub," disse Zayn, "chiederò a Niall di venire, e potresti chiedere anche a Louis, spero."

"Sì, lo farò," Harry si trovò facilmente d'accordo, "non riesco a crederci che ti hanno dato un promozione, Z. Dopo così tanti anni di attesa," sorrise Harry, scuotendo la testa.

"È surreale, ma ne sono grato. Volevo dirtelo per primo perché mi sei mancato, sai?" Disse Zayn, mettendo il broncio.

"Lo so, anche tu," sospirò Harry, "prometto di non abbandonarti."

"Mi hai già rimpiazzato come migliore amico," mormorò Zayn, poco convinto ma comunque giocoso.

Con Zayn, qualche volta Harry non sapeva se era serio o no. Un minuto era divertente e sciocco, scherzando e facendo battute e l'attimo dopo si offendeva per qualcosa che qualcun altro aveva detto dieci minuti prima.

Rimase in silenzio dopo quella frase.

"Posso avere più di un migliore amico, Zayn."

"No, non lo permetto," Zayn si intestardì, "sono io o nessun altro."

Harry sorrise, "mi stai dando un ultimatum?"

"Sì," affermò, sicuro di sé.

"E va bene, Zayn, sei il mio migliore amico," sospirò Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente.

Zayn aveva un ghigno sul volto quando disse, "quindi mi chiedo in che tipo di categoria dovrà mettersi Louis ora che quella di migliore amico è occupata."

Harry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma Zayn non gli diede peso, ancora ghignando tra sé mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè, guardando Harry con quello sguardo che diceva 'lo sai cosa devi fare'.

Harry decise di ignorarlo e cambiò argomento. Parlarono del lavoro di Zayn, poi di quello di Harry e finalmente di Liam e del fatto che sua sorella aveva appena partorito, diventando entrambi zii.

Zayn era entusiasta e aveva detto ad Harry, con un grosso sorriso, che lui e Liam avevano parlato di iniziare presto una loro famiglia.

Harry era felice per i suoi amici, davvero. Desiderava la stessa felicità anche per se stesso, ardentemente.

Era spaventoso perché adesso, nei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, mentre solitamente vedeva una figura senza volto e senza nome come suo compagno di vita, da poco quella figura aveva il volto di Louis; e non sapeva quando fosse successo.

Ma che potesse essere dannato se lo avesse detto ad alta voce a qualcuno.

***

**Maggio 2018**

Liam fece ritorno di giovedì sera, nonostante la stanchezza del viaggio, aveva insistito nel celebrare la promozione di Zayn il giorno seguente.

Tutti erano stati d'accordo, Niall incluso, e ci sarebbero stati anche alcuni colleghi di lavoro di Zayn.

Harry aveva mandato un messaggio subito dopo l'appuntamento che aveva avuto con Zayn, chiedendogli se fosse riuscito a passare; Louis disse di sì, e Harry gli rispose che avrebbe passato le congratulazioni a Zayn appena possibile (cosa che si rivelò possibile pochi minuti dopo il messaggio).

Le cose erano…strane tra loro. Forse era solo Harry a sentirsi in quel modo per via di tutto ciò che era successo, ma era certo che anche Louis sentisse la stessa cosa.

Louis era lontano ultimamente; e questo sarebbe potuto essere parzialmente colpa di Harry, che aveva provato a mantenere le distanze tra loro all'inizio.

In sua difesa, si comportava così per via dei suoi sentimenti, non voleva esplodere davanti a Louis quindi se ne stette per i fatti suoi, almeno per la prima settimana dopo essere tornati da Doncaster.

Ma, a quel punto aveva notato che Louis aveva continuato a mantenere le distanze anche settimane dopo.

Non mandava così tanti messaggi ad Harry, cosa per cui trovava tempo anche nei giorni più impegnativi, e non si incontravano tanto quanto prima. Harry odiava quella situazione.

Gli mancava da morire.

Louis non era freddo nei suoi riguardi, era solo distante. Anche quando uscivano insieme, le conversazioni erano un po' bloccate e si rese conto che non ridevano più così tanto come prima.

Era come se non sapessero esistere l'uno accanto all'altro senza camminare in punta di piedi con il terrore di far scricchiolare qualche guscio d'uovo, interrompendo il silenzio tra loro.

Quando parlavano senza pensarci però, la conversazione scorreva naturalmente e in qualche modo, nel mentre, si rendevano conto di star sfumando di nuovo i limiti e come se un treno li avesse colpiti entrambi, si ritiravano e le cose erano di nuovo tese e strane.

Tutto sommato però, erano Harry e Louis. Potevano tirarsi fuori da quel caos perché l'avevano già fatto in precedenza. Era solo un piccolo incidente di percorso per loro.

Harry ogni tanto veniva preso alla sprovvista con il ricordo del bacio di Louis; le sue labbra morbide e umide, unite al freddo di quella sera.

Se fosse potuto tornare indietro a quella notte, forse avrebbe…

Harry scosse la testa. Non aveva senso rimuginare su ciò che sarebbe potuto essere, lo sapeva bene.

Ecco perché sperava che durante la piccola festicciola per celebrare Zayn, sarebbe stato un po' più facile parlare di nuovo e avrebbero chiarito l'aria tra loro…o almeno provato.

Harry si era accordo come fosse stato Louis a fare sempre il primo passo nel loro rapporto: iniziare l'amicizia, confessare i propri sentimenti…era il momento che Harry raccogliesse un po' di coraggio e agisse.

"Pensi che a Zayn piacerà?" Chiese Liam, tirandolo fuori dai suoi pensieri.

Harry si avvicinò all'amico, controllando i nomi delle pietanze sul menù. I suoi occhi arrivarono a ciò che Liam stava indicando.

"Che diavolo è un avocado arcobaleno?" si accigliò Harry.

"Beh, leggi no, stronzo," Liam spostò il dito così che Harry potesse leggere la descrizione.

Harry sbuffò, "Liam, è ridicolo. Perché non ordini ciò che piace a Zayn e basta?"

"Perché voglio provare qualcosa di nuovo," sospirò Liam, alzando le mani al cielo, "mi sembra di star diventando una noiosa e vecchia coppia."

Si sedette sullo sgabello del bar, fissando il menù laminato con quell'orribile font.

Comics sans. Davvero? Chi diavolo usava comics sans? Era un crimine. Perché continuavano ad andare lì?

"E cosa c'è di male nell'essere una vecchia e noiosa coppia?"

Harry si sedette di fianco a Liam, guardandolo con attenzione.

Liam lo fissò sconvolto, "siamo vecchi e noiosi."

"Ma è quello il sogno di tutti," insistette Harry, "tutti vogliono arrivare al punto nella loro relazione in cui conoscono il loro partner così bene che sono a loro agio…non significa essere noiosi."

"Tu hai dei sogni strani;" mormorò Liam, poco convinto, "dobbiamo prendere una decisione perché la festa inizia tra poche ore e tu devi tornare al lavoro."

Liam si alzò dallo sgabello e ricominciò a fissare il menù.

"Anelli di cipolla," disse Harry.

"Ovviamente," sbuffò Liam.

Occorsero loro solo pochi minuti per piazzare l'ordine per la serata, e Liam chiese ad Harry di farsi una birra prima di andare ognuno per la propria strada.

Harry acconsentì, ma prese qualcosa di analcolico, visto che sarebbe dovuto tornare in ospedale.

"Sono sorpreso che non hai chiesto a Louis di vederci qui, il suo appartamento è qui sopra," disse Liam, sorseggiando la birra.

Harry alzò le spalle, e fissò il tavolo, "è al lavoro quindi non credo che ce l'avrebbe fatta a passare."

"Quel ragazzo è rapito...sarebbe passato in un attimo se solo glielo avessi chiesto, ci scommetto," disse Liam, non sapendo la reale situazione tra loro due al momento.

Visto il silenzio di Harry, Liam lo osservò con aria preoccupata, "stai bene?"

Harry scosse la testa, "credo mi stia evitando e si sta comportando in modo strano con me perché ho fatto un casino. Perché faccio sempre un casino, Li?" Harry guardò il suo amico, con lo sguardo appannato.

Liam spalancò gli occhi. Appoggiò la birra sul bancone, e si voltò per massaggiare la schiena di Harry per calmarlo. "Harry, che cosa vuoi dire? Non hai fatto nessun casino."

"No, non capisci," sospirò Harry, passandosi una mano sugli occhi con testardaggine, "ha detto che prova qualcosa per me e io…io l'ho lasciato andare perché sono un idiota e ora ho rovinato tutto."

"Lui cosa?" La mano di Liam si era fermata.

"Ha detto così a casa della nonna…ci eravamo andati per il funerale. Ha detto che vuole andare avanti perché conosce la mia visione sulle relazioni e non che non volevo averne una e io…non so cosa fare adesso perché le cose tra noi sono così assurde, Li," disse Harry, tirandola per le corte perché era stanco di dover raccontare la storia di quanto era stato stupido, sicuramente Zayn avrebbe potuto raccontare a Liam il resto.

"Co…cosa gli hai detto esattamente per quanto riguarda l'avere una relazione?" Chiese Liam, cauto.

"Ho detto che non sono pronto e che non so se mai lo sarò di nuovo…e questo non è cambiato perché non la voglio," annunciò Harry, suonando più come se stesse convincendo se stesso, "e lui…lui vuole qualcosa di serio, qualcuno con cui sistemarsi e niente…vogliamo cose diverse."

Liam rimase in silenzio per un po', con le mani in grembo, poi parlò di nuovo con lentezza, "davvero H? Volete Voglio dire, volete davvero cose diverse?"

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere ma Liam fu più veloce e continuò.

"Cioè, Harry, lo so che sei stato ferito, okay. Davvero, lo capisco. Ma," Liam alzò le spalle, "sei sempre stato con qualcuno, ami stare insieme a qualcuno; avere qualcuno con cui svegliarsi, di cui prendersi cura e viceversa, vivere la vita casalinga…e tutto quanto. Voglio dire, hai sentito cosa mi hai detto solo un minuto fa?"

_Quello è il sogno_ , riecheggiò nella sua mente.

"Liam, lo avevo," ribatté Harry debolmente, con la voce spezzata, "due cazzo di volte, ed è andato a puttane."

"Solo perché non ha funzionato la prima o anche la seconda volta, questo non significa che adesso non funzionerà. Il tuo passato non decide ciò che sarà il tuo futuro, non importa ciò che dice la gente, so che non la pensi così."

Harry guardò lo sguardo determinato e impavido del suo amico, e sospirò pesantemente, "non importa…non si merita qualcuno di così danneggiato e spezzato; inoltre, ha detto che vuole andare avan-"

"Cristo, H, ma ti ascolti?" Liam alzò le mani al cielo, incredulo, "non sei un vaso o un vetro delicato che si rompe e non può essere riparato…sei un essere umano, e sopra a quello, sei Harry…non parli in questo modo e per Dio, non ti arrendi così facilmente."

Harry rimase quieto. Osservò la birra sul bancone, le piccole gocce di condensa che scivolavano verso il basso.

"Non ti ricordi cosa mi avevi detto quando ti avevo messo al corrente che mi piaceva Zayn e volevo invitarlo ad uscire?"

Un sorriso attraversò il volto di Harry, quando il ricordo si fece strada nella sua mente, "sì," disse piano.

Liam voleva ricordarglielo, "ero così spaventato perché ero sicuro che Zayn non avrebbe voluto uno come me e che era al di là della mia portata ma tu mi hai preso per le spalle e mi hai intimato di tirare fuori la testa da sotto la sabbia, prendere coraggio e chiederglielo comunque."

Harry sbuffò, tirando su con il naso, "è diverso però, perché sapevo che cosa pensasse Zayn di te e beh io…"

Si fermò, quando si rese conto che, in realtà, sapeva ciò che Louis provava per lui.

Ma. Ma…

"So ciò che Louis mi ha detto, ma era un mese fa, Li. Mi aveva già detto che voleva andare avanti. Non posso tornare nella sua vita, confonderlo di nuovo, facendo l'indeciso che cambia idea un giorno sì e uno no," disse, testardo.

Liam sospirò esasperato, "Harry sei un idiota."

Harry si accasciò sul tavolo.

"Grazie, Liam," disse secco, poi prese un sorso del suo drink che ormai era diventato caldo.

"Louis è perso per te, Harry. Dai," si lamentò, "hai visto il modo in cui ti guarda?"

"Guardava," ammise Harry amaramente, "adesso mi guarda appena."

"Gesù, Harry è passato un mese, non un anno. Puoi sistemare tutto," disse Liam entusiasta, sedendosi dritto sullo sgabello, con tono un po' disperato.

"Lo farò sta sera," acconsentì Harry, "non ciò che pensi tu però," aggiunse dopo aver visto il sorriso da ebete di Liam.

"E allora cosa?"

"Voglio sistemare la nostra amicizia," spiegò Harry.

Liam grugnì, "Dio, Harry, ti rendi conto che potrebbe star aspettando te, vero?"

"Perché avrebbe detto che vuole andare avanti con la sua vita se ha intenzione di aspettarmi? Non avrebbe senso," si accigliò Harry.

"Non lo so. Le persone dicono cazzate ogni tanto. Forse vuole andare avanti ma una parte di lui spera che tu ti faccia crescere un paio di palle e rinsavisca," Liam alzò un sopracciglio.

Testardamente, Harry scosse la testa, "non voglio abbandonare la nostra amicizia…è il mio migliore amico. Se iniziamo questa relazione e non funziona, non saremo più nemmeno amici. Non so se riuscirei a sopravvivere. È un rischio troppo grande," disse Harry, ancora una volta cercando di convincere se stesso di quelle parole.

Liam sospirò, sconfitto. Harry non era sicuro se dovesse sentirsi grato o meno.

"Te ne pentirai per tutta la vita se non ci provi, H," lo incoraggiò con voce gentile, "sai cosa provi nel profondo del cuore, e lo so che fa paura, ma è la stessa cosa che ti tiene vivo, no? Quindi ascoltalo."

"Dovrei andare adesso," disse Harry dopo una pausa carica di significati, "devo tornare al lavoro."

Non era una bugia. Sarebbe dovuto tonare dopo poco e se ne doveva andare. Tempismo perfetto.

Liam arricciò le labbra in un piccolo, forzato sorriso e abbracciò comunque Harry, dicendogli che si sarebbero rivisti più tardi.

Harry non riuscì a smettere di pensare alla loro conversazione per il resto del suo turno. Era distratto nel modo peggiore. La sua mente passava da una frase all'altra:

_Tira la testa fuori da sotto la sabbia._

_Te ne pentirai per tutta la vita se non ci provi_

Erano state quelle parole a metterlo nel casino in cui era ora.

Zayn e Liam gli avevano fatto lo stesso discorso quando aveva chiesto loro se sarebbe dovuto uscire con Alex, se avesse dovuto sposare Alex o no, e così via.

E guarda dove quei consigli lo avevano condotto.

Harry e Louis…era una cosa che non poteva distruggere. Anche se significava vivere con il rimorso di non stare romanticamente con Louis, così sia.

La loro amicizia era molto più importante, pensò tra sé, fissò il contatto di Louis nel cellulare, con una piccola emoji del diavolo di fianco, e due spunte blu vicino all'ultimo messaggio che aveva mandato al ragazzo due giorni prima, ancora senza risposta.

_Ci vediamo da Zayn venerdì. Possiamo parlare?_

Harry deglutì e bloccò il cellulare, spingendolo via e cercando di concentrarsi. Avrebbe visto Louis quella sera e ci avrebbe parlato faccia a faccia, sarebbe stato meglio di Whatsapp in ogni caso.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Loro sarebbero stati bene.

Per qualche motivo, il nodo allo stomaco che aveva da un po', gli faceva pensare il contrario.

***

Il pub, per essere un venerdì sera, non era così pieno come Harry aveva immaginato. Tranne per il loro tavolo, il resto del locale era piuttosto morto.

C'erano altre sette persone: due uomini al bancone, che chiacchieravano tra loro, tre ragazze all'angolo, ognuna con un bicchiere di vino davanti a loro e una ragazza con gli occhi cerchiati di rosso nel mezzo, infine, due ragazzini che sembrano a malapena grandi abbastanza per essere lì, che ridacchiavano tra loro.

Se non fosse stato per la musica in sottofondo, quel posto sarebbe stato strano.

O forse era solo il modo in cui Harry si sentiva. Forse stava allargando la sua aura. Succede così, giusto? È una cosa che capita.

Era preoccupato perché non c'era motivo di sentirsi così a disagio, almeno non ancora. Louis non era arrivato.

Per la precisione, era undici minuti in ritardo. Non che Harry stesse contando…teneva solo traccia del tempo che passava, ecco tutto.

Un forte colpo lo fece trasalire.

"Birra," fu tutto ciò che Liam disse prima di sedersi di fronte a lui, iniziando subito a parlare con Zayn e uno dei suoi colleghi, Jamie.

Harry si sentiva in colpa. L'altro collega di Zayn, Will, stava seduto in silenzio di fianco a lui, ascoltando la conversazione, mentre Harry era perso nel suo mondo. Non era così di solito. Era una persona socievole, educata a cui piaceva incontrare altre persone e divertirsi un po' a fare qualche battuta.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare con loro.

Ma…

"Hey, Louis viene?" Chiese Zayn all'improvviso, facendolo tornare con i piedi per terra.

"Ha detto di sì," rispose Niall, seduto al capo opposto del tavolo.

Quando era arrivato Niall?

"Ha detto che avrebbe ritardato un po' perché sarebbero andati a cena fuori città," aggiunse Niall.

Harry si accigliò, "loro chi?"

Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a martellargli nel petto.

Niall lo sguardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, confuso, "sì, lui e Rio. Non te l'ha detto?"

Harry deglutì e scosse la testa, "No, non mi ha detto nulla."

"Chi è Rio?" Domandò Liam, lanciando un'occhiata a Harry.

"Aspettate, ma voi non sapete niente? Cristo, Tommo ha detto che aveva parlato con te qualche giorno fa, quindi pensavo sapessi," disse Niall, guardando Harry.

"No," rispose piano.

Non voleva sapere chi fosse questo Rio. Ne aveva già una chiara idea in mente.

"Si vedono da un po'…non troppo in realtà, voleva tenere le cose un po' private. Anche se pensavo avesse detto qualcosa," Niall fece le spallucce, ignaro della tensione che si stava accumulando.

Harry alzò lo sguardo per guardare Lima, sperando che i suoi occhi dicessero 'visto, te l'avevo detto'; poi guardò Zayn che gli sorrise triste.

"Gli mando un messaggio per chiedergli dov'è?" suggerì Niall, tirando fuori il cellulare.

"Non devi…"

"Tranquillo," Niall zittì Zayn, iniziando a scrivere.

Harry si stava masticando il labbro inferiore, sentendo una sottile pellicina staccarsi. Stava cercando di controllare la sua respirazione perché non voleva avere un attacco di panico.

"Dice che è quasi arrivato," rispose Niall, appoggiando il telefono, "io dico che, per il momento, beviamo," alzò la birra e poi ne prese un sorso.

Harry fece lo stesso, bevendo però la sua in un solo sorso, nonostante si sentisse già pieno.

Tutti lo guardarono, Liam e Zayn con preoccupazioni, Niall e gli altri due sconvolti, ma entusiasti.

"Questo è lo spirito, Harry," esultò Niall.

Harry gli sorrise debolmente. Era strano: pensava che Niall percepisse o avesse capito come stava il suo migliore amico, o almeno avesse compreso la tensione che tutti gli altri avevano notato.

O forse era chiaro e Louis gli aveva detto che cosa era successo e che brutta persona Harry fosse stato, e Niall stava solo facendo l'amico che supportava Louis in ogni caso.

Harry sospirò. Ordinò un altro giro di drink al tavolo. Quella serata sarebbe stata peggiore del previsto.

Passarono altri dieci minuti, prima che Louis entrasse nel locale con un altro uomo alle sue spalle: più o meno della stessa altezza di Louis, con spalle ampie, capelli e barba castani, occhi marroni e pelle abbronzata.

Si diressero al loro tavolo, l'uomo aveva una mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Louis. Gli occhi di Louis erano bassi mentre si avvicinava a loro. Non li guardò finché non raggiunse il tavolo, ignorando di proposito Harry, cosa piuttosto ovvia, visto lo sguardo di odio che stava lanciando tra lui e il suo…amico (la cui mano era ancora sulla spalla di Louis).

"Ce l'hai fatta," esultò Niall, spostando la sedia per far accomodare anche loro, "e c'è anche Rio," aggiunse meno entusiasta, osservando l'uomo.

"Ciao, ragazzi. Vedo che tutti sono ubriachi di già," ridacchiò, fissando i volti dei ragazzi, ed evitando quello di Harry senza nasconderlo troppo.

"Ci hai messo un sacco. Dove eri?" si lamentò Zayn.

E sì, Zayn era nella direzione di diventare molto ubriaco. Era sempre lamentoso quando beveva troppo.

Ma, chi era Harry per dire qualcosa, già, perché anche lui si stava ubriacando.

"Scusa, siamo stati trattenuti," si scostò un po' da Rio, e la mano del ragazzo smise di essere sulla spalla di Louis, "comunque, questo è Rio."

L'uomo alzò una mano per salutarli, con un sorriso amichevole, "ciao, piacere di conoscervi ragazzi."

Harry voleva sbuffare, e prendere in giro il modo in cui parlava. _Piacere di conoscervi,_ quella voce troppo amichevole, che sembrava quasi finta.

"Piacere nostro, Rio," sorrise Liam educato, seguito da un giro di saluti di tutti tranne che da Harry, il quale rimase in silenzio, con gli occhi fissi sul tavolo.

"Sono passato solo per fare un saluto agli amici di Louis," spiegò Rio, "ora dovrei andare."

"Gentile da parte tua passare," sorrise Zayn, con tono cortese.

"Di nulla, a presto," annuì, salutando tutti e dando un bacio sulla guancia a Louis, dicendogli qualcosa sottovoce e poi uscendo dalla porta.

E no. No, non era autorizzato a baciare Louis sulla guancia. Che cazzo?

Louis era arrossito, e Harry non poteva pensare altro che era arrossito per l'imbarazzo.

"Emh, scusate, ragazzi," si scusò Louis, timido, prendendo una sedia per sedersi tra Niall e Liam.

Giusto. Louis si sarebbe potuto sedere tra lui e Niall ma no.

"Tranquillo. Vi siete divertiti?" Chiese Zayn, sempre così gentile e cortese.

"Sì, sì, non male." rispose Louis, sorridendo.

"Sembra un bel tipo. Da quanto stai con lui?" Will che era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, decise proprio in quel momento di parlare, "sono Will."

Louis allungò una mano per stringere quella di Will, "Louis", si presentò, "siamo usciti solo due volte, niente di serio," disse.

"Fantastico, amico," Liam gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, "beh, ora che sei qui, iniziamo ufficialmente i brindisi."

"Mi avete aspettato?" Chiese, con gli occhi dolci e pieni di colpa. Bene così.

"Sì, nessun problema…dovevamo esserci tutti," lo zittì Zayn.

"Allora," Niall si prese la libertà di alzare il bicchiere, "a Zayn," disse, prima di prendere un sorso.

"Eloquente," borbottò Louis, bevendo anche lui.

"Semplice e tenero, no?" Zayn alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa e poi bevve la sua birra.

Harry sorrise debolmente a Zayn, finendo il suo drink con un solo sorso.

"Vado a prenderne un'altra," annunciò Harry alzandosi, "qualcun altro?"

Tutti scossero la testa e Harry notò che finalmente Louis lo stava guardando…fissando quasi, come se lo stesse studiando.

"Vacci piano, okay?" Lo rimbeccò Liam, con torno gentile ma fermo. Istantaneamente, Harry si sentì in colpa. Annuì, genuinamente, al suo amico prima di dirigersi al bancone.

Vide il barman (che aveva anche dei begli occhi, che male c'era a notarlo adesso), gli chiese un'altra birra e aspettò seduto su uno sgabello.

Una mano sulla spalla lo fece voltare, seguendo il braccio fino a posarsi sul viso della persona che aveva davanti, Louis. Il suo cuore prese a battere forte immediatamente.

"Hey," sospirò Louis, prendendo lo sgabello di fianco ad Harry.

Il bicchiere era ricomparso pieno di fronte a lui, e lo prese come un segnale per andarsene.

Fece per alzarsi, ma Louis gli appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, fermandolo, "dobbiamo parlare, H. Concedimi un minuto, per favore?"

C'era così tanto calore e familiarità mischiato ad un senso di calma negli occhi di Louis a cui Harry non avrebbe mai saputo dire di no, nemmeno se voleva.

Appoggiò il bicchiere, e si sedette, ammettendo la sconfitta mentre Louis ordinava il suo drink.

"Avevo chiesto se qualcuno ne volesse un altro. Potevi chiedere, sai?" Harry si decise a parlare, con noto monotono.

Louis sospirò, "avevo bisogno di parlarti."

"All'improvviso?" Rise Harry, piatto.

"E va bene, me lo merito," sbuffò Louis, "mi dispiace, beh, per averti evitato da un po'."

"Perché Lou?" Harry lo guardò, mentre gli occhi di Louis si abbassavano, per la vergogna.

"Avevo bisogno del mio spazio. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, lo so, ma non volevo, non so, avevo bisogno di tempo per rendermi conto che ignorarti non era la cosa migliore e adesso l'ho capito, e mi dispiace," disse Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, ansioso.

"Ti avrei dato spazio, se me lo avessi chiesto, lo sai?" sbuffò Harry, senza rabbia ma sentendosi ferito.

"Lo so, mi dispiace, H, davvero," la mano di Louis si mosse come se volesse prendere la sua, ma si trattenne.

Harry sapeva che Louis voleva stringergli la sua mano, e il fatto di vederlo trattenersi…

"Allora, Rio, eh?" Harry decise di appellarsi al suo lato masochista un po' più del solito.

Louis si grattò la nuca, sorridendogli teso, "non è niente di che, veramente…solo un paio di uscite, come ho detto."

"Lo hai portato qui per conoscere i tuoi amici," disse Harry secco.

"Ha insistito," Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, "onestamente pensavo fosse un po' troppo affrettata come cosa, ma non era d'accordo."

"Non mi hai nemmeno detto niente," continuò Harry, evitando gli occhi blu di Louis.

Che diavolo, quegli occhi. Cazzo.

"Io…sì, non sapevo come sarebbero andate le cose onestamente," disse Louis.

"E ora?" Chiese, ignorando il dolore al petto, e spaventato per la risposta.

"Non lo so," confessò Louis, "ma, ti ho promesso di essere amici, no? E sei uno dei miei miglior amici quindi mi farebbe piacere che, non so, potessi parlarci un po'?"

Era una sorta di scherzo malato vero? Voleva che Harry incontrasse il suo tipo e si comportasse come se fosse contento e compiaciuto per loro?

Beh, secondo Louis era una cosa fattibile, dal momento che Harry non voleva avere una relazione con Louis, giusto? Quindi perché ad Harry sarebbe dovuto importare quando sapeva già come sarebbero andate le cose?

"Quando?" chiese, deglutendo.

Louis sorrise, contento, "Domenica che dici? Possiamo guardare la partita."

Harry annuì, nonostante ogni fibra del suo corpo lottasse contro quella decisione, "dammi del tempo," disse.

Louis si alzò, e appoggiò una mano salda sulla sua spalla, Harry lo guardò. E, erano così vicini. Harry avrebbe potuto assaggiarlo di nuovo. Ma, non poteva.

"Lo so che è strano ma...ma devi capire che devo farlo, okay?"

Harry si incupì. Doveva farlo? Doveva fare cosa, esattamente?

"Okay," riuscì a gracchiare. Louis gli sorrise, tenero e affettuoso e Louis voleva sciogliersi.

Strinse Harry forte, in un abbraccio. Harry ricambiò ma senza fare domande perché non si abbracciavano da così tanto.

Ad Harry mancava il suo profumo, il suo calore, il conforto che gli dava, il modo in cui Harry si sentiva sempre al sicuro ogni volta che era tra le braccia di quel ragazo.

Louis si staccò troppo presto, "mi sei mancato, tesoro," disse, sorridendo ad Harry prima di prendere il proprio drink e tornare dagli amici. Harry lo seguì, tornando al suo posto.

Lo seguì perché era Louis. Avrebbe seguito Louis ovunque, senza nemmeno che glielo dovesse chiedere.

Fu in quel momento che venne colpito dalla realizzazione che forse Liam aveva ragione. Harry era un idiota.

________


	10. Capitolo 10

Domenica pomeriggio, Harry era in piedi davanti casa di Louis, con la testa appoggiata sulla porta e un pacco di birre in mano, si stava preparando psicologicamente.

Forse era un po' drammatico ma i suoi sentimenti erano validi.

Premette il campanello, e aspettò che la porta fosse aperta. Dopo alcuni secondi, che sembrarono un eternità, un agonizzante eternità, Louis venne ad aprire.

Accolse Harry con un sorriso gentile. Louis con quel bellissimo sorriso e gli occhi blu, quelle brutte felpe e la sua perfetta faccia. Cazzo.

"Ciao," salutò Harry, spostando da un lato per farlo passare.

"Hey," mormorò in risposta, entrando, vedendo subito che Rio era seduto sul divano, con le labbra tese in un sorriso.

"Harry, giusto," si alzò, girando intorno al divano per mettersi di fronte ad Harry.

"Sì, hey," Harry accettò la stretta di mano (con grande riluttanza).

"Vieni a mettere quste in frigo, tesoro," disse Louis comparendogli al fianco e appoggiando una mano in basso sulla schiena.

Harry vide lo sguardo di Rio cambiare intensità, e il suo sorriso scompare. Harry quasi ghignò prima di ricordarsi che no, non sarebbe stato così maleducato.

Invece, sorrise a Louis mentre entravano in cucina. Harry ringraziò la sua stella fortunata che Rio non li seguì.

"Grazie per essere qui," disse Louis mentre Harry chiudeva l'anta del frigo, "mi dispiace davvero per ciò che è successo e lo apprezzo."

Harry sorrise dolce, "dispiace anche me."

"Vediamo di…non ricascarci di nuovo? Mi sei mancato," ammise Louis, con le mani nascoste nel tascone della felpa ma gli occhi sinceri.

Per un breve momento, lo sguardo di Harry cadde sulle labbra di Louis. Poteva sentire ancora il loro tocco sulle sue, scomparire troppo velocemente. Si ricordava il sapore che Louis aveva dalla loro prima notte insieme, mesi prima. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo?

Mostarda e nicotina, stranamente caldo e avvolgente; Harry si era sentito al sicuro ma non se ne era reso conto. Si chiese se anche lui faceva provare a Louis quel senso di sicurezza.

"Andiamo a guardare la partita," disse Louis, con voce roca. Si voltò, dirigendosi di nuovo verso il salotto e sedendosi di fianco a Rio, mantenendo le distanze tra loro.

Cosa molto…positiva.

Harry si sedette al solito posto, cercando di mettersi comodo come faceva sempre ma non c'era verso.

"Allora, Louis mi ha detto che fai l'infermiere all'ospedale qui vicino," iniziò Rio, con un sorriso sul volto (uno falso a detta di Harry).

Harry sorrise, altrettanto tirato ma cercando di essere genuino, "sì, e tu, uh, dove lavori?"

"Ovviamente nella stessa compagnia di Louis," ridacchiò Rio, "sono l'editor della rivista."

Per la rivista. Harry quasi sbuffò.

"Oh, giusto. Fantastico," disse Harry, sentendo quasi il verso delle cavallette in sottofondo.

"Harry probabilmente ti batterebbe alla grande a FIFA," interruppe Luis. Ci fu un secondo di panico negli occhi di Louis, come se uno dei due potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.

"Non sono un fan di FIFA," Rio arricciò il naso in disgusto, concentrandosi sulla partita. Una partita di calcio.

"Spesso se non piace è perché non si è bravi," disse Harry, volevo mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca dopo averlo detto.

Non era una battuta come avrebbe fatto di solito, suonava…freddo. Anche Louis lo notò, a giudicare dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

"O forse non mi piace e basta," rispose Rio, socchiudendo gli occhi quasi con aria di sfida.

Harry strinse la mandibola, imitando il suo sguardo. "Louis lo adora."

"Lo so," disse Rio, alzando un sopracciglio verso Louis, come a chiedere 'che problemi ha?'

Louis scosse la testa, e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Harry, "guardiamo la partita e basta."

"A me va bene," rispose Rio, rilassandosi e allungando un braccio verso dove era seduto Louis.

No…a Louis non sarebbe piaciuto

E, infatti come Harry aveva previsto, a Louis non piacque, ma non gli tolse il braccio di dosso. Nonostante la disapprovazione era chiara sul suo volto.

Era piuttosto confuso.

Harry fece finta di niente, cercando di concentrarsi sulla partita ma i suoi occhi continuavano a spostarsi per osservare Louis e Rio.

E…erano strani.

Sembrano due persone obbligate ad uscire insieme perché i loro genitori li avevano convinti. Niente sembrava naturale e non c'era un briciolo di chimica.

La rabbia di Harry quasi scomparve, finché Rio non si abbassò per lasciare un bacio sul collo di Louis, e Harry avrebbe giurato che stava pure ghignando compiaciuto mentre gli lanciava un'occhiatina.

Harry deglutì, distogliendo lo sguardo, e poi alzandosi di scatto dal divano, "vado a prendere le birre," annunciò, senza nemmeno guardarli.

Ne prese due dal frigo, chiuse l'anta, aspettò qualche secondo per darsi una calmata prima di tornare in salotto.

Quando passò una birra a Louis, si rese conto che ne aveva prese due invece che tre.

Non…non l'aveva fatto di proposito. Era così abituato a lui e Louis da soli, che aveva afferrato due bottiglie per un qualche strano riflesso involontario o memoria muscolare.

"Harry, davvero?" Chiese Louis, con aria stanca guardando Harry.

"Ecco…Louis, giuro non ci ho fatto a posta…tieni," Harry passò la birra a Rio solo che la bottiglia gli sfuggì dalle mani e la birra si rovesciò sulla maglia del ragazzo.

Rio si alzò in piedi di scatto, con il volto rosso di rabbia, "mi prendi in giro? Che cazzo di problema hai?"

Harry si accigliò, "non ho nessun problema, amico. Mi è sfuggita, che cazzo," sbottò.

"Harry, cazzo," Louis scosse la testa, sospirando, "ti prendo un asciugamano."

Louis si alzò dal divano, appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolino e si diresse verso la sua camera, ma Rio lo prese per un braccio fermandolo.

"Louis, tranquillo," Rio fece una smorfia guardando i suoi vestiti e poi lanciò un'occhiataccia a Harry, "è chiaro che non sono il benvenuto qui, quindi vado a casa."

Louis si sentì in colpa, Harry poteva chiaramente vederlo nei suoi occhi. "Sei sicuro? Non ci sono problemi, davvero…"

"Va tutto bene," lo interruppe Rio, con un sorriso debole, "ci vediamo, ok?"

Louis annuì. Rio si assicurò che Harry stesse guardando quando si abbasso per lasciare un casto, ma doloroso, bacio sulle labbra di Louis.

Le labbra di Louis. Le stesse che erano su Harry appena un mese fa.

Harry distolse lo sguardo mentre Rio raccoglieva le proprie cose e se ne andava. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di salutare Harry e Harry fece altrettanto.

Quando la porta d'ingresso si chiuse, Louis esplose. "Harry, che cazzo hai fatto?"

Harry si voltò, "Louis, non ho rovesciato la dannata birra di proposito."

"Certo," sbuffò Louis, "ed è stato un caso che l'hai ignorato quando le hai prese e hai fatto un commento tagliente su FIFA?

Harry si morse la lingua.

"Esatto," disse Louis, scuotendo la testa, "non posso crederci…ti ho chiesto di venire qui come mio amico e ti comporti come…"

"Non ti piace nemmeno," lo interruppe Harry, la rabbia a mille.

"Cosa?"

"Non ti piace, lo stai usando per smettere di pensare a me," sputò Harry prima di potersi trattenere e ora voleva picchiarsi.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Louis era rimasto male. Poteva vederlo dal fatto che gli occhi erano lucidi e le narici dilatate. Era arrabbiato e ferito.

"Vattene," disse. Harry aprì la bocca per parlare ma Louis gli parlò sopra, rimbombando, "vattene!"

"Louis mi dispiace," disse Harry, ma Louis si mosse in avanti e Harry fece un passo indietro istintivamente.

"Vattene via, cazzo," sibilò Louis, "Harry, via." Il suo stoicismo lasciò il posto al dolore, Harry poteva chiaramente percepire quanto fosse ferito.

Decise di ascoltare e andarsene perché rimanere lì non sarebbe stato d'aiuto in alcun modo.

Con quel poco di dignità rimasta se ne andò, trasalendo quando la porta alle sue spalle fu sbattuta violentemente.

Non riusciva a crederci che gli aveva detto quelle cose. Perché cazzo aveva dovuto farlo? Come gli era venuto in mente? Lo sguardo sul volto di Louis l'avrebbe perseguitato per il resto della sua vita.

Louis era onesto, vulnerabile e si era aperto con lui, e Harry si era comportato da stronzo.

Dio, che cazzo. Perché era così?

Con il cuore pesante, uscì dal parcheggio sotto casa di Louis e tornò a casa sua, la sua mente ritornò a ciò che era successo, non importava quanto cercasse di distrarsi.

Era tutto perduto.

Quando arrivò a casa, prese il cellulare, perché sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stata scusarsi e non era sicuro quando Louis avrebbe voluto rivederlo…se avesse mai voluto rivederlo. E sicuramente non lo avrebbe biasimato.

Sentì un groppo in gola espandersi mentre scriveva le sue scuse…era l'unica cosa che poteva fare al momento. Se Louis avesse mai deciso di incontrarlo di nuovo, si sarebbe scusato, fosse l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

Con mani tremanti, dopo aver corretto alcuni errori, inviò il messaggio.

Lou, mi dispiace così tanto. So che non è sufficiente ma non posso permettere di non dirtelo, sapendo bene quanto ti ho ferito. Non volevo. L'ultima cosa al mondo che avrei voluto fare era ferirti. Non so perché abbia detto ciò che ho detto…mi stavo comportando da idiota. Se non vuoi mai più parlarmi, lo capisco, ma per favore sappi che sono tremendamente dispiaciuto. 

Sembrava sfiorasse il livello più basso di scuse, ma era tutto ciò che poteva fare. Tornare da Louis, quando era ancora arrabbiato non era una buona idea.

Sicuramente non l'aveva mai visto arrabbiato in quel modo prima, ma conosceva Louis. Aveva bisogno di calmarsi e anche Louis lo sapeva, quindi Harry non si aspettava una risposta immediata al messaggio, o forse nemmeno una risposta in generale.

***

"Zayn, ho davvero fatto un casino questa volta," si lamentò Harry sulla spalla del suo amico.

"Sì, decisamente," sussurrò Zayn. Harry voleva essere offeso ma aveva ragione. "Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente per dire quelle cose, H?"

"Non lo so," grugnì Harry, nascondendosi la testa tra le mani, "ero così arrabbiato e…e…"

"Geloso?" Zayn alzò un sopracciglio.

Harry si rifiutò di guardarlo o rispondere.

"Sei serio, Harry? Dopo tutto questo casino veramente non vuoi ammettere di essere stato geloso?"

"E va bene, ero geloso." Scattò Harry, crollando sul divano, "e ho detto delle cose stupide e adesso non vorrà più parlare con me perché mi odia."

"Babe, non ti odia," Zayn gli accarezzò una spalla.

"No, Zayn. Mi odia. Dovresti averlo visto…io mi odierei se fossi in lui…mi odio in realtà," mormorò tristemente, giocherellando con l'allacciatura dei pantaloni.

"Non credo potrebbe mai odiarti," disse Zayn tenero. Con un sospiro, quando Harry non gli rispose, aggiunse, "dagli del tempo, babe."

"Quanto? Sono passati quattro giorni Zayn," si lamentò Harry tra le mani.

"Ha letto il tuo messaggio?" Chiese Zayn.

"Sì," rispose solenne Harry, "e ha postato una foto di un tramonto e di una colazione a letto taggando Rio," aggiunse, sentendo un'ondata di bile salirgli in gola.

"Oh," fece una smorfia Zayn, "hey, perché non facciamo qualcosa oggi? Per distrarti un po'."

Harry scosse la testa, sentendo dolere l'intero corpo. Per che cosa, non era certo, ma gli faceva male tutto.

"Penso che andrò a dormire," Harry gli sorrise debolmente.

Zayn voleva controbattere, era chiaro, ma con un cipiglio risoluto annuì, "e va bene, ma chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, okay?"

Probabilmente non l'avrebbe fatto, considerando già quanto tempo Zayn aveva passato con lui negli ultimi giorni. Sorrise ancora un volta, senza sentimento.

Zayn se ne andò poco dopo e Harry fu lasciato solo, a piangere riguardando Titanic per la centesima volta quella settimana.

Aveva in mano una ciotola di gelato, affogato con del whisky. Non sembrava andassero bene insieme, ma era un cibo paradisiaco a detta di Harry.

Quando Jack era sul punto di affondare nell'oceano, il gelato era finito, e Harry era passato al whisky liscio, bevendo direttamente dalla bottiglia e rimpiangendo le decisioni prese in passato.

Tirò fuori di nuovo il suo cellulare, lasciando che il suo lato masochista prendesse il sopravvento cliccando di nuovo sul profilo Instagram di Louis, guardando quel dannato tramonto e desiderando di poter essere con lui a guardarlo.

L'altra parte del suo cervello gli ricordo il perché non fosse lì con Louis, perché ci fosse Rio al suo posto. Harry non poteva stare con Louis e Louis si meritava di essere felice anche se questo significava che Harry avrebbe dovuto cercare di sopravvivere per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Ma non era giusto. Niente era più giusto. Perché non poteva avere Louis? Perché Louis non poteva scendere a compromessi? Non doveva desiderare qualcosa di serio e le cose avrebbero funzionato perfettamente, giusto?

Il pensiero gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco.

Era Louis. Era perfetto. E aveva ragione: se avesse conosciuto Harry prima dei suoi ex, Harry sarebbe rimasto con Louis, forse sarebbe stati addirittura sposati.

Se solo sua madre e quella di Louis si fossero incontrate prima e quello fosse stato la prima volta che avesse visto Louis. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.

Ma, non è andata così. Harry aveva superato due divorzi dolorosi e due mariti adulteri mentre Louis aveva il suo baglio persona e nessuno era perfetto per l'altro. Non più.

Non si parlava di cinque o sei anni prima. Adesso era troppo tardi.

Harry deglutì, portando il liquido ambrato alle labbra e bevendolo con un sibili.

Guardò il suo cellulare, premendo il tag che Louis aveva messo sulla foto del tramonto e il profilo di Rio si caricò immediatamente; si pentì immediatamente di quella mossa.

Il suo ultimo post erano due mani intrecciate, la descrizione un semplice cuore rosso e il tag sulla mano che era palesemente di Louis.

Harry sentì un'ondata di rabbia pervaderlo. Rimise il cellulare in tasca e scansò la coperta che aveva sul grembo. Prese un ultimo sorso di whiskey, che andò ad infiammare la sua rabbia, poi afferrò le chiavi della macchina.

Non avrebbe dovuto guidare. Lo sapeva. Aveva ammonito i suoi amici per anni e non era sicuro di come si fosse trasformato in uno di loro, andando a zig zag sulle strade quasi completamente deserte---per fortuna.

Non era sicuro di cosa fosse ad averlo convinto a fare qualcosa di così stupido ma era tipico di Harry, fare cose stupide erano la sua specialità. A parte Louis. Louis non era una cosa stupida. Era meraviglioso. E si era comportato da stupido dopo esserci andato a letto.

Ridacchiò tra sé. E prima di rendersene conto era fuori dall'appartamento di Louis, suonando ripetitivamente il campanello, sapendo che ciò avrebbe irritato il ragazzo. Bene. Lo voleva irritare. Non gli importava.

"Gesù, che cazzo, cos-"

Louis si bloccò, fissando Harry.

"Harry." Disse.

"Osservazione eccellente," sbuffò Harry.

"Cristo, sei ubriaco?" Louis sospirò, esasperato.

"Non sei un santo nemmeno tu, okay? Anche tu ti ubriachi," Harry si incupì.

Louis alzò gli occhi, aprendo di più la porta e indicandogli di entrare.

Harry sorrise trionfante, sentendo poi la porta chiudersi delicatamente alle sue spalle.

"Siediti," ordinò Louis, "ti porto dell'acqua."

Harry ghignò, "autoritario, mi piace," guardò Louis, ancora una volta, i suoi occhi lo seguirono mentre si dirigeva in cucina.

Harry sospirò, afflosciandosi sul divano, giocherellando con i pollici nell'attesa che Louis tornasse.

"Ecco," gli passò un bicchiere d'acqua e si sedette nell'altro divano, guardando Harry che trangugiava il liquido.

"Grazie," lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto, con un po' più di forza.

"Vuoi dirmi perché sei in questo stato?" Louis alzò un sopracciglio.

Harry si sentì rimproverato. Lo odiava.

"Per colpa tua," mormorò, non curandosi di avere filtri.

Harry vide Louis sorprendersi leggermente, "Per quale motivo, esattamente?"

"Perché," Harry si lamentò, "ti stai scopando un altro tizio in un bed&breakfast quando quello dovrei essere io."

Louis scosse la testa, sospirando mentre si teneva le mani sulle tempie, "smetti di dire così, cazzo, non puoi dire cose del genere, Harry."

Harry si acciglio, "perché no? Sono onesto. È ciò che volevi, no?" Si sedette dritto, cercando lo sguardo di Louis. Erano così blu i suoi occhi.

"Quando sei ubriaco," Louis scattò, "cazzo, Harry, sei così frustrante."

Harry strinse la mandibola, "quindi l'hai scopato? O lui ha scopato te? Vi siete scopati?"

"Cazzo," Louis si alzò dal proprio posto, con il volto rosso, "che problema hai? Cosa ti prende?"

"Voglio essere io," sibilò Harry.

"No," disse Louis con voce tremante," ti ho detto che ho chiuso, okay?"

"Chiuso con cosa?" Lo sfidò Harry, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura.

"Ho chiuso di provare e riprovare ad averti," sputò Louis. Il silenzio che seguì fu agonizzante.

"Ma non mi hai dato nemmeno una possibilità!" Harry finalmente rispose a tono, rifiutandosi di dare peso al bruciore che sentiva intorno agli occhi.

"Non ti ho dato una possibilità?" Louis ripeté lentamente, "mi stai prendendo per il culo, davvero?"

"No," lo prese in giro Harry, alzandosi anche lui, "te ne sei andato…mi hai detto ciò che provavi per me e poi te ne sei andato, che cazzo avrei dovuto fare? E appena un mese dopo sei già innamorato di un altro."

Louis incassò il colpo, facendo un passo indietro come se Harry l'avesse scottato.

"Non è passato solo un mese, Harry. Ho aspettato mesi che cambiassi idea!"

"Beh, come cazzo facevo a saperlo? Eh, come faccio…non so…devo percepire i tuoi sentimenti dal tuo odore?" Harry si sentiva sempre meno ubriaco, mentre la rabbia e il dolore lo sopraffacevano.

"Oh, non fare finta di non averlo saputo," sbottò Louis, "lo sapevi dannatamente bene. Era ovvio."

"Non me lo hai mai detto, Louis. Non sei stato onesto. Come diavolo dovevo fare, tirare ad indovinare? E se fossi stato fuori strada nell'assumere che ti piacevo? Cazzo, Louis non sapevo che cazzo fare, okay? Inoltre è difficile crede che provassi qualcosa per me da mesi."

"E cosa vorresti dire?" Louis gemette, avvicinandosi. Louis non era alto quanto Harry, ma non ce n'era bisogno. Tutto ciò che bastava era fissare qualcuno per farlo intimidire.

Ma Harry non si tirò indietro, nonostante lo sguardo minaccioso.

"Dici di provare tutti questi sentimenti ma non mi hai dato una possibilità, Lou," la sua voce si spezzò, "non ho…non so…non mi hai dato modo di parlare."

L'intera espressione di Louis decadde. "Harry, hai avuto così tante chance…puoi davvero dare la colpa a me? Voglio dire me lo hai detto ogni volta--ogni dannata volta--che non eri pronto per una relazione e non mi hai mai mostrato alcun segnale di essere anche solo lontanamente interessato a me…"

"Zayn lo sapeva," lo interruppe Harry, "e Liam…loro sapeva che mi piacevi…che mi piaci."

"Beh, wow, Harry, anche tu mi piaci," Louis scosse la testa, agitato, "non prova assolutamente un cazzo, no?"

"Sai cosa voglio dire," Harry digrignò i denti, guardandolo con gli occhi taglianti, "io…cazzo, Louis sei…"

Harry voleva tirargli i capelli, perché non lo capiva. Non lo capiva e basta.

E Harry--Harry non poteva dirlo. Non poteva, okay?

"Io?" squittì, "hai idea di quanto cazzo mi fai incazzare? Il fatto di non poterti dire nulla perché ogni dannata volta tiravi fuori qualcosa e io mi facevo indietro."

"Louis, non capisci," scosse la testa, e sentì il proprio labbro tremare, "Non potevo---Dio, non posso."

"Non puoi cosa?" Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi ancora di più. "non puoi cosa, Harry?" Ripeté, in piedi di fronte al riccio.

"Stare con te," sospirò, sentendo il proprio stomaco rivoltarsi.

Louis non fece una piega questa volta. Non sembrava nemmeno ferito---più arrabbiato.

"Non puoi o non vuoi?" Chiese, fissando le labbra di Harry. Il riccio sentì un'ondata di eccitazione riversarsi su di lui.

Non era…solo il modo in cui Louis lo stava guardando.

"Io…" deglutì perché Louis si stava avvicinando, la mano si allungò sul volto di Harry, coprendogli la mandibola e accarezzandogli gli zigomi con delicatezza.

"Tu cosa?" Chiese in un sospiro, Harry sentì odore di menta e nicotina.

Non era sicuro quando si fosse inclinato in avanti, ma ora le loro fronti si toccavano.

"Io…" si interruppe di nuovo, concentrandosi sulle labbra di Louis, così morbide ed invitati, il suo profumo era intossicante e il corpo così calo. Tutto urlava LouisLouisLouis.

Prima di rendersene conto, le sue labbra erano su quelle di Louis, veloci e disperate.

Le mani di Louis viaggiarono verso i fianchi, tirandolo a sé, più vicino; mentre la lingua leccava le labbra di Harry. Harry aprì la bocca, gemendo quando le loro lingue si incontrarono.

Louis grugnì, spingendo indietro. Harry non sapeva dove stessero andando ma si lasciò guidare, fidandosi di Louis.

Un muro. La sua schiena colpì un muro. Non sapeva quale, non gli importava. Specialmente quando Louis gli morse il labbro inferiore con forza prima di tirarsi indietro.

"Tu cosa?" I loro nasi si toccarono, entrambi erano con il fiatone.

Harry stava per rispondere quando Louis baciò dolcemente la sua mandibola, Harry si sciolse sotto le sue mani. Sentì le mani del ragazzo sulla pelle.

"Tu cosa?" Chiese ancora, mormorando contro di lui.

"Non posso," disse Harry senza fiato, tirandogli i capelli, e lasciandosi sostenere dalla parete alle sue spalle.

Louis fece incontrare i loro inguini, bloccando Harry contro il muro.

"Cazzo," gemette Harry, ubriaco di Louis. L'ebbrezza dell'alcool se ne era andata da un pezzo…ora era solo Louis.

Louis mordicchiò la pelle tra la spalla e il collo. Harry sentì immediatamente il suo cazzo indurirsi sempre di più ogni volta che Louis si strusciava addosso.

"Louis," Harry lo spinse via. Louis si fermò, guardandolo, con gli occhi pieni di lussuria, "tu hai…un ragazzo."

Harry rinsavì subito, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.

Louis scosse la testa, "Io non…noi…abbiamo rotto."

"Tu cosa?" Harry si drizzò.

"L'ho lasciato," ripeté a voce più alta.

"Perché?" Chiese Harry, affannosamente.

"Perché sei un idiota," Louis si appoggiò contro di lui, le loro fronti si toccavano, "e mi fai dannatamente incazzare."

"Quindi non state più insieme?"

Louis sbuffò, "no, non stiamo più insieme."

Harry trattenne un sorrisetto che però non sfuggì a Louis, il quale si avvicinò per baciarlo di nuovo, con più violenza, muovendosi contro di lui impacciato.

La mano di Louis era stretta intorno alla vita, tirandosi Harry contro di sé, respirando nella sua bocca, con i loro membri che si sfioravano attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni.

Louis si staccò. Harry gemette.

"Sei ubriaco?" Chiese Louis, baciando Harry sul collo.

"Cazzo no," Harry scosse la testa, "non dopo tutto questo."

"Sei sicuro?" Incalzò, fissando Harry intensamente.

"Sicuro," Harry lo baciò di nuovo.

Louis mormorò contro le sue labbra, spingendolo indietro fino a farlo andare a sbattere contro una porta.

Questo era reale. Stava accadendo sul serio. Harry non era certo di che cosa stesse succedendo. Ma che fosse dannato se avesse fermato la cosa sul nascere.

Le labbra di Louis gli lasciavano dei succhiotti e le sue mani erano ovunque sul suo corpo; Harry stava impazzendo.

"Lou," disse. Louis si fermò, riprendendo fiato.

"Sì?"

Harry lo osservò, fissando il blu che amava quasi divorato dal nero della pupilla.

"Portami a letto," sussurrò.

"Cazzo," rispose Louis. In un secondo, le mani di Louis erano sotto le cosce di Harry, tirandolo su, anche se fu solo per qualche secondo per farlo adagiare sul letto.

Louis era sopra di lui, "mi fai davvero infuriare," Louis si inclinò in avanti succhiando e mordendo la tenera carne alla base del collo del riccio.

Harry gemette, cercando della frizione. Le sue mani corsero lungo la schiena di Louis, fino a trovare i glutei e strizzarli.

Louis gemette a sua volta e si sfregò contro l'erezione coperta di Harry.

"Troppi vestiti," sbuffò. Il calore scomparve immediatamente da sopra Harry.

Gemette vedendo Louis togliersi la felpa e rimanere a petto nudo. In piedi di fronte al letto, rimosse anche i pantaloni della tuta in un unico movimento, rimanendo completamente nudo.

Harry sospirò, vedendo il cazzo dell'altro eretto. Louis ghignò.

"Tocca a te, tesoro," disse, con voce roca.

Harry annuì veloce. Si tolse il maglione, e stava per togliersi anche i pantaloni, ma Louis lo spinse giù così da farlo sdraiare di nuovo.

"Ci penso io," disse, baciando di nuovo Harry, più lentamente.

Guardò Louis prendersi il suo tempo nel lasciare teneri baci lungo il petto di Harry, e qui e là qualche succhiotto, finché non raggiunse le mutande del riccio.

Si sedette, e gliele tolse lentamente, indicando ad Harry di incarcarsi così da rimuoverle del tutto.

Rimasero nudi, uno di fronte all'altro…di nuovo. Nessuno dei due ebbe tempo di guardare o soffermarsi sui loro corpi, perché Louis fu immediatamente sopra Harry, baciandolo, toccandolo, marchiandolo.

Portò una mano fino al suo membro, e guardò Harry negli occhi, con le sopracciglia arcuate, ponendo una domanda silenziosa. Harry annuì, voglioso di avere le mani di Louis su di sé.

E Dio, era bellissimo.

La mano di Louis si mosse lentamente e stuzzicando il suo membro, mentre lasciava dei succhiotti lungo i fianchi.

"Lou," gemette.

"Cosa vuoi, tesoro?"

"Te…in me," disse. Louis si fermò, togliendo la mano dal membro di Harry. Lo fissò, con sguardo serio.

"Sei---sei sicuro? L'ultima volta hai detto che…che non avevi…che non c'era stato nessun altro da…"

Harry lo attirò a sé per baciarlo, "no, non c'è stato…ho solo bisogno di te."

Louis annuì, dandogli un bacetto prima di scostarsi, "okay" disse prima di cercare ciò di cui aveva bisogno nel comodino. Lo scenario era dolorosamente familiare.

"Ci stai pensando anche tu, vero?" Disse Louis, con in mano la bottiglietta di lubrificante e un preservativo, ancora sopra Harry.

Harry annuì, e fissò Louis, "sarò qui," disse con fierezza, "sarò qui domani mattina."

Louis lo guardò teneramente, lo baciò dolcemente, "meglio per te, o voglio il rimborso."

Harry sbuffò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, "scopami, adesso, dai." Dondolò i fianchi impazientemente.

Louis grugnì, sedendosi sulle ginocchia. Aprì la bottiglia di lubrificante e ne spalmò un po' sulle dita. Harry aprì le gambe, mordendo un labbro per la tensione dell'anticipazione.

Una volta che Louis inserì il primo dito, Harry era già perso. Era un movimento lento, Louis baciò la coscia di Harry prima di aggiungerne un secondo.

Harry gemette forte, con gli occhi chiusi, amando il modo in cui le dita di Louis si muovevano dentro.

"Va bene, tesoro?" mormorò Louis contro l'interno coscia di Harry. Mentre l'altra mano gli accarezzava lo stomaco.

"Sì," riuscì a dire Harry con voce tremante.

"Ne aggiungo un altro," disse allora Louis. Baciò il corpo di Harry andando verso l'alto, fino ad incontrare le sue labbra, le leccò, poi delicatamente inserì un terzo dito.

Harry trattenne il respiro, sentendo un leggero fastidio per tutti i mesi passati senza farsi aprire da nessuno.

"Cazzo" esalò, mentre Louis iniziava a muovere le dita, sfiorandogli la prostata.

"Ci sono," riuscì a dire il riccio.

Louis rimosse le dita lentamente, pulendole sul lenzuolo, prima di prendere il preservativo e indossarlo.

Harry aveva l'acquolina, vedendo quanto duro e bellissimo il cazzo di Louis fosse, era come se già se lo sentisse dentro.

Louis si sistemò sopra Harry, baciandolo di nuovo con la lingua, "Pronto?" Mormorò contro la bocca.

"Sì."

Louis spinse lentamente, Harry inspirò violentemente, emettendo un gorgoglio mentre continuava a penetrarlo.

"Oh mio Dio."

"Sei così stretto, cazzo," Louis appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Harry, baciandolo languidamente mentre lo riempiva totalmente.

Harry non riusciva a pensare lucidamente quando Louis iniziò a muoversi lentamente, sentiva il cazzo di Louis aprirlo meticolosamente ad ogni spinta.

I loro petti erano premuti insieme, sudati e appiccicosi mentre gemevano forte e si baciavano.

Poi Louis accelerò, facendo inarcare Harry e gemette così rumorosamente che si sentì in colpa per i vicini di Louis.

"C-cazzo, Louis, lì," mugolò mentre Louis spingeva ancora e ancora contro la prostata.

Il peso di Louis era totalmente sopra Harry. Erano premuti insieme. Harry avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita di Louis, portandolo ancora più vicino.

Harry non riusciva a smettere di gemere, ogni fibra del suo corpo era viva, e bruciava nel miglior modo possibile.

Louis rallentò le spinte, quasi stuzzicando Harry, poi lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, gemendo, prima di riprendere il ritmo.

"Ci sono quasi," sussurrò, nascondendo il volto sulla spalla di Harry, e marchiandolo.

Le mani di Harry viaggiarono verso il culo di Louis, stringendolo solo per ricevere una spinta più poderosa, provocandogli un leggero bruciore. Lo fece di nuovo, ottenendo lo stesso risultato.

"Oh Dio, Lou," gemette, sentendo il suo pene sfregarsi contro lo stomaco di Louis; la frizione provocò la fuoriuscita di un po' di sperma.

Louis abbassò una mano e iniziò a masturbare Harry.

Non ci volle molto, che Harry venne, violentemente, e i suoi muscoli si strinsero intorno al cazzo di Louis.

"Cazzo, cazzo," grugnì Louis. Harry sentì il preservativo riempirsi in lui.

Entrambi erano sudati e respiravano affannosamente. Louis collassò alla destra di Harry, cercando di riprendere fiato. Harry fece una smorfia, per il fatto di essere ricoperto di sperma e lubrificante.

"Dai, non è poi così male;" rise Louis, stanco.

Harry scosse la testa, i movimenti letargici, "sono appiccicoso."

"Bene," Louis si sistemò in modo da guardare direttamente Harry, "ma sei troppo stanco per farti una doccia adesso, vero?"

Harry annuì già mezzo addormentato.

Louis sorrise affettuoso, "parliamo domani mattina, okay?"

Harry annuì di nuovo, con gli occhi già semi chiusi. L'ultima cosa che sentì furono le labbra di Louis contro la sua fronte.

***

Quando Harry si svegliò, sentì il rumore come di qualcuno che gli stava scattando delle foto. Grugnì, aggiustando la vista nella stanza luminosa, e il suo sguardo cadde su una figura che torreggiava sopra di lui.

D'istinto si tirò a sedere velocemente, poi sentì una risatina conosciuta.

"Lou," sbuffò.

"Hey," sorrise l'altro con un ghigno.

Harry guardò la fotocamera nelle sue mani, "che fai?" Chiese, all'improvviso consapevole del suo stato di semi-nudità. Tirò le coperte fin sul petto.

"Sei bellissimo la mattina," alzò le spalle Louis con nonchalance.

Harry arrossì, sedendosi con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, "Grazie, almeno credo."

"Dovevo farti una foto," gli fece l'occhiolino Louis, appoggiando la fotocamera sul comodino.

"Non è per niente da stalker," mormorò Harry.

"Oh, su," Louis gattonò sopra Harry, baciandolo sulle labbra, prendendo il riccio di sorpresa.

"Probabilmente dovremmo parlare, vero?" Louis si sedette di fianco a lui, imitandolo nella posizione.

Harry annuì, con le labbra ancora che formicolavano. Prese coraggio, e strinse la mano del ragazzo al suo fianco. Vide Louis arrossire violentemente.

"È stato…intenso," iniziò Harry, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.

"Il sesso o…?"

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, affettuoso, "anche quello."

"Il bacio adesso…non è stato troppo, vero?" Chiese Louis timidamente. Harry lo trovava adorabile.

"No," si morse il labbro, cercando di non sorridere come un ebete, "quelle foto però…"

Louis impallidì, "davvero? Posso cancellarle se vuoi, mi disp-"

"Lou, sto scherzando. Va tutto bene," Harry gli strinse la mano, sorridendo, "vorrei davvero vederle."

"Uh, sì, te le mostro più tardi se ti fa piacere," disse Louis, ancora timido.

"Sì, um," Harry si spostò così da essere più vicino a Louis. Louis sorrise, "m-mi dispiace per ieri sera…mi sono comportato da…stupido."

Louis sospirò, "eri geloso."

"Lo ero," ammise Harry arrossendo.

"H, mi dici sempre che non hai intenzione di stare in una relazione e che sei contro la cosa…sai cosa vuoi, tesoro."

"Sì," sospirò, con la testa bassa, "ho pausa, Lou."

"Di cosa?" Louis prese il mento di Harry tra due dita, facendogli alzare il volto. Louis era serio.

"Di perderti."

Il volto di Louis si ammorbidì, "tesoro," portò la mano del riccio alle labbra, baciandogli le nocche; Harry sorrise.

"So che ne hai passate tante, ok? Lo capisco. Ma non sono loro, Harry. Non farei ciò che ti hanno fatto. Lo sappiamo entrambi che sei stai facendo lo stronzo io te lo direi in faccia."

Harry ridacchiò, "Sì, e prometto di fare lo stesso con te."

"Non è facile per te, lo so," Louis portò le loro mani intrecciate sul suo grembo, "ma mi ha fatto male questa situazione perché non volevi concederci nemmeno una possibilità, capito? Come se non ti fidassi di me."

"Ma io mi fido di te," Harry lo rassicurò velocemente, "Non-non mi fido di me stesso…continuò a far scappare le persone e non voglio che succeda anche con te."

"Non vado da nessuna parte, H. Se mi vuoi, sono qui," la sincerità nella sua voce, fece commuovere Harry.

"Sono confuso," scosse la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime, "io…"

"Okay, hey, ti dico una cosa," Louis si voltò completamente verso di lui, entrambe le mani strette nelle sue, "andiamoci piano, ok?"

"Vuoi dire ciò che volevi fare tanto tempo fa," ridacchiò Harry.

Louis sorrise, "tipo che…non ti spingerò a fare nulla, ok? Saremo noi…tu ed io."

Harry si morse il labbro, annuendo lentamente, "va bene, ma dobbiamo parlare parecchio."

Louis lo guardò felice, avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Harry rise, sdraiandosi sul letto con Louis sopra di lui.

"Ho l'alito orrendo," Harry si voltò dall'altra parte quando Louis gli leccò le labbra.

Louis sospirò, "io mi sono già lavato i denti."

"io no," protestò Harry, bloccando la mano di Louis con il palmo, solo per avere la mano leccata dal ragazzo, "eeew," fece una smorfia, pulendola sulle coperte.

"Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?" Chiese Louis, ignorando il resto, "hai detto che abbiamo parecchio di cui parlare."

"Prima che mi attacchi, "volevo chiederti cosa è successo con come-si-chiama."

Louis sbuffò, "Rio?"

"Quello," Harry cercò di evitare di fare una smorfia.

"Sei carino quando sei geloso," Louis gli diede un colpetto sul naso. Harry arricciò il naso, "comunque ho chiuso con lui perché, beh, non mi sembrava giusto, mi sono reso conto di non essere pronto."

"Pronto per?"

"Dimenticarmi di te, credo. Lo so che ti avevo detto che l'avrei fatto, ma andare avanti non significava saltare in una nuova relazione."

Harry si appoggiò su un gomito, ancora guardando Louis. Appoggiò la testa sul palmo.

"Mi dispiace, Louis." Disse.

"Non hai niente per cui sc-"

"Invece sì," interruppe, "non avrei dovuto urlarti addosso in quel modo, e avrei dovuto essere sincero riguardo i miei sentimenti molto prima. Inoltre avrei dovuto darti almeno la possibilità di parlare quella notte."

Harry sorrise appena, "tranquillo, penso che ti avrei dato la stessa risposta che temevi."

Louis sbuffò, sdraiato sul petto di Harry, "le cose hanno un modo strano per tornare al loro posto, eh?"

Harry ghignò, "quindi significa che siamo insieme?"

"È ciò che volevo da primo giorno in cui ti ho incontrato."

Harry smise di respirare, "che cosa volevi?"

"Te."

Harry arrossì, "penso che sia stato tuo dal primo moment."

"Da quando ho confrontato Zayn?"

Harry rise, "sì, già pensavo che fossi bello."

"Beh, stessa cosa," disse Louis, "volevo parlarti quel giorno."

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, e un lento sorriso comparve sul volto, "volevi parlare con me, come?"

"Um, volevo chiederti il numero…o beh, finire la serata con il tuo numero salvato," disse Louis con le orecchie rosse.

Harry voleva emettere un urletto di gioia. "Volevi messaggiarmi?" Chiese ghignando.

Louis gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, "mi fai sembrare così squallido."

"Sei tu che hai detto che volevi mandarmi dei messaggi," lo prese in giro Harry. Poi con dolce morbida e calma aggiunse, "non hai dovuto…mi hai conquistato comunque."

"Credo di sì." Louis sorrise. Si piegò in avanti per baciare Harry, "dovrai abituarti a questo però."

"Abituarmi a cosa?" Chiese Harry, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.

"Baci improvvisi…potrei anche interromperti mentre fai pipì per baciarti." Louis gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Louis," grugnì Harry, "che schifo, davvero."

Louis scoppiò a ridere.

Una volta che fu calmato, Harry disse, "ho comunque paura di tutto ciò, non voglio ferire te o me stesso, inoltre, se non dovessimo funzionare, devi promettermi che rimarremo amici perché sei il mio migliore amico e non posso perderti, Louis."

Il sorriso di Louis scomparve, "tesoro, devi smetterla di pensare così. Fai uscire tutti quei pensieri dalla tua mente, okay? Faremo un passo alla volta e ti ho già detto che non andrò da nessuna parte."

Harry deglutì rumorosamente, annuendo cercando di mandare via i suoi timori.

Vale la pena, si ricordò. Valgono la pena.

"E…adesso?" Chiese Harry insicuro.

Louis ghignò di nuovo. "beh, ora, spero di avere un secondo round di ieri sera e poi coccolarci un po' perché mi sei mancato terribilmente."

Harry non stava per piangere di nuovo---no.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu," saltò su, tanto da far trasalire Louis, il quale aveva ancora il cuore in mano. Louis indossava solo un paio di boxer e Dio solo sapeva se quella vista fosse uscita da uno dei sogni erotici di Harry.

"Potrei davvero abituarmici," disse Louis, appoggiando una mano sulla coscia di Harry.

Harry sorrise, avvicinandosi a Louis per dargli un bacetto.

"Solo per sapere se siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, io e te stiamo…insieme. Non è una cosa da amici di letto, giusto?"

L'incertezza nella voce di Louis fece desiderare ad Harry di stringerlo a sé, "sì, io credo di volerlo, no….so di voler stare con te."

Louis sorrise dolce, "lo so anche io."

"Bene," ghignò Harry, incapace di togliersi quel sorrisetto dalla faccia.

"Perfetto," Louis disse con finta nonchalance.

Harry scosse la testa, "ora posso lavarmi i denti?"

Louis borbottò, le sue mani scorsero più giù lungo le cosce di Harry. Non facendo mezza mossa che indicasse il volerlo lasciare andare.

"Devi lasciarmi andare," disse Harry, chiudendo gli occhi quando la mano di Louis si posò sull'interno coscia.

"Credo proprio di non poterlo fare, tesoro. Non di nuovo," una delle mani di Louis sfiorò il volto del riccio, ed Harry aprì gli occhi.

"Voglio solo lavarmi i denti," mormorò Harry mentre Louis gli passava la suddetta mano tra i capelli.

"Prometti?" Chiese Louis. Giocoso ma ancora leggermente in dubbio.

"Louis," Harry si voltò per baciargli il palmo della mano, "non vado da nessun altra parte, tranne che in bagno….prometto."

Louis gli fece un sorrisetto adorabilmente sghembo, e lo lasciò andare. "Bene, allora aspetterò."

"Penso che tu non debba più aspettare," Lo baciò di nuovo, perché ora poteva farlo.

Quando riuscì ad alzarsi, e barcollare verso il bagno, si sentì addosso gli occhi di Louis. Arrossì.

"Smetti di fissarmi il culo o me lo farai cadere," disse Harry da dietro le spalle, aspettandosi una risata rumorosa ma trovando solo un sorriso affettuoso sul volto di Louis.

E Harry desiderò che quel sorriso rimanesse sul volto di Louis per sempre.

______________


	11. Epilogo

Giugno 2018 

Camminare mano nella mano con Louis era qualcosa che Harry amava. Forse gli piaceva anche più del sesso.

Okay, forse non più del sesso che facevano. Quello era dannatamente spettacolare.

Comunque, Harry amava tenere Louis per mano e sapeva che quel sentimento fosse reciprocato perché ogni volta che Harry non prendeva Louis per mano, era Louis che agiva.

Quella sensazione era mille volte meglio adesso in mezzo a dozzine di persone inclusi alcuni dei colleghi di Louis e i loro migliori amici.

Camminavano tenendosi per mano, Harry seguiva Louis, perché il ragazzo aveva 'qualcosa di importante da mostrargli'.

C'erano così tante opere a cui erano passati davanti e davanti alle quali si sarebbe voluto fermare, ma ovviamente il pezzo di Louis era il più importante. Louis si stava sicuramente riferendo a quello.

"Ci siamo quasi, amore," disse Louis voltandosi con un sorriso abbagliante sul volto.

Harry ricambiò il sorriso, perché poteva. Ridacchiò e seguì Louis, sempre per mano.

Avevano sorriso e salutato cordialmente alcune persone finché non si erano fermati di fronte ad una foto incorniciata di nero, la foto era in contrasto con quella cornice scura, perché era una foto scattata in una giornata soleggiata ed era piena di colore.

"È…" Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, avvicinandosi.

"Sì," Louis rimase in piedi lì accanto, con le guance rosse, "sei tu."

Harry si sentì sull'orlo delle lacrime, sopraffatto dall'emozione. Ne aveva così tante tra cui scegliere, eppure…

"Hai scelto me per la tua esposizione?" Chiese Harry sconvolto come se non avesse già visto la foto.

"Sì," confermò Louis, "uh, non puoi vedere chiaramente il volto quindi spero che vada bene altrimenti posso sem-"

Harry non lo lasciò finire, si avvicinò baciandolo per farlo stare zitto.

"La adoro," mormorò "non riesco a credere però che l'abbia fatto davvero."

Harry si voltò ad osservare l'immagine di nuovo, riprendendo Louis per mano.

  
"Sono così felice che ti piace, amore," ghignò Louis, baciandogli dolcemente la guancia.

Ovvio che Harry la adorasse.

Era una foto che Louis aveva scattato un mese prima quando avevano dormito insieme. Harry si ricordava di aver udito il rumore della macchina fotografica che scattava. Si ricordava anche quella foto in particolare, quanto Louis la adorasse e della battuta che aveva fatto di incorniciarla ed esporla nel corridoio.

Quello decisamente non era il suo corridoio.

Ma, Harry doveva ammettere che fosse una bella foto, non per fare il vanitoso, si complimentava solo con la bravura di Louis di immortalarlo.

Nella foto c'era Harry, disteso sullo stomaco, con le coperte che gli coprivano pare del corpo, e solo la gamba sinistra che si vedeva appena; la schiena nuda con i ricci scompigliati ovunque, e il volto nascosto nel cuscino.

Il suo viso non era visibile così come la maggior parte dei suoi tatuaggi. Nessuno avrebbe capito che fosse Harry, a meno che non avesse guardato molto attentamente.

"Sei fantastico," disse Harry, fissando ancora l'immagine.

"Questa foto merita di essere vista da centinaia di persone, quello che voglio dire è che…sei bellissimo, tesoro," Louis strinse Harry a sé per i fianchi.

Ad Harry si appannò la vista, "stai cercando di comprarmi, cosa vuoi?"

Le labbra di Louis si arricciarono, "non voglio nulla, ho già tutto ciò che desidero proprio qui."

Harry stava piangendo ormai, silenziose lacrime di felicità, che gli bagnavano la guancia prima di essere raccolte dalle dita di Louis.

Harry gli sorrise.

"Se inizi a piangere, poi inizio anche io," lo avvertì Louis, con la voce tremante.

Harry ridacchiò, con la voce carica di emozione, "piagnone," lo prese in giro.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si avvicinò per dare un bacio sulla guancia umida di Harry. Questo sentì subito il rossore aumentare.

"Hai letto la didascalia?" Chiese Louis.

Harry scosse la testa, spostandosi per avvicinarsi alla placca argentata che aveva delle parole incise sopra, troppo piccole per essere lette da lontano.

Una delle cose più preziose che custodisco di te è che ogni tanto sei completamente ignaro di quanto perfetto tu sia - Tyler Knott Gregson 

E se Harry non stava piangendo prima…adesso non c'era speranza di trattenersi.

"Cristo, Harry," Louis si avvicinò abbracciandolo, "mi dispiace, non sapevo avresti pianto così tanto," rise.

"Beh, che cosa aspettavi che facessi?" bofonchiò Harry sulla spalla di Louis, stringendolo, "Dio, Louis," lo guardò poi guardò la foto, "sei…sei perfetto, mio Dio."

"Tu lo sei," sorrise, "e ti meriti di saperlo."

Harry era senza parole, tutto ciò che poteva fare era scuotere la testa, "ora mi sembra che debba fare un dipinto di te e appenderlo in una galleria."

"Almeno sii originale, amore," gli diede un pizzico su un fianco.

"Non penso di poter mai raggiungere il tuo livello," disse Harry sottovoce.

Desiderava fare qualcosa di altrettanto incredibile per Louis, perché quel ragazzo era perfetto. Davvero, davvero perfetto.

"H, non devi fare niente per 'raggiungere il mio livello' non è il motivo per cui l'ho fatto, spero tu lo sappia," rispose Louis, preoccupato.

"Lo so, è che…" Harry deglutì rumorosamente, guardando Louis e perdendosi nel blu dei suoi occhi.

"Che cosa?" Louis prese Harry per i fianchi, ghignando.

"Io…io ti amo," disse tutto d'un fiato Harry.

Il sorriso di Louis scomparve per un momento, e lo shock prese il suo posto…la cosa faceva male.

"Ti amo anche io," rispose, calmando i suoi nervi.

Harry sospirò, "Mi dispiace, so di non essere stata la persona più affidabile, ma credo in ciò che ho detto."

"Lo so, H. Lo vedo."

Harry lo guardò confuso, "lo vedi?" ghignò.

"Non in quel modo, Harry," roteò gli occhi, "lo vedo nel modo in cui mi guardi, mi sorridi, in cui ridi alle mie stupide battute, nel modo in cui mi tocchi e rispondi ai miei tocchi, in cui mi abbracci…in mille modi."

"Lou, ti prego smetti di farmi piangere," mormorò Harry, sentendo altre lacrime pronte a scorrere.

"Sono onesto," ridacchiò Louis, baciandolo di nuovo, "vuoi prendere dello champagne adesso?"

"Sì," annuì Harry. Prima che Louis potesse muoversi, lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla e lo baciò, con così tanto ardore e amore, sperando che ciò che Louis gli aveva detto fosse vero. Sperando che quel ragazzo potesse sentire quanto Harry lo amava.

"Ti amo," sussurrò contro le labbra.

"Ti amo," disse Louis, con un sorrisone sul volto, "ora forza, ho visto Liam e Zayn qui e sono sicuro che anche Niall è da qualche parte con un bicchiere di champagne in mano."

Harry si avviò con Louis, le mani intrecciate, alla ricerca di Liam e Zayn.

Harry era ancora sconvolto. Non riusciva a credere quanto fosse favoloso l'uomo che aveva al suo fianco.

Stava sorridendo tra sé, che nemmeno notò di essere andato a sbattere contro tutti e tre i suoi amici.

"Perché sembra che voi due abbiate pianto?" Chiese Liam, subito preoccupato.

"Perché abbiamo pianto," rispose Louis, guardando Harry con un sorriso affettuoso, stringendogli la mano, "lacrime di felicità però."

"Basta lacrime tristi," disse Harry (più a Louis che ad altri.)

"Louis," disse Niall, tutto in tiro con un completo, "odio interrompere il vostro festival dell'amore, ma c'è qualcuno che vorrei presentarvi."

"Oh, va been," si voltò verso Harry, dandogli un bacio, "ci vediamo tra poco, amore," a quelle parole Zayn e Liam si guardarono come fanno due genitori orgogliosi del proprio figlio. "A dopo ragazzi." Annuirono, e poi Louis seguì Niall.

Harry lo guardò andarsene, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e dovette mordersi il labbro.

"Potresti essere più innamorato di così?" Chiese Zayn, gioioso.

Harry si voltò a guardarlo, "è così ovvio, eh?"

"Dal primo giorno," rispose Liam, sghignazzando.

"Perché stavate piangendo?" Domandò Zayn, alzando un sopracciglio.

I suoi amici indossavano entrambi dei completi, neri e bianchi con dei papillon fatti a regola d'arte. Harry si sentì un po' fuori luogo con il suo abito rosso con i fiori, ma il modo in cui Louis l'aveva guardato gli aveva fatto sparire ogni dubbio.

"Ha scelto una foto di me," disse Harry, arrossendo, "e forse gli ho detto che lo amo, e lui ha ricambiato."

"Wow," disse Liam, impressionato, "e chi avrebbe mai detto che Louis fosse un romanticone, noi pensavamo che l'unico romantico fossi tu."

"Lo sono ancora," controbatté Harry.

"È bellissimo vederti felice, H. Non penso di averti mai visto così," disse Zayn, con un sorriso affettuoso.

"Mai?"

"Mai." confermò Zayn, "sono felice che abbiate sistemato i vostri problemi, siete perfetti."

"Non riesce nemmeno a smettere di fissarti," Liam fece un cenno dietro Harry.

Harry si voltò e vide Louis parlare con altre due persone insieme a Niall, ma i suoi occhi erano concentrati su Harry e solo occasionalmente guardava i suoi interlocutori.

Harry arrossì, lanciando un bacio a Louis, il quale sorrise e diventò rosso a sua volta.

"Io e Zayn siamo così disgustosi?" Fece una smorfia Liam.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, "sì."

"Voi due siete attaccati tutto il tempo," sbottò Zayn.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, "vi consiglierei di guardare voi stessi in questo momento."

Entrambi si guardarono, notando le mani intrecciate e il fatto che erano appiccicati l'uno all'altro.

Liam si schiarì la voce, spostandosi appena, "beh, devo andare in bagno, quindi scusatemi."

Baciò Zayn sulla tempia prima di andarsene. Harry guardò Zayn con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Sta' zitto," mormorò Zayn, guardando dietro le spalle di Harry per vedere Louis, "quindi, hai fatto la scelta giusta?"

Harry osservò Louis, mentre rideva con la testa gettata all'indietro, qualcosa di cui Harry era totalmente affascinato.

Harry sorrise innamorato.

"Certamente," disse, senza esitare.

__________


End file.
